l'amour et ses problèmes
by d3lyciious
Summary: Toute la famille de Bonnie meurt dans un accident de voiture. Elle se retrouve donc à vivre chez son oncle et à fréquenter un tout nouveau lycée...Kol/Bonnie/Damon Tous humains
1. Chapter 1

**Je ne possède aucun personnage de Vampire Diaries.**

**Tous les personnages de cette histoire son humain.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 1**

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que ses parents, ainsi que ses deux sœurs ainées étaient morts dans un accident de voiture. Accident dont elle fut le seul survivant. Il n'a suffi d'une seule seconde d'inattention de la part de son père pour que sa vie change du tout au tout. Résultats ils étaient tous mort et Bonnie se retrouva sans famille et unique héritière de toute la fortune familiale. En effet son père avait occupé le poste de directeur dans une très grande compagnie boursière et avait mis énormément d'argent de côté. Donc maintenant, du haut de ses seize ans Bonnie était à la tête d'une très grande fortune, mais étant encore trop jeune pour s'occuper d'elle seule, c'est à son oncle et sa tante que fut confié Bonnie. Et du jour au lendemain, Bonnie quitta New York, ses amis et son école privé. Pour se retrouver dans une toute petite ville du nom de Mistic Falls, avec des gens lui étant totalement inconnu ainsi que dans un lycée public. Et depuis ce tragique accident, Bonnie n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot malgré les tentatives incessantes de ses tuteurs.

Le trajet de New York à Mistic falls, lui semblait interminable, sans fin. Ils firent de nombreux arrêts pour manger ou encore pour aller au toilette. Et enfin, plusieurs heures après leur départ, Bonnie aperçut le panneau leur signalant qu'ils arrivaient à Mistic Falls.

«Bienvenu à Mistic Falls et bon séjour » Ces quelques mots que pouvait lire Bonnie sur le panneau en entrant dans la ville, lui rappelèrent que se « séjour » qu'elle allait passer ici, ce ferait sans sa famille. Elle était assise dans la voiture, accoudé contre le rebord de la vitre à regarder cette petite ville dans laquelle, elle allait maintenant vivre. Elle voyait des enfants jouer en passant devant un petit parc de jeu, des jeunes se promener dans les rues ou encore des personnes âgés promener leur chien ou à lire leur journal.

_Une petite ville comme les autres, _se dit-elle.

Puis la voiture se stoppa devant une petite épicerie et son oncle et sa tante descendirent de la voiture, ce que Bonnie ne tarda pas à faire à son tour pour dégourdir ses jambes. Alors que son oncle entra dans l'épicerie, sa tante se retourna vers Bonnie et lui sourit.

_ Tu devrais allé au bar juste en face pour te désaltérer un peu, dit-elle en pointant du doigt le bar en question, nous auront fini dans une quinzaine de minute, le temps d'acheter de quoi manger pour ce soir. Nous viendrons te chercher quand nous auront finis.

Bonnie hocha la tête et se laissa embrasser le front par sa tante avant de faire son chemin vers ce fameux bar. Quand elle entra, elle aperçut un groupe de jeune de son âge en train de jouer au billard…enfin les garçons jouaient et les filles regardaient. Elle se dirigea vers le bar posa un billet de dix dollars sur le comptoir et pointa du doigt ce qu'elle voulait boire sans emmètre le moindre son. Le barman ne posa pas de question et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec son verre de thé glacé et lui rendit sa monnaie. En buvant son verre elle aperçut une fille se diriger vers elle pour s'assoir à côté. Elle avait de magnifique cheveux blond, un corps que sans doute toutes les filles devaient lui envier et de sublimes yeux bleus. Face à elle Bonnie ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement en dessous de ma moyenne. Etant petite et ayant un corps …disons peu développait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie envers elle. Cette étrangère a dut certainement ressentir le regard de Bonnie sur elle car elle tourna la tête pour la regarder.

_ Salut, dit-elle en souriant, Je ne pense pas que l'on se soit déjà rencontré.

Bonnie ne lui répondit pas et se concentra sur son verre à moitié vide.

_ C'est toi la nouvelle, n'est-ce pas ? On m'a dit que tu venais de New York, continua-t-elle en regarda Bonnie de haute en bas, les New Yorkaise ne sont pas censées avoir un bon gout vestimentaire. Parce que en te regardant tu me semble plutôt avoir le gout d'une gamine de douze ans. Moi qui pensait pourvoir me faire une nouvelle amie, eh bien tout compte fait je ne préfère pas. Je tiens à ma réputation.

_ Katherine, viens voir ! vite, s'exclama une des filles qui se trouvait près du billard.

_ J'arrive, s'écria-t-elle en prenant son verre, on se voit au lycée gamine.

Bonnie regarda Katherine se diriger vers ses amies pour ensuite prendre par le col le plus beau garçon que Bonnie n'ait jamais vu. Il était grand, les cheveux noirs et avait lui aussi de magnifiques yeux bleus. Elle les regarda s'embrasser avant que celui-ci ne la voit les relooker.

_ Tu veux venir ici regarder de plus près, s'exclama-t-il en faisant rire ses amis. Bonnie secoua la tête et sortie en vitesse du bar. En sortant elle se cogna dans une personne. Et en levant ses yeux remplit de larmes et se retrouva nez à nez avec un jeune homme tous aussi beau que celui à l'intérieur du bar.

_ Tous va bien, demanda-t-il en la regardant. Bonnie se força à sourire et hocha la tête.

_ Tant mieux parce que je n'aime pas voir les filles pleurer, dit-il en souriant. Et alors que Bonnie s'apprêtait à partir vers l'épicerie, la porte du bar s'ouvrir révélant Katherine et le garçon aux yeux bleu, son bras autour de ses épaules.

_ Ah, tu l'as rencontré aussi, s'exclama Katherine. Stefan je te présente la fille qui adore me regarder embrasser Damon. Et eux ce sont Stefan et Damon, continua-t-elle en montrant les pointant du doigt chacun leur tour.

_ Ben alors t'as perdu la langue, dit Damon en retirant son bras de Katherine pour s'approcher d'elle tout en se penchant, tu veux peut-être l'utiliser autrement.

Bonnie ne savait plus où se mettre et sentait les larmes commencer à tomber sur ses joues. Damon la regarda et eu soudainement un petite pincement au cœur.

_ Fait gaffe à toi Salvatore, s'exclama l'oncle de Bonnie n'arrivant soudainement derrière eux, et écarte toi de ma nièce.

_ Désolé coach, dit Damon en faisant quelques pas en arrière, je ne savais pas que c'était votre nièce.

_ Que ce soit ma nièce ou non, que je te revois plus faire ça a une autre fille, c'est clair, s'écria-t-il en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de Bonnie, ce qui la fit frissonner.

_ C'est bon coach on faisait rien de mal, dit Stefan.

_ Toi, t'ais toi, je parle à ton frère, s'écria son oncle, je me suis bien fait comprendre Damon.

_ Oui, dit Damon en lui souriant, tout ce que vous voudrait. De toute façon je n'ai jamais aimé les filles dans son genre, alors il n'y a pas de risque. Après ces mots Damon se retourna et pris Katherine par la taille et retourna dans le bar, suivit de près par Stefan.

Son oncle prit Bonnie par les épaules pour la forcer à lui faire face.

_ Tu n'as rien, demanda-t-il en passant une main sur la joue. Bonnie secoue la tête et celui-ci lui sourit et l'entraina vers la voiture ou sa femme les attendait.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris autant de temps, demanda-t-elle.

_ Oh, rien de grave, j'ai encore du remettre à sa place cet idiot de Damon Salvatore, dit simplement son époux en allumant le moteur pour ensuite démarrer.

En arrivant devant la maison, Bonnie se dépêcha de sortir, prit sa valise et suivit sa tante à l'intérieure laissant le soin à son oncle de vider la voiture. Sa tante la conduisit vers sa chambre. Celle-ci était plutôt petite et ne possédait pas de salle de bain individuelle.

_ Je sais que c'est beaucoup plus…enfin, que c'est moins bien que chez toi. Mais j'espère vraiment que tu t'y plairas, dit sa tante.

Bonnie regarda sa tante se diriger vers la porte et eu soudainement le désire de la remercier.

_ Merci, marmonna-t-elle en attrapant son bras. Sa tante se retourna, avec ses yeux inondé de larmes et pris Bonnie dans ses bras.

_ Dieu, merci tu reparles, sanglota celle-ci.

Elle restèrent ainsi dans sa chambre durant plus d'une heure à parler de tout et de rien en ignorant que son oncle était derrière la porte à sourire en entendant le voix de Bonnie.

**Alors votre avis ? N'hésitez pas à commenter ça me fais toujours plaisir.**

**Ps : je posterais un chapitre par semaine, j'ai déjà 6 autres chapitres prêts à être posté, mais il faudra attendre… et pour mais autre histoire, je posterais la suite dans deux semaines.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alors ce chapitre est affreusement court, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture.  
**

**Note de l'auteur Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient !  
**

**Chapitre 2**

Bonnie était maintenant arrivé à Mistic Falls depuis plus d'une semaine et avait aussi retrouvé l'envi de parler à la plus grand joie de son oncle et sa tante. Ce matin-là Bonnie se préparait pour son premier jour d'école.

_ Alors prête, demanda sa tante en buvant son thé.

_ Oui, répondit Bonnie sans conviction en s'asseyant devant elle

_ Si tu ne te sens pas encore prête pour y aller, on peut toujours attendre une semaine répliqua celle-ci.

_ Non, je…je vais y aller. J'ai déjà suffisamment raté l'école, je n'ai pas envie de prendre du retard, dit Bonnie.

Sa tante n'incita pas et déjeuna tranquillement avec sa nièce jusqu'à l'arrivé de son époux pour signaler qu'ils devaient se mettre en route pour ne pas être en retard.

Le trajet en voiture était relativement calme et Bonnie ne faisait aucun effort pour arranger cela. Car en effet, Bonnie ne se sentait pas très à l'aise en sa compagnie. Elle l'avait de nombreuse fois aperçut à roder près de la salle de bain alors qu'elle se changeait pour y prendre sa douche ou encore à l'observer pendant qu'elle faisait quelque longueur dans leur piscine. Bonnie savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas grand-chose et qu'elle se faisait des idées et que c'était pour cela qu'elle n'en avait jamais parlé à sa tante, mais le simple fait d'être seule avec lui pouvait lui faire peur.

En arrivant au lycée, ils sortirent tous les deux et se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée sous le regard et les ricanements de tous les élève ayant déjà entendu parler de la nièce du coach ». En parcourant les couloirs, Bonnie pouvait toujours sentir leurs regards sur elle et se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise et le fait que son oncle menaçait du regard tous les garçons qui posait les yeux sur elle n'arrangeait pas les choses.

_ Écoute, oncle Tom. Je crois que je vais trouver ma salle toute seul, dit-elle en continuant à marcher à côté de lui.

_ Tu es sur, demanda-t-il.

_ Oui, merci de m'avoir accompagné jusqu'ici, dit-elle en s'éloignant le plus vite possible de lui sous son regard intrigué.

Bonnie longea les couloirs et cherché sa salle sans attirer l'attention sur elle.

_Salle 126, Salle 126, _se dit-elle continuellement en regardant chaque numéro sur les portes_, ah la voilà._

Quand elle entra dans la salle, elle s'aperçut que pratiquement toute les places étaient occupées et que tout le monde la regardé. Le professeur lui fit signe d'entré et lui indiqua une place libre, au fond de la salle, près des fenêtres._ Parfait, moins on me verra mieux se sera, _se dit-elle en voyant qu'elle avait un voisin de table qui était affalait sur sa chaise avec les bras croisé sur la table et sa tête reposant sur ceux-ci. Elle s'installa et tenta de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas le réveiller. Le cours d'anglais était maintenant commencé depuis plus de vingt minutes et enfin son mystérieux voisin émergea au grand dam de Bonnie qui avait espéré intérieurement qu'il resterait pendant toute l'heure dans les bras de Morphée. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant son visage.

_ Oh non ce n'est pas vrai, marmonna-t-elle en dirigeant son visage vers la fenêtre pour qu'il ne puisse pas la voir. Son voisin frotta ses yeux et regarda un instant son professeur avant de remarqué qu'il n'était maintenant plus seul. Il regarda sur le côté et sourit en voyant sa nouvelle voisine. Il empoigna sa règle et commença à toucher les cheveux de Bonnie avec celle-ci.

_Hé! murmura-t-il en se rapprochant de son oreille, la New-Yorkaise.

_ laisse-moi tranquille, dit Bonnie sans se retourner.

Damon souffla dans ses cheveux pour la taquiner un peu.

_ Arrête, s'exclama Bonnie en claquant ses mains sur la table forçant le professeur à arrêter le cours.

_ Un commentaire mademoiselle, demanda son professeur.

_ Non, je suis désolé, répondit-elle en cachant ensuite son visage dans ses mains

_ Oh, et monsieur Salvatore si vous venait ici pour dormir et embêter ceux qui essayent d'apprendre vous pouvais sortir de mon cour, dit calmement le professeur alors qu'il reprenait sa leçon.

_ Alors comme ça, le coach c'est ton oncle, demanda Damon en redirigeant son regard vers Bonnie sans prendre en compte les réflexions de son professeur.

_ Oui est alors, répliqua Bonnie sans le regarder.

_Ben rien, c'est juste pour ouvrir la conversation, dit-il en la regardant de haut en bas.

_ Quoi, dit-elle en sentant son regard sur elle.

_ Ben je me demandé si tu avais l'habitude de t'habiller raillons enfant, c'est tous…Enfin en même temps, avec ton corps sous développer ça doit poser des problèmes de trouver des vêtements un peu plus féminin, dit-il en lui envoyant un petit sourire.

_ Trop sympa, marmonna Bonnie en se concentrant sur le cours.

_ Hééé, dit Damon en voulant attirer son attention mais sans sucer.

_ Hé, je te parle, dit-il en lui pinçant les hanches pour la faire réagir, ce qui fut immédiatement le cas mais de la façon dont il espérait. En effet Bonnie s'était immédiatement mise debout attirant l'attention du reste de la classe et lui flanqua une violente gifle. Tout le monde resta bouche bée y compris Damon qui réalisait petit à petit qu'il venait de se faire publiquement humilier. Et de ce fait, il sa leva à son tour, serra le poing et le dirigea vers le visage de Bonnie, mais s'arrêta à la dernière seconde en voyant des larmes couler de ses yeux.

_ Je n'ai pas l'habitude de frapper les filles, mais crois-moi ce que tu viens de faire signe définitivement ton arrêt de mort dans ce lycée, s'exclama-t-il en prenant son sac pour ensuite sortir de la salle, sous le regard des autres élèves. Bonnie fixa la porte d'où il était sorti précipitamment et se rassit sur sa chaise sous les regards désapprobateurs de ses camarades.

**please review!**

**Pour info, Kol arrive dans le prochain chapitre:)**

PS: désolé pour l'orthographe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour vos commentaires, je suis heureuse que l'histoire vous plaise !**

**Et pour répondre à ta question ****Malou****, je ne voulais pas que Katherine et Elena soient identique, donc j'ai choisi de prendre la Katherine du livre.**

**J'espère que ça ne gêne pas trop…**

**Bonne lecture **

**Chapitre 3**

A la fin de ses cours du matin, Bonnie se précipita vers l'extérieur pour se trouver un endroit tranquille où manger sans être embêté par les autres élevés ou encore par son oncle, beaucoup trop collant à son gout .Elle se dirigea vers le fond de la cour et s'assit à côté d'un énorme chêne qui surpassé tous les autres de par sa taille imposante.

Elle sortit de son sac son déjeuner et commença à manger. Elle regarda autour d'elle et s'aperçut que de nombreux élève la regarder et semblaient parler sur elle. Elle se leva, prit son sac et se dirigea vers l'entrée mais fut coupé dans son hélant pas son oncle qui lui attrapa le bras par derrière pour la retenir. Bonnie se retourna et vit dans le regard de son oncle qu'il était déjà au courant pour sa mésaventure avec Damon.

_ Comment peux-tu avoir une heure de retenu au premier jour de cours, s'écria-t-il attirant ainsi plus l'attention sur eux.

_ Pour ma défense, il l'avait bien cherché, répliqua celle-ci en retirant son bras.

_ Je ne parle pas de lui là. Mais pour information je m'occuperais de lui pendant 'entrainement de football, dit-il, mais toi jeune fille, tu es privé de sortir pendant une semaine entière.

_ Je ne comptais pas sortir de toute façon, lui répondit Bonnie en regardant autour d'elle les élèves qui les regardaient avant de soudainement revenir sur son oncle. Euh…par hasard tu ne sais pas quel jour je suis collé ?

_ Tous les samedis, pendant un mois, répondit-il en se forçant à sourire, et cela avec Damon Salvatore bien sûr.

_ C'est une blague, s'exclama Bonnie, je vais être collé avec lui pendant un mois entier !

_ Eh bien oui…Je te laisserais la chance de la dire à ta tante, dit-il avant de s'arrêter en voyant Damon au niveau du parking près de sa voiture. Il le regarda puis redirigea son regard vers Bonnie et repris, va en cour et surtout n'oublie pas de t'excuser auprès de ton professeur !

Bonnie n'eut même pas le temps de lui répondre, que celui-ci c'était déjà précipitait loin d'elle. Elle ne chercha pas à comprendre et entra dans le lycée.

Damon regardait minutieusement sa voiture pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucune éraflure, sous le regard amusé de ses amis et de son frère.

_ Alors comme ça tu t'ais fait frapper par une fille, ricana Kol en s'appuyant sur la voiture avant d'être poussé par Damon.

_ Je ne connais pas cette fille, mais en tout cas elle a du cran, j'aime ça, continua-t-il en souriant.

_ Ouais, ben de toute façon elle va sens mordre les doigts, grogna Damon en se détournant de sa voiture pour leur faire face.

_ Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes lui faire, demanda Klaus en se mettant près de son frère.

_ On va tout simplement faire comme d'habitude, dit Damon en souriant, on va faire ne sorte que tout le lycée se mettent contre elle pour ainsi la forcer à présenter ses excuses et la forcer à changer de lycée.

_ T'y vas pas un peu fort, dit Stefan, ce n'est qu'une fille. On n'a jamais fait ce genre de chose à une fille et tu sais à quel point certains élèves peuvent être violents quand on leur demande de s'en prendre à un élève en particulier.

_ Ferme-là Stefan, s'exclama Damon, elle m'a cherché !

_Oh merde… On va avoir des problèmes, marmonna Kol en voyant leur coach arriver vers eux.

_ Il ne manquait plus que lui, continua Damon.

_ Kol t'as encore oublié de jeter les cannettes de bière, marmonna sévèrement Klaus à son frère.

_ Quoi ? Non, mais attend pourquoi ce serais moi le fautif. Stefan aussi il…

_ Ferme-la, grogna Stefan en voyant le coach à quelques pas d'eux.

Tom Bennett arriva vers eux et s'arrêta subitement devant Damon.

_ Dit moi ce qui me retient de na pas te virer de l'équipe, s'exclama-t-il ce qui fit sourire Damon et intrigua les autres, mais ayant une petite idée du problème.

_ Mon père, dit-il simplement.

_ Je n'ai pas peur de ton père, petit con, grogna-t-il.

_ Mon père n'a qu'un mot à dire au lycée et vous serais viré à la minute près, continua Damon sous le regard amusait de Kol et ennuyé de Klaus et Stefan, alors je serais vous, je me ferais tout petit.

_ Fais gaffe à toi Salvatore, grogna-t-il, je t'ai à l'œil.

_ Ben moi j'aurais votre nièce à l'œil tous les samedis d'après ce que je sais, répliqua Damon en lui faisant un énorme sourire, je prendrais soin d'elle.

_ Tu lui fais le moindre mal et je te briserais, dit son coach en s'éloignant sous le regard de ses élèves.

_ On se voit à l'entrainement monsieur Bennett, s'écria faussement Kol en rigolant avant de regarder Damon.

_ Alors comme ça t'es collé avec elle, dit-il. Je devrais peut-être me faire coller aussi pour faire sa connaissance.

_ Tu ne coucheras pas avec elle Kol, s'exclama son frère en le prenant par les épaules pour se diriger le lycée.

_ Putain, Klaus…t'es pas marrant, s'exclama Kol en se laissant emmener, et pourquoi à chaque fois que je m'intéresse à une fille c'est obligé que ce soit pour la mettre dans mon lit.

Klaus n'écouta pas le commentaire de son frère et le traina à l'intérieur.

_ Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, demanda Stefan en marchant avec son frère derrière Kol et Klaus, tu sais très bien que le coach te cassera la gueule si tu touches à Bonnie et même si ça doit lui coûter son poste.

_ Je sais…C'est pour ça qu'il faudra faire en sorte qu'il ne sache rien, dit Damon, emmerder sa nièce tout en discrétion et faire en sorte qu'elle ne lui dise rien.

_ Si tu le dit…

Bonnie venait d'entamer sa deuxième heure de l'après-midi, quand elle s'aperçut que tous les élèves de la classe la fixer, notamment l'un d'eux qui la regardait en souriant ce qui n'échappa pas au professeur.

_ Monsieur Michealson, cela vous direz-t-il d'écouter mon cours à la place de flirter avec notre nouvelle élève, dit-il.

_ Je ne flirte pas…j'imagine ce qu'elle et moi on va faire plus tard, répondit-il en faisant rire toute la classe.

_ Il y a une heure de retenu qui vous pend au nez, si vous continuez, répliqua le professeur.

_ Oh oui, monsieur Saltzman, s'exclama Kol avec un grand sourire.

_ D'accord, dit Alaric Saltzman, rendez-vous mercredi prochain alors.

_ Oh non, mettez la moi plus tôt samedi, dit Kol en souriant à Bonnie, j'adorerais être collé samedi.

_ Bien si c'est ce que tu veux…mais crois moi je trouverais quelque chose pour t'occuper, mon ami, grogna Alaric.

_ Oh, mais je sais déjà ce qui va m'occuper, marmonna Kol en faisant un clin d'œil à Bonnie.

_C'est quoi ce lycée de fou, _se dit Bonnie en détournant le regard,_ pour quoi faut-il que je sois collé avec deux malades._

**Alors qu'est-ce que vous en dite ? Aimer pas Aimer ?**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires et j'essayerais de vous répondre si vous avez des questions ou des idées à me faire partager.**

PS : désolé pour les fautes d'Orthographe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Encore merci pour vos commentaires et je m'excuse pour faire des chapitres aussi court …**

**Et je posterais la suite de mes autres histoires dans une semaine.**

**Chapitre 4**

A la fin de la journée, Bonnie se précipita vers son casier pour y prendre ses affaires afin de faire ses devoirs pour le lendemain. Lorsqu'elle y prit deux livres et un cahier, un garçon le bouscula violement et la fit tomber par terre. Quand elle regarda autour d'elle et vit tous les élève passer devant elle en rigolant mais sans offrir leur aide. Mais ce sont les rires de Damon, de Kol et de leurs amis qui la mit le plus mal à l'aise. Elle se releva en prenant ses affaires éparpillée sur le sol avec elle et referma son casier. Bonnie posa sa tête contre son casier puis regarda brièvement Damon qui lui souriait et décida finalement de partir de ce lycée pour rentrer chez elle.

Damon regarda Bonnie s'éloigner et se retourna vers ses amis.

_ Si elle savait que ce n'était que le début, dit-il en souriant.

_ Allez, je lui donne une semaine avant de demander à au coach de lui faire changer de lycée, s'exclama Klaus en se frottant les cheveux.

_ Oh Non ! S'exclama Kol, moi qui me faisait une joie de faire plus ample connaissance avec elle.

_ Tu auras le temps de faire connaissance avec elle samedi, Kol, répliqua Stefan sous le regard intrigué de Damon.

_ Ah oui ! C'est vrai…Et puis je sens que je lui plais, renchérie Kol.

_ C'est quoi cette histoire, demanda Damon.

_ Kol a réussi à se faire coller avec monsieur Saltzman samedi. Donc il sera avec toi et Bonnie durant votre heure de colle, répondit Stefan.

_ Oui et comme tu ne veux rien avoir à faire avec elle, je me suis dit que j'allais lui tenir compagnie et peut-être conclure avec elle et l'amener chez moi le soir même, s'exclama Kol.

_ Tu risques plutôt de te faire castrer par le coach, dit Klaus en regardant son frère grimacer rien qu'en pensant à ça.

_ Kol, commença Damon en le prenant par les épaules, on n'est pas là pour faire ami-ami avec cette garce mais plutôt pour faire de sa vie un véritable enfer sur terre.

_ Je n'ai même pas le droit de me faire plaisir avec elle juste parce que monsieur Damon en a décidé autrement, s'exclama-t-il en retirant ses mains.

_ Exacte ! Alors ne t'avise pas de tous gâcher, grogna Damon.

_ C'est des menaces, demanda Kol en faisant un pas en avant pour faire face à Damon.

_ Un avertissement serait plus juste, averti Damon.

_Oh les gars, arrêtez là ! S'exclama Klaus en se mettant entre eux, venez, on doit y aller. L'entrainement commence dans deux minutes et vous savez à quel point le coach à horreur qu'on soit en retard et étant donnez qu'il t'a en ligne de mire, Damon, je ne te conseille pas d'être ne retard.

Damon ne regarda même pas Klaus et se dirigea vers les vestiaires de hommes pour se mettre en tenu suivit par Stefan. Klaus se retourna vers Kol et le frappa légèrement à l'épaule.

_ Tu te sens obligé de foutre la merde à chaque fois, demanda-t-il.

_ Mais il m'énerve ce con, s'exclama Kol en pointant du doigt Damon qui s'éloignait, il se croit supérieur à nous.

_ C'est Damon et je crois que personne ne pourra le changer un jour, dit Klaus en mettant son bras autour des épaules de son frère pour ensuite commencer à marcher vers les vestiaires.

_ S'il croit que ses menaces m'empêcherons de m'amuser avec cette fille et bien je peux te dire qu'il se trompe lourdement, s'exclama Kol sous le regard amusé de son frère.

_ J'ai une seule chose à te dire, commença Klaus, ne fou pas trop la merde entre toi et Damon. On a une compétition de football américain à gagner.

_ On gagne chaque année, répliqua Kol, notre lycée n'a pas perdu depuis plus de cinq an.

_ Tous peux changer mon frère, répondit Klaus en entrant dans les vestiaires.

Vingt minutes plus tard tous les garçons de l'équipe étaient réunis sur le terrain. Tom Bennett était d'une humeur massacrante et de ce fait menait la vie dure à ces joueurs notamment à Damon. Le faite c'être le quaterback de l'équipe n'arrangeait pas son affaire. L'entrainement avait à peine commencé, qu'il avait déjà été plaqué au sol pas moins de huit fois.

_ Est-ce que cava, demanda Stefan en aidant son frère à se relever.

_ Ouais…enfin je crois. Ce fou essaye de me tuer ou quoi ? S'exclama-t-il en pointant son coach qui leur souriait.

_ Aux dernières nouvelles, ce n'est pas le coach qui te plaque au sol mais plutôt Tyler et Matt, répliqua Stefan.

_ Ouais et il n'y a pas qu'eux…Kol s'en donne à cœur joie, répondit Damon et regardant Kol en train de se faire engueuler par Klaus. Ce crétin arrive à me mettre au sol alors qu'on ait dans la même équipe.

_ Et ça n'a pas l'air de déranger le coach, dit Stefan.

_ Plus je me fais casser la gueule, mieux il se porte ce vieux fou, grogna Damon en se dirigeant ensuite vers Kol et Klaus.

_ Franchement Kol tu abuse, dit Klaus en poussant légèrement son frère, comment tu peux plaquer Damon alors qu'on ait dans la même équipe ?

_ Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas fait exprès, répliqua Kol en retirant son casque et à peine il eut fait cela que Damon poussa Klaus de son chemin et frappa violemment Kol au visage.

_ T'avise plus de me faire des coups comme ça, grogna Damon avant de se recevoir le poing de Klaus.

_ Et toi touche pas mon frère, dit Klaus en agrippant le col de Damon pour lui infliger d'autre coup. Et très vite Stefan intervenu pour défendre son frère suivit par Kol et quelques secondes plus tard par le reste de l'équipe.

Non loin de là les pompons girl regardaient la scène sans vraiment comprendre les raisons de cette bagarre générale.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prends à ses idiots, s'exclama Katherine en arrêtant l'entrainement.

_ Qui sait, dit Caroline en penchant la tête, n'empêche Klaus met une belle raclé à ce crâneur de Damon.

_ Il l'a bien mérité, renchérie Elena en souriant.

_ Toi, Elena ferme-là ou je dis à maman où tu étais hier soir, s'écria Katherine.

_ N'est pas peur Elena, continua Caroline en s'approchant de Katherine, tous ce que Katherine dira à votre mère, c'est la gifle qu'elle se sera prise si elle continu de parler.

_ C'est une menace, grogna Katherine.

_ Fais pas gaffe Katherine, s'exclama Rebekah, cette fille veux juste se faire mon frère, mais malheureusement il ne la regarde même pas.

_ Et c'est toi qui parle, s'exclama à son tour Elena, la fille qui essaye depuis plusieurs semaines d'attirer l'attention de Stefan sans résultat.

_ Tu me cherche Gilbert, cria Rebekah en poussant Elena qui tomba sur le sol.

_ Alors là, tu n'aurais pas dû, marmonna Elena avant de se jeter sur Rebekah et de lui tiré des cheveux.

Rebekka repoussa Elena et aperçut ses cheveux dans la main de cette dernière.

_ Oh la garce, s'écria-t-elle en se jetant à son tour sur Elena qui était maintenu par sa propre sœur.

_ Tous compte fait tu vas te la prendre la gifle, s'écria Caroline en frappant Katherine au visage pour défendre son amie. Et très vite une bagarre générale éclata aussi chez les filles. Le coach des filles et celui des garçons essayent tant bien que mal à les séparer sous le regard amusé des élèves qui passaient par là.

_ Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est comme ça chaque semaine, dit l'un d'eux en souriant tout en continuant son chemin avec ses amis sans trop y prêter attention à la différence d'un petit groupe de de filles qui adoraient regarder le garçons se taper dessus.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard Tom Bennett avait enfin réussi à les séparer et les avait tous amener au vestiaire. Il faisait les cent pas en silence dans les vestiaires sous le regard de ses joueurs puis se tourna subitement vers eux.

_ Vous êtes une honte pour tout le lycée, cria-t-il en faisant sursauter la plus part d'entre eux, sauf Damon et Kol qui réussissaient encore à se battre avec leur regard pour voir lequel des deux baisseraient les yeux en premier.

_ Coach…

_ Ferme-là Lockwood, s'écria-t-il, il n'y aura pas d'entrainement pendant une semaine et je ne vous signerais plus aucune dispense pour rater les cours pour vous entrainer.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, s'exclama Klaus, on a un match la semaine prochaine.

_ Oui ! Ils vont nous battre si on ne s'entraine pas, s'écria Stefan.

_ Alors ça, fallait peut-être y réfléchir avant, cria-t-il. Et soyez plutôt heureux que je n'écrive rien dans votre dossier scolaire.

_ Je vais en parler à mon…

_ À ton père ? Ben va s'y Damon j'irais avec toi et on va voir ce qu'il dira, le menaça le coach.

_ C'est bon j'en ai marre, s'exclama Kol, on n'a pas entrainement…ok, alors je me casse j'ai plus rien à faire ici alors.

Kol sortie des vestiaires très vite imité par le reste de l'équipe, laissant Damon et Tom seul dans les vestiaires.

_ Ça vous faisait plaisir que je me fasse casser la gueule, demanda Damon en haussant le ton, allez dite le !

_ écoute je n'ai même pas envi parler avec toi alors sort, ordonna-t-il en lui tournant le dos.

Damon attrapa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte mais avant qu'il ne sorte il regarda une dernière fois le coach.

_Ce n'est pas très malin de votre part coach, _se dit Damon en le regardant_, surtout quand on sait que je suis collé avec votre nièce. Je vais vous faire du mal, en lui faisant du mal et ça croyait moi je ne vais pas me gêner._

Damon adressa un dernier regard à son coach puis sortit des vestiaires à son tour et rencontra sur sa route Katherine qui l'attendait contre sa voiture.

_ Je déteste caroline Forbes, s'écria-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras, mais Damon la repoussa.

_ Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, dit-il en ouvrant la portière.

_Damon attend, s'exclama celle-ci, tu m'emmène chez toi ?

_ Pourquoi faire, répondit-il en s'asseyant dans sa voiture.

_ Pour te faire passer une nuit inoubliable et ainsi te faire oublier tes problèmes, répondit Katherine en se mordant la lèvre inferieur. Damon la regarda et lui fit signe de monter et sur ce, il démarra sa voiture et sortit du parking dans la ferme intention de passer une nuit agréable et de revenir demain les idées bien clairs.

**Qu'est-ce que vous en dite de la petite confrontation chez les garçons et chez les filles ?**

**Please review !**

**PS : Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci, merci et encore merci pour vos commentaires !**

**Chapitre 5**

Lorsque Tom Bennett rentre chez lui, son humeur massacrante n'échappa pas à sa femme qui regardait la télévision.

_ Ecoute je sais que tu es en colère contre Bonnie pour ses heures de retenu qu'elle aura tous les samedis, commença-t-elle, mais s'il te plait ne lui en veut pas trop.

_ Ce n'est pas contre Bonnie que j'ai des envi de meurtre, dit-il en s'instillant sur le canapé du salon pour ensuite prendre la télécommande et changer de chaine.

_ Ah Oui ? Et contre qui tu es en colère alors, demanda-t-elle.

_ Mon équipe de football n'est constitué que d'une bande de crétin, s'exclama-t-il.

_ Ah je vois, dit-elle simplement étant habitué qu'il revienne dans cette état à cause de son équipe.

_ Où est Bonnie, demanda-t-il en voulant changer de sujet.

_ Dans sa chambre, répondit celle-ci, je crois qu'elle fait ses devoirs.

_ Bien, je monte. Je dois lui rappeler qu'elle est punie…mais je ne sais pas encore de quoi, dit-il en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

En arrivant devant la porte de sa chambre, il s'arrêta et tapa. Mais après quelques secondes d'attente sans que Bonnie ne lui ouvre la porte, il décida d'entrer. En pénétrant dans la chambre il s'aperçut que Bonnie n'y était pas, il sortit de la chambre et s'apprêtait à appeler son épouse, lorsqu'il entendit la douche de la salle de bain.

Il s'approcha de la porte voulut taper, mais alla dernière minute se désista et entra sans prévenir Bonnie. Quand il entra il remarque que Bonnie n'avait pas ferma la douche.

_Elle n'a pas dut m'entendre, _se dit-il en s'approchant. Il regarda la silhouette de Bonnie qu'il pouvait percevoir. Il la voyait se toucher les cheveux, puis le visage et enfin le reste de son corps. Tom ne savait pas pourquoi il était ici, mais une force inconnue le poussait à rester et à regarder.

Bonnie se lavait les cheveux et son corps tout en repensant à la journée qu'elle venait de passer au lycée.

_J'ai réussi à me faire coller avec deux crétins, _se dit-elle en pensant à Kol et Damon_, je sens que ce samedi sera la pire journée de toute ma vie…enfin si on ne prend pas en compte la mort de ma famille. _

Bonnie arrêta la douche et se tourna vers la porte et lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle vit une main refermer la porte de la salle de bain. Bonnie attrapa la serviette et l'enroula autour d'elle et se précipita vers la porte et le ferma à double tours puis se laissa glisser long de la porte. Bonnie emmena ses genoux au niveau de son visage et commença à pleurer en silence pour ne pas avertir sa tante.

_Pourquoi…pourquoi est-ce qu'il me fait ça, _pensa-t-elle en continuant à pleurer.

Après avoir pleuré plusieurs minutes dans la salle de bain, Bonnie ouvrit la porte et accourut dans sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière elle. Bonnie se regarda dans le miroir et frotta ses yeux rouge, puis alla se plonger dans ses couvertures.

* * *

Le lendemain quand Tom arriva dans la cuisine il fut surpris de ne pas voir Bonnie.

_ Bonnie n'est pas encore réveillée, demanda-t-il à sa femme qui était en train de faire du café.

_ Oh non ! Ne t'inquiète pas elle est déjà parti au lycée, répondit-elle, elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait marcher aujourd'hui.

_ Je vois…

_ Allez viens t'assoir, s'exclama son épouse et l'embrassant sur la joue. Tom lui sourit puis pris place à la table.

* * *

Bonnie marchait maintenant depuis une vingtaine de minute quand une voiture s'arrêta à côté d'elle. Elle regarda brièvement et continua son chemin la voiture la suivit puis s'arrêta. Bonnie entendit une portière se fermer et accéléra la cadence et sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle se retourna les larmes aux yeux et fut surpris de voir Kol juste en face d'elle.

_ Oh non, pleure pas, s'exclama-t-il, je ne voulais pas te faire peur crois-moi.

_ Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce que tu me veux, demanda-t-elle doucement en essuyant ses larmes.

_ Ben… je voulais savoir ce que tu faisais toute seule ici, dit-il en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

_ Je…je vais au lycée, répondit-elle comme si la réponse était tout à fait logique.

_ Ah oui, ça je le vois bien, mais ce que je me demandai, c'est pourquoi tu y vas à pied, répliqua-t-il en souriant.

_ Je voulais marcher…

_ D'accord, dit-il en regardant se pied un instant avant de reprendre, tu veux que je t'amène ?

_ Je ne…

_ Je promets de garder mes mains sur le volant, l'interrompit Kol se qui sourire Bonnie, qui finalement hocha la tête. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la voiture, aucun des deux ne remarque la voiture de son oncle qui s'était garé à quelques mètres d'eux.

Après avoir démarré la voiture un calme mordant régna dans la voiture aucun de deux ne voulaient commencer la conversation aux risque de dire quelque chose de déplacé. Bonnie passa son regard de la route à Kol qui conduisait en silence. Elle le regarda et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était vraiment séduisant.

_Il…il est vraiment très beau, quand on y regarde de plus près, _se dit-elle en penchant la tête ce qui n'échappa pas à Kol qui sourit en regardant devant lui.

_ Tu aimes ce que tu vois, demanda-t-il en faisant rougir Bonnie.

_ Non…je veux dire oui…euh…je ne sais pas, dit-elle en bégayant.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas te sauter dessus parce que tu me trouve attirant, dit-il en la regardant brièvement avant de revenir sur la route. Bonnie le regarda et mordit ses lèvres.

_ Tu à l'aire bien sûr de toi, s'exclama celle-ci.

_ Je sais que je suis beau, dit-il avec audace ce qui fit rire Bonnie à son plus grand étonnement.

_ Quoi qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle, demanda-t-il.

_ Non, c'est juste que c'est la premier fois que je rencontre un garçon aussi sur de lui sur la beauté, dit-il en calmant son rire.

_ Ah…je ne veux pas te faire peur, mais à Mistic Fall il n'y a que ça, dit-il en faisant son entré dans le parking de l'école.

_ Oui, j'ai remarqué…

_ Tu dois certainement penser à Damon, suggéra Kol en garant sa voiture.

_ Il est l'homme le plus…le plus présomptueux que j'ai jamais rencontré, grogna Bonnie en détachant sa ceinture tout en ouvrant la portière.

_ Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne l'aime pas beaucoup non plus, s'exclama-t-il en refermant sa portière.

_ Ah, bon…d'après ce que j'ai pu voir hier, vous avait l'air plutôt proche, répondit Bonnie en commençant à marcher vers le lycée avec Kol à ses côtés.

_ Non, je reste avec lui parce qu'il est le meilleur ami de mon frère ainé, dit-il en prenant le sac de Bonnie.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais, s'exclama-t-elle en tentant de le récupérer.

_ Euh…je porte ton sac, lui répondit Kol, la réponse lui paraissant logique.

_ Oui, merci j'ai remarqué…mais pourquoi tu fais ça tout le monde nous regarda, marmonna-t-elle.

_ Ah, oui pardon ? Cava nuire à ta réputation, murmura-t-il à son oreille en se penchant sur elle la forçant à arrêter sa marche. Et puis si ça peut te rassurer, Damon ne nous regarde pas encore, termina-t-il en lui montrant du doigt Damon qui discuter avec Klaus et Stefan à quelques mètres d'eux.

_ Merveilleux, dit-elle nonchalamment.

_ Ah, s'exclama-t-il faisant sursauter Bonnie, j'ai parlé trop vite. Il regarde dans notre direction.

_ Il n'a pas l'air content, marmonna-t-elle en regardant Damon les fixer.

_ C'est peut-être parce que je parle avec la fille qui lui a flanqué une énorme gifle en plein cour hier, dit-il en regardant Bonnie qui sourit fièrement.

_ Il l'avait mérité, dit-il en reprenant la marche suivit par Kol.

* * *

_ Est-ce que c'est mon frère avec la nouvelle, dit Klaus en regardant Kol entrer dans le bâtiment avec Bonnie.

_ Si ton frère me cherche, il va me trouver, grogna Damon.

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi, il te cherche là, réplique Stefan.

_ Crétin ! Hier, je lui ai clairement fait savoir que j'allais mené la vie dure à cette petite emmerdeuse, s'exclama Damon, et lui tous ce qu'il trouve à faire c'est faire ami-ami avec elle…Il va le regratter !

_ Si tu ne veux pas t'en recevoir une comme hier, je te déconseille de faire chier mon frère, le prévint Klaus en commençant à avancer vers le lycée à son tour sans se retourner.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a aujourd'hui, s'écria Damon en avançant à son tour avec Stefan.

_ Comprend le. Tu menace son frère, c'est normal qui le défende, dit Stefan, tu ferais la même chose avec moi.

_ Pas du tout ! Je te laisserais te débrouiller tout seul, répliqua Damon.

_ Je vois qu'on peut compter sur toi…

_ Oh Stefan, tu sais que je plaisante, rigola Damon en mettant son bras autour des épaules de son frère tout en entrant dans le lycée.

Quand Bonnie et Kol rentrèrent au lycée, Bonnie aperçut son oncle lui faire signe, celle-ci se figea un instant, puis attrapa le bras de Kol et se précipita vers sa salle de classe. Tom Bennett, grinça des dents en voyant Bonnie aussi proche de Kol.

_Je suis le seul à avoir le droit de la toucher, _pensa-t-il en les regardant s'éloigner_, LE SEUL !_

_**Alors commentaires ?**_

_**L'oncle de Bonnie est-il vraiment normal… comment pensez-vous que évoluer sa relation avec Bonnie ?**_

_**Qui viendra au secours de bonnie le moment voulu ?**_

_**Oh ! Et pour savoir dans quel direction va aller mon histoire, j'aimerais savoir si vous êtes plutôt team Kennett ou team Bamon et avec des arguments bien sûr… et après je verrais bien quelle team à le plus de succès pour continuer mon histoire…perso je ne sais pas avec qui elle devrait finir!**_

_**Qui sait, peut-être qu'à la fin elle sera seule  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci infiniment pour vos commentaires et à ce que je vois la team Bamon et en force !**

**Mais pour ceux qui aiment Kennett je peux vous assurer qu'il y en aura.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 6**

_Je crois que j'ai la poisse, _se dit Bonnie alors qu'elle était assise à sa table entre Damon et Kol, _pourquoi faut-il que sa tombe sur moi à chaque fois._

_ Mademoiselle Bennet, appela le professeur de physique.

_ Oui !

_ Vous pouvez intervenir, si je parle de choses dont vous n'avez pas encore fait dans votre précèdent lycée, dit-il.

_ Je le ferais, merci, répondit Bonnie en ouvra son manuel à la page indiqué sur le tableau.

La première partie du cours se déroula sans encombre jusqu'à ce que Damon ne l'interpelle.

_ Alors Bennett, marmonna-t-il en approchant sa bouche de son oreille, prête pour samedi ?

Bonnie ne daigna même pas lui répondre et pire, elle ouvrit la conversation avec Kol.

_ Tu pourras me donner tes cours pour que je rattrape, demanda-t-elle à Kol sous le regard irrité de Damon, qui n'en revenait d'avoir été ignoré.

_ Bien sûr, répondit Kol en se penchant légèrement sur sa table pour pouvoir sourire à Damon qui se trouvait à la droite de Bonnie.

_ Merci, dit Bonnie en continuant à prendre des notes.

Soudain un élève entra dans la salle et remis un papier au professeur puis ressortie sans rien dire.

_ Mademoiselle Bennett, votre oncle aimerait vous voir après mon cours, dit-il en remettant le papier dans la poubelle pour ensuite reprendre son cours.

Bonnie resta muette à cette annonce et sentais peu à peu son corps commencer à trembler, ce qui intrigua à la fois Damon et Kol.

_ Cava, demanda Kol en posant sa main sur celle de Bonnie sous les yeux écœurés de Damon.

_ Je…Oui, merci, répondit Bonnie en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

_ On croirait presque que tu à peur du coach, dit Damon sans pour autant la regarder alors qu'il prenait des notes.

_ Occupe-toi de ton cul, Damon, grogna faiblement Kol.

Damon se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de sauter sur Kol et ainsi d'avoir des problèmes.

_ Aux dernières nouvelles, ce n'est pas à toi que je parle, dit-il avec haine en se penchant à son tour sur la table pour avoir une meilleure vu de Kol.

Bonnie sentait peu à peu l'atmosphère se durcir autour d'elle et voulu alléger les choses.

_ Alors comme ça vous faite tous les deux partie de l'équipe de football du lycée, dit-elle doucement pour ne pas déranger le cours.

_ T'as du courage pour parler de football avec nous depuis que ton cher oncle nous a tous mit sur la touche pour une semaine entière alors qu'on doit faire un match dans un peu plus d'une semaine, s'injuria Damon.

_ Je…je ne savais pas, répliqua Bonnie.

_ Mais bien sûr, dit-il.

_ Elle t'a dit qu'elle ne savait pas, alors ta gueule, dit Kol à son tour.

_ Oh ! s'exclama le professeur, je vous dérange peut-être ?

_ Oui un peu, marmonna Kol entre ses dents en regardant Damon.

_ Je suis vraiment désolé, monsieur, s'exclama Bonnie. Il la regarda un instant, jeta un petit regard aux deux garçons puis reprit son cours. Damon fixa le professeur, puis reprit la conversation là où ils l'avaient laissé.

_ Alors c'est ça ta tactique, dit Damon, tu la défends pour mieux la mettre dans ton lit après.

_ Pardon, s'exclama Bonnie faiblement en regardant à la fois Damon et Kol.

_ Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'il s'intéressait vraiment à toi, ricana Damon sous le regard menaçant de Kol, lui et moi sommes les fils de chefs d'entreprises, on a tous ce qu'on veut. Et tu crois qu'un mec comme lui s'intéresserait sincèrement à la nièce d'un petit coach de lycée, sans arrière-pensée ? Qu'est-ce que tu peux être crédule, ma pauvre.

Bonnie regarda Kol un instant et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à parler la cloche sonna et Bonnie attrapa ses affaires et se précipita hors de salle. Kol la regarda sortir en courant puis s'ébouriffa les cheveux pour essayer de comprendre ce qui venait d'arriver. Puis le sourire de Damon le ramena à la réalité et sous le coup de la colère il empoigna ce dernier et lui infligea le plus de coup de poing qu'il pouvait avant l'intervention de son professeur et d'autres garçons qui les séparèrent.

_ Michaelson, Salvatore, dans le bureau du proviseur, cria le professeur. Kol et Damon se regardèrent un instant, Damon en essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre et Kol en résistant à l'envi de le tuer, puis ils sortirent accompagner d'un surveillant et se dirigèrent vers le bureau.

Bonnie ne s'arrêta pas de marcher jusqu'à arriver devant le bureau de son oncle. Elle regarda longuement la porte, prit une longue respiration et entra.

Tom la regarda entrer dans son bureau et lui fit signe de s'assoir devant lui. Bonnie de discuta pas et exécuta à la seconde. Son oncle enleva ses lunettes puis regarda Bonnie en lui souriant.

_ Euh ma puce, je peux savoir pourquoi tu as soudainement décidé d'aller au lycée à pied, demanda-t-il en croisant ses mains sous son montant accoudé sur sa table.

_ Je…je ne voulais pas te déranger et…et je voulais un peu prendre l'air avant de commencer les cours, expliqua Bonni en voulant être la plus persuasive possible. _S'il savait que tous ce que j'ai envi en ce moment c'est me trouver le plus loin possible de lui, _se dit-elle en continuant de sourire pour garder la face.

_ J'ai une bonne nouvelle, s'exclama-t-il en se levant.

_ Ah bon, répliqua Bonnie en regardant son oncle faire le tour de son bureau sans bouger.

_ Oui ! Figure-toi, que mes idiots de joueur de foot n'auront aucun entrainement cette semaine, dit-il joyeusement en se mettant derrière la chaise de Bonnie pour mettre ses mains sur ses épaules, donc on aura beaucoup plus l'occasion de se voir.

_ Ah je…je ne sais pas quoi dire, répliqua Bonnie en ne faisant plus aucun mouvement, mais lorsque l'une des mains de son oncle commença à caresser légèrement son cou, elle se leva subitement.

_ Je dois aller en cours.

_ Mais attend, j'ai déjà prévenu ton professeur, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

_ Non, je…je préfère aller étudier, pour rattraper tous ce que je n'ai pas faits, s'exclama-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte, donc on se voit ce soir.

Et sur ce, elle ouvrit la porte et se précipita à l'extérieur sans laisser le temps à son oncle de dire quoique ce soit. Bonnie courut vers son prochain cours mais s'arrêta à la dernière seconde en sentant les larmes monter à ses yeux.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Bonnie, marmonna-t-elle à elle-même seul dans les couloirs, c'est ton oncle, il ne pense pas à mal en te touchant comme ça.

Bonnie prit une longue respiration et se dirigea avec conviction vers sa salle.

* * *

Bureau du Proviseur :

Un calme plat régnait dans le bureau Kol et Damon étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, mais ne s'adressaient aucun regard, se contentant de regarder leur proviseur qui était resté muet en lisant le mot écrit par leur professeur. Soudain celui-ci posa le papier et plissa les yeux en regardant Damon et Kol chacun leur tour.

_ C'est un rituel pour vous de se battre ensemble, dit-il étrangement calmement, après votre petite confrontation hier sur le terrain de foot c'est en cour de physique…NON MAIS VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DU MONDE !

_Et ça y est, c'est partis_, se dit Kol en voyant le proviseur devenir rouge de colère.

_Il ne lui aura pas fallu longtemps cette fois ci pour démarrer_, pensa Damon en souriant à la vue de son proviseur.

_30 ans que je travaille dans ce lycée et jamais je n'ai eu affaire à deux incapables comme vous, _pensèrent Damon et Kol en même temps alors que le proviseur criait la même chose au mot près.

_ Vous savez, enfin sans vous manquer de respecté, commença Kol affalait sur sa chaise en coupant le vielle homme, vous nous dite la même à chaque fois et comme vous pouvez le voir…

_ Ça ne fonctionne pas, dit Damon en finissant la phrase de Kol en mettant ses mains derrière la tête.

_ Écoutez-moi bien tous les deux, grogna-t-il, vous me faite encore une fois un coup pareille et vous êtes viré !

_ Virer ? S'exclama Kol en cachant son sourire, mes parents ont financé la rénovation de votre chère bibliothèque et vous osez me menacer de me virer…Enfin pas que ça me dérange, mais réfléchissez un peu. Comment pensez-vous que mes parents vont réagirent en apprenant ça ?

_ Ah oui, Zut…Je n'avais pas pensais à ça, marmonna le proviseur à lui-même sous le regard amusé de Damon qui n'avait même pas eu besoin de dire quoique ce soit pour arranger les choses. Mais le seul fait que Kol étale sa fortune pour se protéger l'a quelque peu ennuyé et décida d'amener son grain de sel.

_ Sans compter que MA FAMILLE, à construit l'amphithéâtre du lycée, s'exclama-t-il en regardant finalement Kol en souriant.

_ Bon, alors vous serez collé samedi, dit-il finalement le proviseur après mure réflexion.

_ On est déjà collé samedi, répliquèrent-ils en chœur.

_ Déjà ? S'écria-t-il, mais vous avez repris les cours il y a à peine deux semaines.

_ On y peut rien si les profs peuvent pas nous voir en peinture, rétorque Kol en jouant avec l'une des figurines du proviseur sur le bureau.

_ C'est pire que ce que je croyais, marmonna le proviseur puis reprit, et pourquoi vous êtes collé ?

_ J'ai emmerdé une fille en cours, elle m'a giflé…résultat on est collé tous les deux, expliqua Damon en regardant le plafond.

_ En ce qui me concerne, j'ai intentionnellement fait chier le prof pour être collé avec une fille, dit à son tour Kol en fixant son interlocuteur.

_ Ces filles doivent vraiment être spéciales, dit le proviseur n'ayant pas fait le rapprochement.

_ La fille, dirent-ils en même temps Kol et Damon.

_ La fille dont nous parlons tous les deux, c'est la même, continua Damon en se remettant normalement sur sa chaise pour regarder le proviseur, et je n'utiliserais pas le mot spéciale pour la qualifier, je dirais plutôt emmerdeuse.

_ Tu ne la connais même pas, rétorqua Kol en tournant sa chaise de manière à faire face à Damon.

_ Et toi oui peut-être…

_ Oui, elle et moi, on s'entendait bien avant que tu n'ouvres ta grande gueule en cours, grogna Kol.

_ Alors si j'ai bien compris…

_ Deux seconde, s'exclama Damon en mettant la main devant le proviseur pour le faire taire, je n'aurais pas ouvert ma « grande gueule » si tu ne m'avais pas cherché hier durant l'entrainement !

_ Rancunier en plus, s'exclama Kol en souriant.

_ Tu veux voir jusqu'où elle va ma rancune, grogna Damon en se mettant debout, très vite imité par Kol.

_ Assis, s'écria fermement le proviseur. Kol et Damon se regardèrent et s'assirent en même temps.

_ Bon…qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous, demanda le proviseur.

_ Ecoutez Skinner, vous n'avez qu'à crier « Si vous recommencez une seconde fois, je vous expulserais moi-même » et après ce mec et moi, on joue les bons petits élèves et on vous dit « Oui monsieur » et l'affaire est régler, dit Kol, vous passerais pour le proviseur dur et sévère et nous pour des élèves qui ont bien compris la leçon.

_ Ça parait…vraisemblable, répliqua le proviseur en ca massant le menton pour ensuite claquer dans ses mains, on va faire ça !

_ Parfait !, s'exclama Kol.

_ Surtout n'oubliez pas de mettre le ton, il faut que ça paraisse plausible, rajouta Damon doutant des qualités d'acteur du vielle homme.

Skinner s'éclaircit donc la voix et commença sa mise en scène.

_ Si vous recommencez une seconde fois, je vous expulserais moi-même, hurla-t-il. Damon et Kol avaient tous deux les yeux écarquillés.

_Peut-être un peu trop fort_, se dit Kol.

_ Oui, monsieur, dirent Kol et Damon sans vraiment de conviction.

_ Dehors, DEHORS, marmonna Kol en incitant le proviseur à le dire à son tour.

_ Dehors ! Cria ce dernier l'air fier de sa petite mise en scène.

Les deux adolescents sortirent de la salle sans adresser un regard au proviseur pour garder les apparences. Kol et Damon se regardèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire ensemble. Ils continuèrent ainsi à rigoler jusqu'à à arriver devant la salle de leur prochain cours. La porte entre ouverte pouvait leur permettre de voir Bonnie. Kol se tourna vers Damon.

_ Tu sais…ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure c'est faux, dit Kol, Enfin, au début je me suis dit d'avoir une aventure avec la toute première fille à avoir donné une baffe au grand Damon Salvatore serais cool, mais après avoir discuté avec elle…je ne sais pas…c'est vraiment une fille bien.

_ Ouais…je vais oublier la gifle qu'elle m'a donnée, dit Damon en souriant mais ayant des tous autres pensés.

_S'il croit que je vais gâcher la possibilité de détruire le coach et lui par la même occasion en blessant cette fille…il se trompe lourdement, _se dit-il en continuant de sourire faussement devant Kol.

_ Tu sais quoi, s'exclama Kol faiblement pour ne pas alerter le professeur, à quoi bon aller en cours, on devrait plutôt aller boire un coup.

_ C'est clair, répliqua Damon en commençant à marcher vers la sortir avec Kol qui était perdu dans ses pensées.

_Je vais quand même garder un œil sur toi, Salvatore, _se dit-il en regardant Damon marcher à ses côtés_, on ne sait jamais._

**J'adore quand vous écrivez des commentaires, ils me font toujours plaisir et rire…**

**Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions sur ce chapitre !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note de l'auteur: Ni vampire diaires, ni les personnages ne m'appartienne !  
**

**Chapitre 7**

L'heure du midi sonna et Bonnie sorti de cours pour se précipiter vers la cafétéria. En arrivant, elle prit un plateau et alla se servir de quoi taire son ventre affamé, puis elle se dirigea vers une table encore inoccupée et s'assit. Alors qu'elle mangeait, elle aperçut deux filles se diriger vers elle et s'assoir en face d'elle. Bonnie les regarda et fut surprise de voir qu'elles la fixaient.

_ Alors c'est toi Bonnie Bennett qui donne des gifles plus vite que son ombre, s'exclama la jolie blonde.

_ Euh…oui, dit-elle.

_ Moi c'est Caroline et elle s'est Elena, répliqua Caroline.

_ Enchanté, dit Elena en lui souriant.

_ Euh... je sais que ma question va être indiscrète, mais…est-ce que ta mère t'aide à t'habiller parce que tes vêtements ne sont pas vraiment…

_ Top, continua Elena.

_ Ma mère est morte il y a quelques semaines, dit Bonnie doucement en baissant la tête.

_ Oh Non…j'ai encore fais une gaffe, s'exclama Caroline, je…on est vraiment désolé.

_ C'est bon, je m'en remets doucement, dit Bonnie en leur souriant.

_ C'est pour ça que tu vis chez ton oncle maintenant, dit Elena.

_ Oui, c'est la raison.

_ Et ton père, il ne veut pas de toi, demanda de nouveau Caroline pas consciente du tout de la situation familiale de Bonnie.

_ A vrai dire chez perdu toute ma famille dans un accident de voiture, dit Bonnie en sentant les larmes lui monter aux joues.

_Ce n'est pas vrai, mais j'accumule les gaffes aujourd'hui, _se dit Caroline en se levant de sa chaise pour aller prendre bonnie dans ses bras sous les yeux attristé d'Elena_._

_ Je sais que tu viens à peine de nous rencontré, mais on va s'occuper de toi nous, tu vas voir, dit doucement Caroline en lui frottant le dos.

_ Oui, le seul fait que tu ne t'entende pas bien avec ma soeur, nous prouve que tu es une fille bien, dit Elena.

_ T'as soeur ? demanda Bonnie toujours dans les bras de Caroline.

_ Katherine, elle m'a dit t'avoir rencontré dans le bars...

_Ah, donc c'est la soeur de cette bimbo blonde, se dit Bonnie en se dégageant doucement de l'emprise de Caroline et les regarda._

_ Donc si j'ai bien compris, vous voulez être mes amis , dit Bonnie.

_ Bien sûr, répondirent Caroline et Elena en même temps,

_pourquoi cette question ? Continua Elena.

_ Non, parce que tous les élèves du lycée ont tendance à me regarder bizarrement, répondit Bonnie.

_ Ça c'est parce que tu t'en aies pris à Damon Salvatore et que ici c'est lui et ses trois amis qui font la loi, répondit Caroline.

_ Ah et je devrais me faire des soucis, demanda-t-elle.

_ Damon est un salaud mais il ne s'en prend pas aux filles, répondit Elena

_ Normalement, marmonna Caroline.

_ Et de tout façons Stefan ne le laissera pas faire, finit Elena.

_ Stefan ?

_ C'est son frère et Elena à un énorme béguin pour lui, l'informa Caroline en souriant.

_ Dit celle qui bave littéralement sur Klaus Michaelson, rétorqua Elena en tirant la langue à Caroline.

_ Michaelson ?, s'exclama Bonnie, un lien avec Kol Michaelson ?

_ Oui, c'est son frère, dit Caroline, pourquoi tu le connais ?

_ Disons que j'ai eu l'occasion de lui parler, répondit Bonnie.

_ Ohhhh….

_ Quoi ? interrogea Bonnie.

_ Disons simplement que Kol aime beaucoup les nouvelles, dit Caroline.

_ Ah, je sais Damon me l'a dit aujourd'hui en cours, dit Bonnie ne repensant à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec les deux garçons.

_ Donc tu sais, dit Elena en souriant.

_ Oui…

Un petit silence s'installa entre les trois filles puis Caroline se leva soudainement de sa chaise et claqua les mains sur la table faisant sursauter à la fois Elena et Bonnie.

_ Tu sais ce qui a de mieux pour oublier une très mauvaise expérience et créer de nouvelle amitié, s'exclama-t-elle à Bonnie en pensant à sa famille, du shopping !

_ Je ne sais pas trop…

_ On ne discute pas avec Caroline Forbes, continua Elena en se levant pour agripper le bras de Bonnie.

_ Oui, mais les cours, dit Bonnie en se levant.

_ Oublie les cours et viens t'amuser, s'écria Caroline en prenant l'autre bras pour l'entrainer vers le l'extérieur.

_Elle a raison, papa et maman ne voudraient pas me voir replié sur moi-même, _se dit Bonnie en décidant de se laisser entrainer.

* * *

Le trajet dans la voiture de Caroline fut remplie de rire et de souvenir que chacune raconté, le premier baisé de Caroline, la pire expérience amoureuse d'Elena et sa relation horrible avec sa sœur et les merveilleux souvenir que Bonnie qu'avait de sa famille. Pour Bonnie tout était parfait, avoir des amie était la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivé depuis son arrivé ici.

_ Bonnie, tu as vraiment de la chance d'avoir un oncle aussi beau que le tien, s'exclama Caroline en entrant sur le parking du centre commercial. Bonnie hocha la tête, mais en pensé tout le contraire.

_Ça n'a rien d'une chance, _se dit-elle en souriant pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons d'Elena et de Caroline sur la véritable personnalité de son oncle.

_ Ah, oui ! s'exclama Elena en se retournant pour regarder Bonnie assise sue la banquette arrière, c'était comment de frapper Damon Salvatore ?

_ Euh…comment le sais-tu, demanda Bonnie en la regardant.

_ Tout le lycée le sait ! s'écria Caroline en rigolant.

_ Alors, c'était bien, demanda Elena à nouveau.

Bonnie repensant à cette scène et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_ C'est vrai que j'ai adoré voir sa tête après que je l'ai giflé, dit Bonnie en mettant ensuite sa main devant la bouche pour s'empêcher de rire puis reprit son sang-froid et continua, et résulta je suis collé demain.

_ Oui, mais ça en valait la peine, dit Caroline en garant sa voiture avant de se retourner sur Bonnie en souriant, n'est-ce pas ?

Bonnie ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, elle se contenta de sourire et de sortir de la voiture sous les yeux de Caroline et d'Elena.

_ Son sourire veut tout dire, dit Elena en souriant pour sortir à son tour de la voiture très vite imité par Caroline.

_ Alors Bonnie, s'exclama Caroline en s'approchant de celle-ci avec Elena, prête à changer de look.

_ Oui, mais je ne comprends ce qui gêne tant tout le monde avec mon look, répliqua Bonnie. Caroline regarda Bonnie de haute en bas. Celle portait de vieille basket trop usée, un vieux jean sans forme et un Maillot avec le dessin de mickey dessus. Après l'avoir regardé attentivement, elle redirigea son regard dans les yeux de Bonnie.

_ Disons simplement que…comment dire…ces vêtements ne te mettent pas à ton avantage, expliqua Caroline.

_ Oui, mais je suis à l'aise dedans, répliqua Bonnie.

_ Donc on va faire en sorte de te trouver des vêtements plus de ton âge, qui mettrons ton corps en valeur tout en restant confortable, intervint Elena.

_ Ça me vas, dirent Bonnie en Caroline en même temps pour ensuite se diriger vers les boutiques.

* * *

Kol et Damon avaient été rejoint par leur frère et avait décidé de rater toute la journée de cours.

_ Je peux savoir ce qu'on vient faire ici, demanda Stefan en regardant autour de lui pour voir plusieurs femmes regarder dans leur direction.

_ Je te l'ai déjà dit Stefan, grogna Damon en regardant attentivement lequel de ces produits il voulait, j'ai bousillé ceux de Katherine hier soir et je suis venu lui en racheter.

_ Et pourquoi on a du t'accompagner, s'écria Stefan de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

_ Je ne voulais pas me taper la honte tout seul, répliqua Damon en choisissant finalement un article pour ensuite se diriger vers la caisse.

_ Si quelqu'un nous vois ici, notre réputation est fini, marmonna Kol à son frère qui hocha la tête en suivant Damon.

_ Je prends ça, dit Damon à la caissière en tendant son article. La caissière le regarda et sourit.

_ Je ne vois pas souvent des hommes venir ici et encore moins quatre d'un coup sans femme avec eux, dit-elle prenant l'argent que Damon lui tendait.

_ On est tous les trois ici contre notre gré, répliqua Klaus, ce fou nous à forcer à venir.

_ Je vois, fini celle-ci en tendant la monnaie à Damon.

Damon prit ce qu'il avait acheté et sorti du magasin.

_ J'espère que Katherine le portera, s'exclama-t-il.

_ Porter quoi ? Il n'y a presque rien, s'exclama Kol en prenant les sous-vêtements coquin que Damon venait d'acheter, qui fut vite récupéré par Damon.

_ C'etait l'intention, rétorqua Damon.

_ Franchement ! s'écria Stefan, nous faire venir dans une boutique de sous-vêtement, mais à quoi tu pensais, pauvre con !

_ Heureusement que j'ai bu juste avant sinon je serais dans le même état que lui, marmonna Kol à son frère.

_ Oui et je crois que tu aurais pu lui casser la gueule dans le magasin, répliqua Klaus, mais il vit que Kol ne l'écoutait plus et avait porté son attention sur autre chose et en regardant dans la même direction il comprit vite ce qui ce passé dans la tête de son frère.

_ Bonnie Bennett ? Je doute qu'elle te pardonne après ce que Damon lui a dit aujourd'hui, dit-il en attirant l'attention de Damon et de Stefan.

_ Oh mais ce ne serais pas la petite nièce de cet enfoiré de coach, dit Damon, qu'est-ce qu'elle…

Damon n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa question que la réponce ce présenta devant lui en voyant Elena et Caroline avec elle.

_ Caroline Forbes…elle est pas mal, s'exclama Klaus en regardant les jeunes filles à l'autre bout de la galerie.

_ Ouais, si on aime bien les blondes, dit Kol.

_ Ah, ça me fait penser on est toujours collé avec elle demain, s'écria Damon, elle sera bien obligé de nous supporter.

_ Mais oui c'est vrai, répliqua Kol en retrouvant le sourire, je vais la voir.

Damon lui attrapa le bras avant qu'il ne put faire un pas.

_ Non…On y va tous les quatre, dit Damon en se dirigeant vers les filles qui venait d'entrer dans un magasin de vêtements.

* * *

_Bonnie Bennett, tu vas sortir de cette cabine, s'exclama Caroline, ou je viens te chercher !

_ Oui, mais je ne suis pas vraiment convaincu par la tenue que tu m'as choisi, répondit Bonnie.

_ Si tu ne sors pas, on ne pourra jam….Oh mon dieu Elena regarde, il y a Klaus qui vient par ici, s'écria celle-ci.

_ Quoi ? S'écria Bonnie, dit moi qu'il n'y a que lui !

_ Dieu merci non, il y a Stefan aussi, renchérie Elena en regardant les garçons à l'entrée du magasin, Ah, ils ne sont pas seul.

Bonnie resta figée en priant que ses deux nouvelles amies ne disent pas les prénoms de deux personnes en particulier.

_ Il y a Damon et Kol aussi, dit Caroline en se repoudrant le nez.

_Et merde, _se dit Bonnie_._

_ Salut les filles, chantonna Kol en approchant avec ses amis, qu'elle surprise je ne m'attendais pas à trouver de charmante jeune fille comme vous ici.

_On est dans un magasin pour femme, crétin, _pensa Bonnie en écoutant caché dans sa cabine_, d'après toi, qui n'a pas sa place ici ?_

_ Vilaine fille, sécher un jour de cours, continua Damon.

_Et toi tu fais quoi alors, _s'injuria Bonnie, _pauvre type_.

_ Ah oui, ça tombe bien que tu sois là, dit Damon en regardant Elena pour lui tendre ensuite ce qu'il avait acheté pour sa sœur, tu pourras donner ça à Katherine.

Elena prit le sachet et regarda brièvement dedans puis roula des yeux en voyant ce qu'il contenait. Klaus regardait son frère qui semblait chercher quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un et le seul faite que son frère s'intéresse sincèrement à une fille fit sourire Klaus, alors il décida de lui donner un coup de main.

_ Vous n'étiez pas rentré à trois, demanda Klaus à Caroline qui rougit quelque peu.

_ Euh si, on est venu avec n'autre nouvelle amie, Bonnie Bennett, répondit Caroline, et je crois que vous la connaissait déjà ?

_ Pour ma part non, dit Klaus, mais mon frère et Damon ont déjà eu l'occasion de lui parler.

_ Et en parlant d'elle, s'exclama Damon en regardant autour où est-elle ?

_Oh non pitié caroline, ne leur dit rien, _supplia intérieurement Bonnie.

_ Dans la cabine, répondit Elena en souriant à Stefan.

_Quand ce n'est pas Caroline, c'est Elena…merveilleux…Et maintenant qu'est-ce que je fais-moi ? Je récite une formule magique pour m'éclipser….qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour avoir des pouvoir comme dans Harry Potter, _se dit Bonnie qui fut soudainement sorti de ces pensée en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte de la cabine.

_ Bonnie…c'est Kol, tu pourrais sortir pour qu'on puisse sortir, demanda Kol.

_Compte la dessus mon grand, _se dit bonnie en gardant le silence.

_ Eh Bennet tu veux nous forcer à enfoncer la porte, s'exclama Damon en frappant bruyamment la porte à son tour.

_Bon à trois j'ouvre la porte et je me sauve en courant, _se dit Bonnie_._

_A trois, je fonce dans la porte, _se dit Damon en plissant les yeux vers la porte.

_UN…..DEUX…..TROIS, _pensèrent Bonnie et Damon en même temps et alors que Damon foncé droit vers la porte Bonnie l'ouvra au même moment et Damon se prit de plein fouet le mur de la cabine.

Tous éclatèrent de rire en voyant Damon s'écrouler sur le sol et se tenant la tête, même Bonnie qui avait tout juste eu le temps de se décaler rigoler sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Damon se releva brusquement et se retourna vers Bonnie qui était encore caché dans la cabine avec lui et il fut étonnement éblouis par ce qu'il voyait. Bonne arrêta de rire en voyant de quelle façon Damon la regardait. Damon regarda Bonnie de haute en bas pendant que ses amis continué à rigoler sans prendre en compte ce qui se passé réellement dans la cabine. Bonnie avait dit adieu à son vieux jean et à se maillot sans forme accompagné de vieille converse, pour une jupe noir lui arrivant au-dessus des genoux et un débardeur vert mettant en valeur son corps et faisant ressortir ses magnifiques yeux vert. Le tout accompagné de petite bottine noir à talon compensé.

Bonnie se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise à être épié de la sorte et l'arrivé de Kol dans la cabine n'arrangeait pas les choses.

_ Qu'est que vous…

Kol arrêta sa phrase en voyant bonnie contre le mur de la cabine, il la regarda de haute en bas et frotta ses yeux pour voir s'il ne rêvait pas et fut agréablement surpris de voir que c'était la réalité.

Caroline et les autres avait réussi à leur tour à stopper leur rire et celle-ci se posa des questions en voyant Kol et Damon à l'intérieur de cette minuscule cabine avec Bonnie.

_Ils sont étrangement calme ces deux-là, _se dit-elle en les regardant sans pour autant voir Bonnie dont elle fit très vite le rapprochant à ce qui se passait dans la cabine_, Oh j'ai compris. _

Caroline se précipita dans la cabine poussa légèrement Kol contre Damon pour passer faisant ainsi sortir les deux Hommes de leur pensé et regarda Bonnie avec un grand sourire en la voyant.

_ Bonnie Bennett, je vais te tuer, s'exclama-t-elle en la saisissant par les épaules, cacher un corps pareille sous ça, dit-elle en montrant les vieux vêtements de Bonnie sur le côté.

_ Je n'ai pas l'air bizarre, demanda Bonnie en croisant les bras pour cacher son corps de leur regard.

_ Oh non, dirent en même temps Kol et Damon ce qui ravi encore plus Caroline qui tira Bonnie hors de la Cabine pour la montrer aux autres au grand désarroi de Bonnie qui aurait préféré resté dans la cabine.

Et alors que les autres disait à Bonnie à qu'elle point elle était jolie et que Kol les avait rejoint pour mieux l'admirer, le portable de Bonnie sonna, mais personne ne semblait l'avoir entendu, personne sauf Damon. En effet celui-ci était resté dans la cabine. Il regarda ses amis et quand il vit que personne ne faisait attention à lui, il prit le portable de son jean et regarda l'identifiant.

**« Oncle Tom »**

En voyant cela Damon sourit intérieurement et savait parfaitement ce qui lui resté à faire.

**Alors quelles sont vos impressions, n'hésitez pas à commenter !**

**J'espère que la nouvelle amitié de Bonnie avec Elena et Caroline vous a plu.**

**D'après vous que va faire Damon et comment va réagir l'oncle de Bonnie**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alors je ne sais pas vous, mais l'épisode 319 de TVD ne m'a pas plu du tout, alors déjà Bonnie était absente et en plus de ça il y a eu le baiser entre Elena et Damon. Bon, je dois tout de même avouer avoir adoré revoir Kol et surtout le voir frapper Damon (même si j'adore Damon). J'ai aussi aimé le voir remettre Elena à sa place, Hum…c'était tellement jouissif de la voir par terre. Trop heureuse de savoir qu'il y aura du BAMON dans les épisodes 320 et 321 )**

**Bon sinon un grand merci pour vos commentaires en espérant qu'avec ce chapitre je dépasserais la barre des 100 commentaires…**

**Note de l'auteur: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient !  
**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 8**

Damon prit le portable de Bonnie et s'excusa auprès des autres et partis quelques minutes. En regardant derrière lui s'aperçut que personne ne semblait faire attention et décida de décrocher.

_ Bonnie ! Comment as-tu pu sécher les cours, s'écria son oncle, je n'arrive pas à y croire…D'abord tu sembles m'éviter et maintenant ça ! Je ne sais plus quoi penser…

Damon semblait particulièrement intéressé par sa dernière phrase._ D'abord tu m'évite, se dit-il, Bonnie ne s'entend pas bien avec son cher oncle…intéressant._

_ Bonnie tu me réponds Oui ! s'exclama Tom.

_ Bonnie est en ce moment indisponible, répondit Damon et d'après le petit bruit que fit son coach, la surprise était totale.

_ Damon, grogna-t-il, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ En ce moment ? Euh…laissez-moi réfléchir…il semble que je vous parle, répondit Damon.

_Ne joue pas au plus fin avec moi, continua Tom, où est Bonnie ?

_ Elle est…, commença Damon en voulant dire la vérité mais au dernier moment il s'arrêta en regardant Bonnie et Kol qui était dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Bonnie regarda brièvement Damon au téléphone, mais fut distraite en sentant une main sur son épaule et lorsqu'elle se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Kol.

_ Bonnie en ce qui concerne ce qu'a dit Damon aujourd'hui je tiens à clarifier les choses, dit Kol sous le regard de son frère et des autres.

_ Kol…

_ Non laisse-moi finir ! Bon d'accord ce qu'a dit Damon aujourd'hui avait une once de vérité, mais ça c'était avant de te rencontrer, dit-il, et je dois dire que…que…tu es vraiment une fille…

_ C'est rassurant que je sois une fille, s'exclama en souriant Bonnie faisant rire ses amis.

_ Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu es vraiment une fille super, termina Kol.

_ Ah…euh…merci, dit Bonnie, c'est bien d'être une fille…super.

_ Belle, dit lui qu'elle est belle crétin, marmonna Caroline en ayant réussi à capter l'attention de Kol derrière Bonnie, elle n'est pas super elle est B.E.L.L.E.

_ Je veux dire belle, bien sûr, s'exclama Kol

Bonnie le regarda un instant puis éclata de rire suivit par Kol qui la prit instinctivement dans ses bras.

_ Kol qu'est-ce que tu fais, demanda Bonnie en essayant de le repousser.

_ Juste un instant… juste un instant, dit-il en mettant son visage sur haut de sa tête. Bonnie ne résista plus et enroula à son tour ses bras autour de sa taille.

* * *

En voyant Bonnie mettre ses bras autours de la taille de Kol, Damon ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un étrange sentiment dont il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer.

_C'est moi qui ai rencontré cette fille en premier_, se dit-il en les regardant, mais sans trop comprendre pourquoi il avait ce sentiment possessif envers elle, alors qu'il la connaissait à peine.

_ Damon, cria Tom toujours au téléphone faisant ainsi sortir Damon de ses pensées passagères, où est Bonnie ? Tu vas me répondre oui !

_ Elle s'amuse avec …

_Si par la même occasion je peux emmerder Kol, _se dit-il en s'arrêtant de parler.

_ Elle s'amuse avec Kol, termina Damon.

_ Où est-ce que vous êtes, cria Tom.

_ Au centre commercial…vous allez voir Bonnie est disons… métamorphosée, répondit Damon en raccrochant au nez de son coach pour ensuite le fermer, puis il retourna vers les autres.

_Tu étais avec qui au téléphone, demanda Stefan.

_ Euh…un ami, répondit Damon en mettant le portable de Bonnie dans sa poche.

_ Je pensais que tes amis se réduisaient à ses trois-là, dit Caroline en regardant froidement Damon.

_ Écoute blondie quand j'aurais envie de te parler je te sonnerais, répliqua Damon en brandissant un grand sourire avant de regarder Bonnie.

_ Quoi ? S'exclama celle-ci en n'osant pas le regarder.

_ Ça te vas bien, dit Damon en s'approchant d'elle tout en se penchant pour que son visage soit à la même hauteur que le sien, je te mets mal à l'aise ?

_Non, répondit Bonnie en mettant ses mains sur ses joues pour cacher sa rougeur.

Après plusieurs minutes à discuter et à convaincre Bonnie de laisser ses nouveaux vêtements sur elle, elles purent enfin sortir du magasin accompagné des garçons. Caroline avait insistait pour manger et résultat ce sont les garçons qui ont dû payer leur nourriture.

_Alors si j'ai bien compris ce qui se passe, _se dit Bonnie en regardant ses amis_, Klaus paye la nourriture de caroline, Stefan celles d'Elena alors moi j'ai…_

_ Tu veux quoi_, _demanda Kol.

_ Hum… je veux juste….une cheese burger, avec des frites, beaucoup de frites et un Sunday au caramel, répondit Bonnie en souriant. Kol lui renvoya son sourire, se leva et alla prendre ce qu'elle voulait.

_ C'est la première fois que je rencontre une fille avec un aussi gros appétit, dit Damon en regardant Bonnie.

Caroline et Elena regardèrent la salade qu'elle avait commandée juste avant puis regardèrent Bonnie qui venait de recevoir sa commande.

_ Tu n'as pas mangé déjà à la cafeteria, demanda Caroline en regardant les frites avec envi.

_ J'aurais bien voulu, mais je n'ai pas pu manger, j'ai été emmené de force ici, répondit Bonnie avant de croquer dans son burger.

_ Tu es sur que tu n'en as pas trop, demanda Elena.

_ Non, et si je m'écoutais j'en reprendrais surement après, s'exclama Bonnie pour ensuite regardait Kol qui buvait son coca à côté d'elle, étant donné que ce n'est pas moi qui paye…

_ Hé, s'exclama Kol en se détachant de son coca.

_ Donne un peu de tes frites, dit Caroline en tendant la main pour en prendre, mais fut vite repoussé par la main de Bonnie.

_ Non, c'est les miennes, dit Bonnie la bouche pleine, le seul qui peut en prendre c'est Kol, vu que c'est lui qui les a acheter.

_ Merci, dit Kol en prenant un bouché dans le burger de Bonnie.

_ Mais…mais qu'est-ce que tu fou, s'exclama Bonnie en reprenant son burger d'où il manqué maintenant un gros morceau.

_ Tu l'as dit toi-même, j'ai acheté…je peux consommer, répliqua Kol en prenant quelques frites.

Damon regarda tous sans rien dire. Il regarda Klaus repartir chercher à manger après que Caroline lui ait fait les yeux doux, Elena et Stefan flirter ensemble, Kol regarder Bonnie avec intensité alors que celle-ci se goinfrait.

_Comment peut-elle manger autant et avoir…avoir un corps pareille, _se dit-il en regardant les jambes dénudé de Bonnie_, elles sont jolie ses deux-là._

_ C'est quoi ce bordel, s'écria une voix que tout le monde reconnu.

_ Katherine…dit Elena s'en se retourner pour la regarder.

_ Depuis quand vous manger ensemble, s'exclama Rebekah en regardant ses deux frères.

Kol souffla légèrement au commentaire de sa sœur, croisa les bras sur la table et y enfoui son visage.

_Toujours là ces deux garce pour gâcher un bon moment, _se dit Caroline en regardant Klaus qui lui souriait.

_ DAMON, je pensais qu'on devait se voir, s'exclama Katherine et s'asseyant sur ses genoux, tu m'as envoyé un message tout à l'heure !

_ Ah oui ! C'est vrai…répliqua ce dernier en prenant le sachet contenant les sous vêtement qu'il lui avait acheté, tiens, c'est pour remplacer les autres.

Katherine regarda brièvement l'intérieur du sachet, puis l'embrassa soudainement sous le regard écœuré des autres.

_ Tu veux que je le porte pour toi ce soir, demanda ensuite Katherine en lui caressant le visage.

_C'est tentant, dit Damon, mais je ne suis pas trop d'humeur, je préfère avoir les idées clair pour demain, finit-il en regardant Bonnie.

Katherine regarda l'interaction visuelle entre Bonnie et Damon et ce n'est rien de dire qu'elle n'appréciait pas du tout. Cette dernière se leva, gifla Damon et sortie sans demander son reste, Rebekah ne tarda pas à l'imiter tout en jetant un regard dédaigneux envers Stefan et Elena.

_Enfin ! Il était temps, s'exclama Kol et se levant à son tour, et si on allait faire un tour maintenant que ces dames ont fini leur repas et qu'il semble que Bonnie ait trouvé de quoi refaire sa garde-robe peut-être qu'on pourrait faire un tour au lac et piquer une tête ?

_ Eh bien…

_ NON, s'écria Damon en coupant la parole à Bonnie, Euh…je veux dire, on est très bien ici et aucun de nous n'a pensé à prendre un maillot de bain alors…

_ C'est vrai, dit doucement Bonnie, peut-être une autre fois.

_ Qui vous a dit que je comptais mettre un maillot de bain, s'exclama Kol, nager nu c'est mieux… surtout avec des filles !

_Oh pitié, marmonna Caroline.

_ Quoi ? Je sais que tu adorerais ça, s'exclama Kol en se posant contre la table.

_ Ne parles pas comme si tu me connaissais, répliqua Caroline.

_ Mais je te connais…Caroline Forbes, ex chef des Cherrleaders, remplaçais pas Katherine que nous venons de voir qui est la sœur de notre cher Elena ici présente, dit Kol.

_ Ben jusque-là je crois que tous le lycée est au courant, dit Elena en prenant part à la conversation.

_ Attendez, je n'ai pas fini…dit-il en s'approchant de Caroline pour ensuite se pencher à son oreille.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu…

_ Je sais que tu en pince pour mon frère, lui murmura Kol en la coupant, et pas la peine de nier.

_ Je…pas du tout ! S'exclama celle-ci en rougissant sous le regard intrigué des autres personnes présente, sauf Elena qui avait parfaitement compris de quoi il s'agissait.

_ Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer de quoi il s'agit ? S'exclama Damon.

_ NON, crièrent Elena et Caroline en se levant de la table. Les garçons regardèrent les deux filles sortir du restaurant et se retournèrent sur Bonnie qui était resté à table à boire son verre à l'aide d'une paille.

_ Bonnie, chantonna Damon en souriant, toi, tu sais de quoi ils parlent, n'est-ce pas ?

_Bravo Bonnie ! Super rester à table avec quatre mecs que tu connais à peine et qui vont te torturer pour avoir des réponses, _pensa celle-ci en regardant son verre maintenant vide_…Attendez une minute, _se dit-elle soudainement en regardant Kol qui avait pris le siège de caroline en face d'elle_, Kol aussi est au courant pour Caroline et Elena…je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serais à moi qu'on poserais un interrogatoire perdu d'avance, parce que je ne dirais rien, alors que c'est lui qui a ouvert cette conversation._

_ Pourquoi c'est à moi que tu demandes, c'est Kol qui en a parlait le premier… et qui te dit que je suis au courant, dit-elle, je ne les connais que depuis aujourd'hui.

_ Alors primo, jamais je demanderais des renseignements à Kol, ils ne sont jamais fiables et secundo, tout le monde sait que Caroline à la langue bien pendu et toi et moi savons qu'elle t'en a déjà parlé, répliqua Damon, alors maintenant soit une gentille fille et crache le morceau.

_ NON, s'exclama Bonnie en se levant soudainement en commençant à sortir du restaurant pour rejoindre ses amies.

_ On ne me dit pas non à …

Bonnie tourna la tête pour regarder Damon qui n'avait pas fini sa phrase et vit qu'il regardait ses fesses comme, Kol et les deux autres d'ailleurs.

_ Non mais vous vous prenait pour qui, s'écria celle-ci en colère. Mais en voyant un groupe de garçons la regarder et la siffler Bonnie commençait à se poser des questions. Damon remarqua les garçons en question regarder Bonnie et commençait étrangement à en avoir marre.

_Cette fille est vraiment une petite idiote, _se dit-il en retirant sa veste tout en se levant pour aller Vers Bonnie qui ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui se passait. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il fut légèrement poussé sur le côté par Kol qui avait eu la même idée que lui.

_ Tiens mets ça, dit doucement Kol en lui tendant sa veste. Bonnie le regarda sans comprendre pourquoi il lui disait ça.

_ Euh…pourquoi je ferais ça, demanda Bonnie. Kol plissa les yeux, secoua légèrement la tête en s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura :

_ Hum…comment dire…quand tu as acheté ta ravissante jupe, tu n'as sembles-t-il, pas remarqué qu'elle était légèrement déchirée vers le bas et quand tu t'es levé de ta chaise il y a deux minutes, tu as agrandi la déchirure et je peux te dire que tu as ravissante petite culotte hello Kitty, lui répondit Kol.

Bonnie écarquilla les yeux et se risqua à regarder elle-même la gravité de la situation. Lorsqu'elle regarda ses fesses, elle s'aperçut qu'en effet que la déchirure laissé voir ses sous-vêtements et dans un moment de panique et de honte elle plaça ses mains sur ses fesses pour cacher la plus possible sa nudité, recula sans regarder derrière elle et percuta un serveur qui arrivait au même moment. Celui-ci laissa tomber son plat sur la tête d'un client qui cria en sentant la chaleur du plat sur son crâne. Bonnie prit la veste de Kol et l'enroula autour de sa taille et attrapa un torchon et alla frotter la crane du pauvre homme, mais sans s'en rendre compte Bonnie frotta trop fort et ses cheveux tombèrent sur le sol.

_ Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama Klaus, ce mec porte une moumoute.

_ La honte, renchérie Damon en rigolant avec son frère et Klaus.

Bonnie les regarda rire et se sentais de plus en plus mal pour cet étranger et les moqueries de ces trois idiots n'arranger rien.

_ Si vous voulez monsieur, commença Damon en marchant vers eux, je connais un très bon coiffeur et OH BORDEL DE… Bonnie c'est quoi ton problème, s'écria-t-il en se tenant l'entre jambe après que Bonnie lui ait envoyé son pied en plein dedans.

_ Mon problème ? Pauvre con, ça t'amuse de te moqué de lui, s'écria-t-elle pour ensuite regardé le pauvre homme.

_ Je suis vraiment désolé et je m'excuse pour leur humour de pauvre petit bourgeois en rut, je suis sincèrement désolé, s'excusa cette dernière avant de sortir du restaurent sans adresser un seul regard aux quatre garçons.

_ Elle t'a pas raté, dit Stefan en rejoignant son frère plié en deux.

_ Cette garce elle m'a…

_ Castré, finit Kol, c'est une bonne action pour la société.

_ Elle va me le payer, gémit Damon en se dirigeant vers la sortie vite rejoint par son frère, Kol et Klaus. Et en franchissant le porte ils aperçurent Tom Bennett tenir fermement le poigné de Bonnie et la tirer vers la sortie du centre commercial.

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre.**

_PS désolé pour les fautes, aucune relecture.  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**Alors en ce qui concerne l'épisode 320 de TVD, euh…comment dire… j'avais une envie de suicide en voyant Bonnie avec ce Jamie et aussi en envie de meurtre quand Damon a fait entre guillemet ses excuses à Bonnie enfoiré ». Et Stefan qui la remercie, mais qui ne s'excuse pas de lui avoir fait du mal est pas beaucoup mieux que son frère. (Enfin après c'est mes impressions)**

**Merci pour vos commentaires et bonne lecture**

**Note de l'auteur: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, sauf ceux que j'invente !  
**

PS J'ai essayé de rallonger un peu ce chapitre parce que j'ai eu beaucoup de commentaires me disant qu'ils étaient un peu trop courts.

**Chapitre 9**

Tom entraina Bonnie en dehors de centre commercial et marcha vers sa voiture en serrant fortement son poignée sans prendre en compte que Bonnie peiné à suivre avec ses talons haut, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'en porter. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la voiture, il plaqua Bonnie contre celle-ci et se mit devant elle les deux mains de chaque côté de son visage. Bonnie n'arrivant pas à le regarder dans les yeux, décida de baisser la tête et de réajuster la veste de Kol autour de sa taille, pour que son oncle de se rende pas compte de l'état de sa jupe. Tom baissa les yeux à son tour et regarda longuement les jambes de Bonnie, ce fut sans doute la première fois qu'il les voyait sans être cachées sous un jean. L'une de ses mains frotta doucement la joue de Bonnie pour atterrir sur ses hanches, pour la maintenir fermement. Bonnie ne savait plus quoi faire, elle pouvait sentir ses jambes commencées à se dérober et son corps trembler sans pouvoir l'en empêcher. Non, loin de là ils ne s'aperçurent pas que les quatre garçons les avaient suivi et les regardaient attentivement. Kol pencha la tête sur le côté en voyant son coach toucher Bonnie de cette manière.

_ Euh…c'est moi ou ces deux-là sont assez…proche. Enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que je n'ai jamais vu homme toucher sa nièce comme ça. C'est assez…assez…enfin merde c'est quoi ce bordel, s'exclama Kol en rompant de silence qui c'était installé entre eux, pourquoi il la touche comme ça lui et pourquoi elle fait rien.

_ Peut-être qu'ils entretiennent une relation ambigu tous les deux, répondit Klaus, en même temps faut dire…

_ Faut dire quoi Klaus, grogna Kol en l'interrompant.

_Ben on ne sait pas grand-chose sur elle, lui dit Klaus, et puis vous avez bien remarqué comment il réagissait quand il s'agit de Bonnie. Moi je dis que c'est deux-là entretienne une relation pas très catholique, enfin en même temps ce n'est que mon opinion…moi je dis ça, je dis rien.

_ Tu sais quoi Klaus ! Continu de ne rien dire, répliqua Kol en regardant en direction de Bonnie qui lui semblait étrange, et puis regardez la, on n'a pas une relation caché avec son oncle avec un visage apeuré comme le sien.

_ Je suis d'accord avec Kol. Je trouve le coach sacrément bizarre, dit Stefan, et j'ai l'impression qu'elle a peur de lui.

Damon regarda la scène qui se jouait devant lui sans participer à la discussion. Même si à l'extérieur il paraissait impassible, à l'intérieur c'était une tout autre histoire. La colère commençait à le submerger de tout part et les mains baladeuses de son coach n'arrangeaient rien à la situation.

_ Vous pensez qu'il…enfin qu'il abuse d'elle, demanda Stefan, ce qui alarme immédiatement Damon qui pour la première fois s'intéressait à la discussion.

_ Non ! Le coach est peut-être chiant et énervant, mais c'est un homme respectable, répondit Klaus en haussant le ton, jamais il ne ferait de mal à une femme et encore moins à sa nièce. Souvenez-vous l'année dernière, il a tout de même était le premier à mettre son poing dans la figure de monsieur Johnson quand tous le lycée a appris qu'il avait violé l'une des élèves. Alors franchement je doute que ce que tu dis est plausible… Bon je suis d'accord pour dire qu'ils ont une relation ensemble était stupide, alors disons simplement qu'ils sont…proche.

_ Proche ? S'exclama Kol, tu trouves qu'elle a envie d'être proche de lui en ce moment ! Non, mais enfin ouvre les yeux Klaus. Elle a surtout envi d'être loin de lui. Et puis dit quelque chose toi, termina-t-il en s'adressant à Damon.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise, lui dit Damon avec un calme étonnant, je me fiche totalement de cette fille et de ce vieux con, mais alors là a un point que tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer. Alors si tu pourrais arrêter de m'immiscer dans cette conversation qui n'a franchement ni queue ni tête et me foutre la paix tu serais un ange, termina-t-il avec son sourire légendaire et sarcasme inné.

_ Tu sais que tu n'es un sal con, grogna Kol, tu te fiche qu'il lui fasse peut-être du mal ?

_ Peut-être ! Tu vois, même toi tu n'en aies pas sûr, rétorqua Damon, si tu pouvais arrêter de voir le mal partout. Et puis regarda la, dit-il en pointant du doigt Bonnie, si vraiment elle en avait marre qu'il la touche et le repousserais.

_ Ah bravo Damon, une fille qui mesure un petit mètre soixante repousser un colosse qui se trouve être son oncle, franchement je te félicite, répondit Kol ironiquement sous le regard ennuyé de Damon.

_ Je…je…je dois y aller. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, répliqua Damon sans trop trouver ses mots. Celui-ci adressa un dernier regard à Bonnie qui venait de s'assoir sur le côté passager du véhicule et parti à son tour vers sa propre voiture sans laisser l'occasion à Kol de répliquer.

_ Il me gonfle ton frère t'a même pas idée, s'exclama Kol à Stefan en voyant la voiture de Bonnie s'éloigner, et j'espère vraiment qu'il n'y a rien de louche entre ces deux-là.

_ Mais ne t'inquiète pas, s'exclama Klaus en tapant gentiment son petit frère sur son épaule, il aime juste beaucoup sa nièce, c'est pour ça qu'il la protège autant contre de beau garçons comme nous. Et en même temps, si moi j'avais une nièce comme elle, moi aussi je ne voudrais pas qu'elle s'approche de la plus grande salope du lycée !

Kol regarda son frère en élargissant les yeux à cause de son dernier commentaire, Klaus lui semblait prendre plaisir à voir son frère le regardait de cette manière.

_ Attends deux minutes…c'est moi la plus grande salope du lycée, s'exclama-t-il se qui fit rire Stefan et Klaus.

_ Tout le monde sait que tu es un véritable Dom juan, dit Stefan, et compter toutes les filles avec qui tu as couché nous prendrais des heures.

_ Non, mais attendez une minute ! Si moi je suis entre guillemet la salope du lycée, répliqua Kol avant de s'arrêter en voyant son frère et Stefan sourire sous son nez après qu'il se soit lui-même insulté, oh et puis peu importe ce que je suis. Oh moins moi je profite de ma jeunesse comme il se doit.

_ Oh oui tu en profite et moi aussi, dit Klaus en regardant Stefan, oui parce que mon cher Stefan, moi j'ai la chance d'avoir la chambre juste à côté de celle de mon frère, alors toute ses folles nuits d'amour je les entends.

_ Oh ta gueule, dit Kol en commençant à marcher vers sa voiture suivit de Klaus et Stefan qui n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

_ Le lit grinçant sous les efforts incessants de mon frère pour satisfaire ses partenaires, les gémissements de ces filles suppliant Kol de continuer et de ne pas s'arrêter, s'exclama Klaus sarcastiquement à Stefan qui riait, mais tout ça suffisamment fort pour que son frère l'entende, Oh moi je te le dit Stefan, un jour mon frère va y rester. C'est tout de même épuisant tout ça…pas vrai Kol ? Termina-t-il en haussant légèrement le ton.

_Je vais tuer ce mec, _se promit Kol en ouvrant sa portière_, un jour ou l'autre je jure que je vais le tuer, lui et Damon bien sûr._

_ Eh, attend, s'exclama Klaus en refermant la portière, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi.

_ Quoi ? Grogna Kol en se retournant pour faire face à son frère et à Stefan, t'en as pas assez dit ?

_ Pour te dire la vérité…NON ! Je viens à peine de commencé à t'emmerder, je ne vais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin, lui répondit Klaus pour ensuite regarder Stefan, tu ne sais pas quoi Stefan, mon frère à fait peur à un petit garçon y'a pas si longtemps de ça.

_ Oh non pitié, t'avais promis de le dire à personne, s'injuria Kol en s'appuyant contre sa voiture les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

_ Un histoire comme celle-là, on ne la garde pas pour soit, s'exclama Klaus, donc comme je disais il a effrayé un petit garçon, donc je t'explique. Ça devait être y'a moins d'un mois je crois… enfin bref, mon père en avait franchement marre que Kol ramène toutes ses conquêtes à la maison, alors il a dit à Kol d'aller faire ça ailleurs. Alors mon cher frère ici présent à dit à la fille avec qui il couchait à cette époque qu'ils feraient ça chez elle cette fois ci.

_Attends deux seconde, le coupa Stefan, t'a couché avec combien de filles ?

_ Je les compte plus, répondit Kol en regardant ses pieds.

_ Je peux terminer, demanda Klaus.

_ Oh oui désolé, c'est juste que je me posé cette question depuis un petit moment, répondit Stefan en lui faisant signe de continuer.

_Et pourquoi il ne demande pas à son frère avec combien de filles il a été, _se dit Kol en regardant Stefan_, je suis un véritable enfant de chœur comparé à Damon._

_ Donc pour faire cour Kol et cette fille l'on fait mais cette idiote avait oublié qu'avant l'arrivée de Kol, elle jouait à cache-cache avec son petit frère de cinq ans. Donc, c'était à elle de chercher et Kol est arrivé et voilà, dit Klaus en esquissant un sourire.

_ Et…, insista Stefan.

_ Disons que ce pauvre gamin a eu la merveilleuse idée de se cacher en dessous du lit de sa sœur, continua Klaus, imagine un peu la situation. Kol et elle en train de conclure et son petit frère sous le lit... T'es content de toi Kol tu as certainement traumatisé ce pauvre petit pour le restant de ses jours !

_ Comment ça traumatisé ? Tu ne trouves pas que tu dramatise un peu trop et puis je lui aie rien fait à lui, s'exclama Kol.

_ Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi quand tu m'as raconté ton histoire, tu m'as dit qu'après avoir fini et pendant que vous vous rhabillez tu la vue sortir de sous le lit et appeler à l'aide à ses parent, répliqua Klaus en haussant les sourcils.

_ Les parents était là pendant qu'ils faisaient…enfin merde tu me comprends, s'écria Stefan.

_ Mais non ! Elle et moi, on se rhabiller justement parce qu'on avait entendu leur voiture se garer devant, répondit Kol consterné.

_ Et pourquoi il a appelé à l'aide, demanda Stefan.

_ Mais enfin tu le fait exprès, lui dit Klaus, un gamin de cinq ans qui entend sa sœur crier, voir hurler. Crois-moi la première chose qui lui viens à l'esprit c'est qu'on lui fait du mal… Et pour conclure Kol est sortie de leur maison avec un énorme cocard, finit Klaus.

_ Ah voilà d'où venez ce fameux œil au beur noir, en conclut Stefan en souriant, j'espère au moins que sa en valait la peine.

_ Ouais bon, ce n'était pas l'une des meilleures, dit Kol faisant ainsi sourire Stefan et Klaus, et puis de toute façon je vais me ranger !

_ Comment ça te ranger, demanda Klaus.

_ Tu m'as bien compris. Je vais arrêter de coucher de droite à gauche et je vais définitivement me caser avec la bonne, lui répondit Kol en souriant fière de lui. Stefan et Klaus se regardèrent brièvement avant que Stefan n'intervienne.

_ Et cette bonne ce ne serait pas Bonnie Bennett par hasard, dit-il.

_ Et si ce serait elle ça changerais quoi, s'exclama Kol en les regardant un à un.

_ Elle est dangereuse. T'as vu ce qu'elle a fait à Damon dans le restaurant…rien que d'y penser je me sens bizarre, répliqua Klaus, le pauvre ça devait faire mal.

_ De tout façon il l'avait bien mérité et oui effectivement c'est bien de Bonnie dont je parle alors si vous voulez bien l'excusé je rentre pour préparer plein de petit chose pour demain et rendre ses heures de colle beaucoup instructive, termina Kol en grimpant dans sa décapotable et démarrer à vive allure sous les yeux de Klaus et de Stefan.

_ Euh, juste une question, dit calmement Stefan, maintenant que mon frère et le tiens sont partis avec les voitures…on fait comment pour rentrer nous ?

Damon n'était toujours pas sorti du parking et s'était cloitré dans sa voiture pour regarder son frère, Kol et Klaus discuter. Et lorsqu'il vit Klaus et Stefan retourné dans le centre commercial après le départ de Kol, il en conclut que son frère et lui allaient certainement demander à Elena et Caroline de les raccompagner et ainsi en profiter pour leur parler. Damon mit ses deux mains sur le volant et posa la tête sur celui-ci en essayant de penser calmement à la situation.

_Bon pense réfléchit Damon...premièrement, j'ai appelé le coach pour qu'il vienne ici et qu'il dispute Bonnie et par la même occasion qu'il s'occupe de Kol et deuxièmement je les aie retenu suffisamment longtemps pour lui laisser le temps de venir ici. Mais...mais putain ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu, se dit-il, il était censé casser la gueule de Kol et pas...pas juste repartir en tirant Bonnie avec lui ! Et puis c'était quoi ça la manière dont il la regardait et cette façon de la touchait ... il est quoi au juste, une sorte de gros pervers qui aime bien sa nièce plus et affinité ?_

_ Non, mais à quoi je pense là, marmonna Damon en soulevant la tête, le coach ne lui ferait pas de mal. J'ai sans doute mal vu ce qui ce passé tout à l'heure c'est tout…

Damon s'ébouriffa ses cheveux et démarra pour rentrer chez lui en mettant la musique à fond pour se vider de ses mauvaise pensé. _**«**__**I'm on a Roll (feat. New Boyz Rock Mafia»**_

En arrivant chez lui, Damon gara sa Ferrari devant, sorti de sa voiture et ne put s'empêcher de chanter la musique qu'il avait écouté durant son trajet jusqu'à chez lui.

I'm on a roll, I'm hittin' every every green light  
I'm on a roll, I couldn't lose a hand if I tried  
I'm on a roll, my ex wants sex tonight  
I'm on a roll x2 (I must be doing something right)

Guiseppe Salvatore confortablement assis sur son fauteuil, souleva les yeux de son journal pour voir son fils ainé passer devant lui en chantant et dansant sans lui prêter attention. Guiseppe pencha la tête sur le côté en regardant son fils danser comme un imbécile en se demandant ce qui lui était arrivé pour rentrer dans cet état.

_La dernière fois que le l'ait vu rentrer en chantant, c'était du lady gaga et c'était juste après qu'il ait encastré ma voiture dans un mur, _se dit-il en posant son journal à côté de lui tout en plissant les yeux vers son fils_, je jure devant dieu, que personne ne pourra le protégé de ma colère s'il a encore fait une connerie._

_ Damon, dit-il calmement en regardant son fils ce servir à boire, mais voyant que celui-ci ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu, Guiseppe serra le point, se leva et cria aussi fort qu'il pouvait pour que son fils revienne sur terre, DAMON SALVATORE, JE TE PARLE !

Damon se retourna son vers de whisky à la main et semblait surpris de voir son père en face de lui alors qu'il devait être à New York toute la semaine pour affaire.

_ Tu es déjà rentré…je ne t'avais pas remarqué, lui dit Damon en prenant ensuite une gorgée.

_ Ben moi, on ne peut pas dire que je t'ai loupé avec ta danse à la Michael Jackson et ta merveilleuse voix à faire grincer des dents Céline Dion, lui répliqua son père en s'avançant pour prendre lui aussi un verre.

_ hahaha…, ricana faussement Damon visiblement honteux que son père l'ai vu, je ne sais pas quoi dire…

_ Commence d'abord par me dire ce que tu à fait, lui dit son père en allant s'assoir à l'endroit où il était il y a deux minutes, ce sera un bon début.

_ Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu es en train de me parler, répliqua Damon en s'asseyant à côté de con père le verre à la main.

_ Quand tu rentres dans cette état à la maison c'est toujours pour essayer d'oublier quelque chose de tu as fait ou que tu comptes faire, répondit son père en posant sur verre sur la petite table en face de lui.

_ Ah…donc je ne peux pas rentré à la maison en chantant, juste pour dire de chanter un peu sans trop de raison, demanda Damon.

_Non, tout le monde sais que les Salvatore sont de mauvais chanteur, alors il vaut mieux pour tout le monde que personne ne nous entende chanter…et puis ce n'est pas ça le sujet, termina-t-il.

Damon regarda son père un instant pour dévia son regard sur son verre maintenant vide qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

_ Il y a une fille au lycée et…enfin elle est spécial, dit-il.

_ Dans quel sens, demanda Guiseppe visiblement intéressé par le fait que ce soit la première fois que son fils lui parle d'une fille.

_ Elle m'a frappé…deux fois…résultat je suis collé avec elle tous les samedis pendant un mois et le seul fait de m'assoir me fait super mal, termina Damon en mettant son verre sur la table. Guiseppe baissa les yeux en voyant que Damon tenait son entre jambe avec une main tout en plissant légèrement les yeux.

_ Mon fils, Damon Salvatore, frappait par une fille…je suis déçu d'avoir raté ça, dit Guiseppe avec un petit sourire qui commençait à apparaitre sur son visage. Mais celui-ci fut très vite effacé en entendant la suite.

_ Le pire c'est que c'est la nièce du coach et que cette espèce enfoiré a mit toute l'équipe sur la touche alors qu'on a un match la semaine prochaine, s'exclama-t-il avec un peu de colère.

_ Tom, grogna Guiseppe, ce mec me donne envie de vomir rien qu'en entendant parler de lui.

_ Ah…, se contenta de dire Damon en voyant son père en ébullition, je crois que je vais te laisser et aller dans ma chambre pour…enfin peu importe.

Damon se leva et alla vers les escaliers d'où il pouvait encore entendre son père insulter Tom Bennett.

_En espérant que ce premier samedi de col avec Bonnie et Kol se passe la plus rapidement possible, se_ dit-il en montant pour ensuite pénétrer dans sa chambre.

Quand Bonnie arriva enfin chez elle après un trajet en voiture affreusement silencieux entre elle et son oncle, elle sorti à la hâte de la voiture et se précipita dans la maison à la recherche de sa tante. Mais en ne la voyant pas elle se souvint que celle-ci avait une réunion avec ses collègues de travail et qu'elle allait donc rentré tard dans la soirée. Bonnie resta immobile en plein milieu du salon en comprenant qu'elle allait donc se retrouver seul avec son oncle jusqu'au retour de sa tante. Elle resserra son emprise son la veste de Kol autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher de tomber et sursauta en entendant la porte d'entrée de refermer. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle se trouva nez à nez avec son oncle qui la fixait.

_ Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais avec eux, demanda-t-il en rompant le silence tout en se postant devant l'entrée du salon pour empêcher Bonnie de sortir et ainsi de refugier dans sa chambre.

_ Je…j'étais avec des amis, répondit Bonnie sans bouger d'un millimètre.

_ Des amis…, répéta doucement celui-ci, tu es amis avec ces délinquants ?

_ Non, j'étais avec des copines et on les a rencontrés par hasard et pour finir on a mangé avec eux, dit Bonnie ne commençant à sentir la tension monter d'un cran.

_ Je vois…, dit-il en regardant Bonnie de haute en bas, tu as acheté de nouveau vêtements…ils te vont bien.

_ Euh…merci oncle Tom, marmonna Bonnie en essayant de cacher le plus possible ses jambes avec la veste. Tom avança vers Bonnie ce qui surpris Bonnie qui tombe sur le canapé sui se trouver juste derrière elle.

_ J'ai l'étrange impression que tu es peur de moi, dit-il en se penchant légèrement sur Bonnie qui était maintenant assise.

_ Non, je n'ai pas peur de toi…je…j'ai juste besoin d'allé me changer, répliqua Bonnie en essayant de se lever mais en fut incapable quand ce dernier posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

_ Pourquoi portes-tu ça, demanda-t-il en regardant la veste en question, si je ne trompe pas c'est la veste de l'équipe de football de Kol Michaelson.

_ Il me la gentiment prêté parce que j'en avais besoin, répondit Bonnie qui se pinça les lèvres juste après.

_Oh qu'elle idiote ! Maintenant que je lui ai dit ça il va vouloir savoir pourquoi, _pensa Bonnie tout en priant qu'elle se trompe.

_ D'accord, dit Tom en reculant pour laisser la possibilité à Bonnie de se remettre debout, tu lui rendras demain.

Bonnie hocha la tête et courut vers les escaliers et alla jusqu'à sa chambre. Lorsque Tom entendit la porte de sa chambre se refermé il décida d'aller à son bureau pour mettre à jours son travail. Mais il fit pris de cours en entendant la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentir. Il alla ouvrir et se retrouva nez à nez avec Elena et Caroline.

_ Euh, bonjour ! Nous sommes les amies de Bonnie, dit poliment Caroline en souriant.

_ Je sais. Les fameuses filles avec qui ma nièce a séché les cours, répliqua Tom.

Elena frotta le dos de son cou et ramasse le sachet qu'elle avait posé par terre.

_ Tenez, c'est pour Bonnie, dit-elle en lui tendant, les garçons nous on dit que Bonnie avait déchiré sa jupe alors on lui en a racheté une nouvelle avec d'autres vêtements s que CAROLINE voulait absolument que Bonnie porte.

Tom attrapa le sachet et les filles s'excusèrent encore pour avoir dit à Bonnie de les accompagner puis repartirent dans leur voiture, d'où Tom pouvait voir que deux de ses joueurs s'y trouvaient assis à l'arrière.

_Bonnie ne devrait pas trainer avec des filles comme ça, _se dit-il en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il posa le sachet sur le canapé et alla à son bureau. Mais une heure plus tard la curiosité le prit et il retourna jeter un œil pour voir le contenu du sachet. Il en sorti une jupe assez courte ainsi qu'un slim noir et deux hauts. Mais ce fut la suite qui attira d'avantage son regard. En effet, ses deux amies avaient hormis de lui dire qu'elles lui avaient aussi acheté des sous-vêtements sexy après avoir appris ce que Bonnie portée aujourd'hui. Les ensembles était fait de dentelle, l'un noir et l'autre rose. Tom ne peut s'empêcher d'imaginer sa nièce dans ça et de les lui retirer. Il secoua la tête pour oublier ses pensé perverse et remis les articles dans le sachet et décida de les remettre à Bonnie.

Quand il arriva devant sa porte de chambre, il ne prit même pas la peine de frapper et rentra et vit Bonnie à moitié nu en train de se mettre en pyjama. Bonnie le vit et sursauta en cachant son corps seulement vêtu de ses sous-vêtements avec un drap. Tom posa le sachet sur le lit et s'approcha de Bonnie doucement. Bonnie recula jusqu'à être coincé entre son corps et le mur derrière elle. Son oncle passa la main dans ses cheveux et plaça sa tête au creux de son cou pour respirer son parfum. Bonnie tremblait terriblement et dans un moment de panique extrême gifle son oncle.

_ Ne me touche pas, dit-elle en pleurant tout en réussissant à se dégager et à faire quelque pas près de son lit tout en gardant son regard rivé sur lui alors que ce dernier posé sa main sur sa joue rouge. Il prit une longue respiration et se retourna vers elle.

_ Tu ne veux pas que je te touche, marmonna-t-il avant de la frapper violement au visage la faisant tomber sur le lit. Bonnie se plaça ses mains sur son visage en pleurant de plus belle sous son regard énervé.

_Alors si je ne peux pas te toucher, aucun n'autre homme n'en aura le droit ! S'écria-t-il en allant vers elle. Il la prit par les épaules pour qu'elle lui faire face, tu ne sortiras plus et tu rentreras directement après les cours !

Bonnie hocha la tête ne parvenant pas à faire sortir le moindre mot de a bouche tellement la peur avait pris possession de son corps.

_ Et j'espère que cette petite confrontation restera entre nous, continua-t-il en relâchant son emprise pour se diriger vers la porte, ta tante ne dois rien savoir de cela, ni personne d'autre. Oh et puis au passage tes amies son passaient et elles t'ont amené ça, termina-t-il en montrant le sachet de vêtements. Puis il sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte derrière en laissant Bonnie pleurer sur son lit.

**Alors, vos impressions, des suggestions, des idées ?**

**Alors, perso je ne sais pas encore si son oncle va arriver à ses fins et finir par violer Bonnie franchement je suis contre". **

**Et je ne sais pas non plus qui de Kol ou Damon va régler son compte à ce mec. **

**" Peut-être les deux en même temps ou aucun "**

PS: désolé pour l'orthographe et pour la musique durant le passage de Damon, je vous conseille d'écouter je la trouve super bon après c'est mes goûts ».


	10. Chapter 10

**Alors perso, j'ai adoré l'épisode 321 de TVD, plein de Bamon et pratiquement aucun Delena et j'ai adoré le moment ou Klaus est devant la maison à balancer des trucs pendant que Damon les évites, l'un des meilleurs moments je trouve...**

**Et je rappelle que Vampire diaries, ni aucun de ses personnages ne m'appartiennent!  
**

**Enfin sinon merci pour vos commentaire et bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 10**

Bonnie se réveilla tard le lendemain, la douleur vive qu'elle ressentait sur son visage l'avait empêché de de trouver le sommeil. Elle regarda son réveil et écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'heure affiché 7H30 »

_Oh non ce n'est pas vrai ! Je suis supposé être au lycée à huit heures, _se dit-elle en se levant de son lit pour se diriger vers la salle de bains. Mais en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre la peur de se retrouver nez à nez avec son oncle lui rongea littéralement les intestins.

_C'est bon, je peux le faire…de toute façon il ne tentera rien tant que tante Claire est à la maison, _se dit Bonnie en sortant de sa chambre en courant vers la salle de bain. En y entrant, elle verrouilla la porte derrière elle et alla face au miroir au-dessus du lavabo et en voyant son reflet, elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer.

_Co…Comment je suis supposé cacher ça_, se dit Bonnie en touchant l'hématome sur le côté de sa joue droite, _si tante Claire ou qui que ce soit d'autre apprend que c'est lui qui m'a fait ça. Je crois qu'il me tuerait. _

Bonnie alla à la douche et se lava rapidement avant de retourner dans sa chambre. En y entrant, elle alla regarder ses vêtements dans son armoire, mais ne trouvait absolument rien à se mettre. Et soudain elle se souvint que son oncle lui avait donné la veille un sachet que Caroline lui avait apportait. Elle vit le sachet en question sur le sol et alla regarder ce qu'il contenait et en l'ouvrant elle fut ravi de voir des vêtements neuf.

_ Merci Caroline, marmonna-t-elle en en s'habillant. Elle mit rapidement un débardeur rouge et un slim noir ainsi que des ballerines. Elle s'attacha les cheveux et mit du mascara. Peu après Bonnie se décida enfin à descendre pour prendre un petit déjeuné rapide et pouvoir se rendre au plus vite au lycée. En arrivant à la cuisine, Bonnie avait déjà imaginé un parfait petit mensonge pour expliquer comment elle s'était fait ça au visage. Sa tante était en train de préparé de déjeuner quand elle laissa échapper un faiblement cri de surprise en voyant Bonnie arriver. Elle cessa sa cuisine et alla d'un pas rapide vers Bonnie qui s'était installée mine de rien à table.

_ Oh mon dieu, ma puce ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée, demanda celle-ci en touchant doucement sa joue pour ne pas lui faire mal, tu peux me le dire, n'es pas peur.

_ Euh…en fait…tu vas rire…je me suis pris une balle de base Ball en pleine tête hier en sortant du lycée, menti Bonnie, les garçons sont vraiment des bêtes parfois et le pire c'est que le garçon qui m'a fait ça ne s'est même pas excusé et m'a menacé si je le raconté à quelqu'un.

_ Mais…mais pourquoi tu ne l'a pas dit à ton oncle ! Il aurait réglé le problème tout de suite lui, s'exclama Claire.

_ Non, non, je ne voulais pas le déranger pour si peu et regarde je n'ai même pas mal, s'exclama Bonnie en se tapotant la joue. Mais elle plissa rapidement les yeux à cause de la douleur, même pas mal.

_ Mais bien sûr, dit Claire pas convaincu. Elle prit la main de Bonnie et l'entraina avec elle dans le salon et la fit s'assoir sur le canapé, attends là je reviens avec de quoi te soigner et cacher ça. Et par la même occasion je coifferais t'es cheveux pour cacher cette vilaine marque. Il ne faudrait tout de même pas que le lycée croit qu'on te bat, termina-t-elle en souriant. Bonnie lui renvoya son sourire et regarda sa tante monter les escaliers.

_Si tu savais…oh oui si tu savais, _pensa Bonnie en mettant son visage entre ses mains_, il faudrait peut-être que je lui dise. Elle, elle pourra faire quelque chose. Du moins je l'espère…Oh et puis non je ne peux pas faire ça. Ça la tuerais de savoir que l'homme qu'elle aime me frappe, me regarde de manière subjectif et me…me touche._

Mais elle sortit de ses pensé en entendant la porte d'entrée se fermer et en retirant ses main de son visage pour regarder elle vit son oncle le regarder fixement sans détourner le regard. Bonnie aurait cru voir une once de culpabilité dans son regard si ce n'est que celui lui lança un petit sourire satisfait en regardant sa joue. Il commença à approchait et Bonnie pouvait sentir son pouls s'accélérer, mais elle fut soulager en voyant sa tante arriver vers eux avec du maquillage, une brosse et des produit désinfectant. Claire s'assit à coté de Bonnie et Tom s'installa en face d'eux d'un air dépité, ayant espéré intérieurement pouvoir avoir un petit moment avec Bonnie, mais l'arrivé de sa femme l'avait quelque dérouté.

_ Franchement Tom, tu as vu sa joue, s'exclama Claire en impliquant du produit dessus, tu aurais tout de même pu attraper l'idiot qui lui a fait ça !

_ Oui, c'est vrai celui qui la frappé aura affaire à moi lundi, répliqua Tom, mais son épouse le regarda bizarrement après cela.

_ Qui t'a dit qu'elle avait été frappé, s'interrogea celle-ci, elle s'est reçu une balle de base Ball en pleine tête voyons. Qui oserait frapper ma nièce de toute façon ? Et puis de toute façon si ça devait arriver un jour, il aura affaire à moi ! Je n'ai pas était championne de judo pour rien !

_ Oui, où avais-je la tête, dit-il, je m'occuperais de ce jeune homme ne t'inquiète pas Bonnie.

_ Bonnie, regarde-moi. Je vais te mettre un peu de maquillage pour cacher ça et avec tes cheveux on ne verra plus rien, dit Claire.

Bonnie s'exécuta et laissa sa tante arranger son visage meurtri. Quand elle eut enfin fini de la maquiller et de la coiffer en lui faisant de jolie boucle, Bonnie ne se reconnaissait plus en se regardant dans le miroir. Certes on voyait encore la marque sur sa joue, mais Bonnie arrivait même à se trouver belle, voir même sexy, avis partagé par son oncle qui la regardait par derrière. En voyant le reflet de son oncle dans le miroir bonnie sursauta et se dégagea pour aller vers tante qui était émerveillée en voyant son travail.

_ Y'a pas à dire, je suis la meilleure, dit-elle, mais de tout façon tu as hérité de la beauté de ta mère, je n'ai fait que l'embellir.

_ Merci, marmonna Bonnie mais lorsque l'horloge du salon sonna 8h00, la panique s'empara de Bonnie, Oh mon dieu, je suis en retard pour mon heure de col, qu'est-ce que je vais faire !

_ Ne t'inquiète pas je m'occupe de tout va dans la voiture, s'exclama sa tante, j'attrape mon manteau et on décolle.

Bonnie ne regarda même pas son oncle, attrapa sa veste et se précipita à l'extérieur très vite rejoint par sa tante. Elles s'assirent à l'intérieur de la voiture et Claire démarra au chapeau de roue à la plus grande surprise de Bonnie qui imaginé sa tante plutôt calme et posé et le genre de personne à rouler doucement. Claire prenait en plus un malin plaisir à rouler vite, ce qui fit sourire Bonnie.

_Je me demande ce qu'elle peut bien trouver à Tom, _se dit Bonnie en la regardant_, ils sont tellement diffèrent._

En arrivant enfin devant le lycée, Claire se gara et elles sortirent rapidement du véhicule en marchant rapidement vers le bâtiment. Et alors qu'elles se trouvaient dans les couloirs une voix grave leur demanda de s'arrêter. Bonnie et claire se retournèrent et se trouvèrent nez à nez avec un très vieux monsieur qui élargi les yeux en regardant Claire.

_ TOI, s'exclama-t-il.

_ Moi, répliqua Claire, sa faite un baille di donc !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu faite ici, demanda-t-il en bondant le torse.

_ Je suis venu déposer ma nièce pour son heure de retenu, mais on ait un peu en, retard, répondit Claire on voulant le dépassé mais le vielle homme lui barra le chemin.

_ Alors c'est elle qui est collé avec ces deux délinquant, s'écria-t-il en regardant Bonnie, l'histoire est en train de sa répéter ! Oh non, je crois que mon cœur ne va pas le supporté une seconde fois.

_ Je ne comprends pas, dit bonnie en regardant sa tante qui ricanait.

_ Je t'explique. Au lycée j'étais souvent collé…

_ Souvent ! Limite elle allait plus à des heures de colle qu'en cours, s'exclama le vielle homme.

_ Oui bon bref. Et le fait et que j'étais tout le temps collé avec les même garçons, continua Claire, mon petit copain de l'époque Guiseppe Salvatore et son meilleur ami Michael Michaelson…bizarre comme nom.

_ C'est vrai ! Mais pour quoi tu es marié avec Tom alors, demanda Bonnie.

_ C'est une longue histoire Bonnie et elle n'est pas très intéressant, répondit Claire en regardant ses pied, et puis de tout façon on doit aller à ta salle de retenu…alors si tu veux bien nous excuser Skinner !

Bonnie et Claire passèrent devant Skinner qui ne cherchait même plus à les retenir et avancèrent vers sa salle.

_ C'est qui au fait ce monsieur, demanda Bonnie.

_ Le proviseur, répondit Claire.

_ Quoi ? Tu viens de me mettre à dos le proviseur, s'exclama Bonnie en se retournant pour voir Skinner les épier en plissant les yeux en sa direction.

_ N'est pas peur, il ne mord pas, dit claire, ah nous y voilà !

Bonnie et Claire était devant la salle. Bonnie regarda sa tante taper à la porte et senti le stresse monter.

_ On va dire quoi pour mon retard, demanda Bonnie.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas je m'en occupe, dit Claire, je suis très doué pour mentir en ce qui concerne les retards.

Elles entrèrent dans la salle et Bonnie aperçu Damon et Kol chacun à une extrémité de la salle en train de travailler du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Les deux garçons les regardèrent et sourirent à Bonnie, sous le regard amusé de Claire. Celle-ci regarda le professeur qui était dos à elles et commença à imaginer ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui dire pour justifier le retard de Bonnie. Mais lorsque l'homme se retourna, Claire fut surprise de voir un ancien camarade de classe, celui à qui Michael, Guiseppe et elle menait la vie dur.

_Oh non la poisse, _se dit-elle en faisant demi-tour sous les yeux de Bonnie_, débrouille toi avec lui._

_Mais attends, dit Bonnie en lui attrapant le bras. Claire se retourna et regarda Bonnie droit dans les yeux.

_ Crois-moi Bonnie, pour ta survit dans ce lycée il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il sache que je suis ta tante. Ça empirerait les choses, marmonna Claire.

_ Oh mais ne serais-ce pas Claire la sauvage, dit le professeur en s'approchant d'eux sous le regard de Kol et Damon qui semblait intéressé. Claire se retourna et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_ Ah salut Gégé ! On a toujours dit que le lycée était ta deuxième maison mais qui aurait cru que tu finirais ta vie ici, dit-elle.

_ Gégé, vraiment !s'exclama Damon en rigolant, la honte !

_ Salvatore tu fais ton travail ou sinon je t'allume, s'énerva-t-il.

_ Ouhhh, il fait trop peur Gégé, une vrai terreur, renchérie Kol.

_Ah, je rêve ! Ils sont exactement comme leur père, _se dit Claire_, Bonnie va bien s'amuser avec eux._

_ T'es fière de toi j'espère, s'exclama-t-il, et d'ailleurs c'est monsieur Lambert pour toi dorénavant et toi va t'assoir termina-t-il en regardant Bonnie qui ne discuta pas.

Claire donna un regard de sympathie à Bonnie, Damon et Kol et se dirigea vers la sortie mais à a dernière seconde elle se retourna.

_ Oh fait, si par malheur j'apprends que tu remets ta colère sur ces jeunes pour te venger de nous, je mettrais ta tête dans les toilettes du lycée comme au bon vieux temps, dit-elle en souriant avant de sortir.

Après plus d'une heure à faire de nombreux exercice et à recevoir des petits piques de la part de monsieur Lambert, celui-ci s'excusa et alla à l'infirmerie. Ce qui surpris Bonnie de savoir qu'elle tait ouverte aussi un jour où il était censé n'y avoir personne hormis les collé. Après son départ Kol et Damon allèrent s'assoir à coté de Bonnie qui continuait sérieusement ses exercices. Ils la regardèrent pendant plusieurs minutes sans rien dire avant que Kol ne prenne la parole.

_ Tu ne vas pas sérieusement faire ces exercices, demanda-t-il, c'est idiot.

_ Oui, mais quand il va revenir, il va certainement nous demandé de lui faire voir où nous sommes arrivait et je n'ai pas vraiment envies de me faire engueuler, répondit Bonnie toujours plonger dans ce qu'elle faisait.

_ I ne reviendra pas. Il a dit qu'il allait à l'infirmerie, dit Damon.

_ Je sais, j'étais là quand il la dit, merci, répliqua Bonnie.

_ Que tu es nul…il y a va pas pour être soigné mais plutôt pour prendre du bon temps, s'exclama Kol en mettant ses pieds sur la table de Bonnie, et il reviendra nous voir à la dernière minute pour nous dire de partir.

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Oui, ce mec est marier et le meilleur moyen qu'il a trouvé pour tromper sa femme sans se faire prendre c'est de faire les heures de retenu tous les samedis pour voir sa maitresse tranquillement, lui expliqua Damon, alors pas la peine de faire ces stupide exercices.

_ Oui et puis de tout façon Damon et moi on faire rien depuis tout à l'heure, lui dit Kol.

_ Vous faire quoi alors, demanda Bonnie.

_ On prend des paris sur qu'elle équipe de football qui gagnera le match de ce soir, dit Kol, toi t'es pour qui les Cowboys ou pour les Redskins ?

_ Je suis plus pour les cowboys, répondit Bonnie au plus grand désarroi de Damon et de Kol.

_ Quoi ? dirent ces derniers en chœur.

_ T'es tombé sur la tête, continua Damon, ils sont nul.

_ En attendant ces Nul, comme tu dis, ont gagné le championnat l'année dernière, le cassa Bonnie en souriant.

_ Ça c'est simplement parce que le meilleur joueur de l'équipe adverse était blessé, sinon les cowboys auraient eu aucune chance, s'exclama Kol.

_ Mais bien sûr…

_D'accord on prend le pari, dit Damon, si ton équipe gagne on fera tout ce que tu veux pendant une semaine, mais si c'est à notre TU feras tous ce qu'on veut pendant deux semaines.

_ Deux semaines ? Mais pourquoi moi j'ai droit qu'à une semaine, c'est injuste, s'exclama Bonnie.

_ Tous simplement parce que nous on est deux, dit Kol en lui tendant la main, alors tu prends le pari.

Bonnie regarda sa main puis prise par l'excitation du moment lui pris main et la secoua et refit ce même geste avec Damon.

_ Ne venez pas pleurer ou me supplier d'oublier ce pari quand mon équipe aura gagné, dit Bonnie.

_ Parle pour toi, répliqua Damon.

_ Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais ou va s'amuser maintenant, s'exclama Kol en se levant pour se diriger vers l'armoire du font sous le regard intrigué de Bonnie quand elle e vit essayé de pousser cette énorme armoire rempli de livre. Damon e regarda faire mais ne semblait pas du tout motivé à aller l'aider. Bonnie plissa les yeux vers lui et décida de donner un coup de main à Kol.

_ Je peux faire quelque chose, demanda Bonnie en regardant Kol à côté d'elle pousser l'armoire autant qu'il le pouvait.

_ Oui…euh, si tu pouvais aller frapper Damon pour qu'il vienne me donner un coup de main, marmonna Kol. Bonnie lui sourit et se dirigea lentement vers Damon. Celui-ci la regarda faire son chemin vers lui et lui lança un sourire, qui disparut rapidement en recevant un coup de pied de sa part. Damon se toucha le genou puis dirigea son regard vers Bonnie qui commençait à marcher en reculant en voyant son regard. Damon se leva et commença à faire son chemin vers elle quand elle se mit à courir. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à faire de même et de lui courir après dans toute la salle sous les yeux amusé de Kol.

_ Attrape la Damon, s'exclama-t-il.

_ Quoi ? Sal traitre c'est toi qui m'a dit de la frapper, s'écria Bonnie avant de se faire faisant attraper par Damon qui la mise au sol pour lui faire des chatouilles.

_ Dit que tu es désolé, dit-il en la chatouillant.

_ Jamais, dit Bonnie en rigolant, jamais !

_ Pauvre fille, ricana Damon en continuant de plus bel, tu vas souffrir sous mes doigts mouahaha.

Damon continuait à la chatouiller et Bonnie a refusé de faire des excuse quand Damon aperçu sur son visage une marque violette caché derrière ses cheveux. Il arrêta son supplice et décala les cheveux de Bonnie pour avoir un meilleur aperçu au grand dam de Bonnie.

_ Qui t'as fait ça, demanda-t-i en touchant sa joue.

_ Je suis tombé…je suis tellement maladroite, menti Bonnie. Kol arriva et vit lui aussi la marque que sa joue et su doute de suite que Bonnie leur mentait.

_ On ne se fait pas ce genre de marque en tombant dit-il en lui prenant le poignet la forçant à se lever et à se mettre debout, alors arrête de mentir et dit nous qui t'as fait ça !

_ J'ai dit que j'étais tombé alors arrête, s'écria Bonnie se libérant de son emprise pour retourner vers son siège, vite rejoint par les deux garçons.

_ C'est ton oncle, s'exclama Damon.

_ Quoi ? Mais ou as-tu étais chercher ça, dit Bonnie les larmes aux yeux.

_Oh non pitié, si oncle Tom découvre qu'ils sont tous les deux au courant il me tuera, _se dit Bonnie.

_ Oh tu sais on a bien vu comment il te regarde et a manière dont il t'a touché hier sur le parking, s'exclama Kol, si il te fait du mal tu peux nous le dire.

_ Mais puisque je vous dis que je suis tombé, dit Bonnie. Kol allait continuer son interrogatoire mais fut stoppé par Damon.

_ Bon d'accord ! Allez viens Kol on va décaler cette armoire, dit-il en se dirigeant vers l'armoire sans regarder Bonnie mais à l'intérieur de lui il savait très bien qu'elle leur mentait et qu'il allait tout mettre en œuvre pour qu'elle leur avoue la vérité. Kol regarda Bonnie puis accompagna Damon et à eux deux ils arrivèrent à bouger l'armoire qui révéla un énorme trou à l'intérieur du mur. Bonnie regarda Kol en sortir des canettes de bières et un jeu de carte. Les deux garçons revinrent vers Bonnie et collèrent deux tables à celle-ci de Bonnie et s'y installèrent. Damon donna une des cannettes à Bonnie qui avait séchait ses larmes pendant que Kol commençait à distribuait deux cartes à chacun.

_ On va faire un poker ? demanda Bonnie en regardant ses cartes.

_ Tu sais y jouer, dit Kol.

_ Je jouais souvent avec mon père, répondit Bonnie, et je crois que je me débrouille plutôt bien.

_ Oh mais voilà qui est intéressant dit Damon, je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser.

_ D'accord faisant ça ! Si je gagne la partie tu m'embrasse, si c'est Damon tu l'embrasse.

_ Et si c'est moi, vous vous embrassais, dit Bonnie. Damon et Kol se regardèrent puis hochèrent la tête et Kol alla chercher les jetons qui étaient encore dans le mur.

Après plus d'une heure de jeu, il ne restait plus que Bonnie et Damon en jeu. Kol ayant était éliminé avec un pair de roi contre le brelan de dix de Bonnie. Damon était vraiment surpris d'avoir autant de difficulté à battre Bonnie.

_Je ne sais pas trop qui j'ai envie de voir gagner moi, _se dit Kol en les regardant les bras croisé toujours pas remit de sa défaite_, soit Damon gagne et il embrasse Bonnie et ça me fait vraiment chié. Ou soit Bonnie gagne et je devrais embrasser ce mec._

Et de la manière dont la partie se déroulé, Bonnie savait qu'ils n'en auraient jamais fini alors elle eut une idée.

_ On met tous ce qu'on a sur notre prochaine main, dit-elle. Damon la regarda et se dit qu'après tous il avait toute ses chances de gagner alors il accepta. Bonnie retourna se carte sur la table et se retrouva avec une Dame et un six alors que Damon se retrouvait avec un quatre et un sept. Bonnie avait le sourire aux lèvres lorsque Damon retourna les trois cartes sur la table et qu'une Dame, un roi et un quatre apparut.

_ Je crois que je vais gagner dit Bonnie, j'ai un paire de Dame et toi une tout petite pair de quatre.

Damon ne disait rien mais sentait son sang bouillonner à l'intérieur de lui rien que de penser qu'il devra embrasser Kol. Lorsque qu'il retourna la quatrième quatre et qu'un deux apparut, Bonnie se mit debout à sautiller comme une enfant mais fut vite tombée de haut en voyant que la dernière carte retourné était un quatre, à la plus grande joie de Damon.

_ Oh non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Un brelan de quatre, s'écria Bonnie en se rasseyant.

_ Hé oui ! Mon magnifique brelan bat ta petite paire de Dame, répliqua Damon en souriant. Kol regarda les cartes et eut une soudaine envi d'assommer Damon et de prendre sa place pour embrasser Bonnie. Damon regarda Bonnie en lui fit signe avec son doigt de s'approcher. Bonnie hésita un instant puis décida d'obéir. En arrivant à côté de lui, Damon la tira et le fit s'assoir sur ses genoux sous le regard irrité de Kol.

_ Je crois que j'ai gagné un baiser, dit sensuellement Damon avant de capturer les lèvres de Bonnie avec les siennes, Au début Bonnie était retissant mais finit par lui rendre son baiser avec intensité. Kol regardait l'échange entre Bonnie et Damon qui commençait sérieusement à l'énervé et décida d'y mettre un terme en faisant tomber accidentellement »la chaise à côté de lui ce qui interrompu le baiser de Bonnie et de Damon.

_ C'est bon, dit Bonnie ne se levant doucement en sentant ses jambes tremblaient.

Damon regarda Kol qui lui souriait et avait une envi présenta de lui mettre son poing en plaine tête.

_ Et si on sortait, demanda Kol.

_ Non, on doit rester ici ! Imagine que monsieur Lambert revienne, dit Bonnie.

_ Non, Kol à raison et puis il nous reste encore deux heures de retenu on sera revenu avant lui, dit Damon en se levant à son tour. Bonnie hésita un instant mais sous le regard de chien battu que lui lançait Damon et Kol, elle accepta.

_ C'est d'accord, mais il faudra être revenu avant lui, les prévint Bonnie, sinon vous aurez affaire à moi.

_ Oh c'est qu'elle ferait presque peur, dit Kol en prenant sa veste.

_ Mais il faut d'abord ranger un peu, dit Bonnie en allant jeter les cannettes vide pendant que Kol et Damon rangeaient les cartes et les jetons dans le trou avant de le cacher avec l'armoire.

Ils sortirent du lycée discrètement et se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Kol. Bonnie s'installa derrière et il démarra rapidement pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et que vous laisserez des commentaires.**

**Que pensait-vous de claire ? Ainsi que la relation qu'elle a eue avec les pères de Kol et de Damon. Et pourquoi selon vous a-t-elle rompu avec Guiseppe ? Et bien sûr vos impressions sur le premier baiser qu'échange Damon et Bonnie et la réaction de Kol ?**

**Sur le pari que font Damon, Kol et Bonnie en ce qui concerne le football **

**Qui devrait gagner ce pari ?**

***Bonnie comme ça, ils devront lui obéir pendant une semaine ou**

***Kol et Damon pour que Bonnie face tout ce qu'ils veulent pendant deux semaines.**

**Et si vous avez des idées de ce que Bonnie pourrait demander aux garçons ou ce qu'ils demanderont à Bonnie dite le moi.**

ps: désolé pour l'orthographe, je me suis pas relu mais je vais arranger ça promis et pour les noms d'équipe de football comme j'en connaissait pas je les ai pris sur une autres histoire Forbidden Affair de tsforhokies que je vous conseille de lire.**  
**

**Et dans le prochain chapitre nos trois héros auront des problèmes avec la police...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Note de l'auteur: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient !  
**

**Mlle Anonymous :** Ton idée de Shopping entre Damon et Bonnie m'intéresse…je crois que je vais le faire, comme ça ils se rapprocheront encore.

**Katie7916 :** 1 semaine sur deux ? Pourquoi pas, ça pourrait toujours créer des conflits entre Damon et Kol !

**Matrix :** Ils ne vont pas ce gêné pour dire à Bonnie de les embrasser et en première ligne Kol qui a été assez jaloux en regardant Damon et Bonnie. Mais ne t'inquiète pas Damon va aussi en profité…un seul baiser n'aura pas suffi )

**Leila :** Je vais essayer de continuer mes deux autres histoires mais je dois t'avouer que c'est assez dur de faire quatre histoires à la fois.

**Coraline :** J'aime ton idée et puis faut dire que quand on se retrouve coincé avec une personne…il y a toujours des choses qui arrive.

**Sabrina-Salvatore** Tu sais Claire et Guiseppe vont se revoir dans ce chapitre et il y aura aussi Michael mais ce ne sera pas romantique (Ils devront aller chercher leur cher enfant qui auront un petit problème)

**Malou(LisaCandyx) lovely66 **Effectivement nos deux garçons vont découvrir le problème qu'a Bonnie avec son oncle même s'ils ont déjà des idées et comme vous en avez envi, ils forceront Bonnie à leur dire.

**Klo **heureuse que mon histoire te plaise et pour te répondre l'oncle de Bonnie va certainement être beaucoup plus violent avec elle mais je ferais en sorte qu'elle soit sauvée avant qu'il ne passe à l'acte.

**ComingGirl **Je suis vraiment désolé pour l'orthographe et après avoir lu ton com, j'ai été voir et effectivement c'était dur à lire merci de me l'avoir dit.

**Et Bien sûr un grand merci à tous les autres pour vos commentaires )**

**Chapitre 11**

Le trajet en voiture était affreusement calme du point de vue de Bonnie, seul la radio allumé par Damon arrivé à combler ce silence. Bonnie souffla d'exaspération et d'ennui face à leur comportement et se contenta de regarder par la fenêtre en espérant que leur petite viré prendrais vite fin et que personne et surtout son en soit au courant. Quant à Kol, le baiser de Damon et de Bonnie l'avait réellement agacé.

_Quel espèce d'enfoiré, _se dit Kol en regardant rapidement Damon qui était sur le siège passager les yeux fermé a chantonné_, il…je suis sûr et certain qu'il savait que j'avais e béguin pour elle. Bon d'accord, il l'a embrassé pour jouer mais tout de même il aurait pu dire à Bonnie que ce n'était pas la peine et que le seul fait d'avoir gagné était suffisant. Mais non, monsieur Damon Salvatore se devait de l'embrasser devant moi ! Et puis Bonnie, elle aurait pu refuser ou tout du moins résister ! C'est tout de même elle qui me disait à quel point elle le détestait._

Kol regarda brièvement Bonnie dans le rétroviseur puis redirigea son regard devant lui pour éviter l'accident. Et après plusieurs minutes de conduite il arriva enfin au Mistic Grill, il entra dans Le parking et se gara. Les deux garçons sortirent de la voiture mais ne se rendirent pas compte que Bonnie n'étais toujours pas sortit et Kol ferma la voiture derrière lui. Et aucun des deux n'entendirent la jeune fille crier à l'intérieur du véhicule.

_Si cette imbécile n'avait pas fait tomber cette putain de chaise, je suis sûr que Bonnie m'aurait ensuite supplié à genou de la prendre chez moi pour continuer, _se dit Damon en regardant ses pieds tout en marchant vers l'entrée. Kol marchait à côté de lui la tête haute avant de s'arrêter net sous le regard intrigué de Damon.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fou, demanda Damon en haussant un sourcil, on est censé entrer dans le bar, pas s'arrêter devant comme des idiots.

_ J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose, dit Kol en regardant derrière lui. Et après quelques seconds les deux jeunes hommes prirent enfin conscience de leur connerie.

_ BONNIE, s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps avant de se précipitèrent vers la voiture.

_Elle va me tuer, elle va me tuer, _se dit Kol en sortant la clef de sa poche.

_Tue le, tue le comme ça on pourra rester à deux et reprendre là où on s'était arrêté, _pensa Damon en souriant en regardant Kol ouvrit la portière avant et décaler la siège pour permettre à Bonnie de sortir de a décapotable, ce qu'elle fit à la seconde près. Elle les regarda chacun leur tour et leur sourit. Les deux garçons lui renvoyèrent son sourire, mais rassurent juste après une énorme gifle chacun.

_ Vous essayait de me tuer ou quoi ? Vous savait à quel point il fait chaud la dedans avec un soleil pareille, s'écria Bonnie en pointant le soleil qui brillait dans le ciel, vous avez intérêt à avoir une Bonne explication pour m'avoir enfermé dans cette voiture !

_ Euh, pour m'a défense c'est la voiture de Kol, répondit Damon en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, alors je doute que cette gifle était justifié. Frapper un innocent non mais j'ai jamais vu ça…alors d'abord, c'est en début de semaine pendant que soit disant je t'embêter, résultat je suis collé tous les samedis pendant un mois et maintenant ça…franchement Bonnie il va falloir arranger ta manie de me frapper pour rien. Ah et aussi, hier quand tu m'as cassé les…

_ C'est bon arrête Là, je crois qu'on a compris, l'interrompit Kol en levant les mains devant Damon.

_ Oui, bon enfin moi je dis ça je dis rien, termina Damon.

Kol regarda un instant Damon en haussant les sourcils puis regarda Bonnie qui le fixait attendant certainement ses excuses.

_ Mon excuse à moi, c'est…euh…il y avait comme une vague d'information qui circulé dans mon cerveau, alors je t'ai…

_ Oublier, totalement snober, n'ayons pas peur des mots, intervint Damon.

_ Une vague d'information ? C'était plutôt un tsunami ! cria Bonnie, oh je rêve…les garçons, vous êtes vraiment…

_ Beau, sexy, intelligent, indispensable, énuméra Damon en interrompant Bonnie.

_ Oh tu m'énerve, grogna Bonnie en les poussant en passant devant eux en se dirigeant vers le bar. Damon et Kol se regardèrent un instant puis éclatèrent de rire avant de la rejoindre.

Après s'être installé à une table et d'avoir commandé, Bonnie avait décidé de ne pas adresser la parole aux garçons. Ils s'étaient tous les deux installé en face d'elle à la regarder fixement sans détourner le regard, au plus grand agacement de cette dernière qui n'en pouvait plus.

_Elle va craquer, c'est plus qu'une question de seconde, murmura Damon.

_ La patience est une vertu après tout ! Et moi j'ai tout mon temps, répliqua Kol en souriant. Mais il perdit vite son sourire en voyant sa sœur et Katherine arriver vers eux. En arrivant à leur table, Katherine jeta un regard méprisant en direction de Bonnie et se concentra ensuite sur Damon qui la regarder d'un air ennuyé.

_ Alors mon petit chat, tu n'es pas venu me voir hier soir, dit-elle en lui souriant.

_ Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de faire de l'exercice, répondit Damon en fixant son entre jambes une demi seconde, et j'ai disons eu un petit problème avec mes deux amis, termina-t-il regardant Bonnie qui avait souri à son commentaire en se rappelant ce qu'elle lui avait fait hier, ce qui n'échappa pas à Katherine.

_ Je peux savoir ce qu'il te fait sourire, sorcière, grogna Katherine.

_ Oh, en fait il y a justement quelque chose d'intéressant qui justifie mon sourire ici, juste devant moi, répliqua Bonnie en regardant Katherine de haute en bas.

_ Espèce de…

_ C'est bon, cassez-vous maintenant vous nous dérangez, l'interrompit Kol, allez Rebekah prends ton amie Katy et barre toi.

_ Katherine crétin, s'exclama cette dernière, outré qu'il ne se souvienne pas de son prénom.

_ Oui, si tu le dit, allez ouste, dit-il en lui faisant signe de la main d'aller voir ailleurs.

_ Pauvre con, dit Rebekah en le regardant, tu vas voir à la maison quand je dirais à papa que tu n'es pas à ton heure de retenu.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il face, pauvre fille… répliqua-t-il, et puis d'ailleurs d'après ce que j'ai appris par la tante de Bonnie tout à l'heure, il n'était pas vraiment un enfant de chœur non plus au lycée…alors tu sais, tes menaces tu peux te les mettre où je pense !

Katherine et Rebekah regardèrent un instant les deux garçons puis se dirigèrent vers une table non loin de la leur sous les yeux amusé de Bonnie, qui avait enfin retrouvé le sourire, ce qui ravie o la fois Damon et Kol. Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois adolescents furent enfin servis et purent commencer à manger et à boire.

_ Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu arrives à manger tout ça à seulement 10h30 du matin, dit Damon en voyant Bonnie engloutir son déjeuner en face d'eux, t'as pas à manger chez toi ou quoi ?

_ Je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger ce matin, c'est tout, lui répondit Bonnie en prenant une gorgé de son café.

_Un ogre, cette fille est un ogre, _se dit Kol en mordant dans son croissant_, déjà hier j'étais surpris qu'elle engloutisse son hamburger plus autant de frite, mais là c'est limite effrayant. _

_Alors si j'ai bien compté, ça fait trois petit pain, deux croissant sans oublié deux café…c'est Kol qui paye, pensa Damon en la regardant lever la main pour recommander une troisième fois._

___Oh, je crois que c'est bon maintenant ! Ton ventre est suffisamment rempli comme ça, s'exclama Kol.

_ Oui et puis si tu continues, tu vas exploser et il faudra qu'on te ramasse à la petite cuillère, renchérie Damon en forçant Bonnie à baisser la main.

_ Avec tous ce que tu as mangé, tu pourras certainement aller hiberner tous l'hiver, continua Kol.

_ On est au printemps, corrigea Bonnie en roulant des yeux.

_ Peu importe…Le plus important c'est que tu arrêtes de manger, rétorqua Kol.

_ Bon d'accord…je sors, je vais vous attendre à la voiture, dit Bonnie en se levant sans leur laissé le temps de discuter.

Damon et Kol se regardèrent puis Kol se leva subitement et se précipita vers la sortie, laissant à Damon la responsabilité de payer leur déjeuné.

_ Quel espèce d'enfoiré, marmonna Damon en levant la main pour qu'on vienne lui donner la note. Quelque minute plus tard il sorti du grill et ce qu'il vit ne lui plut absolument pas. En effet Bonnie se trouver bloque entre la voiture avec Kol penchait au-dessus d'elle en lui touchant doucement le visage avec ses deux mains. Et sa colère ne fut que décuplé quand il vit Kol penchait son visage vers la sien et Bonnie ne faisant rien pour l'en empêcher. Il marcha vers eux et qui poussa rapidement Kol hors de Bonnie.

_ Mais, mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, t'es fou, cria Bonnie en poussant légèrement Damon.

_ Et toi sa te prend de flirter avec un mec qui n'est même pas ton petit ami en plein centre-ville, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton en lui faisant face, la bloquant à son tour contre la voiture avec ses deux mais de chaque côté de con visage appuyer sur la voiture.

_ Flir…flirté ? S'exclama Bonnie, j'avais quelque choses dans l'œil crétin ! Et il allait m'aider à le retirer !

Damon n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que Kol le bouscula violement hors de Bonnie.

_ Et d'abord t'es qui pour lui parler comme ça ? S'écria Kol, son frère, t'es ni son, frère, ni son père et encore moins son copain, alors ce qu'elle fait ça te regarde pas et même si effectivement on s'embrassait, t'aurait rien à dire !

_Ah…dite moi que je rêve, se dit Damon en les regardant un à uns, il est vraiment…et puis elle ce n'est qu'une…ah merde. Cette fille est en train de me rendre fou !_

_ Parfait ! Faite ce que vous voulez, de tout façon j'en ai rien à faire, s'écria-t-il en entrant dans la voiture de Kol sans demander son avis.

Kol passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux en regardant Damon entrer dans sa voiture, puis alla ouvrir sa porte et tira le siège pour permettre à Bonnie de renter dans la voiture. Quand il y entra à son tour, il regarda brièvement Bonnie sur la banquette arrière qui lui souriait puis alluma le moteur.

_ Tu peux retirer la capote de ta voiture, il fait super chaud ici, demanda Bonnie. Kol retira sa veste et retira à la seconde la capote.

_ Ça va mieux maintenant, dit-il en se retournant.

_ Oui merci, répondit Bonnie en envoyant un regard discret vers Damon qui avait les bras croisé contre sa poitrine en regardant dehors.

Kol démarra la voiture et sorti du parking. Après un court trajet, il dut s'arrêter à un feu rouge. Mais il fronça vite les sourcils en voyant sa sœur et Katherine à côté de lui dans son 4X4. Rebekah fit ronronner son moteur ce qui fit ricaner Damon et Kol.

_ Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, demanda Bonnie.

_ Elle veut faire la course, avec sa grosse brouette, lui répondit Kol en souriant.

_ N'importe quoi, ricana Bonnie en regardant Rebekah sourire les mains cramponnait sur son volant.

_ Attend t'as aucune chance contre notre bagnole, s'exclama Damon.

_ J'ai un camion à turbo réacteur, répliqua Rebekah en souriant de plus bel.

Kol donna un petit coup de coude à Damon en lui souriant.

_ passe-moi le volant, lui dit Damon.

_ Elle n'a pas une chance, ce n'est même pas drôle, dit Kol échangeant de place avec Damon.

_ Pourquoi, t'as peur de perdre contre une fille petit loulou …hahaha, s'exclama Katherine.

Quand le feu passa au vert, Rebekah démarra au quart de tours et Damon ne put s'en empêcher et démarra à vive allure à son tour. Et ne tarda pas à passer devant la voiture de Rebekah, mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est qu'une voiture de police était caché dans une ruelle et les poursuivit en les voyant faire la course.

Les cinq jeunes étaient maintenant sorti de leur véhicule et se retrouvé devant l'agent de police qui était en train de parler avec le poste de police.

_ Bien reçu, dit l'agent en coupant la communication avec le poste pour ensuite marcher vers Bonnie et les autres.

_ D'après ce que le poste m'a dit tu as déjà eu des problèmes avec les polices, dit-il en regardant Bonnie.

_ Euh…je participé simplement à une manifestation contre la libération d'un violeur, lui répondit Bonnie en croisant les bras, et franchement je n'étais pas vraiment coupable

_ Mais bien sûr c'est ce qu'ils disent tous, dit l'officier en prenant Bonnie par les bras en la plaquant face contre le capo.

_ C'est moi qui conduisais, s'exclama Damon en levant la main.

_ Bon allez on y va, dit l'agent en faisant entrer Bonnie dans la voiture.

_ Vous n'avez pas le droit, s'écria Kol.

_ J'appelle un avocat, dit Damon en sortant son portable.

_ Votre tête me dit quelque chose… on se connait, demanda l'agent en lui prenant le portable des mains.

_ Damon Salvatore, mon avocat vous appellera pour arrestation illégal, répondit Damon en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

_ A tien, dit l'agent en attrapant Damon par le bras, et bien en voiture Damon ! Y'en a d'autre qui veulent faire les malins ? Demanda-t-il en regardant les autres.

_ Si vous les emmenez, je viens avec eux, dit Kol.

_ Et vous vous appelez ? demanda le policier.

_ Kol Michaelson, répondit Kol en souriant.

_ On y va Kol, y'a plein de place, dit-il en le mettant dans ma voiture avant de refermer la porte. Les demoiselles viennent aussi ?

_ Euh, non. Sans façon, répondit Katherine.

_ Ne restez pas là, dit-il en entrant dans la voiture avant de démarrer.

_ Bon débarra, dit Rebekah en souriant, plus de petite sorcière.

_ Oui, mais ils sont tous les deux parti avec elle, dit Katherine en croisant les bras, qu'est qu'elle leur a fait ?

_ Oui, mais on la mise hors service, lui dit Rebekah.

_ Oui ! Oh et je prends la voiture de Kol, s'exclama Katherine en mettant ses lunettes de soleil en se dirigeant vers la voiture.

_Assis, ordonna le policier à Damon en les mettant tous les trois à l'intérieur d'une cellule.

_ Il est malade celui-là, dès que je lui aie dit mon nom BOUM, s'exclama Damon en claquant ses mains en s'asseyant à côté de Kol.

_ Tu te souviens de Mollie Smith, demanda Kol en le regardant.

Damon hocha la tête en souriant en se souvenant d'elle puis percuta.

_ C'est le frère de Mollie ? s'écria-t-il les yeux grands ouverts.

_ Hum Hum…

_ Mais enfin tous ce qu'on a fait c'est allé se baigner, dit Damon.

_ Ah…ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'on a vu sur la vidéo de surveillance, ricana Kol.

_ Vous allez la fermez ! s'exclama Bonnie en les interrompant, vous ne comprenez rien ou quoi ? Ils vont appeler mon oncle ! Alors j'en aie rien a secoua de votre Bollie, termina Bonnie en s'appuyant contre le mur en face des deux garçons.

_Il va me tuer quand il va s'avoir que je suis sorti avec eux alors qu'il m'avait interdit de voir des garçons et que je devrais être au lycée en ce moment, _pensa Bonnie_._

_ Mollie, corrigea Damon.

_ Damon t'ais toi, dit Kol en regardant Bonnie en fronçant les sourcils.

_Il se passe un truc bizarre avec son oncle j'en suis sûr, _se dit Kol_, sinon elle en aurait pas aussi peur._

Claire Bennett avait reçu l'appelle de la police alors qu'elle était en train de faire les course pour le diner de ce soir et s'était de suite précipité vers le commissariat. En arrivant, elle vit son vieil ami accouder contre le mur en attendant qu'un policier vienne le recevoir.

_Michael, s'exclama Claire en marchant vers elle en le prenant ensuite dans ses bras.

_ Ça fait longtemps, dit-il en lui souriant tendrement.

_ Une éternité, renchérie Claire avant d'être refroidi en entendent la voix de son ancienne amant.

_ Ah Claire, Michael, s'exclama Guiseppe en marchant vers eux.

_ Guiseppe, dit doucement Claire, ça fait longtemps que…

_ Oui et je regrette que ce soit dans de tel circonstance, l'interrompit Guiseppe.

_Bon, c'est jeune en commis plusieurs infraction, dit le policier en les interpellant.

_Euh ni Kol et Bonnie ne conduisait de qu'elle infraction s'agit-il, Claire.

_ Conduite dangereuse, refus d'obtempérer éventuel, lui répondit-il.

_ Refus d'obtempérer éventuel ? Demanda le père de Damon en soulevant un sourcil

_Hé oui.

_ Ils ont refusé d'obtempérer ou Non ? dit-il.

_Ils ont fait les malins en parlant d'avocat, répliqua l'agent.

_ Il y a eu résistance physique, demanda Guiseppe.

_ Vous avait frappé l'un de ses enfants, s'écria Claire.

_ Enfin, en aucun cas, répliqua-t-il.

_Vous les accusé de quoi, demanda Michael.

_ La fille, si vous saviez tous les problèmes qu'elle a fait à New York en faisant une manifestation. Le magasin de mon cousin à était totalement détruit à cause de la panique qu'elle a déclenché, dit l'officier.

_ Il avait une assurance, demanda-t-il amusé par la situation.

_ Oui, répondit-il.

_ Ah ben c'est bon ! On en parle plus, d'exclama Michael.

_ Bon écoutez, il serait préférable que l'on fixe chacun des règles stricte à la maison, dit Claire.

_ Je ne sais pas…la fille…je pense la garder encore un peu, dit le policier en les regardant, juste pour être sûr.

_ Voilà qui me parait excellent, dit le père de Damon

_ Je ne suis pas d'accord, deux petits bourgeois dont celui qui conduisait rentre chez eux avec une tape sur les doigts et là…

_ C'est normal, l'interrompit Guiseppe.

_ Non… et là, une fille qui n'étais qu'une passagère, issu d'elle d'un milieu un peu moins favorisé, qui emplois toute son énergie à se reconstruire une vie meilleur après tous ce qui lui est arrivé, devient la seule coupable termina Claire, tous pourrait se régler, si on rentrait chez nous tranquillement et qu'on réglé l'affaire entre nous.

_ Vous avez intérêt à leur dire qu'ils ne recommencent pas, dit le policier en acceptant la proposition.

Après avoir été libéré, chacun repartie avec sa famille chez eux.

_ Je ne veux plus que tu traine avec cette fille-là, dit Guiseppe en conduisant vers sa maison.

_ Qui Katherine ? Oui tu as raison, répondit Damon.

_ Tu sais bien de qui je parle, répondit son père, Bonnie, elle…elle vient d'un autre monde. Elle n'a pas eu les mêmes atouts que toi au départ. Elle a un beau sourire, elle est bien faite, elle s'en sert pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut.

_ Ah pitié lâche moi avec ça, répondit Damon en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Dit toi que tu es une cible, tu as de l'argent, tu viens d'une bonne famille, tu as un belle avenir devant toi…

_ Tu veux dire qu'elle ne même pas que pour mon corps, répliqua Damon en souriant à son père.

_ Tu as tout à perdre et rien à gagner, dit son père.

Damon regardant son père et laissa échapper un petit rire avant de diriger son regard vers l'extérieur.

_ Tu vas avoir plus de responsabilité dans l'entreprise et cela dès maintenant, dit son père en regardant devant lui, ce week-end il faut que tu profites de la réception pour te créer des contacts, voir des investisseur.

_ Oui si tu veux, répondit Damon sans le regardait, et puis Elle n'est pas du tout comme tu le crois…Elle est plus que ce que tu vois.

_Crois moi je le sais, _pensa Guiseppe_, je sais à quel point les femmes de cette famille peuvent être incroyable._

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée alors que Kol était confortablement installé sur le canapé du salon après avoir était sermonné par son père, il fut déranger par l'arrivé de sa sœur et de Katherine.

_ C'était sympas la prison, demanda Rebekah en se mettant à côté de lui alors que Katherine s'installa en face d'eux.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu aies drôle, dit-il, et puis qu'est-ce que ce flic abruti faisait là ?

_ Tu ne l'avais jamais vu, demanda innocemment Katherine, il se met là presque tous les jours.

_ Je rêve ! Tu le savais ? Bonnie aurait pu avoir des problèmes. Qu'est-ce que tu as contre elle ? grogna Kol en regardant méchamment Katherine.

_ Damon, répondit simplement Katherine.

_ M'a pauvre fille… non, mais tu es totalement allumé ! S'il était vraiment amoureux de toi il ne t'aurait pas jeté, s'exclama Kol.

_ C'est ça Roméo…

_ Alors papa t'a passé un savon, demanda Rebekah en voulant changer de sujet.

_ Pas le moins du monde et toi ?

_ Il ne sait même pas que je vis sous le même toit que lui, mais il y a vu des frites et du ketchup sur le siège avant, alors il m'a forcé à lui faire un lavage, dit-elle.

_ Oui, et ça a bien fait rire ces garces d'Elena et de Caroline quand elle nous ont vu faire, grogna Katherine.

_ Ma pauvre chérie, répondit Kol en se levant pour sortir du salon, sous le regard énervé de Katherine et celui amusé de Rebekah.

_Et puis La garce de la famille Gilbert, je doute que ce soit Elena_, se dit Kol, enfin bref, j'ai un match de foot à regarder moi ce soir… et par la même occasion je devrais peut-être aller écrire une liste de choses que Bonnie devra faire durant ses deux semaines.

Kol sourit à son idée et se précipita dans sa chambre avec la ferme intention de lui demander les pires choses qui soit.

* * *

Bonnie fut soulagé d'apprendre que sa tante n'avait pas dit à son oncle de qu'elle avait fait. Et elle, était d'autant plus heureuse que de savoir qu'il ne serait pas là avant 21H00.

_C'est vraiment la meilleure tante qui soit, _se dit Bonnie en se jetant dans son lit, je serais certainement morte à l'heure qu'il est si s'était Tom qui était venu me chercher au commissariat.

Bonnie se leva de son lit alluma la musique à fond et se mit à danser pendant une dizaine de minutes avant d'aller dans la salle de bain et de se faire couler un bain. Quand il fut assez rempli et que la température était assez chaude, elle ôta ses vêtements et plongea dans la baignoire. Elle y resta plus d'une heure avant de se rendre compte que l'eau devenait de plus en plus froide à mesure que le temps passé. Bonnie sortit donc du bain, retira le bouchon qui bloquait l'évacuation de l'eau et attrapa une serviette avant de se précipiter dans sa chambre. Elle sorti un pyjama, l'enfila rapidement avant d'aller brancher le sèche-cheveux et de se sécher sa longue chevelure. Après cela elle regarda son réveil d'où était affiché 6H38, elle se rappela du match et se rendit compte qu'il ne restait plus que vingt-deux minutes avant qu'il ne commence.

_J'aimerais bien voir la tête de ses deux idiots quand mon équipe gagnera, _pensa Bonnie avec la sourire en s'installant sur son lit tout en allumant la télévision pour regarder le match_, Ils vont souffrir au lycée…ça ils peuvent en être sûr._

* * *

Au même moment les deux garçons s'étaient tous les deux réuni dans le salon de Damon avec leur frère respectif pour regarder le match.

_ J'ai fait une liste de choses que Bonnie devra faire durant deux semaines, dit Kol en attirant leur attention avant que le match ne commence.

_ Ah ! On peut s'avoir ce que tu as écris, demanda Klaus.

_ Oh, ça vous le saurez en même temps que ma chère Bonnie, lui répondit Kol en mettant ses pieds sur la petite table devant eux.

_« Ma chère Bonnie », non mais pour qui il se prend celui-là, pensa Damon, depuis quand elle lui appartient ! Et puis qu'il bouge ses pieds de là !_

__ _Et toi Damon tu as fait une liste aussi, demanda Stefan en regardant son frère assis à côté de lui.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin d'une liste pour savoir ce que je veux d'elle. Crois-moi, lui répondit Damon avec le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Sois pas un connard et ne lui demande pas de faire des choses dégelasse, prévint Klaus à son petit frère.

_ Moi ? Non, mais franchement Klaus je ne suis pas le genre de mec à faire des choses ignobles à une fille, lui dit Kol, c'est plutôt le genre de Damon.

_ Ben voyons, marmonna Damon entre ses dents.

_ Qui a dit Marie Jackson que si elle se promenait toute nu dans le lycée elle pourrait sortir avec le grand Damon Salvatore, s'exclama Kol.

_ Ce n'est pas moi qui lui ait dit ça, répliqua Damon en se penchant pour regardait Kol qui était assis à l'autre extrémité du canapé.

_ C'est pareille t'as envoyé un de tes pions pour aller lui dire, intervint Klaus.

_ Oui, mais je ne savais pas qu'elle serait assez idiote pour le faire, lui répondit Damon en croisant les bras en dirigeant son regard vers la télévision.

_ Mais elle l'a fait et heureusement que papa était là pour donner de l'argent à ses parents sinon ils auraient porté pour abus de confiance ou un truc du genre, dit Stefan en changeant de chaine.

_ Mais, mais qu'est-ce que du fou ? Ça va bientôt commencer, s'exclama Kol.

_ Il n'est pas encore sept heures, relax, lui dit Stefan.

_ Remet la chaine Stefan, ça commence dans deux minutes, dit Damon en regardant son frère qui roula des yeux avant de faire ce qu'il demandait.

_ Vous savez, intérieurement j'espère vraiment que c'est l'équipe de Bonnie qui va gagner comme ça elle vous fera la misère, dit Stefan en se levant pour aller prendre une bière avant de revenir quelques second plus tard.

_ Égoïste, t'aurais pu nous en remmener, s'exclama Damon.

_ Je ne suis pas ton pigeon, lui répondit Stefan.

_ Parfois J'envie le enfant unique, dit Damon en allant vers la cuisine pour chercher d'autres bières.

Damon revint avec une bière pour lui et deux autres pour Klaus et Kol. Une heure plus tard le match de foot était bel et bien commencé et l'ambiance de la salle était au plus bas pour Damon et Kol, dont leur équipe était mené de trois points.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous regardez le jeune, demanda Guiseppe en entrant dans le salon pour s'assoir dans son fauteuil à coté de leur canapé.

_ Un match de foot, lui répondit Klaus.

_ Oui, les Cowboys contre les Redskins, continua Stefan.

_ Oh, à ce que je vois les Redskins vont perdre, commenta Guiseppe avant de regarder son fils qui avait soufflé bruyamment à son commentaire de même que Kol.

_ Je peux s'avoir ce qui on ces deux-là, demanda-t-il.

_ Ben ils sont pour les Redskins et ils sont en train de perdre, lui dit Stefan

_ Oh je vois….

_ Rien n'est encore perdu ! Il reste encore dix minutes de jeu, s'exclama Damon.

_ Un miracle peut-être…

_ Ta gueule Klaus, grogna Kol en prenant une grosse poigné de frite avant de sauter de joie avec Damon en voyant leur équipe mettre un touchdown et ainsi être à égalité avec les Cowboys.

_ Oh oui ! On va baiser ces putains de Cowboys, s'écria Damon.

_ Damon, dit son père en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Désolé…, marmonna-t-il en se rasseyant

* * *

Au même moment Bonnie devenait de plus en plus stressé au fur et à mesure que le temps passé et depuis que les deux équipes étaient égalités.

_ Pitié, faite que je gagne ce stupide pari et que je puisse faire ramper ses deux idiots à mes pieds, dit Bonnie en regardant fixement l'écran. Bonnie sursauta en entant quelqu'un frapper à la porte mais fut soulager en voyant sa tante entrer et s'assoir sur le lit à côté d'elle.

_ Alors qui gagne, demanda-t-elle en lui proposant du popcorn qu'elle avait amené avec elle.

_ Ex éco, dit Bonnie en enfournant une poigné de popcorn dans sa bouche.

Sa tante allé dire quelque chose mais elle fut coupé en voyant les Redskins marqué et Bonnie s'écrouler sur son lit.

_ Euh…Bonnie…dit-moi comment tu te sens. Parles moi, dit-elle en se retenant d'éclater de rire en voyant sa tête.

_ Que veux-tu que je te dise…j'ai perdu…ils sont faire de ma vie un enfer ! dit-elle en se mettant sous ses draps.

_ Oh, ça va pas être aussi terrible….ils ne sont pas des monstres tu sais, dit-elle.

_Du moins j'espère qu'ils tiennent plus de leur mère que de leur père, pensa-t-elle._

_ Deux semaines…deux semaines de pur…

* * *

_ Plaisir, s'écria Kol en sautant de joie devant ses amis et Guiseppe.

_ Tout compte fais je crois que je vais faire une petit liste moi aussi, juste pour être sur que je n'oublie rien, s'exclama Damon en se levant, alors si vous permettait je vais me retirer dans ma chambre et écrire ma petite liste.

_ N'écris pas des vacheries, s'écria Stefan.

_ Tu t'inquiètes trop Stefan, lui répliqua Damon avant de courir vers les escaliers et d'aller dans sa chambre.

_ Bon, ben je crois que nous aussi on va rentrer et allez récupérer l'argent que mon père me dois, dit Klaus en se levant.

_ Tu as fait un pari avec ton père, demanda Stefan.

_ Papa a parié que Bonnie gagnerais ce paris et moi j'ai parié que ça serais Damon et Kol, expliqua Klaus en se dirigeant vers l'entré avec Kol et Stefan.

_ Et tu as gagné combien ?

_ Suffisamment pour que je puisse acheter une nouvelle moto, répondit Klaus en empoignant le poignet de Kol et de l'entrainer avec lui vers la voiture. Stefan regarda son ami démarrer la voiture et partir puis referma la porte derrière lui.

_ C'est quoi cette histoire de paris avec Bonnie Bennett, demanda Guiseppe les bras croisé quand Stefan réapparu dans le salon.

_ En fait pour faire court. Bonnie devra obéir à Damon et à Kol durant deux semaines…leur esclave quoi, répondit Stefan avant de monter à l'étage pour voir ce que son frère mettrais sur sa liste.

Guiseppe resta donc seul dans le salon à penser longuement à la situation.

_Tout compte fait, cette situation n'est pas si mal…si Damon se rapproche de Bonnie, j'aurais des chances de voir Claire plus souvent et de me venger de cet enfoiré de Tom, se dit-Guiseppe en se servant un verre de whisky._

_ Tu m'as pris Claire, Tom, mais crois-moi dans peu de temps elle sera de nouveau dans mes bras, dit-il.

**Alors qu'est-ce que vous en dite ? J'espère que ce chapitres vous a plu et que j'aurais beaucoup de commentaire enfin j'espère **

**Alors j'ai pris quelques proposition que vous m'avez donné pour ce que Damon et Kol vont demander à Bonnie, mais j'aimerais en avoir d'autre vraiment drôle alors n'hésitez pas à me proposer des trucs vraiment fou mais faisable bien sûr**

**PS Désolé pour l'orthographe **

**PS2 franchement le dernière épisode de vampire de ma pas beaucoup plus, très peu de scène avec Bonnie et le fait Julie Plec fasse d'une scène Bamon du Livre une scène Delena m'a vraiment mais alors la vraiment énervé, en plus cette scène était vraiment stupide, mais bon après ce n'est que mon avis.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Note de l'auteur: Aucun des personnage ne m'appartient !  
**

**CamCam **Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ais plu et moi aussi la scène de la voiture m'a aussi beaucoup fait rire quand le l'ai écrit.

Effectivement ils vont bientôt le savoir et dans ce chapitre Damon ne manquera pas de tenter de lui faire cracher le morceau.

Tom était déjà un beau connard quand il était jeune et il sera probablement la cause de la rupture entre Claire et Guiseppe**.**

**Saina126 :**Heureuse que tu ais aimé ce chapitre)

Guiseppe se rapprochera de Claire mais Tom sera bien évidemment dans les parages pour faire ce qu'il fait le mieux…emmerder le monde.

Et durant ces deux semaines Bonnie sera bien sur leur esclave ! Il y aura du rire, des disputes, de l'amour mais aussi beaucoup de larmes.

**Mlle Anonymous **Il y aura principalement du Bamon dans ce chapitre alors j'espère que tu seras contente )

Alors j'ai pris ton idée de la piscine dans ce chapitre mais je l'ai fait un peu voir beaucoup différemment mais j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même.

**lovely66**Ce chapitre est principalement du Bamon mais le prochain aura surtout du Kennett et l'idée de la soirée film chez lui …j'adore alors attend toi à la voir dans le prochain chapitre)

**jessica **: merci du commentaire et il y a aura énormément de Bamon alors j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**LisaCandyx :**Pour répondre à ton commentaire sur le dernier chapitre, je suis heureuse de te dire que j'ai lu que dans la deuxième moitié de a saison quatre Damon se rapprochera d'une fille alors j'espère intérieurement que cette fille soit Bonnie… mais franchement si le personnage de Bonnie reste encore si peu exploité dans la série je ne sais pas si je continuerais à regarder.

**PopGame**: j'avais vraiment peur que mon histoire te plaise plu, j'vais pu de commentaire de toi…tu n'imagines même pas à quel point j'étais heureuse de revoir ton nom dans mes riviews.  
Alors comme je l'ai dit pour les autres il y aura peu de kennett et énormément de Bamon, mais dans le prochain Kol prendra une grande place dans le chapitre et un rapprochement risque d'arriver…un baiser peut-être.

**beckie400**** :**alors je suis vraiment désolé pour mes fautes mais je ne me relie pas vraiment mais je promets de me relire attentivement maintenant et essayer de faire le moins de fautes possible.  
Alors Bonnie replongeras dans très peu de temps dans sa tristesse dans les chapitres qui suivront.

Et merci pour ton commentaire !

**Chapitre 12**

Le week-end se termina sans embuche. Damon et Kol s'étaient empressés d'appeler chacun leur tour la pauvre Bonnie pour lui rappeler qu'elle leur appartenait pour deux semaines entière au plus grand désarroi de cette dernière. Quand elle se réveilla le lundi qui suivit, la seule envi qui lui vint à l'esprit était de rester cacher sous ses couvertures et d'attendre un miracle pour la sortir de ce cauchemar qui allait durer deux semaines. Mais sa tante en avait décidé autrement et entra dans la chambre sans prévenir sa nièce et la tira de son lit avec un grand sourire.

_ Allez debout, s'exclama-t-elle, il fait beau, les oiseaux chante et deux magnifiques garçons t'attendent pour faire de ta vie un véritable enfer ! Il ne faut pas rater ça !

_ Qui es-tu, grogna Bonnie en se retirant de son lit au ralenti pour lui faire face.

_ Ta tante préféré, idiote, rigola celle-ci en lui tapant légèrement l'épaule.

_ Alors d'une, je n'ai qu'une seule tante, toi, alors c'est un peu facile de dire que tu es ma préféré puisqu'il n'en a pas d'autre et de deux, le mot tante ne devrait t'être attribué, grogna Bonnie en fronçant les sourcils en sa direction, qu'elle genre de tante aurait le sourire aux lèvres ne disant à sa seule innocente, fragile et incomprise petite nièce d'aller dans la fausse au lion.

_ Les lions ? c'est Damon et Kol, demanda Claire ironiquement sous le regard énervé de Bonnie, non je dis ça parce que Damon je l'aurais plutôt comparait à un chien qui marque son territoire un peu partout et Kol à…à un paon qui se pavane, un peu comme leur père….

_ Quoi…mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu racontes, dit Bonnie en la regardant abasourdi, mais est-ce que tu m'écoute ?

_Ahhhh, la nouvelle génération des Salvatore et des Michaelson a bien repris le flambeau en tout cas, termina Claire en rigolant avant de sortir et de fermer la porte derrière elle.

_ Je n'en avais pas fini avec toi, cria Bonnie à sa tante avant de frapper son pied contre un des pieds du lit pour ensuite sauter à cloche pied à cause de la douleur.

_ Je déteste les garçons, cria-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

_ Je peux savoir pourquoi Bonnie cris comme ça à, dit-t-il en regardant sa montre alors que sa femme entrait dans la cuisine le sourire aux lèvres, six heures quarante du matin ?

_ Elle va avoir une journée bien, oh oui, bien chargé, dit-elle en se servant une tasse de café, et cela durant deux semaines ! On risque de pas la voir beaucoup à la maison, surtout avec ces deux idiots qui vont certainement lui mener la vie dure.

Tom reposa sa propre tasse lourdement sur la table après avoir entendu le dernier commentaire de son épouse. Il ferma les yeux et pris de grosse respiration pour s'empêcher de dire des choses qu'il ne voulait pas. Claire remarqua le comportement étrange de son époux et de ce fait reposa sa tasse sur la table, s'approcha de Tom et posa sa main sur son épaule.

_ Tu vas bien, demanda-t-elle en l'enlaçant pas derrière alors qu'il était toujours assis.

_ Qui est-ce, l'interrogea-t-il en retirant ses bras pour ce mettre debout et lui faire face.

_ Quoi…Qui ça, demanda celle-ci.

_ C'est deux idiots, cria-t-il ce qui la fit sursauter.

_ Je…euh…Damon Salvatore et Kol Michaelson, répondit-t-il toujours sous le choc de son énervement.

_ Non, mais tu as quoi dans la tête ? C'est garçons sont dangereux, hurla-t-il en serrant le poing pour s'empêcher de la gifler même si l'envi le submergé. Et il répercuta sa colère en envoyant sa tasse par terre et s'éparpilla en multiple morceau avant de sortir de la maison sans lui adresser un seul regard de remord.

Bonnie se trouvait dans sa chambre à ajuster son maquillage et ses cheveux quand elle entendit son oncle crier sur sa tante. Cette dernière fignola rapidement et sortit de sa chambre en accourant dans la cuisine d'où elle pouvait voir sa tante au milieu de la cuisine seul à ramasser les derniers fragments de la tasse. Bonnie s'approcha lentement de celle-ci et s'agenouilla à ses coté et s'aperçut que ses yeux étaient inondé de larmes qui n'arrivaient pas à s'écouler sur ses joue tellement sa tante s'en empêcher. Bonnie posa sa main sur son épaules ce qui la fit sursauté. Claire regarda Bonnie un court instant avant de se remettre debout et de se diriger vers la poubelle pour jeter les morceaux. Puis elle se retourna vers Bonnie et lui sourire pour lui montrer que tout aller bien.

_Tu devrais aller terminer de te préparer, dit-elle en s'essuyant ses yeux.

_ Il t'a frappé, lui lança Bonnie en fronçant les sourcils sérieusement.

_ Quoi ? Non, jamais il ne me toucherait…Il…c'est de ma faute, dit-elle doucement en essayant de se convaincre elle-même, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tout va bien.

Bonnie laissa échapper un faible soupir et laissa sa tante dans la cuisine renonçant ainsi toute discussion avec elle, sachant pertinemment que cela ne mènerais à rien….pas dans son état actuel. Quand Bonnie fut fin prête, il était déjà 7h30, elle se dirigea donc au rez-de-chaussée en affichant un petit sourire à sa tante qui la regardait partir. Bonnie sortit de la maison et compris qu'elle allait se retrouver seule avec son bourreau jusqu'au lycée. Mais ne se laissant pas avoir par ses émotions, elle avança d'un pas décidé vers la voiture et entra sous le regard insistant de Tom. Celui-ci démarra la voiture et après un court instant de silence que Bonnie avait chéri de tout son cœur Tom rompit le silence.

_ C'est quoi cette histoire avec Damon et Kol, demanda-t-il en gardant les yeux rivé sur la route, Bonnie le regard un court instant puis se remit à fixer l'extérieur et pris le courage de lui répondre avec honnêteté au risque de l'énerver.

_ Nous avons fait un pari samedi pendant notre heure de retenu et j'ai perdu…dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

_ Et qu'elle était l'enjeu de ce paris, l'interrogea-t-il avec empressement.

_Oh mon dieu, si je lui dis la vérité, je ne pense pas qu'il va bien le prendre….il risque de s'énerver au volant et causer un accident…je ne veux pas revivre ça, _se dit-elle en fermant les yeux pour effacer les images de l'accident ayant causé la mort de sa famille.

_ Euh…ils m'ont demandé de leur donner des cours, de…de chimie, répondit-elle en essayant d'être la plus convaincante possible. Tom prit le temps de la regarder après s'être arrêté à un feu rouge et Bonnie crut percevoir dans son regard des doutes flagrants.

_ Des cours de chimie tu dis, lui dit-il en penchant la tête légèrement sur le côté, intéressant…

Il lui adressa un dernier regard avant de reprendre sa conduite. Au plus grand soulagement de Bonnie le reste du trajet se déroula dans le silence. A leur arrivé sur le parking du lycée, Bonnie ne pris même pas la peine que son oncle coupe de contacte du véhicule et sortit de la voiture rapidement sans se retourner vers lui. Bonnie marcha rapidement dans le lycée et alla vers son casier mais avant qu'elle n'y parvienne une main se posa sur sa bouche alors que l'autre la pris par la taille et la tira dans une salle étrangement sombre. Quand la pression sur sa bouche disparut, elle fut très vite remplacer par autre choses.

_Mais qu'est-ce que…Oh mon dieu ! On est en train de m'embrasser, _se dit Bonnie en donnant des coups dans la poitrine de son kidnappeur, mais sans sucer car celui-ci continuait de plus bel et Bonnie se surpris même à apprécier en laissant échapper un léger, très léger gémissement de plaisir_, il faudrait peut-être que je me débatte en peu plus…_

Soudain les lèvres de cet inconnu se décolèrent des siennes et sans rien dire il partit laissant Bonnie avec les yeux encore fermé en se demandant si elle devrait les rouvrir ou si elle devrait rester encore comme ça pendant quelques secondes pour se rappeler encore un petit instant de ce qu'elle vient de ressentir. Après quelques instants, elle se convint de rouvrir les yeux et sortis de la salle en prenant bien soin de mettre ses mains devant elle pour ne pas heurter quelque chose. Elle sorti de la salle en essayant d'être le plus naturel possible et se dirigea enfin vers son casier tout en prenant bien soin de sortir son miroir de sa poche pour regarder si son visage ne porter aucune marque de cette affreux »événement.

_Mes lèvres ne semblent pas gonflées, aucune marque quelconque sur mon visage et mon glosse semble avoir tenu le coup, _se dit-elle en se regardant pour ensuite remettre son miroir dans sa poche en ouvrant son casier. Elle y prit ses cours de la matinée, ferma son casier et se dirigea vers son premier cours. Tous ses cours du matin se déroulèrent étonnement rapidement et Bonnie fut à la fois surprise et soulager de n'avoir encore eu aucun cours en commun avec Damon et Kol et fut à la fois ravi de se retrouver en dernière heure avec Elena et Caroline pendant le cours de français. Bonnie sortit de la salle et aperçut Kol et Damon à moins de cinq mètres d'elle, mais malheureusement ils se trouvaient entre elle et la cafeteria. Elle hésita à marcher, mais son instinct de survit la persuada de faire demi-tour et de prendre un autre couloir pour se rendre à la cafétéria. Elle s'excusa auprès de Caroline et d'Elana en leur donnant une excuse bidon et prit le chemin inverse. Tous se sauraient passer comme prévu si ce n'est que son professeur de français sortit de la salle.

_ Mademoiselle Bennett vous avez oublié votre manuel, cria-t-il en attirant l'attention sur Bonnie de tous les élèves y compris Damon et Kol qui souriant à la vue de Bonnie essayant de prendre la fuite. Les deux garçons allèrent vers le professeur de français et prirent le livre de ses mains en lui disant qu'ils allaient lui donner. Celui-ci accepta et retourna dans sa salle. Bonnie regarda ses deux maitre de deux semaines venir vers elle et compris tout de suite que deux possibilité s'offraient à elle.

_Bon soit je prends mes responsabilités et je reste là à attendre qu'ils viennent me cueillir ou soit je me sauve aussi rapidement que possible, _se dit Bonnie en les voyant approcher. Mais en percevant un sourire apparaitre sur leur bouche, elle comprit tout de suite ce qu'elle devait faire. Et sans prévenir, elle se retourna et courut rapidement pour leur échapper. Damon et Kol restèrent bouche bée en voyant Bonnie s'enfuir et sans attendre ils la prirent tous les deux en chasses. Bonnie parcourut les couloirs du lycée en courant le plus rapidement possible mais en tournant légèrement la tête elle s'aperçut que Damon et Kol se rapprocher d'elle rapidement. Elle décida donc d'entrer dans la première salle qu'elle voyait sans vraiment prendre en compte où elle entrait.

Damon et Kol virent tous les deux où elle était entrée et s'arrêtèrent devant la salle en souriant grandement tout en essayant d'imaginer la tête que Bonnie devait avoir en ce moment et celle qu'elle fera en sortant ce qui risque de se produire dans les secondes à venir.

Quand Bonnie entra dans la salle, elle ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner et posa son front contre la porte en essayant de reprendre son souffle après cette longue course poursuite. Elle prit une longue respiration avant de se retourner et d'ensuite écarquiller les yeux en s'apercevant qu'elle était dans les toilettes des hommes et qu'en ce moment même plusieurs d'entre eux avait les yeux rivé sur elle avec leur pantalon abaissé révélant leur la partie inférieure de leur corps. Bonnie regarda malgré elle chacun d'entre eux avant de poussé un énorme cri et de sortir rapidement de la salle. Quand elle sortit Kol et Damon se trouvaient en face d'elle avec d'autres garçons qui la regardaient bizarrement avant d'entrer dans les toilettes. Bonnie posa sa main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier une seconde fois tellement le choc visuelle fut violent. Kol s'approcha d'elle et mit son bras autour de ses épaules et commença à marcher vers Damon en l'entrainant avec lui.

_Ah, Bonnie ! Je sens que ces deux semaines avec toi vont être passionnante, dit Damon en se mettant lui aussi à côté d'elle, se retrouvant ainsi escorter jusqu'à la cafeteria par les deux mecs les plus populaires du lycée sous le regard haineux de toutes les filles du lycée.

_ Je crois que je vais devenir aveugle, dit-elle en faisant rire les deux garçons, tout ça, tous ces trucs qui…enfin bref, c'était trop pour moi. Mes yeux ne le supporteront pas une deuxième fois.

_ Ce n'est pas la quantité qui est importante Bonnie, mais plutôt la qualité, lui dit Kol en lui tapotant légèrement l'épaule pour la réconforter ironiquement.

_ Oui et surtout la manière dont on s'en sert, continua Damon, la prochaine fois que tu en verras une, crois-moi tu en redemanderas.

_ Oui bon, faut encore que ce mec assure pour qu'elle en redemande, répliqua Kol en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

_ Je rêve ou vous êtes en train de parler de ma future vie sexuelle, dit Bonnie en continuant de regarder devant pour voir un éventuel professeur qui pourrait lui venir en aide.

_ Ecoute Bonnie c'est pour ton bien, il faut que tu sois émotionnellement et physiquement préparée quand ce moment arriveras car crois-moi il arrivera et cela certainement cette année, dit Damon, enfin passons ! Si je dis ça c'est aussi parce que je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves dans une situation ou une espèce de salop profitera de ta naïveté.

_ Un peu comme toi et Kol, répliqua Bonnie en se libérant du bras de Kol qui était toujours sur ses épaules pour marcher librement et rapidement vers l'entrée de la cafeteria. Ces derniers regardèrent Bonnie s'éloigner puis décidèrent de la suivre. Bonnie aperçut Elena et Caroline lui faisant signe pour qu'elle vienne manger à leur table, mais Kol et Damon en décidèrent autrement et prirent chacun un de ses bras et l'entrainèrent vers une table déjà occupé par des premières années. Ceux-ci faisaient partis de l'équipe de football depuis peu et savaient pertinemment que mettre Damon Salvator et Kol Michaelson à dos c'est se mettre tout le lycée à dos, alors sans que ses deux bourreaux n'aient à dire quoique ce soit les jeunes se levèrent, prirent leur plateau et disparurent rapidement.

Bonnie s'assit et Damon s'installa à sa droite et Kol à sa gauche. Bonnie ne savait pas vraiment où se mettre d'autant plus qu'elle savait parfaitement que toutes les tables occupé autour d'elle, devaient certainement parler sur elle. Et l'arrivé d'autres membres de l'équipe et amis de Damon et Kol, n'arrangea pas son affaire.

_ Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien ! Qu'est-ce que nous avons là, demanda l'un deux en s'asseyant en face de Bonnie, c'est un jolie petit lot que vous avez là les mecs.

_ Oui on sait, se vanta Kol en souriant, et elle est à nous.

_Non, mais je suis quoi moi ? Un morceau de viande, _se dit Bonnie en affichant un grand sourire pour masquer les apparences.

_ A vous deux ? Continua un autres assis à côté de son copain, vous vous la faite tous les deux ? Ben dis donc, pour que vous deux vous vous la fassiez c'est qu'elle doit en avoir là-dessous. Vous en avez de la chance ! Ça vous direz de me la prêter, je viens de rompre avec ma copine alors j'ai du temps à tuer.

_ Oui, on a de la chance…par contre toi pas vraiment. Alors si tu ne t'excuse pas tout de suite je te fais avaler tes dents, dit Damon en lui souriant faussement. Ce dernier s'exécuta à la seconde puis partit avec ses amis aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés.

_ Je m'excuse pour eux, dit Damon en regardant Bonnie qui n'en revenait pas.

_Il a pris ma défense…Il, il a pris ma défense, _pensa Bonnie en gardant les yeux rivé sur la table.

_Eh bien, voilà…un grand bravo à cette espèce de crétin qui a réussi en moins de deux minutes à plomber le moral de Bonnie, _se dit Kol en regardant Bonnie qui lui semblait sous le choc.

_Euh, merci Damon, d'avoir pris m'a défense, dit Bonnie en regardant Damon.

_Ne me remercie pas trop vite. C'est juste que j'aime pas du tout qu'on traite les gentilles filles comme ça et surtout celle qui m'appartient, répliqua Damon, et puis d'ailleurs j'ai faim. Alors va me chercher des frites, un hamburger et un coca.

_Quelle espèce de…_

_ Moi aussi, s'exclama Kol en lui faisant signe d'aller lui chercher la même chose, et plus vite que ça !

_ Non, mais…

_ Il n'y a pas de mais ! Tu obéis, ordonna Damon, et fait gaffe, j'ai horreur de ça quand quelqu'un ne tient pas son paris surtout quand il a perdu, alors ne prends pas l'idée de te sauver.

_ Oui, de tout façon on sait où tu habites, renchérie Kol en souriant.

Bonnie se leva bruyamment en faisant tomber sa chaise derrière elle et se dirigea vers les cantinières pour avoir ce qu'ils ont demandé et par la même occasion prendre sa propre commande. Elle dut faire trois allées retour tour pour avoir les trois plateaux et bien évidemment ces deux monstres ne l'avaient pas attendu pour commencer leur repas. Ils mangèrent en silence puis après avoir fini leur repas Kol prit les trois plateaux ce que Bonnie apprécia fortement, mais qui ne dura pas longtemps quand elle reçut son sac en pleine figure. Elle le regarda de façon meurtrière quand il revint sans les plateaux.

_ Ben quoi ? Je reprends le foot aujourd'hui alors je n'ai pas envie de me faire mal au dos avec un sac, alors qu'on a un match qualificatif cette semaine, lui dit Kol.

Bonnie s'attendait à recevoir le sac de Damon, mais celui-ci le garda et prit le bras de Bonnie pour l'entrainer avec lui, suivit par Kol.

_ Où est-ce qu'on va, demanda bonnie en se laissant faire.

_ Au vestiaire des mecs, répondit Damon nonchalamment.

_ Quoi, s'exclama Bonnie en s'arrêtant de marcher forçant ainsi Damon et Kol d'en faire de même.

_ Discute pas et viens, dit Damon en tirant d'avantage sur son bras. Quand ils entrèrent, Bonnie fut soulager de voir que tout le reste de l'équipe était déjà en tenu prêt à aller se battre sur le terrain.

_ Oh, mais ce ne serait pas Bonnie Bennett, s'exclama Klaus en allant dans sa direction alors que Kol et Damon se dirigeaient vers leur casier pour sortir leur tenu.

_ Salut, marmonna Bonnie.

_ Deux semaines à obéir à ses deux-là, dit-il en montrant une certaine compassion.

_ Il semblerait, répondit Bonnie en souriant.

_ Courage, crièrent le reste de l'équipe qui était déjà au courant par Klaus et Stefan.

Bonnie sourit puis alla s'assoir sur le banc en face des casiers, à côté de Kol qui était en train de s'étirer les bras avant d'aller se changer. Puis quelques minutes plus tard après que Damon et Kol aient eu la décence de se changer un peu plus loin pour ne pas mettre Bonnie mal à l'aise, tout l'équipe put enfin aller sur le terrain. Puis soudain Bonnie réalisa que leur entraineur n'était autre que son oncle et qu'elle lui avait menti sur la nature de ce pari. Elle attrapa donc le bras de Kol et lui expliqua que son oncle n'était en rien au courant de l'enjeu du pari et qu'elle apprécierait qu'il n'en sache rien. Kol accepta et lui dit gentiment qu'elle pouvait partir et qu'elle n'était pas obligée de les attendre.

_ C'est vrai ? Merci, s'écria-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras et le relâchant ensuite pur se sauver des vestiaires sous le regard attendris de Kol. Puis celui partit rejoindre le reste de son équipe et commencer l'entrainement.

A la fin de cette journée de cours Damon était hors de lui. Après l'entrainement, il n'avait pas réussi à remettre la main sur Bonnie et le seul fait qu'elle ait pu lui échapper le mit encore plus en colère. D'autant plus que tout ça était la faute de Kol et que celui-ci ne semblait pas du tout atteint par l'absence de Bonnie.

_Elle s'est bien foutue de ma gueule, cette petite sotte, _se dit Damon en se dirigeant vers sa voiture_, mais on ne la fait pas à Damon Salvatore._

Bonnie regardant son réveil qui affichait 5H10 alors qu'elle faisait ses devoirs, quand sa tante vint la voir dans sa chambre pour lui dire que quelqu'un l'attendait à l'entré. Bonnie la remercia et rangea ses manuels et descendit pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle ne put même pas dire un seul mot que Damon la tira hors de la maison et la lança littéralement sur le siège passager de sa voiture pour ensuite la rejoindre en fermer la portière derrière lui.

_ Bien joué, le cou de la petite nièce apeuré que son oncle chérie découvre son petit secret, dit-il démarrant la voiture à vive allure, ça a peut-être marché avec Kol, mais crois-moi avec moi il va falloir renouveler.

_ Mais, je…

_ Silence, tu parleras quand je t'en aurais donné la permission, lui dit-il fermement.

Bonnie hocha la tête ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre et se laissa conduire vers une destination qui lui était toujours inconnu. Après une dizaine de minutes de conduite, ils arrivèrent devant une salle de sport visiblement déserte. En arrivant devant le bâtiment, Damon sortit les clefs et ouvra la porte. Bonnie entra suivit de Damon et laissa échapper un petit cri d'étonnement en voyant toutes les machines de sport.

_ Allez viens, dit-il en marchant devant elle pour atteindre un ascenseur. Ils entrèrent tous les deux et Damon appuya sur le numéro deux, et quelque seconde plus tard les porte s'ouvrirent et laissèrent apparaitre devant les yeux de Bonnie une énorme piscine avec des jacuzzis ainsi qu'un bar. Damon sourit intérieurement en voyant la bouche de Bonnie grande ouverte.

Bonnie suivit Damon jusqu'à un vestiaire mixte et fut surpris en recevant de la part de Damon en maillot de bain. Bonnie regarda Damon dans les yeux et vu son regard elle comprit tout de suite qu'un non, ne serais pas accepté. Damon la regarda, attrapa son propre maillot de bains et sortit des vestiaires pour laisser un minimum d'intimité à Bonnie.

_Alors c'est comme ça, _se dit Bonnie en se dépouillant de ses vêtement_, il m'engueule, puis il m'amène avec un grand sourire nager ici. Non, mais qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez ce type ?_

Quand Bonnie sortit, elle était emmitouflée dans un énorme peignoir pour cacher son corps le plus possible de Damon qui nageait déjà dans la piscine. Damon arrêta tout effort en voyant Bonnie faire son entrait mais il fut très vite refroidit en la voyant dans un peignoir.

_ T'es sérieuse là ? Retire ça et viens te baigner, s'exclama-t-il en nageant vers le rebord pour se rapprocher d'elle.

_ Non…je n'y tiens pas vraiment, répondit Bonnie.

_ Bon…d'accord, lui dit Damon en sortant de l'eau et à son approche Bonnie su tout de suite ce qu'il avait derrière la tête et instinctivement elle se mit à courir avec Damon derrière elle.

_ Mais arrête enfin, rigola celle-ci en essayant vainement de le semer en courant autour de la piscine, mais fut très vite rattraper par des bras solide autour de sa taille.

_ Je trouve ça vraiment idiot de ta part de te sauver alors que toi et moi savons que je suis plus rapide que toi, lui susurra-t-il à son oreille en faisant glisser lentement le peignoir de son corps pour ensuite le retirer totalement et tourner Bonnie de telle sorte qu'ils se fassent face.

Bonnie ne savait pas vraiment où poser son regard mais elle finit par céder et à regarder attentivement le corps musclé qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Les gouttes d'eau glissant l'entement sur ses abdos, ses cheveux noirs se plaquant sur son front et ses yeux bleu la déshabillant du regard la mettaient affreusement mal à l'aise. Et prise aussi d'excitation elle se pinça les lèvres en le regardant plus attentivement de haute en bas ce qui n'échappa pas à Damon qui appréciait son regard sur lui. Bonnie vit le sourire de Damon et= décida de le lui retirer et le poussa dans l'eau de tous ses forces mais avant de tomber Damon lui agrippa les poignets et tomba avec elle.

Bonnie sortit la tête de l'eau et vit Damon se passer la main dans ses cheveux tout en secouant la tête. Puis il commença à nager vers elle et celle-ci tenta en vint de nager vers le bord mais fut attrapée par les hanches et ensuite lancée plus loin dans l'eau.

_ Alors ça Salvatore tu va le regretter, s'exclama-t-elle en l'éclaboussant au visage ce que Damon ne tarda pas à faire à son tour. Après une brève bataille, Damon nagea lentement vers elle, alors que cette dernière se mit à reculer lentement jusqu'à ce retrouver coincer entre le rebord et le corps de Damon.

_Tu rougis, dit-il affreusement prêt du visage de Bonnie qui le regardait droit dans les yeux.

_ Non…

Damon sourit à sa réponse et se décala pour sortir hors de la piscine laissant Bonnie encore immobile dans l'eau.

_Il…comment il peut me faire ressentir des choses comme ça, _se dit Bonnie en mordant légèrement l'intérieure de sa bouche pour voir si elle ne rêvait pas_, alors à certain moment j'ai des envi de meurtre en sa présence, ensuite des envie de m'enfuir loin de lui, après il me fait peur et là, j'ai honte rien que d'y pensais, mais j'avais vraiment envi qu'il m'embrasse._

_ Bonnie tu te réveilles, cria Damon debout devant les vestiaires avec une serviette autour de sa taille, on va bientôt y aller !

Bonnie le regarda retourner dans les vestiaires et sortit à son tour de l'eau pour aller se changer. Quand elle entra, elle se trouva nez à nez avec les fesses de Damon et elle poussa un énorme hurlement de surprise ce qui n'empêcha pas Damon de rire et de faire comme si de rien n'était en continuant de s'essuyer. Bonnie posa sa main sur ses yeux et avança à l'aveugle vers ses vêtements posé sur une chaise avec une serviette et il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant de décamper de là.

Après s'être chacun séchés et habillés, ils partirent en direction de l'ascenseur. Avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent la curiosité de Damon le prit.

_ Alors tu veux bien me dire, commença Damon avant de se reprendre, non, pardon c'était mal formulé. Dit moi qui t'as frappé !

Bonnie resta immobile ne sachant pas vraiment quoi lui dire ou faire pour qu'il oubli toute cette histoire.

_ J'ai passé un très bon moment en ta compagnie, répondit-elle en souriant mais en voyant le visage renfrogné de Damon, elle comprit tout de suite que sa réponse devait l'énerver.

_ On m'a toujours dit que la patience était une vertu mais moi j'ai toujours vu sa comme une faiblesse…Alors tu me réponds ou je m'énerve, dit-il en essayant de garder son calme alors que les portes s'ouvraient devant eux.

_ Oh, les portes…viens dépêche-toi avant qu'elles ne se referment, s'exclama Bonnie en pénétrant dans l'ascenseur.

Damon ferma les yeux mais vu en l'ascenseur un moyen pour lui d'empêcher Bonnie de se sauver, c'est alors avec le sourire qu'il entra. Quand les porte se refermèrent Damon ne perdit pas un instant et appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt pour bloquer l'ascenseur et poussa Bonnie contre une paroi, plaçant ses deux mains de chaque côté de son visage.

_ Maintenant tu vas me répondre et vite, dit-il fermement, de tout façon tu ne pourras pas sortir d'ici !

**Alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et si oui laissez moi des commentaires !**

**Petit question sur la scène du baiser de Bonnie avec cet inconnu au début du chapitre.**

**Qui aimeriez-vous que ce soit Damon Kol ou une autre personne !**

**Je prendrais la majorité et comme ça je ferais un moment un peu plus intense avec ce fameux garçon et Bonnie quand elle découvrira qui l'a embrassé.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Note de l'auteur: aucun des personnage ne m'appartient !  
**

**Donc c'est officielle le baiser échanger avec Bonnie dans le chapitre précèdent sera avec Damon.**

**Merci pour vos commentaires et Bonne lectures.**

_Ps je ne me suis pas relu alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes de frappe, d'orthographe ou encore pour les mots manquants, je me relierais ultérieurement._

**Chapitre 13**

Bonnie pouvait sentir son pouls s'accélérer ayant même jusqu'à l'impression que son cœur allait creuser un énorme trou dans sa poitrine pour en sortir tellement il cognait fort. Les yeux persans de Damon la regardaient avec intensité essayant de percevoir une quelconque information dans le regard de cette dernière. Bonnie savait pertinemment que dans cette situation Damon ne lui laisserais aucune échappatoire.

_Il va falloir que je lui dise, _se dit Bonnie_, mais…mais, je ne veux pas qu'on ait pitié pour moi, je ne veux pas qu'on me regarde avec de la pitié. Pas comme après la mort de ma famille et je ne veux surtout pas que lui, me regarde avec de la pitié._

_ Euh… oncle Tom…c'est lui qui m'a frappé, commença Bonnie avant de commencer à paniquer en regardant brièvement la main de Damon commencer à se crisper juste à côté de son visage.

_Oh non, il va s'énerver, _pensa Bonnie en redirigeant son regard vers Damon qui semblait en pleine ébullition tellement son visage commencé à rougir de colère,_ s'il va voir le voir, Tom sera que j'ai parlé et il s'en prendra à moi ou encore à Claire…Je ne permettrais pas que cela arrive_

_Mais c'était un accident, menti Bonnie ne essayant de le calmer, il a fait un faut mouvement et … et malheureusement je me trouvais au mauvaise endroit et au mauvais moment.

Damon cligna des yeux aux dernières paroles de Bonnie et d'un coup il se recula, laissant ainsi plus d'espace pour Bonnie et alla à l'autre bout de l'ascenseur en collant son front contre le la paroi sans rien lui dire. Et son silence perturba considérablement Bonnie, qui prit son courage à deux mains et alla poser sa main sur l'épaule de Damon pour l'inciter à parler, ne serais-ce que qu'un mot.

_ Damon…

_ Tu mens, l'interrompit Damon en enlevant la main de Bonnie de son épaule en se retournant vers elle pour la regardait dans les yeux, je sais reconnaitre une femme battu quand j'en vois une crois-moi, termina-t-il en parlant de façon directe avant de appuyer sur le bouton d'arrêt pour redémarrer l'ascenseur.

_Elle me ment et ça je le sais, _pensa Damon en sortant de l'ascenseur au moment où les portes se sont ouverte suivit par Bonnie qui trainait derrière lui_, si elle veut se mentir à elle-même, d'accord. Mais qu'elle n'essaye pas de me faire croire n'importe quoi. Franchement faut pas être un demeuré pour voir que le bleu qu'elle a sur la joue n'a pas était fait par accident. Si elle veut fermer les yeux sur ce que son Oncle lui a certainement fait, tant mieux pour elle, mais qu'elle ne s'attende pas à ce que je fasse la même chose. Je suis peut-être un connard avec les filles mais moi au moins je ne suis pas violent. Et ce qu'ils le sont je leur règle leur compte…On ne frappe pas les femmes et on les traite avec respect…Ce sont les premiers mots que m'a dit mon père le jour où je lui ait dit que j'avais ma toute première petite amie alors que je n'avais que huit ans et depuis ses paroles se sont gravés dans ma mémoire pour ne plus jamais en ressortir. Surtout après ce qui s'est passé avec maman quelques mois plus tard…_

Bonnie s'installa sur le côté passager et attacha sa ceinture pendant que Damon démarrait la voiture pour sortir du parking. Le silence régnait en roi dans la voiture jusqu'à ce que Damon le rompe en allumant la radio avec Starship de Nickie Minaj. Bonnie n'était pas vraiment d'humer à chantonner l'un de ses musiques préféré et se cantonna dans un mutisme tout en regardant attentivement Damon qui regardait sérieusement la route. Bonnie laissa échapper un léger gémissement d'ennui qui eut raison du calme de Damon qui alla se garer sur le bas-côté de la route à la plus grande stupéfaction de Bonnie.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, s'exclama Bonnie en le regardant ardemment dans les yeux pur lui demander des explications.

_ Arrête, ordonna fermement Damon.

_ Arrêter quoi, demanda fortement Bonnie en gardant le contact visuel sans fléchir même quand les magnifiques yeux bleu de Damon la regardaient de manière aussi intense.

_ De souffler et faire comme si c'était de ma faute qu'on se soit disputé, lui dit Damon en haussant le ton tout en claquant sa main gauche contre le clac-sonne qui aura certainement eu raison du calme qui régnait dans la rue pavillonnaire dans laquelle Damon avait arrêté la voiture.

_ Mais c'est ta faute ! Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui m'a agressé sans aucune raison dans l'ascenseur en me demandant quelque chose de privé et qui ne te regarde en rien, répliqua Bonnie ne se laissant pas impressionner par la colère de ce dernier, et franchement j'en ait vraiment marre de tes sautes d'humeur incandescente ! Un coup t'es sympas et la seconde d'après t'es un véritable connard, j'en peu plus !

_ Et c'est partis, voilà qu'elle joue encore la victime, s'exclama Damon en mettant ses mains sur le volant, tu devrais arrêter, ça devient lassant à force !

_ Je suis lassante ? D'accord, dit-elle en détachant sa ceinture pour ensuite sortir du véhicule. Bonnie referma la portière derrière elle, et marcha d'un pas assuré devant elle avec la ferme intention de rentrer chez elle à pieds si Damon ne lui faisait pas des excuses.

_Si dans trente secondes il ne vient pas en courant me présenter des excuses, _se dit Bonnie en continuant sa route,_ plus jamais je ne lui adresse la parole. Non, mais franchement pour qu'il se prend celui-là ! Ma vie privée ne concerne que moi et personne d'autre. _

Bonnie ralentit sa course et regarda discrètement derrière et s'aperçut que la voiture n'avait pas bougée d'un centimètre et pire encore, que Damon n'avait même pas prit la peine de sortir.

_Ah oui c'est comme ça, _se dit Bonnie ne se mettant accroupi pour attraper une pierre_, moi aussi je peut-être méchante quand on me cherche. _

Damon regarda Bonnie s'abaisser et ramasser une énorme pierre dans sa petite mains et quel ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant cette dernière lancer la pierre en question dans sa direction. La pierre frappa violement la capot de sa voiture puis retomba sur le sol. Damon sortit et alla voir l'attendu des dégâts et quand il se retourna pour regarder Bonnie, il la vit se sauver en courant très rapidement loin de lui.

_ Bonnie, hurla Damon en courant derrière elle aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait, reviens ici ! Si tu t'arrêtes je te promets de te tuer rapidement et sans douleur. BONNIE !

_ Non, merci, répliqua Bonnie en mettant sa main sur sa poitrine pour sentir son cœur s'emballer à force de courir.

__Je….je vais mourir, se dit-elle à bout de souffle, je crois que je vais…que je vais faire du stop en courant et voir si une bonne âme aura le cœur de s'arrêter pour me sauver de ce malade. _

_Et juste au moment où Bonnie dit cela, une voiture s'arrête quelques mètres devant elle. Bonnie hésita mais en regardant derrière elle pour voir les flammes dans les yeux bleus de Damon, elle conclut que c'était sa seule chance de survie et accéléra la cadence._

_A force de courir comme ça pour lui échapper, je risque de maigrir et comme je ne suis pas très grosse, c'est un os que je vais perdre, pensa-t-elle en arrivant au niveau de la voiture, pourvu que ce ne soit pas un psychopathe, pourvu que ce ne soit pas un psychopathe !_

Lorsque la vitre du côté passager s'abaissa, Bonnie fut à la fois surprise

Et soulagé de voir qui se trouvait sur le côté conducteur et sans perdre une seconde entra dans la véhicule qui démarra à vive allure. Damon qui se trouvait à quelques mètre de la, sourit faussement en voyant la voiture décollé. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et retourna vers sa voiture avec la ferme intention de se venger de Bonnie d'une manière ou d'une autre.

_ Merci, merci, merci de m'avoir sauvé, je ne sais pas comment te remercier, s'exclama Bonnie en sautant de joie sur son siège.

_ Le seul fait d'avoir vu mon frère avec une tête pareille quand il t'a vu rentrer dans ma voiture, me suffit amplement, lui dit Stefan en lui souriant.

_ Et au faite qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans les parages ?

_ Simple coïncidence. Mon père m'avait demandé d'aller voir un de ses amis pour lui demander quelques chose alors il m'a envoyé, lui répondit Stefan.

Le trajet en voiture ne fut que rire et plaisanterie sur leur enfance et sur Damon et Kol. Bonnie pouvait apercevoir le panneau leur indiquant l'entré dans Mistic Fall quand son portable vibra dans sa poche. Elle le sortie et vit un numéro inconnu affiché. Elle regarda brièvement Stefan qui avait les yeux rivé devant lui et se risque à répondre.

_ Bonnie à l'appareil, qui est-ce ?

_ Ah, c'est moi, Kol, s'exclama-t-il, et pour répondre à ta prochaine question c'est Caroline qui m'a filé ton numéro.

_ Oh…qu'est-ce que tu veux, demanda-t-elle.

_Viens chez moi, ordonna-t-il, si tu n'es pas là dans moins de dix minutes, je me remmène chez toi.

Bonnie voulu répliquer mais Kol ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion et raccrocha. Stefan, les yeux toujours devant lui, l'interrogea sur son appel.

_ Alors, c'était qui ?

_ Simplement Kol, lui dit-elle en haussant les sourcils, euh…tu ne pourrais pas m'amener chez lui.

_ Euh…oui si tu veux, dit Stefan d'un air interrogateur, mais je pensais que tu voulais rentrer chez toi ?

_ C'est là tout le problème…j'aimerais bien, mais il semble que Kol en ait décidé autrement et comme je dois lui obéir pendant deux semaines…

_Je me demande ce qu'il a encore préparé celui-là, marmonna Stefan ce qui interpella Bonnie immédiatement.

_ J'ai des soucis à me faire, lâcha Bonnie.

_ Non, c'est juste que…oh je ne sais pas comment expliquer, commença-t-il en prenant la direction du manoir Michaelson, ne t'inquiète pas, il ne te fera rien si tu ne le désire pas. C'est peut-être un salop, mais un salop honnête au moins.

_ C'est fou que c'est rassurant, pesta Bonnie en regardant pas la fenêtre avant de prendre en compte un problème de taille, mais, attend un seconde ! Rebekah, s'est sa sœur et comme Katherine est sa meilleure amie, alors avec la chance que j'aie en ce moment, il y a des chances qu'elle soit là-bas elle aussi.

_ Sans doute…

_ Merci de me rassurer, siffla Bonnie en fronçant les sourcils en sa direction ce qui le fit rire.

En remontant la rue de la maison de Kol, Bonnie aperçut une bande de gamins jouaient sur les pelouses de devant ou encore sur les trottoirs, accroupis au-dessus d'un t'as de billes ou perché dans les arbres.

_Rien de plus qu'un quartier comme les autres, se dit Bonnie._

Ils étaient maintenant arrivés devant le manoir de Kol, celui au vieux chêne majestueux qui faisait de l'ombre au porche. La voiture se gara sur le trottoir, Bonnie attrapa sa veste qui trainait sur la banquette arrière et au moment où elle sortit du véhicule trainant Stefan avec elle, elle entendit le rire des enfants jouant autour s'arrêter. L'espace d'un instant, elle se demanda ce qui se passait et pourquoi tout d'un coup tous les enfants semblaient la regarder.

Bonnie sentit son estomac se nouait en marchant vers la porte tout en jetant un coup d'œil au-dessus, puis autours d'elle. Deux enfant était perchaient dans le grand chêne juste à côté du porche. Sa raison essayait obstinément de se raccrocher à des mots.

_Ce sont des enfants. Ils jouent. Tout va bien, _se dit-elle en se collant le plus possible à Stefan qui s'apprêtait à taper sur la porte. Lorsque que la porte s'ouvrit, Stefan et Bonnie se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec Kol, qui semblait sourire bêtement. Bonnie pouvait encore sentir le regard des enfants sur son dos, ce qui la fit frissonner, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire d'avantage Kol qui sortit une liasse de billet de sa poche en passant devant Bonnie et Stefan pour sortir sur le porche.

_ Une promesse et une promesse, s'exclama-t-il haut et fort. Et quelques secondes plus tard ce sont tous les enfants qui se trouvaient dans la rue, ainsi que ceux perchaient dans l'arbre qui accoururent vers lui.

_ On s'est bien amusé Kol, s'exclama l'un des enfants qui tendit la main vers Kol.

_ Oui, on le refera quand tu veux, dit un autre.

_ J'y compte bien, répliqua Kol qui comptait ses billets en les séparant à part égale.

_ Allez, dépêche-toi, j'ai autre choses à faire moi, grogna l'un d'eux.

Stefan regardait ce qui se jouait devant lui posa sa main sur son front en plein désarroi face au comportement puérils de son ami, puis il rentra, laissant Bonnie ressembler peu à peu toute les pièces du puzzle. Et en voyant Kol, donner de l'argent à chaque enfant se trouvant devant lui, elle comprit tout de suite qu'elle s'était faite avoir en beauté. Quand tous les enfants furent partis, Kol se retourna et reçut la main de Bonnie sur sa joue.

_ Crétin, cria-t-elle en faisant les cents pas devant lui pour essayer de retrouver son calme et de ne pas le refrapper.

Kol posa une main sur sa joue chaude et se mit à la frotter doucement en regardant Bonnie.

_ Oh, allez. C'était juste pour rire, Commença-t-il.

_ Rire ? Mais t'es fou ou quoi ? Payer des enfants pour qu'ils arrêtent soudainement de rire, de s'amuser, de jouer être enfin pour me fixer, je ne trouve pas ça drôle moi, répliqua Bonnie en s'approchant de lui pour poser son doigt sur sa poitrine, je me suis crut dans un épisode de l'exorciste moi. Je devrais te tuer, voire pire te torturer pour ta débilité profonde.

_ Oh, oui ! Torture moi, je sens que je vais adorer, se moqua Kol.

_ Ahhhhhh, cria Bonnie, qu'est-ce qu'il peut être agaçant, termina-t-elle en allant dans la maison suivit par Kol qui lança un clin d'œil aux enfants qui s'étaient cacher derrière la voiture de Stefan pour regarder.

Ils étaient maintenant tous les trois assis dans le salon à boire un verre quand Bonnie rompit le silence qui avait pris place depuis plusieurs minutes.

_ Non, mais franchement pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Et pour quoi tu m'as demandé de venir ? Et pourquoi t'es si bête, demanda rapidement Bonnie en regardant Kol qui s'était installé en face d'elle.

_ Alors je vais te répondre dans l'ordre de un, j'ai fait ça pour te mettre en condition, de deux, tu verras bien tôt ou tard pourquoi je t'ai appelé et de trois, je suis loin d'être bête, répondit Kol en lui souriant.

_Bon, il est temps pour moi de partir, s'exclama Stefan en se levant, on se voit demain au lycée.

Bonnie et Kol regardèrent Stefan sortir, puis Kol alla s'assoir à coté de Bonnie.

_ Pour quoi tu as dit que c'était pour me mettre en condition, demanda Bonnie en regardant devant elle en serrant son verre maintenant vide entre ses mains.

_ C'était pour voir ta tête quand tu as peur, dit Kol, maintenant que je sais à quoi tu ressembles quand tu es effrayé, je peux mettre SAW sans remord.

_ Non, non, non, non, non ! Sans moi, s'exclama rapidement Bonnie en essayant de se sauver, mais elle fut retenue par Kol qui maintenait son bras.

_ Reste là ! N'oublie pas que tu me dois obéissance alors soit une gentille fille bien obéissante et regarde ce splendide film avec moi, lui dit Kol en se dirigeant vers le lecteur CD pour ensuite allumer la télé et se remettre à coté de Bonnie.

_ Je déteste SAW et tous les films dans ce genre, marmonna Bonnie en pliant ses jambes sur le canapé pour poser la tête sur ses genoux

_ C'est justement pourquoi j'ai choisi ce film, dit Kol en mettant en route le film en question, Eh et si ça peut te rassurer, je peux toujours te prendre dans mes bras pour te rassurer.

_ Non, ça va aller, répliqua Bonnie ne maintenant tant bien que mal son regard sur l'écran, je préfère encore regarder cette horreur.

_ Comme tu veux, dit Kol en s'installant plus confortablement, mais ne viens pas réclamer mes bras fort autours de ton petit corps fragile quand tu verras du sang gicler partout, avec tous ce qui s'en suit. Cris, pleure, rire terrifiant, ficaires éparpillés partout et…

_ Ok, ok j'ai compris pas la peine d'en rajouter, j'ai compris, l'interrompit Bonnie en faisant sourire Kol.

Le film était presque arrivé à son apogée quand l'un des personnages fut tué de manière inimaginable ce qui eut raison de Bonnie qui cacha son visage contre l'épaule de Kol

_ Ben alors on a peur…

_ C'est encourant, marmonna-t-elle en mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne pas entendre les cris, comment tu peux regarder ça toi ?

_Euh…je n'ai pas trop d'explication à te donner, lui-t-il en regardant le film.

_ Dit moi que c'est fini, dit moi que c'est fini, répéta plusieurs fois Bonnie.

_ C'est bon tu peux regarder, dit ce dernier.

_ Ah enfin merci, commença Bonnie en se remettant droite, enfin terminé…Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama-t-elle en frappante bras de Kol, t'aurait pu me dire qu'il faisait un gros plant sur son cadavre !

_ Tu ne me l'as pas demandé, répliqua Kol.

_ Je t'ai demandé si la voie était libre pour que mes pauvre petits yeux puisse regarder la télé, s'exclama Bonnie, comment je vais dormir moi ce soir avec tous ces images horrible dans ma tête ?

_ Dort avec moi, lui dit Kol.

_ Très drôle…

_Non, sérieux ! Je retirerais ces vilaines image de ton cerveau en les remplissant par d'autre, dit-il en faisant mine de retirer son maillot ce qui lui valut d'être frappé une seconde fois au bras.

_ Tu aurais tout de même pu mettre un autre film, dit Bonnie en regardant Kol retirer le CD.

_ Genre un film romantique, l'interrogea-t-il en fouillant dans le reste de ses DVD pour trouver le film parfait.

_ Oui, de ce genre-là.

_ Je paris que tu es le genre de film à regarder en boucle TITANIC et à repasser et repasser encore la scène de la voiture en t'imaginant nu à la place de Rose dans la voiture en pleine action avec Jack, ricana-t-il en la voyant entrain de froncer les sourcil en sa direction.

_ Ben voyons…

_ Ah ! Je vais mettre celui-là, il me parait bien, s'exclama-t-il en le mettant dans le lecteur pour ensuite rejoindre Bonnie.

_ T'as mis quoi, demanda-t-elle.

_ Le temps d'un automne. Un des films de ma sœur, répondit Kol.

Ils regardèrent les premières minutes du film dans le calme avant que Kol ne décide de parler.

_ Il a raison de mec, c'est toujours les plus coquine qui se cache derrière des vêtements de grand-mère, commenta Kol, je n'ai pas raison ?

_ Oui, tu as raison. Maintenant tais-toi et regarde, dit Bonnie plongeait dans le film.

Le film continua un petit moment avant que Bonnie ne commente à son tour.

_ Pourquoi, les garçons dans la vrai vie ne peuvent-il pas être comme ça et dire des choses dans ce genres, dit-elle en regardant la scène.

_ Pardon ?

_ London est trop beau, dit-elle en regardant plongeait dans ses pensées sans écouter Kol, il irait tellement bien avec Jamie !

_ Il a juste envi de la sauter oui, répliqua Kol.

_chutttt

_**(Réplique du film dans la cafétéria) **_

_**-Tout le monde nous regarde**_

_**-Et ça risque de tâcher la réputation c'est ça…c'est quoi ?**_

_**- je lis tous les livres des contemporains américains se trouvant dans la liste de monsieur Rutnen.**_

_**- Et il y a combien de bouquin dans la liste ?**_

_**- Il y en a cents…mais il y aussi sa liste britannique et sa liste européenne ensuite.**_

_**- Et est-ce que ça c'est dans ta liste avoir lu tous ses bouquins ?... Jamie, je fais un effort là d'accord…peut-être bien …peut-être que ça me manque de passer du temps avec toi, peut-être que tu m'inspire.**_

_**- ça doit être une blague !**_

_**- Quelle partie ?**_

_**- Tous ce que tu dis !**_

_**- Non, au contraire !**_

_**- Prouve-le !**_

_ Oui, prouve le lui, London, s'écria Bonnie, cours lui après crétin.

_ Oh oui London, dit Kol sur le même ton ce qui lui valut d'être frappé encore une fois par bonnie.

_**(Scène devant le lycée)**_

_**- JAMIE ! Jamie !**_

_**- Tu n'as aucune idée de comment être amis de quelqu'un !**_

_**- je crois que je veux plus que ça…**_

_**- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux.**_

_**- Et toi tu le sais ? Tiens peut-être que ça t'inquiète réellement qu'on puisse se sentir bien avec toi…**_

_**- Et pourquoi ça m'inquièterez, hein ?**_

_**- Parce que là tu ne pourrais plus te cacher derrière tes bouquins ou derrière ton foutu télescope, ni même ta foi…Non, non ! Tu sais qu'elle est la vrai raison de ton inquiétude…c'est que t'as envie d'être avec moi aussi.**_

_ Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais qu'un garçon me dise ça, dit Bonnie en rêvant, elle a de la chance.

_ Oui et lui s'est pris un râteau monumentale, s'exclama Kol, elle lui a rien répondu cette greluche et elle s'est contentée de lui tourner le dos et de parti.

_ C'est toute l'importance du film, dit Bonnie ne le regardant, le film serait fini en deux minutes si la fille finissait dans le bras du mec sans le faire mariner un peu.

_ Oh tais-toi, tu n'y connais rien aux femmes !

_ J'en connais plus que toi, répliqua Kol en la fixant.

_ Je suis une femme, crétin et tu ne me comprends vraiment pas…

_ Oui, mais toi t'es un cas appart, lui dit-il, hors du lot !

_ Non, mais pour qui tu…

_ Chuttt, j'essaye de regarder le film, alors chut, dit-il en mettant son doigt sur sa bouche.

_Je vais tuer ce mec un jour, se dit Bonnie en se replongeant dans le film._

Le reste du film se passa dans le calme et Bonnie avait les yeux rouges à force d'avoir pleuré vers la fin du film.

_ Pour quoi c'est toujours les filles qui meurent à la fin, dit-elle en reniflant.

_ Parce que c'est le sexe faible ! Ça coule de source, enfin, expliqua Kol en atteignant la télévision.

_ Comment ça, sexe faible ?

_ Ben oui ! Qu'est-ce qu'elles seraient les femmes sans les hommes ?

_ Libre

_ Perdu, corrigea Kol, elles seraient totalement paumées !

_ On n'a pas besoin d'homme pour s'occuper de nous, répliqua Bonnie se mettant face à lui dans le canapé.

_ Ah oui, explique !

_ J'ai plusieurs arguments alors écoute bien. D'une, on n'a pas besoin d'homme pour nous protégé, on peut prendre un chien. Deux, pour faire des enfants on a juste à aller à une banque de sperme et trois, pour se donner du plaisir on a inventé des objets exprès pour ça !

_ Le coup du chien marche encore, celui avec l'histoire des objets est un peu limite car les femmes prennent moins bien leur pied. Mais alors celui de la banque de sperme est totalement pourri. Tu crois qui tombent du ciel nos petits soldats, commenta Kol en souriant, petite fille ignorante.

Bonnie se mordit la lèvre et voulut frapper Kol encore une fois mais celui-ci lui intercepta son poing et la plaque sur le canapé, planant maintenant au-dessus d'elle en souriant, leur bouche n'étant qu'a quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Bonnie tenta vainement de le repousser mais ni parvint pas.

_ Embrasse-moi, lui murmura Kol en rapprochant ses lèvres des siennes.

_ Qu…quoi, bégaya Bonnie en sentant ses joue prendre feu.

_Si tu préfères, je veux que tu poses tes lèvre sur les miennes, continua-t-il sensuellement.

Bonnie senti son cœur s'emballer et n'arriva pas à dire quoi que ce soit pour repousser Kol. En voyant son hésitation Kol prit les devant et l'embrassa tendrement sans trop forcer, pour ne pas l'effrayer ou pour ne pas lui donner impression qu'il profite trop de la situation. Il relâcha la pression sur ses lèvres tout doucement et alla les placer sur son coup, le picorant de tout part sans oublier un seul endroit. Mais, en sentant la respiration de Bonnie commençait à devenir irrégulière, il dirigea son regard vers son visage et vit ses yeux rempli de larmes. Kol se dégagea et regretta amèrement son action.

_ Bonnie, je …

_ Pourquoi, pourquoi vous me faite tous du mal comme ça, dit-elle sans trop s'adresser à Kol.

_ Comment ça «Vous », on t'a déjà fait du mal, demanda-t-il en la prenant par les épaules.

_ Mon père devrait être là pour me protéger et ma mère pour me consoler…mais je n'ai plus personne maintenant, pleura Bonnie en poussant ensuite Kol, pour se sauver vers la porte d'entrée et sortit de la maison.

_ Bonnie, cria Kol en courant après elle dans la rue alors que la nuit était totalement tombée, attends-moi !

Bonnie se retourna pour lui faire face, mais alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche une voiture vint clac sonner à côté d'eux et en y regardant de plus près Bonnie aperçu son oncle au volant de sa voiture. Ce dernier descendit et alla à leur rencontre.

_ Tu as vu l'heure, cria-t-il en la prenant par le bras.

_ C'est ma faute, dit Kol en voulant le calmer.

_ Toi, occupe-toi de tes affaires et barres toi, s'écria Tom en entrainant Bonnie dans la voiture pour y entrer à son tours en laissant Kol totalement désemparé.

Bonnie serra ses bras autour de sa poitrine et résista à l'envi de pleurer tellement elle était à bout de nerf.

_ Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit, dit Tom calmement en se garant étrangement dans une petite ruelle sombre à quelques rues de leur maison.

_ Mais je …

_ Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit, cria-t-il en le prenant violement par les épaules, je pensai s mettre bien fait comprendre quand je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus que tu sortes avec ses voyous.

_ Je sais…je suis désolé, dit-elle en pleurant.

_ Arrête de pleurer…J'ai dit arrête de pleurer, cria-t-il en lui giflant le visage ce qui aggrava les pleures de Bonnie.

Tom prit de grosse respiration et posa sa tête contre son volant pour ensuite diriger involontairement son regard vers les jambes de Bonnie, puis ver sa poitrine et prit une profonde respiration en sentant son parfum embaumer l'intérieur de la voiture. Il se redressa et passa la main dans les cheveux de Bonnie ce qui la fit frissonner d'avantage. Il dirigea son visage lentement vers son visage et lui embrassa légèrement la joue sans que Bonnie ne s'y oppose. Il descendit doucement vers son cou et l'embrassa langoureusement au plus grand malheur de Bonnie qui tenta de la repousser mais en fut incapable quand celui bloque ses mains avec les siennes. Bonnie commença à pleurer tant son oncle commençait à prendre beaucoup plus d'assurance en passa un de ses mains le long de son corps, bloquant toujours les mains de Bonnie avec l'autre.

_ Je t'en prie…, pleura Bonnie avec de crier de toute ses forces, PAPA, sauve moi !

Mais aucun de ses cris ne purent ramener son père pour la sauver et Bonnie passa donc la prochaine heure à souffrir sur la banquette arrière de la voiture.

Après avoir fini son acte odieux, Bonnie remit son pantalon, reboutonna sa chemise et retourna à l'avant laissant Bonnie se rhabiller lentement sans verser une larme, tellement elle n'en avait plus la force.

En arrivant devant la maison, Tom se retourna vers Bonnie qui semblait déconnecté de la réalité et lui sourit en lui disant de c'était de loin la plus belle nuit qu'il avait passé avant de sortir du véhicule et de sa diriger vers la maison e laissant le pauvre Bonnie s'extirper tant bien que mal dans la voiture en tenant fermement ses vêtements et marcha à son tour vers la voiture avec une douleur vive au niveau de ses cuisses.

Quand Bonnie entra, elle alla le plus vite possible dans la salle de bain pour ne pas que sa tante la voie dans cette état et passa malheureusement devant son oncle qui descendait tout sourire des escaliers. Bonnie s'enferma dans la salle de bain et alla tout habiller sous la douche et y resta une bonne heure sans bouger, sans parler, ni même pleurer.

Mais ce que ignoré Bonnie et son c'est qu'une personne cacher, les avaient vu rentrer chacun leur tour dans la maison et avait parfaitement compris ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

**Alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que la Team Kennett aura aimé, mais aussi les Bamon même s'il y en avait peu.**

**Ne vous inquiétez pas Tom sera correctement puni dans la suite.**

**Alors comme d'habitude petite question :**

**Qui devrait être cette personne ayant vu Bonnie et son oncle sortir de la voiture :**

**Damon, Kol, ou une autre personne.**

**Ps S'il vous plait, soyez objectif dans votre réponse et si nécessaire avec des arguments.**

**(Je ne prendrais pas forcement ma décision que sur la majorité, mais aussi par rapport à vos arguments pour savoir quel personnage ça devrait être)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Vampire diaries ne m'appartient pas ainsi que tous ses personnages sauf ceux que j'invente !**

**Alors, merci infiniment pour tous vos commentaires et surtout je suis trop heureuse d'avoir dépassé la barre des 200 commentaires avec votre aide !**

**Alors, après avoir lu tous vos commentaires, je peux vous dire que c'est Damon qui aura vu Bonnie cette nuit-là !**

**Jayanthi ****: **Merci pout ton commentaire et pour te répondre je poste le samedi ou le dimanche.

**HopeLoveGlory** ,**jessica**** :** Je sais que c'est triste que Bonnie se fasse violé mais quand j'ai commençais cette fic, je savais que ça devais passer par là.

**FanBonnieB, Loubna, ****: **Merci pour vos commentaire et en ce qui concerne Katherine et Rebekah on ne les verra pas dans ce chapitre et Claire ne sera pas encore ce qui s'est passé entre Tom et Bonnie…pour l'instant.

**lovely66 ,** **Delena1996,** **Missechacexxwooder**: Alors merci pour vos commentaires mais je m'excuse d'avance de vous dire que se sera Damon qui aura vu cette scène mais Kol découvrira la vérité dans ce chapitre.

**CamCam : **Tom va être correctement puni mais ni par Kol et ni par Damon, c'est tous ce que je dirais )

**Mlle Anonymous** : Damon ne sera pas celui qui ira tabasser Tom dans ce chapitre mais il aura son tour )

**nanak**: Alors, en effet Bonnie à de l'argent grâce à l'héritage de sa famille et elle ne s'en va pas de chez son oncle pour ne pas laisser sa tante seul et en ce qui concerne le viol, elle a essayait de se défendre mais son oncle et un homme assez un imposant physiquement et je crois qu'elle savait que quoi qu'elle fasse ça ne pourrais rien changer.

**Audrey**** : **Merci pour ton commentaire il me fait plaisir !

**Manouchka931 ****: **Merci pour ton commentaireset heureuse que mon écriture te plaise malgré mes fautes d'orthographe )

**Kloe **: merci pour le commentaire et moi aussi j'ai beaucoup ri en écrivant le passage où Damon cour après Bonnie et qui ne rêverait pas d'être embrassé par Kol !

**PopGame **: Ton commentaire m'a beaucoup fait rire et en ce qui concerne Tom il faut toujours un méchant dans une histoire, mais les méchants se prenne toujours des baffes à la fin et dans ce chapitre il va s'en prendre !

**Lizlee **: Une aventure avec Damon ? Elle en aura surement l'occasion maintenant…tu comprendras en lisant le chapitre X3

**Coraline **: J'espère que ce chapitre t'éclaira un peu, du pourquoi Damon mais un point d'honneur à protéger les femmes.

**LisaCandyx **: Alors je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qu'il t'es passé durant ton enfance et aussi de t'avoir fait pleurer involontairement DÉSOLÉ ! :'(

**Saina126, Vampire06, Kelly, Prisca, MzelleAna , Jenna, Matrix, Leatita, Susie-Kiss, Hirma16, Sabrina-Salvatore:** Et merci et vous aussi pour vos commentaire et j'espère que vous êtes heureuse que ce soit Damon qui ait vu Bonnie :)

_**Je m'excuse d'avance si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, il y avait tellement de commentaire,**_

_**(ce qui ne ma déplait pas du tout p)**_

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 14**

Depuis cette fameuse nuit Bonnie avait passé les trois quart de ses journées dans sa chambre et cela durant une semaine entière. C'est seul déplacement se limiter à aller se laver plusieurs fois par jour pour retirer ce qui lui semblait être l'odeur persistante de son oncle sur son corps et aller à la cuisine prendre quelque chose pour manger. Sa tante semblait très préoccupée par l'état de sa nièce d'autant plus que Bonnie avait refusé de voir ses amis bien que ces derniers étaient devenus plusieurs fois prendre de ses nouvelles. Cette dernière avait tenté en vain de convaincre Bonnie de bien vouloir descendre rassurer ses amis mais Bonnie s'obstinait à rester sur ses positions et à se cloitrer dans sa chambre.

Tom, lui se fichait royalement du comportement de Bonnie et même éprouvait du plaisir de la voir dans cet état, sachant pertinemment qu'il en était la cause. Chaque soir avant de se coucher, il aimait coller son oreille contre la porte de chambre de Bonnie pour l'entendre pleurer à chaude larmes. Mais il faisait tout de même attention de na pas éveiller les soupçons de son épouse qui depuis peu garder à la fois un œil sur lui, tout en gardant un minimum d'espace entre eux. Ce comportement commençait vivement à ennuyer ce dernier qui éprouvait parfois des envi folles de remettre son épouse à sa place.

Ce matin-là, Bonnie était encore emmitouflée dans ses draps quand sa tante entra dans sa chambre pour s'assoir sur le lit à côté de sa nièce. Celle-ci ouvra les yeux, cernés de part en part à cause de ses nombreuses nuits blanches à revivre encore et encore cette nuit d'horreur. Claire caressa doucement la joue de Bonnie avant de l'embrasser doucement sur son front. Elle se remit debout et se dirigea doucement vers la garde-robe de Bonnie pour en sortir un jean, un pull et de prendre une paire de converse. Bonnie s'était entre deux redressée pour regarder sa tante sortir des vêtements. Claire posa les vêtements sur la chaise devant le bureau pour ensuite se retourner face au lit où Bonnie était encore assise à la regarder.

_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es comme ça, mais je refuse que tu continu à rater les cours, dit-elle calmement, alors aujourd'hui tu vas profiter de tes heures de retenu pour demander à Kol et Damon de bien vouloir te prêter leur cours.

Bonnie voulut lui dire quelque chose mais Claire l'interrompu en mettant sa main devant elle.

_ Et c'est un ordre ! Alors lève-toi et va t'habiller et étant donné qu'il est déjà 7H15, je te conseille de te dépêcher, dit Claire en se dirigeant ensuite vers la porte, c'est moi qui t'amènerais au lycée.

Claire sortit ensuite de la chambre en laissant Bonnie réfléchir aux paroles de sa tante et prendre conscience qu'elle devait se remettre sur pied et avancer sans regarder en arrière. Bonnie se leva et attrapa ses vêtements pour ensuite sortir de sa chambre et marcher vers la salle de bain en prenant bien soin de scruter chaque recoin du couloir pour peut-être apercevoir son oncle cachait quelque part. Bonnie passa une quinzaine de minute dans la salle de bain avant d'en ressortir tout habillé et maquillé pour cacher les dégâts que ses nuits blanches avaient faites sur son visage.

Après avoir préparé de quoi écrire et d'avoir tous mit dans son sac Bonnie descendit les escaliers, et alla vers la cuisine et fut accueilli par le sourire radieux de sa tante ainsi que par un petit pain posé sur la table prêt à être englouti.

_ Attrape ton déjeuné je t'entends dans la voiture, lui dit Claire en passant à coté de Bonnie les clefs de voiture dans la main avant de sortir de la maison en claquant la porte derrière elle. Bonnie prit son petit pain dans une main et dans l'autre attrapa son sac qu'elle avait posé à l'entré en arrivant, puis elle sortit tout en remerciant dieu de ne pas l'avoir mis face à son pire cauchemar, Tom.

Pendant que Bonnie et sa tante prenaient la route vers le lycée, une autre personne se trouvait toujours dans son lit dans un sommeil quelque peu mouvementé. En effet Damon avait depuis peu fait de nombreux cauchemars chaque nuit, se réveillant à chaque fois en sueur et ce matin-là ne fut pas diffèrent des autres. Toujours le même rêve, toujours la même peur, toujours la même douleur et encore la même colère. Ce même cauchemar lui rappelant incessamment à quel point sa vie a été bouleversée, ce cauchemar lui rappelant cette fameuse nuit où sa vie fut brisée, ou une partie de lui se brisa en morceau, cette fameuse nuit ou sa mère fut violé et assassiné devant ses yeux alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Ce rêve qu'il avait réussi à se défaire grâce à de nombreuses thérapies, fut soudainement ravivé dans sa mémoire à cause de Bonnie. Et comme chaque fois son rêve commença avec la vision de sa mère se faire violenté par un inconnu pour se terminer sur Bonnie marchant difficilement hors de sa voiture vers sa maison.

Et c'est à chaque fois qu'il voit les larmes de Bonnie couler sur ses joues qu'il se réveille en sursaut dans des draps humidifié par sa sueur. Damon ouvrit les yeux et regarda le plafond de sa chambre en prenant de grosses respirations pour tenter de calmer son rythme cardiaque. Il tourna la tête vers son réveil, mais ne se pressa pas pour se rendre au plus vite au lycée, sachant pertinemment que dans tous les cas il arriverait en retard au lycée.

Après avoir passé une bonne demi-heure dans sa salle de bain Damon sortit et entra dans sa chambre avec une serviette enroulait autours de sa taille. Il alla vers son armoire et en sortit un jean foncé avec un t-shirt noir et sa veste en cuir. Il se vêtit rapidement, s'assit sur son lit et commença à mettre ses chaussures quand il repensa un court instant au regard qu'avait Bonnie en sortant de la voiture, ses yeux inondaient de larmes mais néanmoins sans expression.

_Pourquoi, pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit à personne, se dit Damon, petite idiote !_

Il sortit tout d'un coup de ses pensées en entendant la sonnerie de son portable sur sa table de nuit. Damon se mit debout, prit son portable et vit que l'identifiant était au nom de Kol. Damon soupira longuement avant de daigner lui répondre.

_ Oui, dit Damon en s'asseyant sur le lit.

_ Oui, c'est moi ! C'était juste pour te dire que Bonnie est en ce moment même ici avec moi ! Tu sais, ces heures de retenus qu'on est censé avoir à trois tous les samedis, murmura Kol pour ne pas se faire voir par son professeur.

_ Quoi, s'exclama Damon en enfilant sa veste, j'arrive !

Kol n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que Damon lui avait déjà raccroché au nez. Celui-ci rangea son portable dans sa poche pour ensuite croiser les bras sur la table et y placer son menton dessus pour regarder Bonnie qui se trouvait deux tables devant la sienne.

_Même pas un bonjour…ni même un regard, _se dit Kol en fronçant les sourcils_, elle ne donne aucune nouvelle durant une semaine et d'un coup elle revient et ne veut même pas me parler ! Elle me prend pour qui ? Bon d'accord, elle me fait surment la tête pour ce que j'ai fait, mais ce n'est tout de même pas un raison pour m'ignorer…Et puis l'autre là-bas qu'il aille se faire l'infirmière pour nous laisser un peu d'intimité pour parler, _pensa Kol en regardant maintenant son professeur qui ne semblait pas vraiment pressé de retrouver sa maitresse.

Une dizaine de minutes passèrent avant que Bonnie ne lève la main pour avoir l'accord d'aller aux toilettes. Son professeur accepta et Bonnie s'excusa encore avant de sortir de la salle sous les yeux de Kol qui était en train de chercher un moyen de la suivre.

_ Je me sens pas bien je peux aller à l'infirmerie, qui sait peut-être que l'infirmière pourra me faire passer la douleur, dit Kol en se mettant debout pour s'approcher du bureau, en même temps vu le nombre d'heure que vous passez avec elle tous les samedis et plus encore. Elle doit être une experte pour soigner…je ne sais pas moi…l'infidélité !

_ Quoi ? Comment…

_ Comment je le sais n'a aucune importance, tous ce que je veux c'est sortir d'ici quelques minutes, lui dit Kol sérieusement.

Bonnie sortit des toilettes des femmes et commença à faire son chemin vers sa salle quand une main se posa sur sa bouche et l'autre sur ses hanches pour l'entrainer vers une des salles de cours encore ouverte du lycée. Bonnie se débattait de tous ses forces en griffant le bras de son kidnappeur, en essayant vainement retirer sa main de sa bouche pour crier. Mais cela ne servit à rien et l'inconnu gardait ses deux mains fermement sur Bonnie toujours dos à lui. Et étant donné qu'il n'était que 8H45, personne ne pourrait venir la sauver, ni même l'entendre. La salle était encore plongée dans le noir avec aucun rayon de soleil assez fort pour percer les volets des fenêtres. Mais cette scène parut à Bonnie étrangement familière, la prendre de force dans une salle sombre avec une main sur sa bouche et l'autre autour de sa taille. Mais ce sentiment de déjà vu ne put permettre à Bonnie de retrouver son calme, celle-ci se sentant une nouvelle fois vulnérable face à quelqu'un commença à pleurer en priant intérieur que quel que soit les intentions de cette personne, qu'il le fasse vite et qu'il la laisse.

La pression sur sa bouche et ses hanche se firent plus douce et l'inconnu força Bonnie à se retourner et quel ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant les yeux bleu de Damon la fixait de manière incroyablement tendre pour ensuite la prendre fermement dans ses bras.

_ Pardonne-moi, dit Damon en pleurant dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, pardonne-moi ! J'aurais dû…j'aurais pu t'aider !

_ Damon…

_ J'aurais pu t'aider ! J'aurais pu faire quelque choses, j'aurais…Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit, se reprit-il en prenant Bonnie par les épaules.

_ Je ne comprends pas ce que tu es en train de me dire, lui dit Bonnie en fixant les yeux de Damon brillant à cause des larmes qui s'en écoulaient.

_ Je t'ai vu Bonnie ! J'étais là ce soir-là ! S'exclama-t-il, je t'ai vu sortir de cette voiture après ton oncle juste devant chez toi, avec tes vêtements déchirés à certain endroit…

_ Non ! S'écria Bonnie en retirant les mains de Damon de ses épaules.

_Quoi, demanda Damon surpris par le ton de Bonnie.

_ Tu n'as rien vu, dit-elle en sentant à son tour les larmes lui monter aux yeux, tu n'as rien vu. Tu…tu n'as rien vu, rien du tout !

Damon lui attrapa le visage entre ses deux mais et essuya avec le pouce les larmes de Bonnie se déversant sur ses joues. Il se pencha légèrement vers elle et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les sienne, et celle-ci ne tenta rien pour le repousser. Damon retira ses lèvre de celle de Bonnie puis posa son front contre le siens.

_ Je vais…je vais définitivement te protéger Bonnie Bennett, lui promit Damon, et quand à lui je jure qu'il n'en ressortira pas indemne quand j'irais le voir.

_C'est peut-être lui… oui, c'est peut-être lui qui me sauvera de mon oncle, se dit Bonnie en laissant ses yeux se remplir d'eau, aide-moi !_

_ Je…j'ai peur…j'ai peur qu'il recommence Damon, sanglota Bonnie en le prenant dans ses bras, j'ai peur qu'il entre dans ma chambre une nuit et qu'il recommence. J'ai peur de ce que ma tante dira si elle apprend ce qu'il m'a fait.

_ Dit le, ordonna doucement Damon en se retirant doucement de son emprise pour croiser son regard.

_ Quoi ? Demanda Bonnie en ne sachant pas de quoi il voulait parler.

_ Dit le, dit ce qu'il t'a fait, lui dit Damon.

_ Mais tu le sais, répliqua Bonnie.

_ Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche !

Il m'a…il m'a violé, marmonna Bonnie en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer d'avantage.

_ Encore ! dit le encore !

_ Mon oncle m'a violé, s'écria Bonnie en tombant à genoux devant Damon pour pleurer.

_ Quoi, dit une voix derrière eux, il a quoi ?

Damon se retourna vers la porte et vit Kol à l'entré les yeux fixaient sur la pauvre Bonnie qui sanglotait sur le sol. Kol ferma une courte seconde les yeux avant de les rouvrir soudainement, de pousser Damon sur le côté et de forcer Bonnie à se relever.

_ Pourquoi t'a rien dit avant, cria-t-il, pourquoi ?

_ Kol, commença Damon doucement.

_ Non, mais tu es totalement folle de garder ça pour toi, cria-t-il d'avantage.

_ Tu crois que c'est facile de le dire, s'écria Bonnie en le repoussant, tu crois que c'est quelque choses qu'on cris dans la rue ! Tu crois…tu crois…que c'est facile de vous regarder tous les deux dans les yeux et de voir la manière dont vous êtes en train de me regarder en ce moment. Un regard plein de pitié et de…de dégout !

_ Tu crois que c'est ce que je ressens en ce moment…du dégout, lui Kol en la fixant avec une respiration saccadé à cause de sa colère, du Dégout ! Je suis hors de moi, Bonnie ! Et oui je suis dégouté mais pas vis-à-vis de toi, je suis dégouté de…de savoir que ce vieux porcs à poser les mains sur toi.

Kol pinça ses lèvres et essaya du revers de la main les quelques larmes qui étaient tombées sur ses joues. Il regarda encore un instant Bonnie puis se retourna vers Damon qui était resté silencieux depuis.

_ Depuis quand, demanda fermement Kol, depuis quand tu le sais ?

_ Je l'ai deviné le jour même, répondit Damon avant de se prendre en violent coups de poing par Kol.

_ Tu le savais et tu n'as rien fait, cria Kol en regardant Damon se remettre debout près à en découdre, tu le savais et tu la laissé dormir dans la même maison que lui. Franchement, après ce qui est arrivé à ta mère, j'aurais vraiment pensais que tu aurais agis différemment !

_ Parles pas d'elle, grogna Damon en le prenant par le col, t'entend ! Ne parles pas d'elle.

Damon ne prit même pas la peine de laisser la chance à Kol de dire quelque choses qu'il le frappa à son tour au visage avant de s'acharner sur lui et de la frapper au visage alors que Kol était sur le sol.

_ Damon ! Arrête, s'écria Bonnie en lui attrapant le bras et prit dans sa colère Damon la repoussa et Bonnie tomba, se cogna violemment la tête sur le sol et perdit connaissance.

Damon se rendit compte de son action à se précipita vers elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

_ Bonnie, lève-toi, dit Damon en la secouant légèrement, allez réveille-toi !

_ Pousse toi, grogna Kol en poussant Damon sur le côté pour prendre Bonnie et se rendit compte que cette dernière perdait du sang , Oh merde !

_ Oh non elle saigne, s'exclama Damon en la regardant médusé.

_ Il faut l'amener à l'hôpital, dit Kol en la prenant dans ses bras en se levant.

Quand claire arriva à l'hôpital, elle se précipita vers une des infirmières et lui demanda où Bonnie avait était installé. En arrivant dans la chambre, elle vit nul autre que Damon, Kol et leur père au chevet de Bonnie.

_ Qu'est…que s'est-il passé, demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à coté de Bonnie allongé dans le lit, toujours inconsciente.

_ Allez répond, dit Guiseppe en frappant légèrement Damon à l'arrière de la tête.

_ Je…j'ai poussé sans faire exprès Bonnie et elle s'est semble-t-il cognée la tête, répondit Damon en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Claire, dit doucement Mickael et s'asseyant à côté d'elle, elle est juste inconsciente et d'après le médecin, elle se réveillera dans peu de temps. Elle juste une légère commotion. Claire laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement en entendant cela.

_Etrange, _se dit Guiseppe en regardant son amie d'enfance_, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle essaye de tuer Damon avec ses petits poings._

_ Toi, grogna Claire en s'approchant de Damon posé contre le mur à côté de la fenêtre au bout de la pièce.

_A je me disais aussi, _se dit Guiseppe_._

_ Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas te réduire en bouilli, dit-elle en se mettant en face de lui.

_Ah, ben si elle désire tant que ça une explication de ma colère qui m'a amené à faire du mal à Bonnie sans faire exprès, elle va être servi, _se dit Damon.

_ Tu veux une bonne raison. Eh bien, j'en ai une alors accroche toi bien, dit Damon, ton cher et tendre mari a…

_ Non, s'écria Bonnie qui était sorti de son sommeil au même moment.

Claire se retourna et fut ravi de voir Bonnie éveillé et se précipita vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Bonnie enroula elle aussi ses bras autour de sa tante et lança un regard à Damon le suppliant de ne rien dire. Damon secoua la tête et décida de sortir de la chambre pour prendre l'air sous les yeux énervé de Kol, qui n'en revenait pas qu'il ose sortir de la chambre sans présenter ses excuses à Bonnie.

_ Je suis heureux que tu ailles mieux Bonnie, dit Kol en regardant la jeune femme se rallonger dans son lit après l'étreinte de sa tante, et je m'excuse pour tous ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, mais n'attend pas de moi que je reste le bras croisé.

_ De quoi parles-tu, mon fils, demanda Michael.

_ C'est entre Bonnie et moi, alors excuse-moi si je ne te réponds pas, lui dit Kol.

_ Merci Kol mais tu n'as aucune raison de t'excuser, lui dit Bonnie en souriant avant de posé sa main sur sa tête à cause d'une douleur passagère.

_ Bonnie, tu vas bien, s'inquiète Claire, tu veux que j'appelle un médecin ? Non, ne dit rien, j'en appelle un !

_ Non, je vais bien ! Regard, dit Bonnie en se mettant debout sur son lit tout en réajustant sa robe de chambre que l'hôpital lui avait donné, tu vois je tiens debout !

Damon marchait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital depuis maintenant un vingtaine de minutes quand il aperçut Tom Bennett en train d'ouvertement draguer l'une des infirmières de l'hôpital alors que sa propre nièce venait d'être hospitalisée. Damon voulut aller le voir mais il fut retenu par le bras par son père qui fixait lui aussi Tom.

_ Crois-moi, Damon, lui dit son père, ce n'est pas en fonçant tête baissé que tu arriveras à lui faire mal. Ce mec, il en faudra beaucoup pour en venir à bout.

_ Oui, mais…

_ Il a violé Bonnie, intervint Guiseppe au plus grand étonnement de Damon.

_Comment, comment le sais-tu, demanda Damon abasourdi par les paroles de son père.

_ Après que tu sois partis, Bonnie s'est mise debout pour prouver à sa tante qu'elle allait parfaitement bien et quand elle s'est levé j'ai vu des marque sur ses jambes, lui dit-il, les même qu'avait ta mère quand je l'ai trouvé.

_ C'est injuste ! Cet enfoiré doit payer pour ce qu'il lui a fait, s'exclama Damon.

_ On ne peut rien faire Damon, lui dit calmement son père en le prenant par les épaules, tant que Bonnie ne dit rien, on a aucune preuve.

_ Oui, mais elle ne peut pas vivre avec lui, dit Damon, il risquerait de recommencer.

_ Je peux toujours dire à Claire de bien vouloir laisser Bonnie vivre chez nous quelques temps, dit Guiseppe, mais bien sûr, il faut d'abord que je trouve une bonne explication pour ça.

_ Tu en trouveras une ! Il faut que tu en trouve une, lui dit Damon en lançant un dernier regard plein de haine à l'égard de Tom avant de se diriger vers la chambre de Bonnie.

Tom termina sa conversation avec la jeune infirmière avant de se retourner pour voir Guiseppe le regarder à quelques mètres de lui. Il le regarda, puis décida d'aller le saluer.

_ Salut, Guiseppe ! lui dit-il avec un sourire sur son visage qui donnait une forte envi à Guiseppe de le frapper, tu as l'air en forme !

_N'est-ce pas, répondit-il en gardant son calme.

_ Je ne te remercierais jamais assez d'avoir amené Bonnie ici, dit Tom, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose.

_ Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai amené, mais mon fils et Kol, répliqua Guiseppe, et ne t'inquiète pas pour ta nièce je vais en prendre soins à partir de maintenant.

_ AH ! Et comment suis-je censé prendre ça, demanda Tom en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Oh ! Prends le de la même manière que je l'ai prise quand tu m'as pris Claire, répondit Guiseppe en se détourant de lui, mais Tom le tira par le bras.

_ Bonnie reste avec moi, s'écria-t-il en attirant l'attention d'un grand nombre de personne.

_ Bien, mais dans ce cas-là j'irais personnellement dire à Claire ce que tu à fait à Bonnie, lui dit Guiseppe en retirant sa main de son bras, et on verra ce qu'elle en dira.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes là, grogna Tom.

_ Je sais ce que tu as fait à Bonnie tout comme Damon et Kol et je peux t'assurer de Michael sera au courant avant la fin de la journée alors si tu ne veux pas que la liste s'allonge je te conseille de me laisser Bonnie, menaça Guiseppe.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de lui dire, dit Tom.

_ Bonnie, répondit Guiseppe, je doute qu'elle veuille que sa tante sache que son propre mari a violé sa nièce. Elle ne veut certainement pas la rendre plus malheureuse qu'elle ne l'ait déjà.

_ Claire est parfaitement heureuse avec moi, dit Tom avec une once de colère.

_ Ah oui ! Tu en es sur, dit Guiseppe avant de s'éloigner.

Quand Tom entra dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard il fut accueilli par des regards meurtriers de Kol, Damon et leur père, effrayé de Bonnie et indifférant de Claire qui marcha lentement vers lui pour lui prendre la main et l'amener vers le lit ou était encore allongé Bonnie.

_ Guiseppe nous a dit que tu aimerais que Bonnie reste quelque temps chez lui pour qu'elle puisse rattraper ses cours avec Stefan et Damon, dit Claire à la grande surprise de son mari qui regarda méchamment Guiseppe qui lui souriait.

_ Je…

_ Mais enfin, souvient toi Tom, tu me lad dit il y a quelques minutes dans le couloir, l'interrompit Guiseppe avec le sourire.

_ Oui effectivement j'ai bien dit ça, dit Tom en lui renvoyant un sourire, mais tu as oublié de préciser qu'il y avait quelques conditions.

_ Des conditions, demanda Kol assis sur une chaise à côté du lit avec la main de Bonnie dans la sienne.

_ Bonnie devra m'appeler tous les soirs et venir me voir durant sa pause déjeuner au lycée pour manger avec moi, dit Tom, après tout ça va beaucoup me manquer de ne plus la voir aussi souvent.

_Alors sur ce coup-là, Tom, je te tire mon chapeau, pensa Guiseppe en plissant les yeux vers son pire ennemi, tu as toujours eu des idées fabuleuses justes pour me faire chier._

_Oh non, je ne veux pas me retrouver seul avec lui, se dit Bonnie en serrant davantage la main de Kol qui gardait les yeux fixaient sur elle._

_ Oh, mais après tout pourquoi pas, s'exclama Damon à la plus grand surprise de tous, et par la même occasion je viendrais aussi comme ça on pourra discuter bien gentiment à trois, n'est-ce pas Bonnie.

_ Oui, marmonna Bonnie qui sentait son cœur reprendre son rythme normal en sachant que Damon serait avec elle.

_Damon et Tom dans la même pièce égal problème, se dit Guiseppe, Damon risquerais de sauter sur Tom pour asseyais de le tuer et ça nous créerais plus de problème._

_ Bonne idée, Kol ira avec toi ! Comme ça vous pourrais parlais tranquillement de vos entrainement de foot et de vos match avenir, continua Guiseppe.

_ Oh je serais ravi, dit Kol en souriant vers Tom sous le regard ennuyé de Guiseppe.

_J'aurais peut-être du réfléchir avant de proposé ça, se dit-il, à quoi je pensais ! Ça crève les yeux que ces deux gamins sont attirés par cette fille et les mettre dans la même pièce que Tom était peut-être une mauvaise initiative._

_Bon, je vois que je n'ai pas le choix, dit soudainement Tom, je sens que je vais adorer mangé avec vous trois surtout avec toi mon adorable nièce, continua-t-il en se penchant pour embrasser le front de Bonnie qui se crispa au contact de ses lèvres sur sa peau, Damon et Kol serrèrent le poing en regardant leur catch agir de cette manière avec Bonnie en sachant pertinemment que tout le monde dans cette pièce était au courant de son agissement. Enfin tous, sauf Claire à qui ils cachaient la vérité pour ne pas la détruire.

Tom se redressa et voulut rajouter quand une infirmière arriva.

_ D'après l'IRM, mademoiselle Bennett ne craint absolument rien et pourra sortir de l'hôpital enfin de journée le temps de remplir les papiers administratif et de faire encore quelques examens, dit-elle avec le sourire avant de sortir accompagner de Tom et Claire.

Et comme prévu Bonnie pu enfin sortir de l'hôpital, elle fit un dernier câlin à sa tante avant que celle-ci ne monte dans sa propre voiture pour rentrer chez elle et laisser Bonnie à la charge de Guiseppe. Tom était parti quelques heures auparavant ainsi que Kol et Michael. Bonnie monta dans la voiture de Guiseppe suivit par celui-ci et Damon, puis la voiture démarra.

En arrivant à la demeure Salvatore, Bonnie fut impressionné par la grandeur de celle-ci et n'en revenez pas que seul Guiseppe et ses fils habitaient ici, en sachant qu'avec sa taille et pouvait certainement faire vivre bien plus que trois personne. En pénétrant dans la maison, elle fut accueilli par les bras de Stefan qui la sera fortement tout en envoyant un regard désapprobateur envers son frère qui se trouvé derrière Bonnie.

_Il ne va pas s'y mettre celui-là avec son regard de « méchant garçon », se dit Damon en passant à côté d'eux, et puis c'est quoi cette manière de sauter dans les bras de Bonnie comme ça ? Il est en chaleur ou quoi ?_

_ Viens Bonnie, dit Guiseppe en lui prenant doucement le bras, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

_ Je m'en charge, s'exclamèrent en même temps Stefan et Damon qui se fixèrent méchamment juste après.

_ Je m'en charge, dit leur père en souriant, vous occupez vous de…Oh je ne sais pas…faite le diner !

_ Le diner ? Mais on n'a jamais cuisiné de notre vie, dit Stefan en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Oui et puis on ne paye pas des gens exprès pour ça, s'injuria Damon en regardant Bonnie qui souriait face à cette scène familial.

_ Je leur aie donné leur journée et puis il y a une première fois à tous, réplique Guiseppe en emmenant Bonnie avec lui à l'étage.

_ T'as entendu papa, va faire le diner, s'exclama Damon en entrant dans le salon suivit par Stefan.

_ Ah oui ? Et toi tu vas faire quoi ? Te tourner les pouces, répliqua Son frère.

_ Alors pour l'instant je vais me servir à boire et après je vais regarder la télévision, lui dit Damon en allant vers le bar.

_ Et bien sûr quand le diner sera près tu en prendras tous le mérite, dit Stefan.

_ N'est-ce pas le rôle du grand frère, dit Damon en souriant avant de prendre une gorgé de son whisky.

_On verra bien si tu feras autant le malin quand on mangera, _se dit Stefan en allant vers la cuisine avec la ferme intention d'en faire baver à son frère

En arrivant à l'étage, Guiseppe emmena Bonnie dans l'une des chambres D'ami et Bonnie fut impressionnée par la grandeur et la beauté de celle-ci. Elle était munie d'un énorme lit baldaquin en bois, d'un dressing, d'une salle de bain individuel, d'un énorme miroir et sans oublier un gigantesque poster de Marilyn Monroe accroché sur le mur ce qui intrigua beaucoup Bonnie. Guiseppe regarda la direction où allé le regard de Bonnie et compris tout de suite qu'il devait intervenir.

_ Euh, c'est une chambre d'ami pour fille donc euh…Damon a eu l'idée d'accrocher ça, intervint Guiseppe, pas que je n'aime pas Marilyn, elle est très bien, elle est très belle et je crois que je m'enfonce…

_ Merci ! Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier, dit Bonnie.

_ Oh ne me remercié pas ! C'est plutôt à moi de le faire, parce que depuis que tu es arrivé ici, je ne vois plus cette chipie de Katherine Gilbert, lui dit Guiseppe en souriant ce que fit Bonnie peu de temps après.

_Oh alors…de rien, dit Bonnie, oh mais j'y pense ! Je n'ai pas de vêtement de rechange ici !

_ Oh…euh…

_C'est peut-être une bonne occasion d'aller voir Claire, se dit Tom._

_ Je vais retourner chez toi et demander à Claire de bien vouloir m'en donner, lui dit Guiseppe.

_ Merci, c'est très gentil de votre part, le remercia Bonnie.

_ Bon ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il faut que je me dépêche , s'exclama-t-il, T'es vêtements ne vont pas venir ici en volant.

Après le départ de Guiseppe, Bonnie décida de rejoindre les garçons afin de les aider à préparer le diner. Elle descendit les escaliers, passa sa tête à chaque salle où elle passait à côté et dans l'une d'elle, elle vit Damon assis confortablement dans un canapé à regarder du catch à la télévision. Bonnie soupira un instant puis reprit sa recherche pour trouver la cuisine et fini enfin par la trouver pour voir Stefan au fourneau. Celle-ci s'approcha et Stefan lui sourit tout en mettant ses steaks dans la poêle. Elle le regarda faire et le vit sortir des assaisonnements, du sel, du poivre et du…

_ Piment, s'exclama Bonnie en courant vers lui pour le lui retirer des mains, mais en vain car Stefan mit ses mains en l'air rendant impossible à Bonnie de l'attraper.

_ Calme toi enfin, ricana Stefan.

_ T'es fou, rétorqua celle-ci en sautillant pour attraper le piment, ne mais pas ça dedans enfin.

_ Mais ce n'est pas pour nous, lui dit Stefan ce qui fit arrêter Bonnie ces tentatives de reprendre le piment.

_ C'est pour qui alors, demanda-t-elle.

_ Pour mon père, lui dit-il en souriant.

_ Ça t'arrive souvent de vouloir tuer ton père avec du piment, questionna Bonnie en soulevant un sourcil.

_ Ce n'est pas mon père que je veux tuer, mais mon frère, dit Stefan en assaisonnant abondamment l'un des steaks avec le piment en question.

_ Et donc…

_ Et donc comme mon frère va se donner tous le mérite de ce merveilleux diner préparé avec amour avec mes petites mains, je vais simplement lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, expliqua Stefan en souriant victorieusement, imaginez la tête que fera mon père quand il goutera ça et ce qu'il fera à mon frère me fait déjà jouir de plaisir.

_ T'es sadique un peu, non ? dit Bonnie en souriant.

_ Il faudrait peut-être cacher une caméra et filmer pour ensuite le montrer à tous le lycée comment Damon va se faire allumer par mon père ou mieux encore le mettre sur Youtube, rajouta Stefan en retournant les steaks, l'humiliation planétaire de mon frère est sans nul doute devenu mon principale objectif ainsi que mon plus grand rêve.

_ Je sens que ce repas va être intéressant, dit Bonnie en aidant Stefan.

En arrivant devant la maison Bennett, Guiseppe était très excité à l'idée de voir claire bien qu'il l'ait déjà vu i n'y a pas si longtemps. Il s'avança vers la porte d'entrée et tapa. Ce dernier perdit vite le sourire en voyant Tom ouvrir la porte.

_ Mais qui avons-nous là, dit Tom en affichant un grand sourire.

_ Commence pas je suis juste venu chercher des vêtements pour Bonnie, lui répondit Guiseppe ennui de se retrouvé à nouveau en face de ce type.

_ Quelque chose me dit que tu n'étais pas venu ici que pour ça, rétorqua Tom en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, tu espérais peut-être avoir un petit tête à tête avec MA femme.

_ Tu sais quoi je crois que je n'aurais pas dû venir, dit Guiseppe en faisant le chemin inverse pour se rendre à sa voiture, mais Tom n'en avait pas fini et le suivit.

_ Je pari que tu fantasme sur elle tous les soirs, ricana Tom en s'arrêtant devant Guiseppe qui s'était retourné pour lui faire face, ça te fait quoi de savoir qu'elle m'appartient depuis tous ce temps et que toi tu n'as jamais eu la chance de coucher avec elle.

Guiseppe prit une énorme respiration, passa sa main dans ses cheveux puis fixa de nouveau Tom, droit dans les yeux.

_ Tu sais aujourd'hui j'ai menti à mon fils, dit-il calment en intriguant Tom, Je lui aie dit à l'hôpital alors qu'on te regardait flirter avec une infirmière que ça ne valait pas la peine de te frapper que ça ne changerais rien…mais tu sais, continua-t-il en ricanant, en fait, pour te dire la vérité je lui aie surtout dit ça parce que ce n'est pas lui de te frapper en premier. Il devra attendre son tour !

_ Qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre, demanda Tom agacé par cette conversation.

_ Simplement que je n'ai pas attendu vingt longue année pour laisser à mon fils la joie de te casser la gueule en premier, lui répondit Guiseppe en le frappant au visage ce qui fit tomber Tom sur le sol, ça c'est pour Bonnie, continua-t-il en lui donnant un violent coup de pied dans l'abdomen, et ça c'est pour m'avoir pris Claire et ça, termina-t-il avec un second coups de pieds, c'est pour moi.

Tom commença à cracher du sang et voulu se remettre debout quand Guiseppe le plaqua violemment au sol.

_Ne t'avise plus à toucher à cette gamine parce que croit moi sur parole, ce que je t'ai fait aujourd'hui n'est rien comparé à ce que t'aurais fait mon fils ou encore Kol, grogna Guiseppe avant de retourner dans sa voiture en lançant un dernier regard de dégout envers Tom qui était toujours sur le sol. Guiseppe abaissa son carreau et adressa un dernier message à Tom.

_ Surtout n'oublie pas de dire à Claire que je suis passé, s'exclama se dernier en démarrant ensuite sa voiture en laissant Tom sur son gazon saignant abondamment.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, en espérant que vous serez nombreux à commenter**

**(Croise les doigts)**

**Ps : désolé pour l'orthographe, aucune relecture (Je corrigerais ultérieurement)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alors, déjà un grand merci pour vos commentaires et je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour mon retard mais à cause du bac qui approche j'ai beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire, désolé !**

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe immonde que je dois avoir faite, je n'ai pas relu. Mais je jure de corriger plus tard !**

**ps: Désolé mais il n'y aura aucun Kennett dans ce chapitre!  
**

** Bon lecture ! **

**Chapitre 15**

Quand Guiseppe revint chez lui peu de temps après son interaction avec Tom, ses deux fils et Bonnie étaient déjà attablés dans la salle à manger en attendant ardemment son retour pour se mettre à déguster ce que Damon avait soit disant préparé. Quand il parut dans la pièce, Bonnie ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il n'y avait aucune trace du moindre vêtement qu'il était supposé ramener avec lui, mais elle n'y prêté que peu attention se disant qu'elle aurait certainement la possibilité de retourner chez elle demain pour prendre quelques vêtements elle-même. Guiseppe s'assit un bout de table et se fit servir par Bonnie qui lui lançait un petit sourire avant de se remettre à sa place.

_ J'espère que ça va te plaire papa, j'y ai mis tout mon amour, s'exclama Damon avant de regarder bizarrement Bonnie et Stefan qui avait laissé échapper chacun un petit ricanement.

_ Merci Damon, lui dit Guiseppe en empoignant son couteau et sa fourchette pour ensuite découper un morceau de son steak et de l'incérer dans sa bouche sous l'œil anxieux de Bonnie et amusé de Stefan qui attendaient avec impatience le résultat du steak pimenté. Mais étonnement Guiseppe ne dit rien et continua son assiette sans le moindre commentaire. Bonnie et Stefan qui étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre se regardèrent puis dirigèrent leur regard vers Damon et remarquèrent que lui aussi ne semblait pas être dérangé par sa nourriture.

_Oh non, oh non ce n'est pas vrai, _se dit Bonnie en regardant son assiette_, si Monsieur Salvatore et Damon n'ont pas le steak FORTEMENT pimenté ça veut dire que c'est soit Stefan ou moi qui l'avons !_

_Oh ce n'est pas vrai papa nous regard bizarrement maintenant, _pensa Stefan en voyant son père le regardait lui et Bonnie qui n'osaient toujours pas manger_, il va comprendre que quelque chose ne va pas si on ne mange pas._

_ Ben alors petit frère tu ne manges pas, entendit Stefan qui regardait à présent son frère qui lui souriait tout en secouant légèrement les sourcils d'un air prétentieux.

_Quelle espèce d'ordure, tout ça c'était son plan! C'est pour ça qu'il nous a fait un tel cinéma tout à l'heure, _pensa Stefan en repensant à ce qui s'était passé durant l'absence de son père.

_**Flash-back**_

_Stefan ! Cria Damon du salon, ramène tes fesses ici !

Stefan laissa échapper un juron, sourit à Bonnie puis sortit le l'immense cuisine pour rejoindre son frère dans le salon celui-ci se trouvant appuyé à côté de la grande fenêtre qui donné sur la rue.

_ Quoi, demanda sévèrement Stefan.

_La vielle d'en face cours après son chien depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes maintenant va l'aider, ordonna Damon en se dirigeant vers son frère pour poser sa main sur son épaule, étant donné que le diner est presque prêt je peux te permettre de prendre une pause et en même temps je m'occuperais de Bonnie, termina-t-il en s'élançant vers la cuisine.

Stefan grinça des dents en regardant son frère s'éloigner puis sortit de la maison pour aider cette vieille femme.

_**Fin du flash-back**_

_Je mettrais ma main à couper qu'il m'a raconté ce bobard pour échanger les steaks, _pensa Stefan en regardant son assiette tout en lançant quelques regard à Bonnie qui hésitait tout autant que lui de manger sa nourriture.

_Je paris que c'est un coup de Damon, _se dit celle-ci_, il a certainement entendu le plan de Stefan et il en profitait pour nous tourner au ridicule devant son père, il est très malin faut l'avouer. Il a certainement profité de l'instant où je suis allé au toilette pour échanger les assiettes, il est doué y'a pas à dire !_

___Tu n'as pas faim Bonnie, demanda Guiseppe en prenant une gorgé de son vin.

_ Euh…je…je crois que le coup que j'ai eu à la tête m'a quelque peu retourné l'estomac, répondit Bonnie en essayant d'être la plus convaincante possible, alors je suis profondément désolé de ne pas pouvoir déguster comme il se doit le merveilleux diner qu'a préparé DAMON !

_ Goute au moins un morceau, dit Damon en se levant pour se mettre derrière la chaise de Bonnie et prendre son couteau et sa fourchette pour couper un morceau, s'il te plait pour me faire plaisir, termina-t-il en plantant sa fourchette dans la viande et l'amener niveau de la bouche de Bonnie.

_ Je…, Bonnie ne put finir sa phrase car Damon profita du lapse de temps que sa bouche était ouverte pour y insérer la fourchette. Bonnie mâcha la nourriture et fut étonné et ravi à la fois de se rendre compte que sa viande était absolument délicieuse.

Damon sourit au visage flamboyant qu'avait Bonnie puis regarda son frère qui déglutinait d'horreur en se rendant compte que c'était lui qui était en possession du fameux steak assaisonné au piment. Stefan se mordit la lèvre en réfléchissant à toute sorte de plan pouvant lui permettre de se sortir de cette impasse mais il ne trouva rien. Et prenant son courage à deux mains il enfournant un énorme morceau dans sa bouche mais fut à son tour surpris et au moment où il allait parler un cri d'horreur se fit entendre.

_ Ahhhhh, cria une voix de la cuisine. Guiseppe souleva un sourcil, se tourna légèrement sur sa chaise pour regarder d'où venait la voix.

_ Papa, dit-il en se levant sous les yeux éberlués des trois jeunes qui le suivirent.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la cuisine, Bonnie aperçut un vieil Homme penché au-dessus lavabo en train de boire l'eau du robinet.

_ Oh non le vieux, dit Damon en se tapant légèrement le font avec sa main tout en voulant à cet instant précis se cacher six pieds sous terre.

_Je suis mort, _se dit Damon en regardant l'assiette où il avait laissé le steak pimenté dont il n'avait pas voulu servir aux autres_, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce vieux débris passe par la cuisine pour venir ici !_

_Papa, tu vas bien, s'inquiéta Guiseppe en allant vers lui.

_ Je…je vais mourir, dit son père en pleurant légèrement, ma langue…je crois que je vais perdre ma langue.

Guiseppe pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté avant de comprendre de quoi il en retournait. Il se détourna de son père pour faire face à ses fils et les regarda avec un sourire qui voulait en dire long sur ses intentions en leur encontre. Stefan fit un grand sourire à son père avant de faire marche arrière et de se sauver hors de la cuisine suivit par Damon qui ne tarda à revenir deux secondes après pour prendre bonnie dans ses bras et de se sauver en vitesse loin de la fureur de son père.

_ Da…Damon, lâche-moi, hurla Bonnie étant maintenant dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne. Damon posa Bonnie sur le sol puis verrouilla la porte au grand désarroi de Bonnie.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que…

_ Chuttt, l'interrompit Damon en posant un doigt sur sa bouche, ils vont nous entendre. Et tu peux me croire si il nous trouve il nous tuerons.

_ Mais de quoi est-ce que tu es en train de parler. T'es complètement foi ! Et déjà ce n'est pas nous qu'ils tueront, mais toi, s'exclama-t-elle avant d'être plaqué sur le lit qui se trouvait derrière elle et d'être ensuite couverte par le corps de Damon.

_ Tu n'es pas une fille très obéissante, Hein Bonnie, ricana Damon en lui faisant soudainement des chatouilles la faisant instantanément rigoler à tue-tête.

_ Ahhhh, arrête !, Je t'en supplie, dit-elle en riant sous ses mains, pitié !

_ Tu promets de m'obéir si j'arrête, demanda-t-il en la regardant gigoter sous lui.

_ Oui !

Damon arrêta sa torture et examina plus attentivement Bonnie sans pour autant bouger. Bonnie reprit peu à peu son souffle et regarda Damon qui la fixait en se léchant les lèvres. Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de les regarder et de repenser au baiser qu'ils ont déjà échangé.

_Qu'est-ce que…qu'est-ce j'aimerais recommencer comme le jour de notre paris ou il gagner le droit de m'embrasser, ou quand il m'a volé un baiser sans que je sache que s'était lui ou encore quand il m'a embrassé brièvement quand je lui aie dit que Tom m'avait violé, _pensa Bonnie en regardant de plus en plus profondément les magnifique yeux bleu de Damon_, rien qu'une fois je voudrais…._

Bonnie ne put finir de se parler à elle-même que son souhait se réalisa en sentant les lèvres de Damon sur les siennes. Ce dernier l'embrassa tendrement avant d'accentuer le mouvement quand Bonnie ouvrit la bouche pour lui permettre d'y insérer sa langue. Bonnie plaça ses mains dans les cheveux de Damon pour le rapprocher d'elle en intensifier le baiser tout en asseyant vainement d'avoir l'avantage dans se baiser. Mais la panique s'empara soudainement de Bonnie en sentant les mains de Damon s'aventurer sous son maillot. Cette dernière repensa aux mains de son oncle sur elle et commença à se débattre de tout de force en frappant la poitrine de Damon.

_ Non, cria-telle en pleurant, je t'en prie, non !

_ Bonnie, Bonnie ! C'est moi, s'exclama Damon en prenant le visage de Bonnie dans ses mains, c'est moi, c'est moi, continua-t-il tendrement en l'enlaçant, je ne voulais pas te faire peur…pardonne-moi.

_ Tous va bien ici, s'exclama Guiseppe en tapant contre la porte de la chambre en faisant ainsi sursauté les deux adolescents.

_ Oui, tous va très bien papa, lui répondit Damon en se remettant assis sur son lit permettant ainsi à Bonnie de se dégager.

_ Eh, di-donc toi, s'exclama Guiseppe, je viens de parler à ton frère et il m'a dit que tu avais assaisonné un des steaks au piment pour me le donner. Tu te rends compte que ça a failli tuer ton grand-père à l'instant !

_ Quoi, cria Damon en allant déverrouiller la porte, c'est des conneries.

_ Ah oui, demanda Guiseppe en haussant les sourcils en passant la tête dans la chambre pour voir Bonnie assise sur le lit de son fils.

_ Ce n'est pas moi qui ait fait ce fichu diner, mais Stefan qui voulait me donner à manger ce truc et malheureusement pour lui quand il l'a dit à Bonnie, j'ai tout entendu alors je fais une diversion et j'ai pris ce fichu steak que j'ai mis de côté et j'ai servi les autres, déclara Damon, je n'ai pas osé le servir. J'avais trop peur que le petit cœur de Bonnie ne lâche an voyant mon crétin de frère mourir sur la table en face d'elle… Ahhh, ça fait du bien de le dire ! Alors tu vas punir Stefan pour sa stupidité ?

_ Et la tienne par la même occasion, rétorqua Guiseppe en envoyant un clin d'œil à Bonnie qui ricanait derrière avant de partir au salon rejoindre son père.

Damon ferma la porte et regarda Bonnie avant de revenir s'assoir à côté d'elle.

_ Bienvenu chez les Salvatore, dit-il ne souriant en voyant que celle-ci ne pleurait plus.

Damon se pencha légèrement sur Bonnie pour tenter une second baiser mas celle-ci se mit soudainement Bonnie.

_ Je crois que je devrais retourner dans ma chambre et prendre une douche, s'exclama-t-elle en allant vers la porte avant de se retourner vers Damon qui boudait légèrement de s'être pris un beau râteau, tu pourrais me prêter un vêtement pour la nuit, demanda-t-elle.

_ Oh bien sûr, lui répondit Damon avec le sourire en regardant Bonnie quitter sa chambre.

Après être entré dans sa chambre, Bonnie se dépouilla de ses vêtements et remarque que ses sous-vêtements étaient légèrement humides à cause de l'effet que Damon avait eu sur elle dans sa chambre. Bonnie posa une main sur sa joue et senti son visage s'enflammer. Elle plissa les lèvres en souriant avant de rentrer dans la douche.

Damon entra dans la chambre de Bonnie quelques minutes plus tard et posa ce que Bonnie lui avait demandé, lorsqu'il entendit la douche prévenant de la salle de bain. Damon ferma longuement les yeux avant d'aller vers la salle de bain et de pénétrer dans la salle. Il regarda la douche dont les vitres lui permettaient de voir un tant soit peu corps le corps de Bonnie pendant que celle-ci se lavait. Il prit une profonde respiration et avança de quelques pas mais il fut pris de court quand l'eau s'arrêta et que Bonnie sortit de la douche nue sous ses yeux. Bonnie écarquilla les yeux et attrapa une serviette qu'elle enroula autour de sa taille. Damon ne savait plus où donner de la tête et pris de panique il se retourna mais tomba sur le sol et se cogna violement la tête. Bonnie se précipita à ses coté en lui infligeant une légère gifle pour le réveiller. Damon ouvra les yeux et se trouva nez à nez avec le visage humide de Bonnie. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarda plus au sud jusqu'à ce que ses yeux atterrirent sur sa poitrine. Il remarqua le corps de Bonnie se penchait de plus en plus sur le sien jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit totalement allongée sur lui alors que celui-ci se trouvait sur le sol.

_ Bonnie qu'est-ce que tu fais, demanda rapidement Damon en sentant la main de Bonnie défaire la ceinture de son pantalon.

_ Chut, laisse-toi faire, ronronna celle-ci, laisse-toi faire.

Damon ferma les yeux quand les lèvres de Bonnie se poser sur les siennes et il accentua le baiser en sentant les mains de Bonnie s'aventurer sous son boxer il laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir et lorsqu'il ouvra les yeux il se rendit compte qu'il était encore dans la chambre de Bonnie avec les vêtements qu'il lui prêtait posés sur le lit et il écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte qu'une de ses mains ses trouver dans son pantalon.

_Oh merde, se dit-il en ressortant sa main de son pantalon, je viens d'avoir un énorme fantasme éveillé ! Oh merde !_

_ Oh non, non, non, non, non, non ! Elle ne peut pas rester ici ! Pas dans cette maison, pas avec moi, marmonna-t-il en faisant maintenant les cent pas dans la chambre de Bonnie, elle va devenir une tentation constante. Je vais devenir complétement fou, si elle reste ici ! C'est le début de la fin si je commence en plus à me tripoter en pensant à elle!

_ Damon, entendit-celui-ci alors qu'il continué à déambulé dans la chambre. L'lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit Bonnie emmitouflé dans un énorme peignoir blanc en bordure de la salle de bain. Ses cheveux noir tombant en cascade sur son épaule droite. Damon resta paralysé face à Bonnie qui le regardait étrangement en plissant les yeux.

_ Ça t'arrives souvent de parler tout seul, demanda dette dernière en souriant en avançant vers son lit. Elle tendit la main et attrapa ses vêtements pour le nuit et regarda la seconde suivante Damon en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Quoi, demanda innocemment celui-ci.

_ Sérieusement ! Une de tes chemises ? S'écria Bonnie en tendant l'une des chemise de Damon que ce dernier avait amené pour elle.

_ Elle te tiendra chaud, répondit Damon avec le sourire.

Bonnie plissa les yeux légèrement avant d'amener son nez vers la chemise en question et de laissé échapper un léger souffle d'exaspération.

_ Il y a encore l'odeur de ton eau de Cologne, dit-elle en regardant Damon qui s'était assis sur son lit.

_ Tu penseras à moi comme ça avant de t'endormir, lui dit Damon en tapotant le lit à côté de lui pour inviter Bonnie à s'assoir.

_ Je vais me changer, lui dit Bonnie en entrant dans la salle de bain sans regarder Damon qui sembler bouder sur le lit, et quand je reviendrais, j'espère que tu ne seras plus là.

_ Mais je…d'accord, répondit finalement Damon en sortant de sa chambre. En fermant la porte derrière lui, il se retrouva nez à nez avec son grand-père et ne put rater la gifle que celui-ci lui atinta.

_ Aie, mais ça ne va pas, s'écria Damon en se frottant la joue.

_ Et toi essayer de me tuer avec de la viande sa te prend souvent, renchérie son grand-père.

_ C'est ce qu'on obtient quand on se sert sans demander, marmonna Damon entre ses dents.

_ Pardon, grogna son ainé.

_ J'ai, j'ai rien dit, s'exclama rapidement Damon en levant les mains en l'air en signe de redditions.

_ Je préfère ça…allez suis moi, dit le vieux Salvatore en allant vers les escaliers, et plus vite que ça.

_ Pfff, moi qui pensé que je ne pouvais pas descendre plus bas avec Bonnie ici, ben voilà que le vieux se ramène, marmonna Damon en suivant son grand-père à contre cœur.

Quand ils entrèrent dans le salon, Damon vit Guiseppe assis sur le canapé en train de les attendre. Damon s'assit en face de son grand-père et de son père et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

_ Quoi

_ Ton père m'a appelé à propos des cauchemars que tu fais tous les soirs…les même qu'il y a dix ans, lui dit calmement son grand-père, décris moi la personne que tu vois.

_ Je vais te redire la même chose qu'il y a dix ans, s'énerva Damon, je ne vois jamais son putain de visage !

_Damon…

_ Non, c'est bon fin de la discussion, l'interrompit Damon en se levant pour quitter la pièce.

_ C'est cette fille, dit soudainement son grand-père sans ses lever pour regarder Damon, c'est ce qui lui est arrivé qui a ravivé ces cauchemars.

_ Ça n'a aucun rapport, répondit Damon en s'appuyant contre la porte, aucun.

_ Peut-être qu'il y en a plus que tu ne le crois, dit Guiseppe en se retournant pour voir que son fils avait déjà quitté a pièce. Guiseppe se rassit correctement et regarda son père.

_ Quand il sera prêt, il viendra de lui-même nous parler et si ce n'est pas à nous ce sera à quelqu'un d'autre, dit son père en fixant son verre posé que la petite table devant lui.

Damon monta à toute allure dans les escaliers, marcha rapidement dans le couloir pour aller dans sa chambre et se heurta violement dans Bonnie qui se trouvait devant sa porte.

_ Ah Damon, s'exclama celle-ci, je viens d'aller voir Stefan et il a eu la gentillesse de me prêter un pantalon de pyjama. Bon, je nage un peu dedans mais sa fera l'affaire, mais je garde ta chemise.

_ Tant mieux, se contenta de dire Damon en passant devant elle pour ouvrir la porte.

_ Da…Damon, dit Bonnie, tous va bien ?

_ Je…j'aimerais être seul, lui dit celui-ci en fermant la porte au nez de la jeune fille.

Bonnie fronça les sourcils et remonta son pantalon pour l'empêcher de tomber à ses chevilles et tapa vivement à la porte de Damon. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de recommencer avec plus de conviction.

_ Damon ouvre s'il te plait, s'exclama Bonnie en continuant de taper pour que celui-ci se résout à lui ouvrir, je peux rester ici tout la nuit s'il le faut.

Bonnie allait continua à parler quand elle entendu le déclic du verrou. Elle tendit la main à la poigné et ouvrit la porte pour voir Damon retourner au centre de sa chambre, s'allonger sur son lit et placer des écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Bonnie entra dans la chambre sombre d'où seule la lumière de la lune pouvait éclairer. Elle marcha lentement vers lui et s'assit sur le lit. Elle regarda Damon, alors que celui-ci avait les yeux fermés et elle put percevoir des larmes coulées le long de ses joues. Elle hésita une demi-seconde avant de les essuyer doucement avec sa main ce qui fit rouvrir les yeux de Damon qui se mettait maintenant à la fixer. Bonnie le regarda aussi puis s'allongea lentement à ses coté avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui frotter lentement ses cheveux pour le calmer. Damon enterra son visage dans la poitrine de Bonnie et se mit à pleurer sans se retenir devant la femme dont il était irrévocablement attiré.

_ C'est ça ! Ne te retient pas, dit Bonnie en continua de lui masser le cuir chevelu pour le calmer. Ils restèrent ainsi dans cette position pendant plus d'une dizaine de minutes dans un silence apaisant dont tous deux avaient besoin à cet instant. Puis Damon se dégagea lentement de Bonnie avant de se rallonger normalement à coté de cette dernière et de regarder le plafond de sa chambre, ce que Bonnie ne tarda pas à imiter.

_ Merci…merci d'être là, dit Damon sans la regarder.

_ Tu étais là pour moi aujourd'hui quand je t'ai parlé de ce qui met arrivé alors c'est à mon tour maintenant, dit Bonnie en se tournant légèrement vers lui, si tu veux parler, je suis là.

_ Je ne crois pas que tu veuille entendre mon histoire après ce qui t'es arrivé, lui dit Damon en tournant son visage pour la regarder.

_ Essaye toujours, lui dit Bonnie en lui souriant.

Damon prit une longue respiration avant de regarder à nouveau le plafond et de commencer son récit.

_ Alors ça s'est passé il y a un peu plus de dix ans, je m'en souviens encore très bien parce que c'était la final du tournoi de baseball, raconta Damon.

_**Flash-Back**_

_**(10 ans auparavant)**_

_ Stefan, chérie ! Dépêche-toi, ton père t'attend dans la voiture depuis dix minutes maintenant, cria sa mère du bas des escaliers.

_ J'arrive tout de suite maman, s'exclama Stefan avant de dévaler les escaliers avec un petit sac rempli à ras-bord.

_ Oh mon dieu, mais tu as pris toute ta chambre dans ton sac, ricana sa mère en regardant dedans brièvement.

_ Mais non enfin ! Juste le plus important, s'exclama le petit Stefan un arborant un grand sourire au grand dam de sn grand frère qui se trouvait en haut des escaliers emmitouflé dans une épaisse couverture en train de regarder son frère et sa mère.

_ C'est injuste, dit celui-ci assis à la dernière marche, c'est trop injuste !

_ Damon ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, s'exclama sa mère en montant juste qu'à lui pour s'assoir à ses coté suivit par Stefan qui s'assit sur le genou de sa mère, tu devrais être au lit.

_ Je veux aller voir la final, pleurnicha Damon en se jetant dans les bras de sa mère.

_ On le sait ça gamin, s'exclama Guiseppe en entrant soudainement dans la maison, mais avec ta vilaine grippe tu risques de contaminer les joueurs de notre équipe alors pas question que tu viennes.

Guiseppe se tu brièvement avant d'éclater de rire avec Stefan.

_ Maman ! Pleura d'avantage Damon sous les ricanements de son petit frère qui avaient le don de l'énerver.

Silvia Salvatore lança un regard meurtrier en direction de son mari ce qui eut un effet immédiat chez son conjoint sui cessa de rire et qui gravit les escaliers pour prendre Stefan dans ses bras et d'embrasser sa femme. Guiseppe, avec Stefan toujours dans ses bras, descendit quelques marche avant de se retourner et de regarder Damon droit dans les yeux.

_ Je te remmènerais des autographes quand je reviendrais, dit-il en souriant, c'est promis !

_ Tu vois ton père sera utile pour une fois, ricana Silvia en embrassant Damon sur le front alors que celui-ci avait retrouvé le sourire.

_ Héééé, s'injuria Guiseppe face aux paroles de sa femme, ce n'est pas gentil de dire ça de l'homme le plus parfait qui soit !

_ Mais oui, mais oui ! Tu devrais te dépêche avant qu'il n'y ait trop de bouchon sur la route, dit-elle en prenant Damon dans ses bras et de se diriger vers sa chambre.

_Tu sais que je t'aime madame Salvatore, s'écria Guiseppe en allant vers la porte d'entrée en de la fermer derrière lui.

_ Ton père est un sacré briguant, dit-elle en souriant en entra dans la chambre conjugale à la surprise de Damon.

_ Tu t'es trompé de chambre, dit-il en se laissant border par sa mère.

_ Mais non ! Tu dors avec moi ce soir, s'exclama-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui, j'ai besoin d'un homme pour me protéger cette nuit. Et soit dit en passant, j'ai peur de dormir toute seule. Mais surtout ne le dit à personne, surtout pas à ton père. Sinon il dira encore que je suis une petite nature.

_ Promis, lui répondit Damon en baillant avant de fermer les yeux. Silvia posa sa main sur le front de Damon.

_Sa fièvre à un peu baissé, se dit-elle soulagé en se levant pour ensuite lui baiser le front, dort bien mon petit ange ! Je reviens tout de suite le temps de ranger un peu et je reviens me plonger dans les couvertures avec toi._

Silvia sortit de la chambre et ferma la porte derrière elle avant d'être alertée par la sonnette de l'entrée.

Plus d'une vingtaine de minutes passèrent avant que Damon ne rouvre les yeux alerté par les cris et les pleures de sa mère. Damon descendit doucement du lit et ouvra la porte de la chambre en prenant bien soin de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il se trouvait en ce moment dans le couloir d'où les pleures de sa mère se firent à nouveaux entendre d'une des chambres d'amis de la maison. Damon marcha lentement vers la chambre, et passa la tête par la porte qui était entre ouverte et écarquilla les yeux parce qu'il voyait.

En effet un homme cagoulé était en train de violer sa mère sous ses yeux tout en la rouant de coup pour l'empêcher de se débattre. Silvia tourna légèrement sa tête sur le côté et aperçut le regard de Damon et sans que son agresseur ne s'en aperçoive elle amena un doigt au niveau de sa bouche pour dire à Damon de ne rien dire. Damon mit ses mains sur sa bouche pour ne pas faire de bruit et pleura de chaudes larmes face à cette scène. Il alla dans le couloir et s'assit à côté de la porte et mit ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne plus entendre sa mère pleurer.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard les cris de sa mère cessèrent et Damon pu entendre cet inconnu lui parler avant d'entendre une détonation. Damon ouvrir grand la bouche, mais aucun son ne purent en sortir seul les bruit de pas de l'inconnu régner en maitre dans cette maison devenu soudainement calme. Damon sentant le danger venir vers lui se précipita dans un des placards du couloir et s'y cacha. Un léger espace pu laisser à Damon l'horreur de voir brièvement l'homme passer devant lui pour ensuite l'entendre descendre les escaliers et sortir de la maison tranquillement sans une once de peur, ni même de remords.

Damon ouvrir tout doucement la porte du placard et se précipita vers la chambre. En entrant dans la salle il vit le corps de sa mère sur le sol, celle-ci ayant certainement essayée de bouger après s'être fait tirer dessus. Damon courra vers elle et la pris dans ses bras en pleurant tout en criant.

_ Maman, cria-t-il à plusieurs reprises, maman !

Damon eu pour seul réponse les bras de sa mère le serrant contre son corps meurtris.

_ Me laisse pas maman, je t'en supplie, pleura-t-il, je…je te promets que je serais gentil. Je ne me bagarrerais plus jamais à l'école. Je serais le premier de la classe et je…je…je te protégerais !

_ Damon, gémit sa mère à bout de force, mon champion. Pardonne-moi…pardonne-moi, de vous laisser toi et ton frère. Je…je vous aime tellement…tu…tu diras à ton père que je l'aime…promet le moi…

_ Non, c'est toi qui lui diras, répliqua Damon en se dégageant de sa mère avec un torrent de larmes se déversant sur ses joues.

_ Promet moi, que tu défendras ton frère, que tu prendras bien soin de ton père…, dit-elle avant de cracher du sang, promet le moi !

_ C'est…c'est toi qui prends soin de papa, pleura Damon en se levant pour couvrir le corps de sa mère avec une couverture pour la réchauffer tellement celle-ci commençais à trembler.

_ Je crois que je ne serais plus là pour le faire, mon Damon, dit-elle faiblement en sentant ses yeux se fermer peu à peu à mesure qu'elle se vidait de son sang par le trou fait par la balle qui s'était loger dans son abdomen, alors je t'en prie Damon, promet moi que tu feras ce que je t'ai…ce que je t'ai demandé, termina-t-elle en fermant le yeux.

_ Promis, dit-il en se jetant dans ses bras, je t'aime maman. Alors si toi aussi tu m'aime, ne meurt pas. Si tu m'aime ne part pas maintenant, d'accord ? J'ai encore plein de choses à vire avec toi. Et puis, et puis tu dois savoir qui à gagner le championnat de baseball! Et tu dois…, Damon cessa soudainement de parler en sentant le cœur de sa mère s'éteindre sous lui.

Damon eut soudain l'incapacité de parler sa bouche était grand ouverte alors qu'il resserrait son emprise sur sa mère, mais rien ne voulait sortir. Il se passa ainsi plusieurs secondes avant qu'il ne commença à crier aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

_ Maman ! Cria-t-il en secouant le corps inerte de sa mère.

**Fin du flash-back**

_ Et j'ai baigné ainsi dans le sang de ma mère toute la nuit, jusqu'à ce que le lendemain matin un voisin n'entre dans la maison, parce que mon père allait appeler, n'ayant pas réussi à joindre ma mère, continua-t-il en sentant quelques larmes couler sur sa joue, alors il a appelais le voisin.

Bonnie n'arrivait pas à arrêter ses yeux de pleurer et prit Damon dans ses bras pour essayer tant bien que mal à le réconforter.

_ Tu sais ce qu'il a dit avant de tirer sur ma mère, dit-il riant faussement, il a dit que c'était de loin la plus belle nuit qu'il ait passé de puis longtemps.

A ces mots Bonnie aurait pu croire son cœur cessait de battre.

_Oh mon dieu…, _se dit-elle en pleurant_, pourquoi ?_

**Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !**

**Petite question :**

**D'après vous, qui est cet homme ?**

**(Je pense que tout le monde doit avoir une petite idée là-dessus…non ?)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Je suis profondément désolé pour cet énorme, que dis-je gigantesque retard !**

**Mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! **

**Et bien sûr, merci infiniment pour vos commentaires !**

**Le coupable était bel et bien cette xxxx de Tom…**

_**Bonne lecture**_

**Chapitre 16**

Plus de deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'affreuse découverte de Bonnie sur la mort de la mère de Damon et la terrible implication de son Oncle, Tom. Mais malgré cela, Bonnie ne put se résoudre à dire la vérité à Damon ou à quelqu'un d'autre, peut-être, s'était-elle dit qu'elle ne voulait pas raviver de mauvais souvenir dans cette famille ayant déjà énormément souffert. Et entre les disputes continuelle de Damon et Stefan et la bienveillance de Guiseppe à son égard, Bonnie avait même était surprise de pourvoir pensé à autre chose que cette histoire et pouvoir enfin vivre une vie normal sans cette peur incessant qui la rongeait il y a encore peu de temps quand elle vivait encore avec son Oncle. Mais même absent, ce dernier arrivait tout de même à hanter ses nuits, et à lui faire revivre cette dure épreuve dont elle a été victime. Cependant, Bonnie s'était tout de même juré de ne parler à personne de ses cauchemars et surtout pas à Damon.

Ce matin-là, Bonnie fut réveillée par un violent fracas prévenant du salon. Cette dernière s'extirpa de son lit en essuyant la sueur qu'elle avait sur le front après une énième nuit agité, s'étira ensuite longuement pour réveiller ses muscles endormit et alla vers la porte de sa chambre pour sortir tout en attrapant au passage un petit gilet qui trainé.

En dévalent doucement les escaliers, Bonnie fut surpris d'entendre Damon crier sur son frère de bon matin et ne manqua de justesse de tomber des escaliers.

_Comment fait-il pour être dans cet état chaque matin, _se dit Bonnie avec le sourire tout en terminant son périple dans les escaliers en se félicitant de ne pas être tombé comme il y a deux jours suite aux cris de Guiseppe qui s'était interposé entre ses deux fils pour une histoire de tricherie sur un jeu de PlayStation.

En entrant dans le salon, Bonnie vit Damon et Stefan chahutant sur le canapé avec sur le sol non loin de leur lutte acharné de nombreux fragments de verre éparpillé un peu partout. Bonnie pencha la tête sur le côté en essayant de se souvenir ce qu'il pouvait bien se trouver là avant que le vague Stemon ne s'abatte dessus.

Elle laissa échapper un faible soupir en abandonnant et se retira dans la cuisine laissant ainsi les deux frères continuer leur petit combat matinal. En pénétrant dans la cuisine, Bonnie aperçut Guiseppe assis à la table lisant le journal et en buvant son café quotidien le calmant suffisamment pour ne pas rejoindre ses deux fils dans leur bagarre.

_ Ah, Bonnie, s'exclama-t-il en levant les yeux de son journal, déjà debout ?

_ Oui ! Disons que j'ai été réveillé bruyamment ce matin, répondit Bonnie en prenant place à côté de lui.

_Encore, _se dit-elle en se prenant un verre de jus d'orange.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux de disent quoi que ce soit avant que Guiseppe ne renonce à ce silence.

_ L'adoption…

_Pardon, l'interrogea Bonnie se demandant ce qu'il voulait bien dire.

_ Je me demande s'il y a des chances que je puisse mettre mes deux imbéciles de fils dans un centre d'adoption et qu'il soit pris par une pauvre famille, assez idiote pour les aimer. Et que je sois enfin débarrassé d'eux, dit-il en prenant une gorger de son café.

_ Je doute fort qu'une telle famille existe monsieur Salvatore, répondit Bonnie en ricanant, il va falloir que vous les supportiez encore longtemps, j'en suis navré !

_ C'est bien ce que je pensais, marmonna-t-il avant de grincer des dents en entendant un second fracas émanant du salon. Guiseppe posa fermement sa tasse sur la table, se leva soudainement sous le regard intrigué de Bonnie et se dirigea vers la sortie.

_ Où allez-vous, demanda Bonnie en continuant de l'observer.

_ Régler leur compte, répondit-il en craquant les doigts de ses mains.

_ Je suis de tout cœur avec vous, s'écria Bonnie en le voyant sortir le sourire aux lèvres.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que Damon et Stefan n'entre dans la cuisine suivit par leur père. Les deux jeunes s'assirent à table en face de Bonnie sans prononcer un seul mot. Bonnie qui avait fini son petit déjeuné se leva de table, alla laver et ranger ce qu'elle avait utilisée. Après cela, elle s'appuya à coté de Guiseppe contre le mur de la cuisine derrière Damon et Stefan pour mieux les observer.

Bonnie sourit au geste anodin mais néanmoins mignon de Damon quand il donna un petit tape sur la main de Stefan quand celui-ci avait essayé d'atteindre le pot de confiture, et il n'en fallut pas plus pour commencer un autre dispute. Bonnie ferma un instant les yeux en entendant un grognement retentir à côté d'elle. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle vit Guiseppe les yeux rivaient sur ses fils en train de se chamailler pour rien.

_ Ils ne comprendront donc jamais, marmonna-t-il en empoignant son journal pour ensuite aller frapper ses fils.

_ Ah…mais, AIE, s'exclama Damon en se protégeant avec ses mains en essayant en vain de se lever de sa chaise, mais, frappe aussi Stefan ! Eh, je te signale que dans une dispute, il y a toujours deux personnes !

_ Ah, oui ! C'est vrai, dit Guiseppe en regardant Stefan qui s'était déjà précipité vers Bonnie, pas besoin de demander l'aide de Bonnie mon jeune ami.

_ Aide moi, je t'en prie, supplia Stefan en regardant Bonnie qui commençait à avoir du mal à se retenir d'éclater de rire, Bonnie, pitié !

_ Je pense qu'il a compris la leçon, monsieur Salvatore, dit Bonnie en retrouvant peu à peu son self control, je suis sûr que dans l'avenir ils ne se battront plus devant vous. Et puis regarder Stefan, continua-t-elle en lui pinçant la joue sous les yeux ahurit de Damon, on ne frappe pas un garçon aussi mignon avec un journal.

_ Quoi, marmonna Damon en la regardant, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries !

_Et puis d'abord, si elle dit qu'on ne peut pas frapper un garçon avec un journal, pourquoi a t-elle laissé mon père me frapper_, se dit Damon avant de sourire tout en trouvant une bonne explication, _c'est parce que je ne suis pas mignon, mais…SEXY ! Ah Bonnie, tu es tellement prévisible, quelle fille !_

_Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça celui-là_, se demanda Bonnie en voyant Damon la reluquer avec son légendaire sourire qui en a fait chavirer plus d'une,_ j'ai quelque chose sur le visage_, se dit-elle en se frottant la bouche avec insistance.

_ Bon, je vais passer…pour cette fois, dit Guiseppe en arrêtant de menacer Stefan avec son journal, mais la prochaine fois que vous recommencerais, je me chargerais de toi en premier, mon mignon, continua-il en regardant Stefan, et puis allez-vous préparer pour le lycée !

_ Oui, répondirent en chœur les trois jeunes en le regardant sortir de la pièce.

Après son départ, Damon profita de l'inattention de Bonnie pour la taper légèrement sur les fesses et de se sauver ensuite en courant vers les escaliers. Bonnie le regarda fuir et ne perdit pas une seconde pour le poursuivit a toute allure, laissant Stefan seul dans la cuisine.

_ Bon…je crois que je vais aller me préparer pour le lycée moi, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain qui se trouvait au fond du couloir, ne voulant pas se risqué de prendre celle du première étage au risque de se trouver nez à nez avec Bonnie et Damon avec leur petite dispute collé serré.

Après avoir gravit les escaliers Bonnie marcha d'un pas sur et déterminée vers la chambre de Damon avec la ferme intention de le corriger correctement ne serais-ce que pour lui remettre les pendule à l'heure.

Damon, cria Bonnie en tambourinant sur la porte, ouvre vite, sinon je te jure que je l'enfonce.

_ Avec ta force de crevette…laisse-moi rire, répliqua-t-il en rigolant de l'autre côté de la porte.

_ Oui…eh, bien…euh…je t'aurais quand même ! Et si ce n'est pas tout de suite se sera au lycée…CRÉTIN, termina-t-elle en accentuant le dernier mot avec fermeté avant de se précipité dans sa chambre.

En entendant la porte de sa chambre claquer violemment Damon esquissa un sourire en se dirigeant vers sa salle de bain individuel.

_Mon dieu, que j'aime cette fille, _se dit-il en referment la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui.

* * *

Il était maintenant l'heure de partir pour le lycée et Les trois jeunes se trouvaient devant la maison avec une nouvelle dispute.

_ Monte, ordonna Damon en ouvrant la portière pour Bonnie.

_ Non, persista Bonnie en croisant les bras sur la poitrine, je ne monte pas dans cette voiture avec toi.

_ N'importe quoi

_ Je prendrais le bus, continua celle-ci.

_ N'importe quoi, se répéta Damon en secouant légèrement la tête, t'a perdu l'esprit.

_ Non, et puis de toute façons Stefan prend aussi le bus alors…

_ Ah non ! Désolé de te contredire Bonnie mais moi je monte avec Damon, s'exclama Stefan qui était prêt à monter devant mais fut contraint pas Damon de monter derrière.

_Elle est belle la solidarité, _se dit Bonnie en regardant Damon porté un sourire victorieux.

_ Je ne m'appelle pas Stefan, moi ! Tu ne m'auras pas, dit Bonnie en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

_ Oui, bon…tu sais à choisir je ne prendrais pas Stefan, lui dit Damon, mais comme il n'a plus de voiture…pauvre garçons.

_ A qui la faute, s'écria Stefan de la voiture.

_ Oh, tais-toi, on t'a pas sonné, grogna Damon en regardant brièvement derrière lui pour regarder son frère.

_ Oui à qui la faute Damon, si ton frère n'a plus de voiture, continua Bonnie, qui a voulu il y a trois jours faire un course dans un trou paumé pour voir laquelle de vos deux voitures étaient la plus rapide.

_ Eh ! C'est pas de ma faute, si Stefan ne sais pas conduire et qu'il s'est pris cet arbre, rétorqua Damon, et puis il a tout de même accepté de la faire cette course, BONNIE.

_Merde, il marque un point, _se dit Bonnie en se mordant la lèvre.

_ Bon alors tu mon…

_ J'appelle Kol, dit soudainement Bonnie en sortant son téléphone de sa poche.

_ Quoi ! Non, s'exclama Damon en le lui prenant de main pour ensuite le lançais dans la voiture.

_ Damon, cria Bonnie avant de sursauter en entendant Guiseppe crier de la porte d'entrée.

_ Vous n'êtes pas encore partis, cria-t-il en les regardant.

_ C'est Bonnie, Elle ne veut pas…

_ Damon m'empêche de monter dans la voiture monsieur Salvatore, l'interrompit Bonnie en lui faisant une grimace de tel sorte que Guiseppe de la voit pas.

_ Quoi, dit Damon entre ses dents en regardant Bonnie faire la maline.

_ Méchant garçon, dit-elle en lui tapotant la joue.

_ Je te jure toi…, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils tout en la pointant du doigt, tu l'emporteras pas au paradis, crois-moi.

_ C'est une menace, dit-elle en souriant.

_ Un avertissement, corrigea celui-ci.

_ Damon, laisse-la entrer dans cette voiture ou je t'allume, cria Guiseppe toujours à l'entrée de la maison.

Damon regarda un instant son père, pour voir celui-ci le fixer méchamment. Ce dernier remit donc son regard sur Bonnie, qui portait maintenant à son tour le sourire de la victoire.

Rira _bien qui rira le dernier__ jeunette, _se dit Damon en se poussant pour permettre à Bonnie de renter dans la voiture_._

_ Si vous voulez bien vous donnez la peine, _princesse_, dit-il en souriant avant de se pencher au niveau de son oreille, profite bien de ta petite victoire, car crois-moi, quand on sera au lycée se sera une toute autre histoire.

_ Mais oui, mais oui, dit-elle en s'asseyant, en attendant on est toujours pas partis, termina-t-elle en fermant la porte.

Damon passa la main dans ses cheveux frénétiquement avant de se dirigeait vers le côté conducteur, entra dans sa voiture puis démarra sans regarder son père de peur de perdre son calme à cause de son regard de tueur et de créer un accident.

En arrivant au lycée après un court trajet en voiture très calme et tendu. En se garant sur le parking, Damon voulut clarifier quelque point avec Bonnie, mais celle-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps et sortit de la voiture sans le regarder. Damon voulut la suivre mais les plaintes de son frère sur la banquette arrière l'en on empêcher.

_ Tu compte me laisser moisir ici, s'exclama-t-il.

_Rhoo, bon dieu…ne me tente pas, marmonna Damon en le laissant sortir.

_ Tu devrais penser à prendre une autre voiture, parce que ta trois portes commence sérieusement à me faire chier, grogna Stefan en marchant vers Kol et Klaus qui les attendait devant le lycée.

Damon soupira en roulant des yeux avant de le rejoindre en trottinant.

_ Qu'est-ce que t'a encore fait, dit Klaus en prenant Damon par les épaules tout en marchant vers l'entrée.

_ De quoi…je ne comprends pas, répondit Damon en haussant un sourcil.

_ Eh bien…Bonnie avait l'air de te fuir et Stefan fait la gueule donc…

_ Donc t'en conclu que c'est forcément de ma faute, répliqua Damon en retirant son bras.

_Oui, s'exclama Kol en se mettant à sa droite, c'est ce qu'il en conclu. Entre autre chose tu es un crétin et tu as encore mis Bonnie en colère…bravo !

_ Pauvre con, dit Damon en marchant plus vite pour les distancer avant de se retourner, et puis d'abord pour clarifier quelques points, c'est elle qui a commencé en faisant sa gamine. A cause de cette idiote, mon père va certainement essayer de me faire la peau en rentrant alors croyait moi, je vais tuer cette fille cet après-midi comme ça j'aurais une bonne raison de me faire tuer par mon père.

_ Eh Stefan, dit Klaus en regardant le jeune frère de Damon, tu nous raconteras tous demain sur ce que ton père fera à ton crétin de frère ainé ?

_ Bien sûr, répondit Stefan en souriant.

_ Encore mieux ! Tu pourras prendre une vidéo comme ça on pourra voir de nos yeux et surtuot se sera pour la postérité! Ton frère pleurer et supplier ton père d'arrêter, continua Kol en souriant grandement en voyant le visage de Damon se durcir, j'en souris d'avance.

_Ouais…, commença Damon en les pointant du doigt avant de se retourner, je m'occuperais de vous plus tard, cria-t-il en continuant à marcher, mais pour l'instant j'ai une fille à attraper.

Damon déambuler dans les couloirs en virevoltant entre les élèves jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve celle qu'il cherchait.

_ Katherine, s'exclama-t-il en marchant vers elle alors qu'elle faisait signe à ses amies de ne pas l'attendre.

_ Ah Damon, répliqua celle-ci en lui sautant dans les bras tout en l'embrassant devant tous les élèves avant que Damon ne la repousse gentiment.

_ Katherine… attend, dit-il en mettant ses mains devant lui, j'aimerais qu'on parle.

_ Mais, oui ! Je sais déjà ce que tu veux, dit-elle avec malice, alors on se retrouve ou cette fois, dons les vestiaires des garçons, les toilettes des filles, ou encore mieux l'infirmerie ! Après tout on a tout de même plus de trois semaines à rattraper. C'est long tu sais !

_ De ce côté-là, je ne crois pas que tu ais eu trop de problème, ricana-t-il à son nez, Tyler t'as bien aidé. Et puis de toute façon je ne suis pas venu pour ça.

_ Ah non ! c'est pourquoi alors, demanda-t-elle haineusement à cause de son rejet.

_ Je veux qu'on…non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que nous deux c'est fini, lui répondit celui-ci en cherchant les mots juste, donc merci ! C'était agréable, mais j'ai décidé de passer à autre chose…quelque chose de plus concret.

_ Tu me jette, cria-t-elle en attirant l'attention sur elle, notamment de Bonnie, Elena et Caroline qui se trouvaient à proximité.

_ Oh, je t'en prie. Ce n'est pas comme si on sortait ensemble, lui dit Damon en posant une main sur son épaule, je pensais que tu savais que c'était juste pour se rendre service mutuellement jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve chacun quelqu'un.

_ On ne me jette pas moi, s'exclama-t-elle, personne n'a jamais rompu avec moi, personne !

_ Bon, ben je crois que je suis le premier, répliqua-t-il en souriant avant de croiser le regard de Bonnie qui les observait.

_ C'est…commença-t-elle avant de voir Damon regardait dans une autre direction et d'en comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire, c'est pour cette garce que tu me lâche.

_ Entre nous la garce ce n'est pas elle, lui dit Damon en retirant sa main pour marcher dans la direction de Bonnie.

Katherine le regarda marcher vers Bonnie sans arriver à dire un seul mot. Tous ce qui lui venait à l'esprit était qu'elle venait de se faire publiquement humilier devant tous les élèves du lycée et qu'elle ne serait plus qu'une énième conquête de Damon Salvatore. Cette dernière ferma violement son casier et se sauva en marchant rapidement en direction de la sortit en asseyant tant bien que mal de ne pas faire attention aux ricanements autours d'elle.

_Eh, salut Elena, caroline…Bonnie, termina Damon en la regardant brièvement, alors vous venez à la fête que donne Klaus chez lui ?

_ C'est bon pour moi, déclara Caroline joyeusement en recevant un petit sourire d'Elena qui accepta à son tour avant de regarder Bonnie qui était resté muette.

_ Et toi, tu viens, demanda-t-elle.

_ Euh…, commença cette dernière avec hésitation avant de vite reprendre en voyant Damon sourire en la fixant, bien sûr ! Je ne manquerais ça, pour rien au monde ! Et puis, ce n'est pas seulement la fête de Klaus, mais aussi celle de Kol, et come on n'a pas trop eu l'occasion de se voir depuis quelque temps, c'est l'occasion ! Tu ne crois pas Damon ?

_ Certainement, lui répondit celui-ci avec la bouche légèrement crispée, j'ai hâte d'y être.

Damon leur dit au revoir et s'éclipsa aussitôt sous leur regard.

_Si cet idiot, s'approche trop d'elle je le tue, _se promis Damon en marchant vers la principal intéressé_, son frère et Klaus, Mais avant ça, je dois me venger de cette petite idiote pour m'avoir fait passer pour le méchant devant mon père !_

**Première question :**

**Que devrait faire Damon pour se venger de Bonnie ?**

**(Vous pouvez me donner n'importe quelle idée, même les plus farfelus.) **

_**Rappelez-vous sa dois se passer au lycée.**_

**Seconde question :**

**Aimeriez-vous que Damon déclare ouvertement à Bonnie qu'il ne veut pas qu'elle soit trop proche de Kol ?**

**OU**

**Préfèreriez-vous qu'il y ait une petite embrouille entre Kol et Damon pour Bonnie ?**

_**De préférence durant la fête chez Kol et Klaus**_

_Ps : Désolé pour l'orthographe_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

_**Merci pour vos commentaires ainsi qu'à ceux qui m'ont donné un peu d'idée pour ce chapitre.**_

_**Il y aura beaucoup de Kennett dans ce chapitre et de Bamon **_

_**Mais aussi le grand retour de Tom et des amis de Damon et Bonnie !**_

_PS : Désolé pour l'orthographe !_

**Bonne lecture !**

La matinée de cours se passa sans aucun problème. Bonnie l'avait passé avec Elena et Caroline, bien que c'est dernière ne l'aient lâchement abandonnait pour voir Klaus et Stefan durant la pose déjeuné. Bonnie se retrouva donc seul dans les gradins, à manger tranquillement son repas sans se rendre compte qu'une personne l'avait rejoint.

_ Tu manges toute seule, toi maintenant, dit calmement Kol en regardant les grands yeux verts le fixer avec surprise.

_ J'ai été abandonné par mes amie, répondit bonnie en lui envoyant un beau sourire qui fut très apprécier par le jeune homme qui ne cessait maintenant de fixer ses lèvres en se léchant brièvement les siennes.

_ Kol, dit Bonnie en voulant le remmener à la raison, tu es toujours avec moi ?

_ Euh…oui, oui, répondit rapidement ce dernier en passant la main dans ses cheveux, désolé !

Un silence s'installa entre les deux adolescents avant que Bonnie ne reprenne la conversation en avançant son sandwich vers Kol.

_Tu veux un bout, demanda celle-ci.

_ Oui, merci, déclara Kol en mordant rapidement dans le sandwich ce qui causa à bonnie de pousser un petit cri d'étonnement et de lui donner un petit dans l'épaule.

_ Je ne t'ai pas dit de croquer dedans, s'exclama celle-ci, t'aurais pu simplement en arracher un morceau, termina-t-elle en mordant à son tour dans son repas.

_ Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas pu résister, ricana celui-ci avant de passer son doigt sur les lèvres de Bonnie pour enlever un peu de sauce qui s'était répondu sur sa bouche. Bonnie rougit légèrement à son geste, mais ne tenta néanmoins pas de l'en empêcher.

_ Euh…je…merci, dit-elle en essayant de trouver ses mots tout en posant une main sur sa joue pour la sentir s'enflammer, ce qui n'échappa pas à Kol.

_ Alors la cohabitation avec la famille Salvatore, ça se passe bien, demanda-t-il en changeant de sujet pour ainsi apaiser l'atmosphère.

_ Oh, c'est…très…comment dire….intéressant, finit-elle par répondre en penchant la tête légèrement sur le côté tout en le regardant.

_ Intéressant ? Dans mes souvenirs, la dernière fois que j'ai dormis chez eux, c'était l'enfer, répliqua ce dernier en souriant.

_Tu ne me le fais pas dire. Ça ressemble assez à la troisième guerre mondial, _se dit Bonnie en regardant maintenant devant elle pour voir des garçons jouer au foot sur le stade_, à chaque fois que l'un fait quelque chose qui ne plais pas à l'autre, c'est la guerre._

_Disons qu'ils s'aiment et qu'ils se le montrent en se disputant gentiment, finit-elle par dire en ne détachant pas son regard du stade.

Kol regarda bonnie puis se pinça les lèvres tout en regardant un instant le ciel avant de commencer une conversation qui risque de mettre en grand froid.

_ Tu…n'as pas trop de problème avec ton oncle, demanda-t-il, je veux dire, je sais que tu ne vis plus avec lui…mais, tu dois certainement le rencontrer de temps à autre dans le lycée…

Bonnie ferma un instant les yeux pour s'empêcher de verser une larme puis les rouvrir pour regarder Kol.

_ Tu sais…voir son visage ne m'empêchera pas de vivre ma vie, dit Bonnie sans trop de conviction.

_ T'es sûr de toi là, demanda-t-il en montant un sourcil.

_ Oui, oui, oui…absolument sûr, dit-elle en se forçant à sourire.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux et Bonnie pu voir dans le regard de Kol, que celui-ci ne la croyait pas un seul instant. Bonnie inspira profondément en se grattant légèrement le nez avant de dévier légèrement la conversation.

_ Et vos entrainements avec lui, ça se passe bien, demanda-t-elle, parce que Damon et Stefan refuse de m'en parler.

_ Ton oncle profite bien de son autorité pour nous en faire baver, répondit Kol, et je ne veux pas me faire passer pour une victime en disant qu'il s'acharne surtout sur Damon et moi.

_ Oh…et qu'est-ce qu'il vous fait ? Questionna celle-ci en se rapprochant sans le savoir de plus en plus de Kol.

_ Euh …Disons qu'au moindre problème, c'est Damon ou moi qui prenons. Ou les deux en même temps parfois ! Il nous fait faire plein de pompe jusqu'à ce qu'on tombe d'épuisement, ou il nous rabaisse devant les autres joueurs, enfin…des trucs dans ce genres-là, répondit Kol en posant sans faire exprès sa main sur celle de Bonnie qui était posée sur le banc.

Bonnie retira rapidement sa main en la mettant sur son genou en rougissant fortement. Kol regarda Bonnie en souriant et se rappela soudainement d'une conversation qu'il avait eue avec Damon juste avant de venir rejoindre Bonnie.

_ Alors comme ça, le père de Damon va le tuer parce que tu as joué ta victime devant lui, dit Kol en oscillant un sourcil.

_ Oh, ça…c'est…euh…, commença Bonnie en cherchant ses mots.

_Comment dire, sans pour autant justement trop en dire et se faire passer pour une de ces filles qui cris et pleure pour se rendre intéressante, _se dit Bonnie_._

_ Oui, c'est à peu près ça, finit par répondre cette dernière en se disant intérieurement que cette réponse était amplement suffisante.

_ Tu sais qu'il va se venger, déclara Kol en fixant le stade pour voir son équipe commencer l'entrainement sans lui et voir à la fois Damon et Tom les observer sans que Bonnie ne se soit encore aperçut de leur présence, ni de leur regard braqué intensément sur elle.

_ Oh oui, je le sais, dit-elle en regardant ses mains posées sur ses jambes, je crois que je vais le sentir venir.

Kol plissa les yeux en direction de Klaus qui levait le pouce en l'air avant de se faire frapper par Damon. Soudain en réfléchissant d'avantage à la situation, il eut l'idée de faire d'une pierre de coup en mettant à la fois Tom et Damon en colère.

_Au risque de m'en prendre plein le gueule en allant à l'entrainement après, _se dit Kol en penchant la tête tout en souriant en voyant Damon s'assoir sur le sol pour arracher des touffes d'herbe_, je dois le faire. Primo, parce que je veux montrer de ce con de Tom que jamais plus il ne pourra la toucher, secundo pour voir la tête de Damon et tertio parce que j'en aie envi._

Kol regarda une dernière fois Tom, Damon et les autres avant de diriger son regard vers Bonnie qui fixait encore ses jambes. Kol tendit la main, la mit doucement sous le menton de Bonnie en se penchant légèrement vers elle. Cette dernière regarda Kol se rapprocher doucement d'elle s'en rien faire. En arrivant près de son visage, Kol sourit lorsqu'il aperçut les joues de Bonnie rougir quand ses lèvres ne se trouvaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes. Mais alors qu'il atteignait presque son but, Kol dévia légèrement sa bouche vers son oreille, de tel sorte qu'aucun garçons sur le stade ne puisse voir correctement ce qu'il se passait, ou tout du moins interprété ce qu'il pouvait voir.

_ Qu'est-ce que…mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ce con, s'exclama Damon en arrêtant d'arracher de l'herbe en se levant, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

_ Il l'embrasse, je crois, répondit Stefan en penchant la tête sur le côté.

_Ouais, c'est un Michaelson, dit Klaus en s'approchant de Damon pour placer sa main sur l'épaule de celui-ci, je suis assez fière de lui…pas toi Damon, déclara-t-il en se penchant vers le visage de Damon pour voir celui-ci s'enflammer avant de regarder Stefan, il n'a pas l'air content ton frère.

_ Oui, et ce n'est pas le seul, dit Stefan en pointant du doigt Tom qui fulminé dans le coin du stade en train de regarder Bonnie et Kol.

_J'avais déjà prévu de tuer Bonnie, mais avec ce qu'est entrain de lui faire Kol, je vous prie de me croire en disant qu'il est en haut de ma liste maintenant, déclara Damon en commençant subitement à se ronger les ongles avant de se prendre en fesser par Klaus qui partit la seconde d'après en courant.

_ Toi et ton frère, vous vous êtes donnés le mot pour gâcher ma journée, cria Damon en faisant quelques pas vers Klaus avant d'être alerté par les cris de ses amis. Et lorsqu'il tourna la tête il vit Kol mettre une de ses mains sur la nuque de Bonnie.

_Oh oh, il va fort, dit Stefan en regardant son frère avant de baisser les yeux en voyant Damon le fixer méchamment.

_ Bon dieu de …, grogna Damon en donnant un gros coup de pied dans son casque qu'il avait posé par terre.

Pendant ce temps dans les gradins, Bonnie n'avait toujours pas réagit aux gestes de Kol, mais réussit tout de même à prononcer quelques mots.

_ Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce que tu viens de me dire, marmonna-t-elle avant de frissonner quand elle sentit la main de Kol lui caresser doucement la nuque.

_ J'ai dit que tu étais très belle aujourd'hui, comme tous les autres jours de la semaine d'ailleurs, répéta Kol en se rapprochant de nouveaux de son oreille, et qu'en ce moment nous avons des spectateurs et que de ce fait, je voulais qu'ils savourent ce qu'ils voyaient. Je veux qu'ils pensent que nous sommes en train de faire quelque chose de pas très catholique et de ce fait leurs en faire mordre les c… les dents, se reprit-il en souriant, alors qu'en fait nous ne faisons que discuter. Tu comprends ?

_ Des spectateurs ? Quels spectateurs, baragouina Bonnie en fermant sans le savoir les yeux à cause du touché de son ami.

Kol sourit en remettant son visage en face de celui de Bonnie, celle-ci ayant encore les yeux fermé. Kol regarda ses lèvres avec un envi de l'embrasser. Il se pencha plus près d'elle refermant petit à petit ses yeux et alors qu'il arrivait presque au but…

_ Je pensé que c'était pour de faux, dit bonnie.

Lorsqu'il ouvra les yeux, il fit face aux magnifiques yeux verts de Bonnie le fixant en plissant les yeux. Kol se redressa laissant ainsi un peu d'espace pour Bonnie, mais resta toujours devant elle pour qu'elle ne voit pas le stade et ses occupants.

_ Tu as raison…juste pour de faux, marmonna Kol entre ses dents, juste pour de faux.

_Euh… tu vas me dire, qui sont ces fameux spectateurs, demanda Bonnie en souriant.

Kol sourit à son tour et juste au moment où il allait lui répondre le sifflet de Tom se fit entendre, suivit de sa voix.

_ Michaelson, descend et vite, cria-t-il, on a entrainement espèce d'idiot alors lâche MA NIECE et ramène tes fesses.

_Cette voix, _se dit Bonnie en écarquillant les yeux tout en fixant Kol qui avait depuis fermé la bouche_, oh non, pitié…ne me dite pas que tout ça c'est joué devant oncle Tom et le reste de l'équipe…l'équipe ? Oh non, alors Damon aussi est là ?_

_ Kol, s'exclama-t-elle en le poussant légèrement pour se mettre debout et voir tous les garçons sur le terrain entrain de la siffler, enfin presque tous, espèce d'idiot ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

_ N'en fait pas un drame, lui dit Kol en se mettant derrière elle tout en levant les pouces en l'air envers ses amis, sans que celle-ci ne s'en aperçoive, je ne t'ai pas embrassé. J'aurais pu, mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

Bonnie se retourna en essayant de ne pas faire attention aux remarques de ses coéquipiers. Notamment de Klaus qui crié haut et fort qu'il était fière de son frère avant de recevoir des remarques de Damon, qu'elle n'avait même pas osé regarder. Et en se retrouvant face à Kol, Bonnie envoya un coup de genou en plein dans ses partis avant de partir en courant hors des gradins de peur qu'il ne lui cour après.

Kol s'écroula par terre en serrant les poings et en versant une petite larme qui coula le long de sa joue.

_ Aie, réussit-il à dire en se mettant tant bien que mal debout alors que tous ses amis de moquaient de lui, surtout Klaus et Damon qui n'en démordaient pas.

_ Ahhh, c'est bon ! Je me s'en mieux d'un coup, s'exclama Damon en voyant Kol faire son chemin hors des gradins pour aller au vestiaire, ma bonne humeur est de retour !

_ Reste à savoir si la sienne va revenir bientôt, lui dit Klaus en lui montrant Tom faire les cents pas.

_ On va en bavé à cause de Kol, déclara Stefan en fronçant les sourcils.

_Oui…en espérant qu'il mette toute sa rage sur Kol, lui dit Damon qui serrait le poing en espérant un jour pouvoir le mettre dans le visage de Tom.

_ Quand je pense que cet enfoiré est ici, comme si de rien n'était après ce qu'il a fait à Bonnie, dit Klaus en regardant d'un air écœuré son coach qu'il aimait encore il y a quelques temps.

_ C'est clair ! Mais, Bonnie refuse qu'on dise quoique ce soit pour ne pas détruire sa tante, dit Damon en baissant les yeux, cette fille pense un peu trop aux autres si vous voulait mon avis.

_ Oui et…, commença Klaus.

_ Salut les mecs, l'interrompit Kol en marchant bizarrement vers eux dans sa tenue de foot.

_ Toi, grogna Damon en le prenant par le col, donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas finir ce que Bonnie a commencé.

_ Euh, laisse-moi réfléchir, dit Kol en levant les yeux au ciel avant de les rabattre sur Damon, je n'en ai pas.

_ C'est bon, souffla Klaus en retirant les mains de Damon de son frère, tu ne crois pas que mon idiot de frère a déjà assez souffert pour aujourd'hui ? En tant qu'homme tu devrais comprendre sa douleur.

_ Oui c'est vrai, continua Kol, et je tiens à signaler que bonnie a les genoux en béton…elle est dangereuse.

_ Ah oui …et sa bouche, elle était comment, s'exclama Tyler en s'approchant d'eux avec d'autres joueurs.

_ Oh ! Elle était, commença-t-il en entendant Damon grogner à côté de lui, elle était vraiment…

_ Ramenez vos fesses ici, bande de glandeur, cria Tom du banc de touche, ou je vais venir les chercher ! Et toi, petit crétin, continua-t-il en fixant Kol, je te conseille de ne pas me chercher aujourd'hui.

_ Toi non plus pauvre con, grogna doucement Kol en suivant le reste de l'équipe.

L'heure d'entrainement se passa normalement et enfin les joueurs purent se reposer. Damon et Kol s'écroulèrent dans l'herbe avant d'être rejoint quelques minutes plus tard par leur frère respectif qui étaient allés voir Elena et Caroline en train de s'entrainer avec les autres filles de leur côté.

_ Je…je…je…j'arrive même plus à parler tellement je suis crevé, marmonna Damon à bout de souffle allongé sur le ventre.

_ Le seul fait d'essayer de parler m'épuise, continua Kol dans la même position alors que Stefan et Klaus, eux, étaient confortablement assis à côté.

_Elena est particulièrement belle aujourd'hui, dit Stefan en la regardant.

_ J'adore les jambes de Caroline, déclara Klaus en se léchant les lèvres.

_Oh pitié, s'exclamèrent Damon et Kol.

_ Allez ailleurs pour fantasmer, continua Kol en terrant son visage dans l'herbe fraiche.

_ Oui et puis…attendait une seconde, s'exclama soudainement Damon en se mettant à ramper vers son frère, elles t'ont dit si elles savaient où était Bonnie ?

_ On n'est pas vraiment allé les voir pour parler de Bonnie, tu vois, dit Stefan en roulant des yeux.

_ Parfait ! Comme on ne peut pas compter sur toi, dit Damon en se mettant debout tant bien que mal, je vais y aller moi-même.

Alors que les filles faisaient leur entrainement de cheerleading habituelle, l'une d'elles poussa un petit cri en voyant Damon arrivé vers elles. Ce que ne tarda pas à faire le reste des filles, sauf Elena, caroline qui n'en avaient rien à faire et Rebekah qui boudait dans son coin à cause de l'absence de Katherine.

_ Toute les filles sont folles ou quoi, murmura Elena dans l'oreille de Caroline qui croisé les bras en regardant Damon marcher vers elles.

_ Je suis prête à parier que la moitié d'entre elles se sont faite enlever leur virginité par lui et que l'autre moitié en rêve, dit Caroline avant de se reprendre en voyant Elena monter un sourcil, bon d'accord, peut-être pas se faire dévirginiser parce qu'elles le sont certainement plus, mais tout du moins coucher lui.

_ Ouais, dit Elena pas trop convaincu.

_ Salut les filles, s'exclama Damon maintenant à leur niveaux.

_ Salut, dit Elena en souriant faussement.

_ Damon….qu'est-ce que tu veux, demanda Caroline droit dans les yeux.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te dis que…, commença-t-il avant de se reprendre en la voyant froncer les sourcils, bon d'accord ! J'ai un petit service à vous demander.

_ Ben voyons, marmonna Elena assez fort pour que Damon puisse l'entendre.

_ Oh, c'est bon ! Tu me le dois bien, tu sors avec mon frère, déclara Damon.

_ Quoi ? Non, se défendit Elena sous le regard suspicieux de Caroline.

_ Bon, d'accord, tu couches avec, dit Damon en roulant des yeux, et ne dit pas le contraire je t'ai vu il y a quelques jours entrer dans les vestiaires des hommes avec Stefan après notre entrainement pour en ressortir plus d'une heure plus tard. Alors me prend pas pour un con et je sais très bien que vous avez déjà réservé une chambre dans la maison de Klaus durant la fête qu'il donne ce soir, continua-t-il en se penchant vers son oreille pour chuchoter, mon idiot de frère ne ferme jamais sa porte quand il est au téléphone, termina-t-il en se redressant, laissant Elena cacher son visage derrière ses mains.

_ Ok, d'accord, déclara Caroline en les regardant un à un, on peut revenir à notre problème.

_ Oui, s'exclama à son tour Damon en tapant une fois dans ses mains, je veux savoir où est Bonnie en ce moment. Je sais très bien qu'elle n'a pas cour, vu que son prochain c'est l'histoire et que le prof est absent.

_ Donc….

_ Ben répond moi, s'écria Damon.

_ Pourquoi, demanda Caroline.

_ Oh la la, mais où est passé la Caroline qui ne réfléchissait pas, qui ne posait pas de question et qui foncé tête baissé, s'injuria Damon en faisant mine de chercher derrière elle, avant de la fixer, c'est Klaus qui t'a ramolli le cerveau ou quoi ?

_ Pfff, sale con, marmonna Caroline.

_ Allez répond. Je n'ai pas l'éternité devant moi, dit Damon en claquant des doigts pour la presser d'avantage.

_ Bibliothèque, dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

_ Quoi ?, s'exclama Damon en élargissant les eux.

_ La bibliothèque, idiot ! Elle est là-bas ! Tu sais cette grand pièce où il y a tout un tas de livre et où on révise tranquillement au calme sans qu'il y ait un crétin qui vient nous emmerder à longueur de journée, répliqua Caroline en montant les yeux au ciel un cours instant tellement elle trouvait cette conversation stupide.

_ Oh merci, ça j'avais compris, lui dit Damon en tapant du pied, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fou à la bibliothèque ? Ça tourne pas rond dans sa tête ?

_ Oh, excuse la de vouloir réussir ses études, dit ironiquement Elena en prenant part à la conversation.

_ Je crois plutôt qu'elle est partie là-bas pour être sûr de ne pas voir Damon se ramener, dit Caroline en regardant Elena, parce que lui et les études ça fait deux.

_ Dit la Blonde, ricana Damon avant de s'éloigner vers les vestiaires en trottinant.

_ Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, cria Caroline en lui jetant ses pompons avant de se retourner pour voir ses amies rigoler, vous avez un problème ? Vous trouvez ça drôle peut-être ?

Bonnie se trouvait dans la bibliothèque, une heure après son interaction avec Kol, à voir et revoir les cours où elle avait été absente pour comprendre un peu mieux, car les explication de Stefan et de Damon étaient quelques peu superflu.

_ Les mathématiques…franchement à quoi ça va me servir plus tard, marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents en tournant la page, et Damon et Stefan qui ne servent rien quand il s'agit de révision.

_Je me demande bien comment ils font pour avoir d'aussi bonne note, _se dit Bonnie en posant sa tête entre ses bras croisés sur la table_, ils ont peut-être des personnes qui font leur travail à leur place…oui, c'est surement ça._

Bonnie leva les yeux de son cahier pour voir une bibliothèque totalement déserte et pour cause, aujourd'hui était sans doute l'une des plus belles journées de la semaine. Elle laissa échapper un faible gémissement avant de se remettre dans son cahier, non sans mal. Soudain, la porte d'entrée grinça horriblement fort comme à son habitude, prévenant néanmoins fort bien la jeune femme qui se retourna pour voir pas moins que Damon regardant au côté opposé du sien. Dans un moment d'adrénaline extrême, Bonnie se jeta sous sa table et commença à ramper vers un grand meuble de bibliothèque où était entreposé de multiple roman de tout genre. Arrivé à terme, Bonnie se mit debout et marcha rapidement, mais légèrement vers le bout du meuble et se cacha de telle sorte qu'elle ne pouvait pas être vu.

Bonnie passa doucement la tête en bordure du meuble pour voir Damon le sourire aux lèvres debout devant la table qu'elle occupait il y a encore quelques secondes. Bonnie se remit normalement en se tapant le front légèrement avec sa main pour se remettre à observer Damon, mais lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, elle ne vit plus aucune trace de Damon.

_Oh non, il peut être n'importe où, _se dit-elle en paniquant_, qu'est-ce que je vais faire, mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire. Il va certainement me tuer pour ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin avec son père puis me demander ouvertement « C'était quoi ce bordel avec toi et Kol dans gradins »…à moins qu'il ne fasse l'inverse. D'abord on parle et après il me tue…ça me parais plus probable. _

__ _Bonnie, chantonna Damon d'un endroit inconnu de la pièce, je sais que tu ais là, ça ne sert à rien de se cacher ! Toi et moi savons parfaitement bien que tu es nul à ce petit jeu.

_Parle pour toi, _se dit Bonnie en se mettant à marcher à quatre patte d'une rangé de livre à l'autre,_ quand je perds, c'est parce qu'à chaque fois je suis obligé de me montrer car tu pète toujours un câble en ne me trouvant pas…mauvais joueur._

_ Sort de ta cachette, continua-t-il en changeant soudain de ton, devenant ainsi plus ferme et sérieux, je ne te ferais aucun mal.

_Pfff, quel menteur, _pensa Bonnie en continuant sont périple à quatre pattes en vérifiant bien à chaque fois que Damon ne se trouvait pas dans les parages.

Après quelques minute de silence, bonnie entendit un petit clic et lorsqu'elle regarda d'où ça venait, elle vit Damon verrouiller la porte avec les clefs qu'il avait trouvé sur le bureau du bibliothécaire qui était parti manger.

_Eh merde, _se dit-elle_, je suis coincé, seul, ici avec ce malade !_

_ Si tu ne sors pas, j'emploierais les grands moyens pour te trouver, crois-moi, s'exclama Damon en continuant à chercher sans trop se presser. Mais voyant que ses petites menaces n'arrivaient pas à faire sortir Bonnie de son trou, Damon sortit son portable de sa poche et composa le numéro de la jeune et ne tarda pas à vite entendre sa sonnerie suivit d'une petite injure.

_ Espèce d'idiot ! C'est ça t'es grand moyen, s'écria celle-ci en sortant de sa cachette, bravo ! Quelle ingéniosité !

_ Merci, commenta Damon en s'approchant d'elle muni de son plus beau sourire, et maintenant, si nous laissions place à ta punition ainsi qu'aux explications vis-à-vis de ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure. Et qui m'a…qui m'a…enfin bref ! Vien ici !

_ Non, mais ça va pas, s'exclama cette dernière en prenant un peu de recul en se mettant derrière sa table où elle était à la base, je ne suis pas ton chien !

_ Bonnie, ma patience à des limites, dit fermement Damon en laissant tout de même échapper un petit rire.

_ Ah oui, ah oui, en ben… je m'en fou, dit-elle le prenant de court en se précipitant vers la porte en essayant de l'ouvrir, mais en vain. Lorsqu'elle se retourna il vit Damon approcher doucement et prise de panique elle essaya de s'enfuir, mais cette fois si Damon attrapa Bonnie par la taille et la plaqua doucement sur le sol pour planer au-dessus d'elle s'en pour autant l'écraser.

_ Da…Damon s'il te plait, dit Bonnie en commençant soudainement à paniquer en fermant les yeux tout en frappant légèrement la poitrine de Damon, arrête je t'en prie !

Voyant sa peur Damon compris tout de suite que les gestes ainsi que la position dans laquelle il était pouvait et devait certainement rappeler de mauvais souvenir à Bonnie.

_ Bonnie regarde-moi, lui dit doucement Damon en se décalant un peu de son corps tout en prenant son visage entre ses mains pour caresser ses joues avec ses pouces, je ne te ferais rien, alors regarde-moi.

_ Oui, mais…Damon, commença Bonnie en versant quelques larmes, ce n'est pas drôle de faire ça. Et tu le sais !

_ Je suis désolé Bonnie, dit Damon en s'asseyant à coté de Bonnie qui resta allongé, j'aimerais tellement enlever ta peur et…et…enfin tu me comprends.

_Tu sais…je mettais juré de ne rien dire, mais…je le vois encore, dit-elle en faisant quelques coupure entre deux inspirations, quand je ferme les yeux pour m'endormir…je le vois…et je revis, et je revis encore et encore cette même nuit.

_ Bonnie…

_ Si mes parents, mes sœurs, n'étaient pas morts dans ce stupide accident, Jamais…jamais je n'aurais mis les pieds ici et jamais mon oncle ne m'aurait fait ça, gémit-elle en s'asseyant à coté de Damon sous son regard compatissant et blessé.

_Mais s'ils n'étaient pas morts, nous ne nous serions jamais rencontré, _se dit-il avant de se mordre les lèvres_, mais à quoi je pense moi…eh…si elle en avait la possibilité elle retournerait dans le passé pour changer tout ça et sauver sa famille sans aucune hésitation. Entre moi et eux, il n'y a pas photo…_

_ Mais en toute sincérité…je pense quand même que derrière chaque malheur se cache le bonheur et la joie, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux en le regardant, tu ne crois pas…Damon ?

_ Tout dépend si cette personne accepte le bonheur qui s'offre à elle, lui répondit Damon en lui prenant doucement la main d'un la sienne toute en essuyant ses larmes avec l'autre.

_ Bonnie ferma les yeux en penchant légèrement la tête dans sa main qui lui touchait délicatement la joue. Elle les rouvrit et sans trop savoir comment ni pourquoi, elle poussa Damon contre le sol, se plaça au-dessus de lui et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Damon qui avait était surpris par son initiative garda les yeux ouvert quelques seconde avant d'approfondir le baiser en mettant une main dans ses cheveux pour l'attirer d'avantage. Bonnie retira ses lèvres de celle de Damon et commença à rougir quand elle remarque qu'elle était à califourchon sur ce dernier, elle tenta de partir, mais Damon enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et la plaqua contre sa poitrine pour la serer fort contre lui.

_ Reste là…ne bouge pas, susurra-t-il à son oreille, reste comme ça un peu plus longtemps.

La jeune femme ne discuta pas et posa sa tête sur la poitrine dure de son _AMI. _Masi ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que pendant tout ce temps, Tom les avait observés de l'énorme fenêtre qui couvrait l'un des murs de la bibliothèque. Ce dernière avait suivi Damon et n'avait pas raté un seul moment de l'interaction entre celui-ci et Bonnie.

_Alors comme ça, moi tu me réponse et ce…et le fils de Guiseppe lui tu le laisse faire, _pensa Tom en se sentant surchauffer de colère_, c'est ce qu'on va voir ! Ta tête te dit peut-être que tu ne me veux pas, mais ton corps en dira autrement. Attend toi à avoir une belle surprise ce soir, ma chérie._

Tom accorda un dernier regard aux deux jeunes avant de partir vers le bâtiment principale.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Damon regardait Bonnie entrain de récupérer ses affaires quand Damon regarda sérieusement Bonnie.

_ Mais au faite, dit-il en la fixant, il s'est passé quoi entre toi et Kol ?

_ Euh…rien pourquoi, répondit celle-ci en toute sincérité en s'approchant de lui son sac remplit en main.

_ Tu l'as embrassé, demanda-t-il en fronçant es sourcils.

_ Non, enfin, répondit Bonnie outré.

_ Tu en es sûr, parce qu'avec ton expérience en ce qui concerne le sexe opposé, commença Damon.

_ Damon, grogna celle-ci, je n'ai peut-être pas d'expérience comme tu le dit, mais je sais quand un homme m'embrasse ou non.

_Ok, je te crois, se rendit Damon en levant les mains en l'air, n'en parlons plus. Mais au fait qu'est-ce que tu vas porter ce soir, demanda-t-il en changeant de sujet pour ne pas l'énerver d'avantage.

_ Je ne sais pas encore, répondit-elle en suivant Damon vers la porte alors que ce dernier était en train de l'ouvrir, mais justement Caroline, Elena et moi allons faire du shopping cet après-midi.

_ Eh, tu vas prendre un truc sexy, s'exclama-t-il en la laissant sortir la première.

_ Ça ne te regarde pas, répliqua cette dernière en battant les cils.

_ Bien sûr que ça me regarde, dit Damon en marchant à côté d'elle.

_ Ah oui…pourquoi, dit-elle en le regardant.

_ Parce que…parce que…parce que c'est comme ça, dit-il en haussant le ton, alors tâche de mettre un truc sexy, mais pas trop pour ne pas éveiller les regards pervers des garçons.

_ Y compris toi, demanda-t-elle avec le sourire.

_ Je ne suis pas un pervers, répondit Damon en s'arrêtant soudainement devant elle pour la prendre par les épaules, tu m'a bien compris ?

_ Oui chef, dit-elle en faisant le signe de main que les soldats faisait à leur supérieur.

_ Repos soldat, dit-il en jouant le jeu, maintenant allez rejoindre vos amies et surtout attendez que je vienne vous chercher chez Caroline pour aller à la fête.

_ A vos ordres, dit-elle avant d'éclater de rire avant Damon.

_**Alors que pensais-vous de ce chapitre ?**_

_**La confrontation musclée entre Kol et Damon arrivera dans le prochain chapitre !**_

_**Et comme je l'avais dit Tom a fait son grand retour ainsi qu'Elena, Caroline, Kol et Klaus !**_

_**Question.**_

_**Voulez-vous que Tom et Bonnie aient une confrontation physique (malsaine) dans le prochain chapitre ?**_

_**Si oui, qui de Damon ou Kol arrivera à temps ?**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

_**Pour la question que j'ai posée dans le précédent chapitre à savoir qui viendra sauver Bonnie, la réponse est…les deux.**_

_**Parce que la team Damon est en force et que certain m'ont dit qu'il aimerait bien que ce soit Kol pour une fois. Alors j'ai tranché en prenant les deux comme l'ont proposé **__**NoObna,**_ _**Marje**_

**Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas**

**Merci pour vos commentaires et bonne lecture !**

PS : Désolé pour l'orthographe !

Bonnie, Elena et Caroline avait passé la majeur partie de leur après-midi à chercher, essayer et acheter divers robe, bijoux et chaussures pour la grande soirée annuel des fils Michaelson. Après avoir fini leur achat, les filles allèrent se préparer chez Caroline en fin d'après-midi, pour être sûr d'être prête quand les garçons viendront les chercher.

_ Je ne veux pas me vanter, commença Caroline en s'essayant sur son lit en mettant ses achats à côté d'elle, mais Klaus va tomber raide dingue de moi en me voyant ce soir.

_ Je pensais que vous sortiez déjà ensemble, demanda Bonnie en posant ce qu'elle avait acheté sur le sol pour s'assoir avec Caroline.

_Bonnie…pour garder un homme il faut raviver la flamme le plus longtemps possible, lui dit Caroline, ou bien tous simplement l'allumer pour en attraper un.

_ Je ne comprends pas ce que tu es en train de me dire, dit Bonnie en le regardant.

_ Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'avec la robe que tu as acheté, dit-elle, je te pris de croire que Damon te sauteras dessus en un rien de temps et te suppliera d'officialiser votre relation.

_ Qu'est-ce que…je n'ai rien à officialiser, répliqua Bonnie en commençant à rougir, il n'y a rien entre Damon et moi.

_ À d'autre, s'exclama Elena en sortant de la salle de bain vêtu de sa nouvelle robe.

_ Elena, s'extasia Caroline en lui faisant signe de tourner sur elle-même, tu es magnifique dans cette robe.

_ Sublime, rajouta Bonnie avant d'être tirée par Caroline.

_ Bien que je pense qu'elle ne gardera pas sa robe toute la soirée, chuchota cette dernière à son oreille, car d'après une source sûre, elle et Stefan auraient réservé une chambre chez Klaus.

_ Oh Mon…

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit, grogna Elena en tapant du pied sur le sol en les fixant.

_ Oh rien, simplement que Stefan avait vraiment beaucoup de chance, menti Bonnie.

_Oui…je préfère ça, dit-elle en allant s'assoir au bureau de caroline pour commencer à se coiffer.

_ Bon…et si on faisait comme elle, s'exclama Caroline en sautant du lit, Bonnie tu peux prendre ma salle de bain, je vais aller prendre l'autre.

_ ok, répondit Bonnie en attrapant ses vêtements avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain en verrouillant la porte derrière elle.

* * *

Il était maintenant près de 20H00 et il n'y avait toujours aucune trace des garçons. Caroline marchait de long en large dans sa maison en regardant par moment de la fenêtre du salon pour voir si une quelconque voiture ne s'était pas arrêtée.

_ Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, répéta celle-ci en s'asseyant entre Bonnie et Elena sur le canapé, je vous ai dit que j'allais de tuer ?

_ Oui, répondirent-elles en chœur sans vouloir montrer qu'elles aussi avaient des envies de meurtre en ce moment.

_ Ahhhh, mais comment peuvent-il être aussi en retard, grogna caroline en se remettant à marcher au plus grand désarroi de ses amies, ne savent-il pas que c'est les filles qui sont censées faire attendre les garçons et pas l'inverse.

_ Peut-être qu'il…

_ Ah non, Elena ! N'essaye même pas de dire qu'ils nous ont oublié, sinon je vais hurler, s'exclama Caroline.

_ Tu cris déjà assez, marmonna cette dernière.

_ Justement, c'est peut-être parce que tu cris, qu'ils ne sont pas encore là, ricana Bonnie, tu dois leur avoir fait peur.

_ Très drôle, dit Caroline en plissant les yeux en direction de Bonnie, je me roulerais limite par terre, mais le problème…**c'est que j'ai passé des heures à me préparer**!

Soudain, sans qu'aucune filles ne s'y préparée, la sonnette d'entrée résonna dans toute la maison. Caroline, scruta la porte d'entrée, fit craquer les doigts de ses deux mains et avança lourdement vers la porte.

_ Ne tue pas Stefan je suis persuadé, qu'il n'y ait pour rien, s'exclama Elena avant de regarder Bonnie qui ne semblait pas concerner par le sort des garçons, tu…tu ne comptes pas demander à Caroline, d'épargner Damon.

_ Pourquoi ? Si ce crétin est en retard, ce n'est pas de ma faute, lui dit Bonnie, et de toute façon, il m'a fait attendre. Donc j'espère que Caroline s'acharnera le plus sur lui.

_ Ah oui ? Demanda une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

Bonnie leva les yeux et vit Damon appuyé contre l'en bordure de la porte du salon en train de l'observer. Bonnie se leva d'une traite et lissa légèrement sa robe pour enlever les plis sous le regard de Damon qui la regardait de haute en bas pour s'attarder sur ses jambes dont sa robe ne couvrait que la partie supérieur, légèrement au-dessus du genou.

_Y'a pas à dire, ma petite a…ma Bonnie a des jambes sublime_, se dit-il en la regardant d'avantage ce qui fit rougir cette dernière.

_ Cette couleur te va à ravir…tu es très belle, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle alors qu'Elena continué d'observer la porte pour voir si Stefan ne ferait pas à son tour une belle apparition.

_ chercher pas, il n'y a que lui, dit Caroline en apparaissant dans le salon.

_ Tu n'es pas mal non plus, répondit Bonnie en se mordants les lèvres.

_ Alors…tu vas laisser Caroline me faire la peau, lui demanda-t-il en en prenant la main pour faire face à caroline qui leur barrée encore le chemin.

_ Je crois que si j'essaye de sortir d'ici avant elle, dit Bonnie en s'approchant de son oreille, elle nous tuera tous les deux.

Damon pris une longue inspiration en inhalant le parfum de Bonnie, puis expira doucement quand celle-ci se retira de son oreille. Ce dernier, ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit et marcha sans s'arrêter vers le sortit, en entrainant Bonnie avec lui sans regarder Caroline qui n'essayait même pas de les arrêter. En arrivant à la porte d'entrée, Damon l'ouvrit et donna sa clef de voiture en lui disant de l'attendre. Après le départ de Bonnie, Damon se retourna et avança vers la jolie blonde qui grogner en le regardant.

_ Oh doucement ne me mord pas, dit Damon en levant les mains en l'air.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici, dit-elle rejoint par Elena qui était toujours déçu de ne pas avoir vu son petit ami.

_ Euh…tu m'a l'air un peu en colère, et légèrement pale, t'es pas malade au moins, lui demanda Damon faussement inquiet en tentant de poser sa main sur le font de la jeune femme qui le repoussa.

_ Damon, cria-t-elle.

_ Bon ok, dit-il en mettant ses mains dans ses poches, juste pour te prévenir, Klaus et Stefan vont pas tarder…problème de pneu crevé…je leur aurais bien proposé de les prendre, mais se retrouver ensuite à six dans ma jolie décapotable aurait était un problème. Et puis, je préfère être seul avec Bonnie.

_ Dégage ou je t'allume, grogna Caroline en lui faisant signe de sortir.

_ N'empêche, ce n'est pas un peu la honte pour la petit amie de celui qui organise la fête d'arriver en dernière, ricana celui-ci en courant vers la sortit pour éviter le vase qui allait dans la direction.

Bonnie vit par la fenêtre de la voiture, Damon en train de trottiner pour s'arrêter au niveau de sa vitre pour lui envoyer un beau sourire ainsi qu'un clin d'œil avant de faire le tour et d'entrer côté conducteur.

_ Ah…cette fille…elle est tellement drôle, s'exclama-t-il en mettant en route le moteur.

_ Qui ça…caroline ?, demanda Bonnie en mettant sa ceinture de sécurité.

_ Qui d'autre ! Elena est beaucoup trop sérieuse, je dirais même beaucoup trop ennuyante pour me faire rire, lui répondit Damon en commençant à rouler.

Bonnie secoua doucement la tête et tous deux ne dire pas un seul mot durant le trajet. En arrivant devant la demeure Michaelson, Bonnie fût surprise par l'intensité de la musique qui y émanait. Damon coupa le contacte descendit de la voiture et fit le tour pour ouvrir la portière côté passager, et offrir sa main pour la faire sortir. Il ferma la porte de mit à coté de Bonnie, à fixer comme elle, la maison bruyante et bondé de personne en train de s'amuser.

_ Prête, lui demanda Damon en lui offrant sa main.

_ Ai-je le choix, répliqua celle-ci en la prenant.

_ Non…non pas vraiment, c'était juste pour rompre ce stupide silence, dit-il en commençant à marcher tout en agressant du regard un idiot qui regardait d'un peu trop près sa cavalière.

_ Pourquoi cette tête renfrogné, demanda-t-elle en essayant de cacher son amusement.

_ Tu es peut-être un peu trop belle, dit-il e entrant dans la maison, je dois au moins avoir vu une bonne dizaine de crétin en train de te mater.

_ Et c'est un problème pour toi, s'exclama-t-elle pour se faire entendre à cause de la musique.

_ Oui ! Le seul qui peut le faire c'est m…le seul qui a le droit…enfin bref, ils n'ont pas l'autorisation de le faire, continua-t-il en laissant Bonnie passer devant entre les invité alors que son regard lui, s'attarder sur ses fesses.

_Il va peut-être falloir que je lui passe ma veste pour cacher ses belle, ses sublime petite…mais à quoi je pense moi, _se dit-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Bonnie pour faire signe aux autres garçons qu'elle était déjà prise notamment à Kol vers qui Bonnie semblait se diriger au plus grand malheur de Damon.

_ Kol, s'exclama Bonnie la prenant dans ses bras sous le regard énervé de Damon qui avait les yeux braqué sur les mains de Kol juste au cas où celui tenterait quelque chose.

_ Tu es magnifique Bonnie, lui dit celui-ci en la regardant de haut en bas, comme toujours.

_ C'est ce que tu as sorti à toutes les filles que tu as vu depuis le début de la soirée, s'exclama Damon en se mettant au côté de Bonnie.

_ Non. Seule Bonnie est assez belle pour attiser mon intérêt…bien qu'elle ait la mauvaise manie de frapper là où ça fait mal, répondit Kol en regardant brièvement Bonnie baisser les yeux avant de remettre son regard sur Damon, tu devrais le savoir, je crois que tu en a déjà fait les frais le jour où nous somme allez au centre commercial.

_ Ah ah ah, ricana bruyamment Bonnie pour détendre l'atmosphère, j'étais jeune et insouciante quand je vous ai frappé…j'ai muri maintenant !

_ Tu m'as frappé aujourd'hui, lui rappela Kol en souriant alors que Damon l'a regardé comme si elle était soudainement devenue une attardé.

_ Je le sais ! répliqua Bonnie en se rendant compte qu'elle commence à se rendre ridicule, bref…euh…il me faut un verre ! Donc, je vous laisse vous foutre de moi, si vous voulez mais, ne vous tapez pas dessus.

_Attend, s'exclama Kol en lui attrapant le bras pour la tirer vers lui, tu danseras avec moi après !

_ C'est une question ou une affirmation, demanda Bonnie en regardant un court instant Damon qui ne ratait rien de leur échange.

_ Une obligation, lui répondit Kol en relâchant son emprise pour ensuite embrasser son front, les boissons non alcoolisé sont dans la cuisine.

_ Merci, dit-elle en s'éloignant en zigzagant entre les invités.

_ Je peux te parler, dit Damon dès que Bonnie n'était plus dans sa vision, en privé.

Kol hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la terrasse qui donné sur l'énorme piscine de leur famille qui était déjà occupé par plusieurs jeunes. Ce dernier fit signe à quelques personne de bien vouloir allez voir ailleurs et se tourna vers Damon qui regardé les autres quitter la terrasse. Dès que tous lui sembla assez calme, Damon regarda Kol avant de la plaquer contre le mur.

_ Je te préviens gentiment, grogna-t-il, tu arrêtes de te rapprocher de Bonnie ou je te jure que je te fais la peau.

_ T'as rien à me dire, répliqua Kol en le poussant violement.

Damon ferma les yeux avant de regarder Kol.

_ Tu te venge…tu te venge à cause de ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière, répliqua Damon, mais t'arrête maintenant, parce que ce n'est pas toi, ni moi qui souffriront mais Bonnie.

_ Tu crois vraiment que je suis comme toi, grogna Kol, je respecte Bonnie…je la respecte assez pour savoir que mes sentiments pour elle son vrai !

_ Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que tu dis…tu t'entends, s'exclama Damon, tu fais que t'amuser avec toute les filles que tu rencontres. Il n'y a pas d'amour en toi !

_ La seule fille que j'ai jamais aimé tu me la prise alors t'es jugement tu te les garde, cria Kol en attirant l'attention de quelques personne qui sortir de la maison pour regarder leur échange, tu me la prise Damon.

_ Non, non tu sais que c'est faux, lui répondit Damon en secouant la tête.

_ Elle m'a plaqué pour toi, s'écria-t-il en l'agrippant par le col, et tu oses dire que c'est faux !

_ Je l'ai jamais touché, répliqua Damon.

_ Quand bien même ! Je te déteste…je te déteste Damon, continua Kol en laissant une larme couler sur sa joue, je te déteste de ne pas me laisser l'opportunité de recommencer.

_ C'est ça le problème Kol ! Toutes ses filles avec qui tu es sorti, avec qui tu as couché c'était pour l'oublier et je ne permettrai pas que tu fasses la même chose à Bonnie, lui dit Damon retirant les mains de Kol, sans que celui-ci n'oppose aucune résistance.

_ Qu'est-ce…Kol ! s'écria Klaus en s'avançant vers son frère qui ne disait plus un mot, Kol ?

_ Je vais voir où est Bonnie, dit simplement Damon en entrant dans la demeure en laissant les frère Michaelson ensemble.

Damon croisa au passage Stefan qui lui attrapant le bras pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin et pour quelques explication.

_ T'es ici depuis quelques minutes et tu t'arrange pour faire le bordel, lui dit-il en haussant le ton.

_ En c'est bon lâche moi, répliqua Damon en retirant son bras, j'ai mieux à faire tu vois.

_ Ah oui…comme ? demanda son frère en haussant les sourcils.

_ Être honnête, lui dit Damon sérieusement, être honnête avec Bonnie !

_ Pourquoi maintenant, le questionna Elena en croisant les bras.

_ Pourquoi pas, répliqua Damon en ne lui adressant même pas un regard.

_ Ne répond pas à nos questions par d'autres questions, Damon, lui dit Stefan en prenant la main d'Elena.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, s'écria Damon en agressant du regard ceux qui osaient le regarder.

_ Rien ! Tu sais quoi, oublie ce que j'ai dit, lui dit Stefan, tous ce que je te demande c'est de ne pas détruire d'avantage Bonnie, d'arranger le bordel que tu as fait et résoudre une bonne fois pour toute tes relations avec Kol.

_ Ouais…bon, je peux il y aller, demanda Damon en haussant le ton.

_ Fais ce que tu veux, souffla Stefan en s'éloignant en emmenant Elena vers les boissons.

* * *

Damon cherchait maintenant depuis plusieurs minutes la moindre trace de Bonnie quand il l'aperçut en train de grignoter au buffet tous ce qui tomber dans sa main. Damon marcha vers et alla lui pincer les hanche ce qui la fit poussé un énorme cri de surprise qui en fit rire plus d'un.

_ Espèce d'idiot, s'exclama-t-elle en frappant Damon, je viens de me ridiculiser devant tout le monde.

_ OH oh, du calme tigresse, ricana Damon en attrapant ses mains, du calme.

_ Pff, faux jeton, souffla-t-elle en se remettant à manger.

_ Je peux savoir pourquoi cette insulte, demanda-t-il en se servant à son tour.

_ Parce que…enfin, Damon ! Ce n'est pas plutôt toi qui devrais se calmer, répondit celle-ci.

_ Tu es déjà au courant, marmonna-t-il.

_ Tout le monde en parlent. Ah tien, y'en a deux là-bas qui sont en train de faire un remake de votre dispute, s'exclama-t-elle en pointant du doigt les garçons en question.

_Je me ferais ces deux petits cons au lycée, _se promis Damon.

**_ **Tu ne veux pas entendre ma version avant que Kol ne vienne te donner la sienne, demanda-t-il promptement.

_ Je ne veux rien entendre venant de toi ou de Kol vis à vis de cette dispute, lui dit bonnie la bouche rempli de chips.

_ Oui, mais…tu dois l'entendre, dit-il doucement.

_ OH, non…non, non, non, non, dit-elle rapidement en secouant la tête, ne me dit pas que…que cette dispute est à cause de moi ?

_ Ben en fait oui, mais en même temps non ! Je dois dire que ce n'était pas totalement à cause de toi, mais presque…à 30, non 50 pourcent, dit-il avant de se reprendre, disons plutôt 80 pourcent.

_ Merveilleux, s'écria-t-elle en levant les bras en l'air, je suis la cause de votre rupture !

_ Tu ne peux pas le dire autrement, parce que là…sa sonne comme si Kol et moi sortions ensemble, dit-il en penchant la tête, rupture ? Tu ne pourrais pas plutôt dire…

_ Ce n'est pas le propos, cria-t-elle en le poussant pour partir vers la porte d'entrée de la maison suivit par Damon.

_ Bonnie, cria Damon derrière elle alors qu'elle faisait son chemin vers le trottoir, Bonnie attends.

_ Quoi, grogna-t-elle en se retournant.

_ Tu sais pourquoi tu t'enfuis ? Tu t'enfuis parce que tu as peur, s'exclama-t-il.

_ Peur ? Peur de quoi, questionna Bonnie en haussant le ton.

_ Tu as peur parce que tu t'es rendu compte que j'allais te parler de ma dispute entre Kol et moi, mais d'aussi tout autre choses, expliqua Damon, donc tu t'enfuis pour éviter cette conversation.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

_ Toi et moi…il y a quelque chose, dit-il, je le sais et tu le sais ! Sinon, tu ne m'aurais pas embrassé aujourd'hui dans la bibliothèque. Je sais que tu as des sentiments pour moi ! Mais je t'invite à oser me dire le contraire !

Bonnie continuait à fixer ses pieds sans oser regarder Damon dans les yeux ni même essayer de démentir ce qu'il venait de dire à l'instant. Damon regarda Bonnie et comprit à cet instant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à le contredire, parce qu'elle savait qu'il disait vrai. Un sourire de victoire apparut sur le visage de Damon, lorsque Bonnie souleva la tête les yeux remplissent de larmes

_ Tu es…tu es horrible Damon Salvatore ! Sans doute l'homme le plus prétentieux que je n'ai jamais connu, dit-elle en pleurant, et ce qui te rend encore plus horrible…c'est que tu viens de dire quelque chose et que je n'arrive même pas à te contredire.

_ Dis-le, ordonna Damon en prenant son visage entre ses mains, je veux l'entendre de ta bouche !

_ Je…je suis…je suis amoureuse de toi, dit-elle en sanglotant avant d'élargir les yeux en sentant les lèvres de Damon sur les siennes. Après quelques secondes Bonnie ferma les yeux et plaça ses mains autour du cou de Damon alors que celui la souleva en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille.

Leur baiser durant un bon moment avant qu'ils ne relâchent pour pouvoir respirer.

_ Il était temps, dit Damon à bout de souffle, tu es à moi maintenant.

_ Je n'appartiens à personne, répliqua Bonnie en caressant son visage.

_ Si tu le dit, dit-il en lui embrassant brièvement la bouche, tout en la remettant sur le sol.

Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire, avant que Bonnie ne pose la question qu'elle se posait depuis un petit moment.

_ Non, mais franchement c'était à quel sujet votre dispute, demanda-t-elle.

_ Je lui ai demandé de ne pas trop s'approcher de toi, répondit-il, et après la discussion a dévié sur une histoire qui s'est passé il y a un an. A propos d'une fille que Kol aimait et qui l'a plaqué pour moi.

_ Ah…tu devrais peut-être lui présenter tes excuses, dit-elle en souriant.

_ Quoi ? Mais pourquoi se serais à moi de faire le premier pas, s'exclama-t-il.

_ Damon, grogna cette dernière.

_ D'accord ! Mais j'irais juste lui parler, se résigna-t-il en marchant avec Bonnie vers la maison main dans la main, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour m'excuser, termina-t-il en entrant avec elle sans avoir fait attention à la voiture garer sur le trottoir d'en face.

_**Alors voilà qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**_

_**Damon et Bonnie se sont officiellement déclarés leurs sentiments !**_

_**Damon et Kol se sont disputés et la base du conflit qui régnait dans leur relation a été révélé (cette fameuse fille ne fera pas partis de ma fiction)**_

_**Et bien évidement la voiture devant la maison… qui cela peut-il être…suspense ou pas **_

_(Je ne sais pas trop décrire les tenu, alors pour Elena et Caroline je n'ai rien fais et pour Bonnie c'était vraiment bâclé. Donc, je mets les liens sur mon profil pour que vous voyiez par vous-même leur robe)_

**(La suite de la soirée dans le prochain chapitre ou je vous révéler quelques informations sur la fin de l'histoire qui ne s'annonce pas toute rose loin de là)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

**Alors merci pour vos commentaires **

**Notamment celui d'un des membres du ****fan club d'Elena**** trouvant que mon histoire c'est de la merde. Que Bonnie devrait mourir et que la merveilleuse et parfaite Elena est beaucoup mieux. Et quand somme, tous ceux qui écrivent du Bamon sont bizarres… mais bon cette personne à quand même pris le temps cliquer sur ma fiction :P**

**Et au faite un grand merci à vous, je viens de dépasser les dix mille vues pour cette fiction, merci !**

PS : Désolé pour l'orthographe

**Enfin bref, bonne lecture !**

Après être rentré dans la maison, tous les regards se dirigèrent vers eux ou plus précisément vers leur main entrelacée. Damon affichait un énorme sourire, alors que Bonnie ne savait pas vraiment où se mettre et cherchait partout un endroit où se cacher. Damon attira Bonnie au centre de la piste de danse et se plaça derrière elle en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille. Dos à Damon, Bonnie laissa échapper un soupire quand elle sentit les lèvres de Damon errer sur sa nuque en l'embrassant à multiple reprise pour ensuite lécher doucement son cou à sa plus grande surprise.

_ Damon...tout le monde nous regarde, chuchota celle-ci en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

_ Alors, laisse les regarder, murmure-t-il en continuant son ascension.

_ Je pensais que tu devais aller parler à Kol, dit-elle en passant ses mains au-dessus d'elle pour agripper délicatement la chevelure de son partenaire.

_Chut, dit-il calmement, ne gâche pas ce moment, continua-t-il en mordant la lobe de son oreille.

_Damon, gémit celle-ci en sentant ses mains caresser ses hanches, pas...pas ici.

Damon fit tourner Bonnie sur elle-même et la remmena vers lui, poitrine contre poitrine. Il lui sourit et pencha son visage vers le sien pour toucher ses lèvres doucement. En se retirant, Damon sourit envoyant Bonnie mettre sa bouche en avant avec toujours les yeux fermés, réclamant davantage de baiser.

_ Rappelle moi qui a dit que nous ne devrions pas faire cela ici, ricana-t-il en la voyant ouvrir les yeux subitement en faisant mine de ne pas comprendre de quoi il parlait.

_ Va...va parler à Kol, espèce d'idiot, s'exclama-t-elle en fuyant vers Elena et Caroline qui s'étaient installées près du bar.

_ Okay, répliqua-t-il en souriant avant de chercher partout la trace de Kol, Bon...à nous deux.

_ Alors...c'était quoi tout ça, demanda Caroline en offrant un petit remontant à la jeune femme qui avait les joues en feu.

_ C'était... ce n'était rien du tout, dit Bonnie en buvant d'une traite son verre alcoolisé avant de faire une grimace.

_ C'est un peu trop fort, demanda Elena en reprenant son verre.

_ Oui, mais ça fait du bien, dit Bonnie en lui envoyant un beau sourire.

_ Tu parles du verre ou du fait que toi et Damon avaient enfin franchi la barrière du « je t'aime, mais je n'ose pas le dire », demanda Caroline en s'accoudant au bar.

_ Peut-être un peu des deux, avoua Bonnie.

_ N'empêche on a vraiment crus que Damon allé arracher tes vêtements y'a deux minutes, s'exclama Elena, Elle était très sexy votre petite danse à tous les deux.

_ On...on ne dansait pas et on ne faisait rien de mal, dit Bonnie en rougissant.

_ Je suis d'accord avec le fait que vous ne dansiez pas. Mais sur le fait que vous ne faisiez rien de mal. Alors, permet moi d'intervenir, répliqua Caroline, la manière dont il s'occupait de ton cou et après la façon dont il t'a mordu l'oreille...ahhhh, moi à ta place je l'aurais déjà entrainé dans une chambre et je lui aurais fait passer la plus belle nuit de sa vie.

_ Caroline ! Bonnie nous a déjà dit qu'elle était vierge alors je doute qu'elle veuille coucher avec lui alors qu'ils viennent à peine de se mettre ensemble, s'exclama Elena suffisamment bas pour que seule Bonnie et Caroline puissent entendre, je n'ai pas raison Bonnie ?!

_ Euh...oui, dit Bonnie en sachant pertinemment que ce n'était plus vrai, plus maintenant.

_Oui bon...en tout cas tu nous raconteras tous quand le moment sera venu, dit Caroline, je veux connaitre tous les détails. Quand bien même je ne tiens pas Damon dans mon cœur, j'ai tout de même entendu de lui que s'était un bon amant.

_ Un... un bon amant, dit Bonnie en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

_ Ben oui...disons que Damon a vraiment beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine, expliqua Caroline en la regardant.

Pendant ce temps Damon cherchait encore et encore Kol parmi tous les invités. Il commençait sérieusement à perdre patient quand il aperçut son frère et Klaus. Il marcha vers eux en poussant quelques mecs un peu trop bourré au passage avant d'enfin se retrouver à leur niveau.

_ Salut, vous n'auriez pas vu Kol, demanda-t-il voyant qu'il n'était pas avec eux.

_ Peut-être…pourquoi tu veux le voir, demanda Klaus avec un soupçon de colère.

_ Je veux simplement lui parler, dit Damon en roulant des yeux.

_ T'en a pas déjà assez fais avec lui, dit Stefan.

_ Ecroutez... Je sais que je ne suis pas facile à vivre et que j'ai sans doute poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin avec Kol de temps en temps. Mais là, je veux aller lui parler et avoir une discussion d'adulte avec lui, dit-il en prenant un air sérieux, vous comprenez ?

Klaus soupira en regardant Damon droit dans les yeux et se résolu à lui répondre.

_ Il est au sous-sol. Le seul endroit encore inoccupé de la maison, lui dit Klaus.

_ Merci, s'exclama Damon en marchant vers l'escalier qui menait à ce fameux sous-sol. Alors qu'il arrivait l'un de ses coéquipiers lui attrapa le bras pour le retenir.

_ Je te déconseille d'y aller, lui dit-il, Kol a clairement dit que si quelqu'un venait à descendre, garçon ou fille, il lui ferait sa fête.

_ D'accord, lui répondit Damon en se dégageant de son emprise, j'ai reçu le message.

_ Tu y vas quand même, lui demanda son ami.

_ Je suis un homme moi ! Je n'ai pas peur d'un gamin comme, lui répondit Damon avec une once de sarcasme.

_ Ouais, si tu le dis, répliqua ce dernier en éloignant, laissant ainsi le champ libre à Damon.

Damon descendit doucement, marche après marche en faisant bien attention de ne pas faire de bruit pour le pas alerter Kol. En arrivant en bas, il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer cette énorme salle aménager par le père de Kol et Klaus, pour leur permettre de faire ce qu'il voulait : Nager dans la petite piscine intérieur, de la boxe, jouer eu billard, jouer à la PlayStation avec leur énorme plasma et bien sûr inviter les filles à dormir pour bien terminer la journée.

_À chaque fois que je viens ici... je ressens toujours ce même sentiment,_ se dit Damon en commençant à marcher dans la salle, _un sentiment de plénitude. Je me sens dans mon environnement ici...faudrait peut-être que je pense à amener Bonnie ici, un de ses jours...avec leur autorisation, ou pas._

_ Damon, entendit-il derrière lui, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

_ Je...euh..., commença Damon en se retournant pour le voir armer de ses gants de boxe.

_Réfléchis bien Damon ! Ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer avec lui_, se dit-il.

_Quel coïncidence ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici...que le monde est petit...enfin, que ta maison est petite, finit-il par dire pour recevoir un regard étonné de la part de Kol qui pencha la tête sur le côté en ouvrant légèrement la bouche.

Kol regarda Damon droit dans les yeux en se demandant s'il se foutait de lui ou s'il était réellement sérieux. Après un brève minute de réflexion, il en venu au fait qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de la raison de sa présence ici.

_ Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire ? demanda-t-il en marchant vers un punchingball pour frapper violement dedans, je ne sais pas moi…comme allait voir ta chère Bonnie.

_ Déjà fait, lui dit Damon en se mettant derrière le punchingball pour le maintenir.

_ Ah…et donc, continua Kol en ne s'arrêtant pas de frapper.

_ Je…je lui ais expliquer notre dispute dont elle avait déjà entendu parler, dit Damon en sentant que les coups de Kol devenait de plus en plus fort, et…et…comment dire…

_ Dit le, ordonna Kol en frappant une dernière fois pour ensuite se mettre à coté de Damon.

_ ET…on a fini par s'embrasser et elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait, enfin je crois, lui expliqua Damon, donc normalement si je ne fais pas fausse route elle et moi on est officiellement ensemble.

_ Je vois, dit Kol en regardant ses pieds tout en passant sa langue sous ses lèvres pour les humidifier.

_ Mais elle m'a aussi dit, ou plutôt ordonné de m'excuser auprès de toi, continua Damon en avançant sa main vers Kol, alors tu me pardonne.

_ Oh mais bien sûr, s'exclama-t-il avec une ironie dans sa voix en tendant la main pour se rendre compte en souriant qu'il porté encore ses gants, ben mince ! Je ne peux pas te la serrer…attend, j'ai mieux, termina-t-il en frappant violement Damon en l'abdomen que tomba sur ses fesses tout en se tenant le corps, là tu es presque, je dis bien PRESQUE, pardonné.

_ Ça fait plaisir à entendre, dit Damon en serrant les dents.

Kol soupira en retirant ses gants pour ensuite les poser sur la table de billard se trouvant à quelques mètres d'eux.

_ Tu sais Damon…j'ai décidé de te frapper au moins une fois par jour pour oublier que tu m'a encore baiser, dit Kol en allant se servir à boire.

_ A quel moment j'ai fait ça, grogna Damon se remettant debout prêt à rendre le coup qu'il avait reçu.

_ Bonnie…t'en avait rien à faire d'elle, c'est limite si tu la détesté au début, déclara Kol en allant s'assoir sur le canapé en face du plasma, et tu savais…tu savais qu'elle m'intéressé.

_ Pfff, remets pas ça, souffla Damon en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Kol ne tenta même pas de répliquer et resta silencieux en regardant devant lui. Damon regarda un court instant son «ami » puis se tourna à son tour vers la télévision pour subitement rabattre son regard sur la PlayStation qui se trouvait à côté. Damon sourit intérieurement en se levant pour allumer à la fois la console et la télé et attraper deux manettes.

_ Tu joues, proposa Damon en se remettant à sa place en tendant une manette à Kol.

_ Je vais t'allumer, dit Kol en attrapant la manette pour commencer à jouer au jeu se trouvant déjà dans la console.

_ Sonic génération ?!, s'exclama Damon en voyant le jeu s'afficher sur la télé, on ne va pas jouer à ça.

_ Ça doit être Rebekah qui a joué la dernière, on conclut calmement Kol, mais peu importe, je vais quand même t'écraser !

_ Ah compte là-dessus, répliqua Damon en choisissant son personnage.

Pendant que les deux amis jouer à la console, la fête arrivée à son paroxysme. Entre les personne saoul, les disputes et ceux qui s'éclipsé dans les chambres. Caroline et Bonnie dansaient ensemble lorsque que Klaus attrapa Caroline par la taille.

_ Je crois que je vais vous laisser, dit Bonnie, euh Klaus, les toilettes ?!

_ Au fond du couloir, lui dit-il en pointant du doigt la direction.

Bonnie le remercia et prit donc la direction qu'il lui avait indiquée les laissant danser sensuellement ensemble. En arrivant devant les toilettes Bonnie entendit de faible gémissement et prise de curiosité elle entra pour voir un couple en plein acte. Bonnie plaça ses mains sur ses yeux et se cogna la tête en voulant sortir.

_ Je suis…je suis désolé continué, baragouina celle-ci en sortant ne sachant pas que le couple n'avait même pas fait attention à sa présence.

_Non, mais franchement ! Ils ne peuvent pas fermer la porte quand ils font ça, _se dit-elle en commençant soudainement à serrer les jambes tellement l'envi la prenait_, il faut absolument que je me soulage._

_ Ah oui, il doit y avoir des toilettes à l'étage, marmonna-t-elle en trottinant vers les escaliers. En arrivant à destination Bonnie tendit l'oreille pour voir si la salle n'était pas occupé et après confirmation, elle entra se soulager.

_Ah mon dieu que ça fait du bien, dit-elle en sortant mais à peine n'eut-elle franchi la porte qu'une main se posa sur sa bouche pour l'attirer vers une des chambres.

Bonnie fut violement jeté sur le lit et vit son agresseur fermer la porte derrière lui et vit avec horreur qu'il n'était autre que son oncle. Elle commença à hurler ce qui fit rire se dernier.

_ Tu peux rire mais…avec la musique personne ne t'entendra, dit-il en dénouant la ceinture de son jean, pour être sûr que tu ne fasses pas de bêtise je vais t'attacher et te bâillonner. On ne sait jamais, si quelqu'un t'entendait par le plus grand des hasards, il se demanderait quoi.

_ Damon, hurla Bonnie en se débattant.

_ Ah, je t'ai eu, s'exclama Damon eu même moment, triomphant de sa première victoire face à Kol.

_ On recommence, dit Kol en s'efforçant de ne pas lui sauter à la gorge.

Alors qu'ils commençaient leur seconde partie, un énorme bruit retentit du salon.

_ Ah, fais chier, c'est quoi encore ce bordel...Klaus, hurla Kol s'en détacher ses yeux de l'écran avant de grogner de colère en attendant un second fracas, Klaus !

_ faudrait peut-être aller voir...qui sait peut-être qu'ils ont cassé quelque chose à ton père, dit Damon en mettant sur pose, imagine la tête de ton père s'ils s'en sont pris à sa collection de vinyle.

_ Eh merde ! Tu as raison viens, déclara Kol en se mettant debout et grouille toi !

_ Oh c'est bon calme toi, répliqua Damon en le suivant jusqu'au escalier.

En arrivant en trombe dans le salon, Kol et Damon eurent l'horreur de voir une bagarre dans le salon avec la table complètement bousillé. Kol écarquilla les yeux en cherchant en vain une quelconque trace de son frère ainé.

_Bon dieu de merde, dit-il en se dirigeant vers les deux imbéciles qui avaient mal choisi leurs moments.

_ Ça va être drôle, marmonna Damon en voyant Kol empoigné l'un des deux pour ensuite le frapper violemment au visage en l'envoyant sur le sol.

Damon voulut prendre part à la bagarre, mais il fut pris par le bras et tiré pour se retrouver dans le photomaton que Klaus avait installé pour la soirée.

_ Mo...Mollie, s'exclama Damon assit sur le siège du photomaton alors que la jeune fille s'asseyait à califourchon sur lui, mais...mais qu'est-ce tu fou ?!

_ Oh mon Damon, ronronna-t-elle en l'embrassant dans le cou, je ne t'ai pas manqué ?!

_ Ah non pas vraiment, dit-il en la repoussant doucement pour ne pas lui faire de mal.

_ Ne me dit pas que ta sainte te suffit, dit-elle en serrant les cuisses ce qui fit réagir immédiatement le corps de Damon.

_ Mollie s'il te..., Damon allait lui répondre, mais fut surpris du calme soudain de la salle, plus de musique plus un cri, plus rien.

_ Quoi, dit-elle en se penchant sur lui.

_ Bouge de là, dit-il en la poussant pour se dégager et sortit du photomaton avant de geler littéralement sur place en voyant l'officier qui l'avait mis en cellule avec Bonnie et Kol.

_ Je suis mort, marmonna Damon en voyant Mollie sortir juste après lui pour voir son frère élargir les yeux.

_ Salut frérot, s'exclama Mollie en regardant son frère.

_ Est-ce que tu l'as touché, demanda-t-il en fixant Damon.

_ Qu'entendez-vous par toucher, dit Damon en faisant mine de ne pas comprendre.

_ Il n'a rien fait du tout hélas, intervint mollie en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

_ Je viendrais te voir quand je ne serais pas en service et tu ne vas pas aimer ça, grogna-t-il en fixant Damon pour ensuite regarder sa jeune sœur, et où sont tes vêtements, toi ?!

_ Je n'en sais rien, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

_ Ce n'est pas vrai... va à la voiture, cria-t-il en la suivant sortir de la maison.

_ La fête est terminée, cria Kol après le départ de l'officier, mais personne ne l'écouta et ils se remirent à danser comme Damon qui vint se placer devant lui pour commencer à se déhancher.

_Bien je crois qu'on ne me laisse pas le choix, se dit Kol en montant sur une table sans regarder Damon qui continuait à danser bizarrement. _

_ J'ai plus d'une dizaine de caméra dans la maison, cria-t-il en attirant l'attention de tous, il ne me faudra pas longtemps pour avoir vos noms, et encore moins de temps pour faire de votre vie au lycée un véritable enfer sur terre.

Tout le monde le regarda et en deux minutes tous sortirent en courant de sa maison, à la plus grande joie du propriétaire des lieux, qui descendit de la table sous les yeux ennuyé de Damon.

_ Tu as le don pour gâcher les fêtes, marmonna-t-il en votant son frère, Klaus arriver avec Elena et Caroline.

_ Où est Bonnie, demanda Damon en les voyants sans sa petit-amie.

_ La dernière fois que je l'ai vu elle allait au toilette, lui répondit Caroline.

_ Elle doit s'être endormi dans un coin, dit Elena en tenant le bras de Stefan.

_ On va ramener les filles, toi retrouve Bonnie. On se donne rendez-vous à la maison, lui dit Stefan en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Après leur départ, Kol et Damon regardèrent l'ampleur des dégâts et Kol déglutina en voyant la magnifique table de son père super abimé.

_ Mon père va me tuer, dit-il, je suis mort.

_ Ouais, pas de doute là-dessus, dit Damon en mettant sa main sur son épaule.

_ Quel soutient, répliqua Kol en retirant sa main.

_ Bon... ce n'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai ma copine à trouver, s'exclama Damon en décidant de monter à l'étage.

_ Sa copine, marmonna Kol en allant vers une chaise basculée sur le sol pour la remettre debout.

Damon marchait dans le couloir ouvrant une à une les chambres puis alors qu'il allait en ouvrir une autre il se retrouva face à une chambre verrouiller vraisemblable de l'intérieur. Il entendit un homme prendre du plaisir et se dit que cette chambre devait être occupé par un couple n'ayant pas entendu la menace de Kol.

_ J'aimerais bien voir la tête du type quand il verra Kol enfoncer la porte pour le tuer d'être encore ici avec sa meuf, marmonna Damon en s'éloignant. Mais il se stoppa et revint sur ses pas en voyant le collier que porté Bonnie devant la porte.

Damon le ramassa et compris quelque chose n'allai pas. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux se dirigea vers les escaliers, mais soudain sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi il se retrouva à nouveau devant la porte de cette fameuse chambre et l'enfonça.

Il reste bouche bai en voyant Tom planer sur le corps dénudé de Bonnie alors que ce dernier avait la main liée au lit avec une ceinture et sa bouche ballonnée. Tom et Bonnie avaient les yeux rivé sur Damon qui ne bougeait pas d'un cil et pire il le vire sortir de la chambre et fermer la porte derrière lui.

Da...Damon, se dit Bonnie en pleurant d'avantage en voyant son seul et unique protecteur lui tourner le dos au moment où elle avait le plus besoin d'elle.

Bonnie continuait à pleurer alors que Tom commençait à descendre du lit pour rechercher son pantalon.

Après avoir ferma la porte derrière lui, Damon, encore sous le choc, se laissa glisser le long de la porte en voyant le regard de Bonnie constamment dans sa tête avec Tom au-dessus d'elle. Et sans savoir pourquoi, il se mit à repenser à la nuit où sa mère fut violée et assassiner. Il commença à respirer avec difficulté et mit ses mains sur son visage pour tenter de se calmer.

Réveille-toi Damon... tu n'as rien pu faire pour ta mère, mais il est encore temps pour Bonnie, lui dit une voix à l'intérieur de sa tête.

Damon se leva d'une traite et rentra de nouveau dans la chambre pour voir Tom fermer la braguette de son pantalon.

_ Ecoute Damon, dit-il en mettant les mains devant lui, laisse-moi t'expliquer.

_ M'expliquer, cria-t-il en regardant Bonnie mettre la tête sur le côté de honte qu'il la voit dans cet état, espèce d'enfoiré.

Damon se rua sur Tom le poussa violemment contre le mur et le rua de coup de poing sans que ce dernier ne puisses riposter il l'envoya violemment sur le sol et le frappa à plusieurs reprises avec son pied dans les côtes. Tom commença à cracher du sang et ce fut ce moment que Kol choisit pour apparaitre.

_ Damon qu'est-ce que...Bonnie, s'exclama-t-il en se dirigeant vers elle pour retirer le tissu qui la ballonnait alors que Damon continua à s'acharner sur Tom.

_ Oh Kol, pleura celle-ci alors qu'il détachait la ceinture de ses mains.

_ Chut, dit-il le plus calmement possible alors qu'intérieurement il rêvait d'être à la place de Damon.

_ Je suis tellement désolé Damon, dit-elle en mettant les draps sur elle, alors qu'elle regardait Damon se mettre sur Tom pour le frapper d'avantage.

_Damon ! Damon tu vas le tuer, s'écria Kol en tirant Damon qui résistait pour continuer.

_ Lâche moi, cria-t-il, lâche moi !

_ Prend Bonnie, répliqua Kol en le poussant contre le lit, prends-la.

Damon regarda Bonnie dont le maquillage qui ornait jadis son beau visage était maintenant étalé tout partout. En voyant cela, Damon se retourna pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé, mais il fut stoppé en sentant la main de Bonnie sur la sienne.

_ Ne me laisse, pas, dit-elle faiblement, je t'en prie.

Damon sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et pris Bonnie dans ses bras.

_ Je ne te laisserais jamais plus toute seule, lui dit-il en commençant à pleurer, jamais.

Damon remit correctement les draps sur le corps de Bonnie, la souleva et donna un dernier coup dans Tom gémissait encore sur le sol, avant de sortir.

Kol s'assit sur le lit en regardant Tom sur le sol, puis entendit la voiture de Damon démarrer en vitesse. Kol sourit, se leva puis se pencha au-dessus de Tom en souriant pour le frapper à son tour d'un coup bien direct dans son visage.

Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le frapper de nouveau, Tom dans ses dernières forces empoigna une petite statuette tombée sur le sol et le frappa violemment sur la tête. Kol s'écroula sur le sol et Tom en profita pour sortir avec difficulté de la chambre en laissant son jeune élève inconscient.

_**Alors, ce chapitre... il vous a plu ?! **_

_**Donc comme je l'ai promis je vais donner quelques indices sur la fin de ma fiction. **_

_**_ Il y aura un voir même deux morts. **_

_**_ Guiseppe et la tante de Bonnie renouerons des liens. **_

_**_ Et un nouveau personnage fera une entrée remarquée, mais pas forcément apprécier. **_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

**Sabrina.S**** : **je suis heureuse que ma fiction te plaise et de toi à moi, Tom doit faire peur à beaucoup de monde (j'avoue avoir des frissons quand je fais des scènes avec lui et crois-moi les prochaine scènes avec lui ne serons pas mieux)

**LisaCandyx :** Alors je vais être franche, sincèrement je pensais que mon histoire te plaisais plus quand je vu que tu ne commentais plus, alors tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'étais heureuse quand j'ai lu le commentaire que tu m'as laissé :)

Et je ne te promets rien en ce qui concerne les deux morts…je vais laisser du suspense )

**Morgane :** Merci pour ton commentaire, et sincèrement moi aussi quand j'ai écrit le chapitre je me suis traité intérieurement de refaire subir ça à Bonnie.

**NoObna :** Merci pour ton commentaire, j'avais pensé au faite que sous le cou de la colère Damon ne finisse par le tuer, mais après mure réflexion je me suis dit que j'allais quand même garder le méchant un peu plus longtemps sur tout maintenant que je sais comment mon histoire finira pour lui…enfin je peux toujours changer d'avis.

**Gabriel McGregor :** Merci pour ton commentaire et je suis heureuse que mon histoire continue à te plaire.

**LitTle T :** Moi aussi j'ai odorer écrire le moment ou Damon règle le compte de Tom, du pure délice et merci pour ton commentaire.

**Mlle Anonymous :** Merci à toi aussi pour ton commentaire, en ce qui concerne Bonnie et Tom, il n'y aura plus d'agression physique ou du moins pas dans l'immédiat. Mais il pourra encore la malmener psychologiquement…en espèrent que ça ne t'attriste pas plus p

**Jayanthi :** Tu sais le commentaire sur que cette personne m'a laissé en critiquant mon histoire, m'a franchement beaucoup fait rire à croire qu'elle n'avait que ça à faire.

Enfin bref, merci pour ton commentaire et rassure toi Kol n'a rien…il sera toujours égale à lui-même dans sa brève apparition sur ce chapitre.

**Line : **Oui, Damon devrais ce revêtir sur surnom «super Damon » qui lui va à revire :^), Kol aurait pu le laisser faire, mais Damon aurait certainement eu des problèmes donc…Merci pour ton commentaire en tout cas !

_**En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise et que vous me laissiez encore de beau commentaire !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis cette fameuse nuit et depuis ce jour personne n'avait eu la moindre nouvelle de Tom. En effet ce dernier avait pris la fuite après avoir frappé Kol sans donner une seule information sur le lieu où il se rendait. Son épouse attendait impatiemment son retour dans le seule bute de pouvoir finir ce que Damon avait commençait la nuit du viol de sa nièce. En, effet cette dernière découvrit la fin de l'histoire lorsque Damon était revenu chez lui en portant Bonnie dans ses bras, alors qu'elle se trouvait au salon en compagnie de Guiseppe. Celle-ci attendait maintenant depuis plusieurs minutes dans le salon de la demeure Salvatore pour dire au revoir à sa nièce, qui se préparait avec son petit-ami pour passer un week-end ensemble dans une maison que possédait Guiseppe au bord de la mer à plusieurs heures d'ici. Bonnie et Damon avait donc décidaient de partir très tôt ce vendredi pour profiter à fond de leur week-end. Donc pendant qu'ils finissaient leur préparatif avant leur départ, Claire se remit à penser au soir ou elle a enfin compris tout ce que sa nièce et les autres lui avaient caché.

**Flash Back, la nuit du viol.**

Guiseppe s'occupait de sa paperasse et profitait du calme que lui procuré l'absence de ses fils suite à leur départ pour aller chercher les filles chez Caroline. Il complétait les dossiers nécessaires à sa prochaine affaire quand la sonnette de l'entrée retentit. Il se leva, laissa son travail sur son bureau et alla ouvrir la porte.

_ Claire, dit-il en souriant, euh…tu…tu veux rentrer ?

_ Oui ! Si ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr, répondit cette dernière en souriant à son tour.

Il se décala de l'entrée, lui laissant ainsi le passage et referma la porte derrière elle en lui faisant ensuite signe de rentrer dans le salon. Elle s'exécuta et pénétra dans la pièce pour ensuite s'assoir sur le canapé. Guiseppe resta en bordure de l'entrée du salon à observer son ancienne copine, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de la trouver encore particulièrement belle, avec ses cheveux légèrement ondulé lui arrivant eu dessous des épaules, ses magnifique yeux bleu ressortant joliment de sa peau caramel comparable à la teinte de peau de Bonnie.

_ Hum…Guiseppe, dit-elle en le regardant avec une légère teinte rose sur ses joues, tu comptes rester là à me regarder ou me rejoindre ?

_ Je…euh…oui j'arrive, répondit-il en allant s'assoir à ses côté.

_ Donc tu es seul, dit-elle en remarquant le calme implacable qui régnait chez lui.

_ Oui Damon est parti chercher Bonnie chez Caroline avec Klaus et Stefan, répondit Guiseppe avant de voir soudainement le regard de son amie s'assombrir.

_ Elle va bien, demanda-t-elle en se penchant légèrement en avant pour regarder le sol.

_ Oui très bien, dit-il en posant sa main sur son épaule.

_ Elle n'est même pas venu une seule fois à la maison, marmonna Claire en se redressant pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, il y quelque chose que j'ai manqué…quelque chose que je ne sais pas, qui a un rapport avec son comportement vis-à-vis de Tom et moi ?

_ Oh claire…, souffla-t-il en se levant pour aller se sévir à boire, s'il y a quelque…non. Ce que je veux dire c'est que ce n'est pas à moi d'en parler, se corrigea-t-il en savant pertinemment les raisons de Bonnie vis-à-vis de son mutisme face à sa tante.

_ Donc il y a bien quelque chose, s'exclama-t-elle en se levant pour se diriger vers lui en retirant le verre que Guiseppe avait de sa main pour le poser sur le bar, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe !

_ Non, répliqua-t-il en reprenant son verre pour boire une gorgé de son whisky.

_ Quoi non ! Pourquoi tu refuses de me dire ce qu'il se passe avec ma nièce, demanda-t-elle en haussant le ton pour pousser violement le bras de Guiseppe qui laissa tomber son verre sur le sol et qui explosa face au choc tout en laissant le reste du whisky se répandre sur le tapis.

_ T'as vu ce que tu as faire, s'exclama-t-il en s'agenouillant tout en attrapant un torchon se trouvant sur le bar pour essayer d'éponger le whisky.

_ Toi et tes tapis…tu n'as pas changé, répliqua cette dernière en prenant le torchon de ses mains pour essuyer les dégâts.

_ Toi non plus t'as encore la même grande gueule qu'autrefois, s'écria-t-il essayant de reprendre le torchon en tirant d'un côté et Claire de l'autre.

_ lâche ça, dit-elle en tirant de toutes ses forces en se remettant sur ses pieds, j'ai cassé le verre donc c'est à moi de le faire.

_ Oui mais, c'était mon verre et c'est mon tapis ! Donc c'est à moi de le FAIRE, répliqua-t-il en se remettant à son tour debout.

_ Guiseppe, dit-elle en serrant en commençant à reculer à force de tirer, lâche-le !

Guiseppe allait répliquer mais il remarqua que Claire se retirer vers le dossier du canapé sans le s'avoir. Il sourit intérieurement avant de lui répondre en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

_ Si ça peut te faire plaisir, répliqua-t-il en lâchant soudainement le torchon faisant basculer claire sur le canapé pour finalement tomber sur le sol.

Claire se redressa rapidement en envoyant ensuite le torchon dans le visage de Guiseppe qui ne s'y attendait pas. Celle-ci s'avança vers lui puis se détourna à la dernière minute pour ramasser les morceaux de verre sur le sol. Guiseppe la regarda faire avant de se précipiter vers elle lorsqu'il l'entendit pousser un petit cri.

_ Ça va, demanda-t-il avant de voir son doigt coupé, oh merde !

_ Oh merde ?! C'est tous ce que tu as à dire, s'exclama-t-elle, je me vide de mon sang et toi tous ce que tu dis c'est, _oh merde._ T'es sérieux ?!

_ Bon écoute reste là, je vais chercher de quoi te d'effectuer, dit-il en se levant, la laissant seule sur le sol en train de sucer son doigt pour arrêter l'hémorragie.

/

Une heure plus tard, les deux amie regardé la télévision après s'être disputer sur le programme à regarder. Finalement ils s'étaient tous les deux mit d'accord pour regarder la saison huit de Grey's Anatomy que Bonnie avait en DVD.

_ Je peux s'avoir pourquoi On met les derniers épisodes, demanda Guiseppe en regardant la scène devant lui.

_ Oui ! Jackson et April, on couchait ensemble, s'écria Claire en tapant dans ses mains.

_**Peu de temps après…**_

_ Lexie est morte, sanglota claire en fixant l'écran, pourquoi ?! C'est trop injuste ! Lexie est morte, Guiseppe, dit-elle en pleurant de plus belle.

_ Oui, je peux rien y faire, répliqua Guiseppe en haussant les épaules tout en lui passant un mouchoir, mais vois le plus positivement ! Avant de mourir, elle a su que ce Mark avait encore des sentiments pour elle !

_ Ahhhh et ils pourront jamais vivre ensemble, dit-telle en continuant de pleurer, ils ne connaissent pas les happy-end à Hollywood !

_ Rhoooo, souffla-t-il en s'accoudant sur le bras du canapé.

_ Pauvre Meredith, continua-t-elle, elle perd toute le monde autour d'elle et plus ils sont coincés au milieu de nulle part !

_Je savais qu'on aurait dû regarder les experts, marmonna Guiseppe en continua de regarder la télé en asseyant d'ignorer les jérémiades de son amie, au moins dans les expert personne ne pleure.

/

Alors que Guiseppe commençait à ranger avec Claire, les sachets de chips vide et boissons consommés durant leur soirée Grey's Anatomy, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit violement. Guiseppe laissa tomber ce qu'il faisait et se dirigea vers l'entré et vit Damon porter Bonnie dans ses bras visiblement assoupie. Guiseppe se retourna en entendant la respiration saccadé de Claire qui fixait sa nièce, avec sa main devant sa bouche.

_ Qu'est-ce…Bonnie, s'écria-t-elle en se précipitant vers Damon qui ne bougeait plus de l'entrée. Elle posa sa main sur sa nièce vêtue d'une simple veste, et des restes de sa Robe. Elle laissa sa glisser sur son corps, elle remarqua des bleu sur ses jambes.

_ Damon…mais…mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait, cria-t-elle en faisant de ce fait émerger doucement Bonnie.

_ Claire, je vais t'expliquer…

_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! répliqua Damon en serrant d'avantage Bonnie, et vous qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?! Rien ! Vous ne savais rien ! Vous n'avait rien fait pour la protéger et la sauver de ce salaup ! Moi j'étais là ! Et vous osez m'accuser ?!

_ Damon, s'il te plait, s'écria Guiseppe en s'avançant près d'eux pour poser sa main sur l'épaule de son fils, monte Bonnie. Je vais…je vais lui expliquer.

_ Quoi ! Quoi m'expliquer, demanda-t-elle en le regardant sans faire un geste pour arrêter Damon qui commençait à monter les escaliers, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin ?!

_ Viens… viens je vais t'expliquer, dit calmement Guiseppe en lui prenant la main pour l'amener dans le salon.

Damon monta vers sa chambre en prenant de grosse respiration pour se remettre ou essayer de se remettre du viol de Bonnie et des accusations surfaite de Claire. En arrivant devant la porte de sa chambre, Damon se courba légèrement pour appuyer sur la poignée de la porte avec son coude, ses mains étant occupées avec Bonnie, qui était maintenant éveillée et qui cachait son visage dans le cou de Damon.

Il pénétra dans sa chambre en fermant la porte avec l'aide de son pied et alla déposer délicatement sa petite-amie dans son lit. Damon s'occupa de lui retirer sa veste doucement ainsi que les reste de sa robe, pour ensuite aller vers sa garde-robe et y prendre une de ses chemises et ensuite aider Bonnie à l'enfiler. Après être vêtue, Bonnie s'engouffra dans les draps de Damon, ne laissant que la partie supérieure de son visage hors des couvertures. Damon s'allongea à côté d'elle et l'enlaça fermement en plaçant son visage contre sa poitrine.

_ Si tu savais comme je m'en veux, murmura-t-il en commençant à pleurer, si…si j'avais pu…

_ Oh Damon…ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit-elle en retirant quelque peu ses couvertures pour s'assoir et prendre le visage de Damon entre ses mains, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

_ Oh mon dieu, entendirent-ils ce qui semblait être les sanglots de sa tante, Co…comment a-t-il put ?!

Bonnie se figea directement en entendant sa voix. Cette dernière regarda Damon, puis sans prévenir, elle se leva du lit en se précipitant hors de la chambre sans écouter les appels de Damon qui la suivait. Bonnie dévala les escaliers et arriva à l'entrée du salon pour voir sa tante dans les bras de Guiseppe. Bonnie s'éclairci la voix et sa tante se tourna vers elle en respirant rapidement tout en essuyant ses larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Claire se leva, marcha vers sa nièce et la gifla pour ensuite la prendre dans ses bras.

_ T'aurais dû me le dire, dit-elle en pleurant, je l'aurais tué moi-même.

_Je suis désolé, pleura Bonnie en sursautant en entendant le téléphoner sonner.

_ Je vais répondre, déclara Guiseppe en allant prendre l'appel pendant que Damon conduisait Claire et Bonnie vers le canapé pour tout mettre à plat.

Damon laissa les deux femmes discutaient et en profita pour boire directement à la bouteille de tequila. Il leva les yeux et vit son père lui faire signe discrètement pour ne pas que Bonnie et sa tante ne l'aperçoivent.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demanda-t-il à son père alors qu'il marchait vers le bureau de son père.

_ Klaus vient d'appeler, répondit son père, Tom a semble-t-il assommé Kol juste après ton départ. Kol vient tout juste de tout lui raconter au sujet de Bonnie et du viol et il s'est alors empressé de nous appeler.

_ Ce salaup est dehors en ce moment, s'exclama Damon hors de lui.

_ Je vais appeler la police, mais j'ai bien peur que ce fou n'est pris la fuite, dit Guiseppe déconcerté.

Damon posa la tête contre le mur, inspira et expira pour se calmer. Puis il refit face à son père en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Je vais le dire à Bonnie, dit-il en se commençant à sortit pour ensuite se retourner pour regarder les larmes aux yeux son père une nouvelle fois alors que celui-ci commencer à composer le numéro de la police, tu sais…dans le trajet dans la voiture, pendant qu'elle était assoupit sur le siège passager. Je lui aie promis que Tom ne pourrait plus lui nuire…qu'il croupirait en prison et qu'il y crèverait…Alors comment je vais lui dire maintenant qu'il est en liberté et qu'il pourrait s'attaquer à elle dès que j'aurais les dos tourné.

_ Alors en sorte de ne jamais la perdre des yeux, lui répondit son père avant de parler avec l'officier qui avait décroché à l'autre bout du fil.

Damon prit une longue respiration, se frotta les yeux puis alla à la rencontre Bonnie toujours en pleine discussion avec sa tante.

_ Bonnie, j'ai quelque chose à te dire…

_**Fin du Flash-Back**_

_ Bonnie passe-moi ce sac, il a l'air trop lourd pour toi, entendit Claire la faisant ainsi sortir de ses pensée, je t'ais dit de me le passer.

_ Damon…je peux savoir pourquoi c'est mon petit sac de sous-vêtements que tu veux absolument portée et pas le gros sac de livre que je tiens dans l'autre main, lui demanda Bonnie en entrant dans le salon pour poser ses sac sur le sol.

_ C'est…euh…je crois que je vais aller charger la voiture, lui dit Damon en sachant pertinemment qu'il allait se perdre dans des explications bidon.

_ Tante Claire, dit Bonnie avec le sourire en la prenant dans ses bras, pendant que Damon s'apprêter à faire des allés retour pour charger la voiture de tous les sacs éparpillait sur le sol du salon.

_ Alors…tu as hâte de passer un week-end seule avec lui, demanda Claire en lui faisant signe de s'assoir avec elle.

_Hâte, oui…mais je suis aussi très stressé, lui avoua sa nièce en se tordant les doigts.

_ Tous ce passera bien et puis hier soir j'ai eu une petite discussion avec Damon. Courte mais très instructive pour lui et le déroulement de votre petite sortie en amoureux. Alors je doute qu'il fera quoique ce soit, lui dit sa tante, tu n'as aucune criante a avoir.

_**Court Flash-back**_

_ Je t'arracherais les yeux si par malheur, je viendrais à apprendre que tu l'as faite pleurer, dit-elle à Damon qui avait les yeux exorbité de peur. Ce dernier ayant eu le malheur d'écouter les anecdotes de son père sur ses années de lycée avec Claire, qui à ce moment-là était loin d'être une enfant de chœur.

_Ai-je bien était clair, termina-t-elle en posant la main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

_ Euh, oui ! Très clair Claire, répondit à la hâte Damon pour ensuite la raccompagner vers sa voiture après le diner familiale qui s'était déroulé chez son père.

_**Fin du Flash-Back**_

_ Tu lui as vraiment dit ça, s'étonna Bonnie en ricanant, et il avait vraiment si peur ?!

_ Il tremblait comme une petite fille, commenta sa tante, ahhhh, je l'aime bien ! Il ressemble beaucoup à son père.

_ En parlant de monsieur Salvatore, dit Bonnie en attirant d'avantage l'attention de sa tante, vous êtes de plus en plus proche ces derniers temps.

_ Oui, c'est vrai, s'exclama Damon en prenant les derniers sacs sur le sol.

_ Toi, on t'a rien demandé ! C'est privé, répliqua Claire en fixant le jeune homme debout à côté de la porte du salon.

_ Donc t'a relation avec son père est bien dans le domaine du privé, dit Bonnie en hochant la tête en faisant mine de comprendre.

_Pas du tout, rétorqua Claire, il ne se passe rien du tout !

_ Mais bien sûr, dit Damon en souriant avant de partir à l'extérieur les mains chargées.

_ Je crois qu'on va y aller…il a fini, dit Bonnie en voyant la salle vidé de tous ses sacs.

_ Oui, répliqua Claire en attrapant le bras de Bonnie jusqu'à l'extérieur, d'où elles pouvaient voir Damon en train de discuter avec Kol, Klaus et Stefan venu leur dire au revoir.

_ Ah ! Voilà, la plus belle, s'exclama Klaus en allant à leur rencontre.

_ Attention Klaus ! Si Caroline t'entendait, elle te ferait la tête, dit Bonnie en l'enlaçant.

_Il n'y a pas de risque ! Elle et Elena ne sont pas là, mais elles m'ont dit, qu'elles t'appelleraient, lui dit Klaus en lui prenant la main sous le regard ennuyé de Damon qui les regardait.

_ Qu'est-ce que t'as ?! T'es jaloux, lui demanda Kol amusé par le regard de Damon.

_ Jaloux ?! Moi ?! La blague, grogna Damon en regardant son frère et Kol ricaner, je vous ai dit que je n'étais pas jaloux !

_ Qui est jaloux, demanda Bonnie en prenant le bras de Damon en arrivant.

_ Personne, lui répondit Damon en lui embrassant le front, Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais, il faut qu'on parte ! Allez, dit à ces idiots au revoir et monte !

_J'espère que nous ne sommes pas compris dans ces « idiots », demanda Guiseppe alors qu'il sortait de la maison pour se mettre à coté de Claire qui enlaçait Bonnie.

_ Ah, ben maintenant que tu le dit, toi tu dois certainement en faire partis, commenta Damon avant de monter en vitesse dans sa voiture et de verrouiller les portes en voyant son père voir rouge.

_ Il ne perd rien pour attendre celui-là, dit Guiseppe en regardant Claire rigoler.

_Prend soin de mon frère durant ce week-end, dit Stefan en embrassant Bonnie sur le front avant de sursauter à cause de Damon qui venait de clac sonner, quel jalousie maladive il a avec toi !

Bonnie sourit, puis se dirigea vers Kol qui avait les bras croisés contre sa poitrine.

_ Le meilleur pour la fin, dit-il en la fixant.

_ Certainement, répliqua celle-ci en se mettant devant lui sans rien faire d'autre que de le regarder.

_ Bon tu comptes me sauter dans les bras ou c'est à moi de le faire, demanda-t-il amusé.

_ Si je te saute dans les bras Damon risque de me tuer et si c'est toi il risque de te tuer …alors je préfère la deuxième option, dit-elle en lui renvoyant son sourire.

_ Je crois que dans les deux cas c'est moi qui y passerais, supposa-t-il en voyant Damon les observer avec le rétroviseur, si tu me saute dans les bras il croira certainement que je t'ais forcé, ou un truc du genre alors…

Kol fut coupé dans sa réplique en sentant les deux bras de Bonnie entourer sa taille et sa tête se reposer sur sa poitrine. Il hésité puis en fit de même et la serra fort contre lui avec ses deux( merveilleux) bras musclé.

_ Tu es le meilleur amie qu'une fille puisse rêver d'avoir, marmonna Bonnie ce qui brisa quelque peu le cœur de Kol, mais qui au plus profond de lui-même savait pertinemment que sa relation avec elle sera toujours amicale voir fraternel.

_ Tu peux toujours rompre avec Damon et te mettre avec moi, dit-il en rompant le silence.

_ Oh Kol, répliqua celle-ci en lui tapant le bras.

_ Hé Bonnie, s'exclama Damon en abaissant sa vitre, laisse tomber ce gamin et monte dans la voiture avec ton homme.

Bonnie roula des yeux, dit une dernière fois au revoir à tout le monde puis monta dans le véhicule qui démarra à vive allure sous le regard de leur famille et amis.

_**Alors, ce chapitre ?**_

_**Donc le prochain chapitre Bonnie et Damon seront seul !**_

_**_Voulez-vous ou non qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux ?**_

_**(Répondez nombreux s'il vous plait pour que je me fasse une idée)**_

_**.**__**Oui**__**, si pour vous il est grand temps qu'ils soient beaucoup plus intime**_

_**.**__**Ou **__**non**__** si au contraire il faudrait attendre encore un ou deux chapitres.**_


	21. Note d'auteur

**Note d'auteur**

**En allant sur twitter, je suis tombé sur les twitts de Julie Plec qui ne me donnent plus vraiment envie de regarder cette série.**

_"Damon will probably never fall in love with someone else." -Julie Plec

"_Damon ne sera probablement jamais amoureux d'une autre personne._

_"DE fans will be happy to see some things that are gonna happen, they will be ecstatic to get what they've been waiting for." -Julie Plec

" Les fans Delena seront heureux de voir que quelque chose va se passer, ils seront heureux d'avoir ce qu'ils ont attendu »

**J'ai envie de dire…à part les fans du couple Delena, Julie, n'écoute pas grand monde.**

« Bonnie is strong and beautiful. And Kol? He's a murderous vampire." -**Julie Plec**

_"Bonnie est forte et magnifique. Et Kol? Il est un vampire meurtrier"_**  
**

**La blague ! Elena se tape Stefan et Damon. Et ils sont loin d'être des enfants de chœurs, pareille avec Caroline et Klaus. Tous en sachant que Nathaniel Buzolic (Kol) a dit vouloir qu'il se passe quelque chose entre son personnage et Bonnie.**

**Cette série commence vraiment à me gonfler de tourner encore et encore autour du triangle amoureux. Et vu comment c'est parti Elena ne prendra sa décision définitive qu'au tout dernier épisode de la série.**

**Mais si vraiment il ne se passe rien pour Bonnie cette saison, je vous prie de croire que j'arrêterais de regarder cette série. J'irais juste sur Youtube regarder les scènes de Bonnie des épisodes que je n'aurais pas regardés.**

**Enfin bref, c'était juste pour faire partager mon avis sur le déroulement de la série…avis qui doit être partagé quand on voit que l'audience aux États-Unis en vraiment baissé par rapport à la saison deux.**

**Mais bon, les fans Delena seront heureux quand ils auront eu ce qu'ils veulent, mais d'ici-là ils seront probablement les seuls à continuer de regarder la série. **

**Donnez-moi votre opinion et pour info le prochain chapitre sera pour la semaine prochaine !**


	22. Chapter 21

**Note de l'auteur**

Alors je sais, j'avais promis de poster ce chapitre la semaine dernière, mais pour mon excuse, j'ai repris le lycée et en terminal ils ne perdent pas de temps pour vous donner des devoirs alors…

En ce qui concerne, tous vos commentaires en ce qui concerne le déroulement de la série, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous et en voyant la promo de l'épisode 1, ça ne me rassure pas du tout pour le développement du personnage de Bonnie qui est encore là pour sauver Elena.

Dans ce chapitre il y a peu de Bamon, mais je promets d'en mettre plein au prochain chapitre.

En ce qui concerne le rapprochement Bonnie Damon, je me suis rangé du côté de ceux qui disaient que je devrais attendre un peu, mais il y a aura quand même de bon moment entre eux durant ce week-end!

**Bonne lecture et encore merci pour vos commentaire**

_**PS : j'ai vu que ma fiction était la troisième fiction française de vampire diaires la plus commentait ! Je suis super heureuse, à croire qu'elle vous plaît vraiment. En espérant qu'avec vos prochains commentaires je deviendrais la première histoire française la plus commentait…on peut toujours rêver n'est-ce pas :)**_

Chapitre 21

Quelques heures après leur départ, Stefan et Klaus avaient décidaient de passer leur journée avec leur petit-amie respective, laissant Kol seul dans son coin. Après mure réflexion, ce dernier décida de passer sa journée à boire au grill. En entrant dans le bar, il aperçut Katherine seule à une table en train de boire et ne put s'empêcher de la rejoindre.

_ Il y a plein de place, alors pourquoi tu viens t'assoir à côté de moi, dit-elle en sirotant son verre.

_ J'ai pitié des sans ami, répondit-il en faisant signe au serveur de venir prendre sa commande.

_ Espèce d'enfoiré, grogna-t-elle, toi et Damon vous vous êtes donné le mot pour me faire chier !

_ Oh, pauvre Katherine…tu ne t'es pas encore remise de t'être fait plaquer, lui dit Kol faussement compatissant.

_ Tout ça pour une garce qui couche avec son oncle, répliqua cette dernière en se levant avant d'être attrapé par le bras par Kol qui l'emmena de force dans les toilettes des filles qu'il verrouilla par la suite pour ne pas être dérangé.

_ Retire ce que tu viens de dire, dit-il en marchant vers elle qui recula au même moment pour se retrouver contre le mur à l'opposé de la porte d'entrée.

_ Plutôt crever, dit-elle avec courage en sentant néanmoins son cœur s'accélérer au fur et à mesure que Kol se rapprocher d'elle.

_ Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, dit-il en se penchant vers son oreilles, crois-moi je n'hésiterais pas.

Katherine sentant la situation lui échapper ne vit qu'une seuls solution et de là, elle le poussa puis se claqua violement l'avant-bras contre le miroir qui ornée le mur des toilettes, ce qui lui causa une énorme coupure.

_ Qu'est-ce que… t'es folles, s'écria Kol en la regardant s'écrouler sur le sol en tenant son bras ensanglanté.

_ Au secours, cria-t-elle les larmes aux yeux, aide moi !

_ Dite-moi que je rêve, marmonna-t-il en regardant son sang coulé le long de son bras.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que le patron du bar n'ouvre la porte en utilisant ses clefs pour trouver Katherine sur le sol avec Kol qui était immobile en train de regarder la jeune femme. En voyant le gérant du grill donner l'ordre à son employé d'appeler la police, Kol prit conscience de la situation dans la quel il se trouvait.

_ Hé, attendait deux minutes ce n'est pas moi qui ait fait ça, dit-il en s'approchant du patron.

_ Tu raconteras ça au policier qui viendra te chercher, dit-il en lui empoignant le bras pour l'enfermer dans son bureau.

Matt, qui se trouvait au bar à ce moment prit Katherine dans ses bras et l'emmena en dehors du bar pour ensuite la conduire à l'hôpital, sans voir que cette dernière malgré sa blessure, souriait victorieusement. Après que toute les personne présente dans les toilettes furent parti une jeune fille jusqu'à là caché dans les toilettes sortit.

_Pourquoi il faut à chaque fois que ce genre de chose se passe devant mes yeux, _se dit-elle en se passant de l'eau sur le visage, _et avec lui en plus de ça !_

Une petite heure après, Kol avait beau clamer au policier son innocence, ce dernier ce bornée à lui rire au nez et à le rebaisser en lui disant que même son père ne pourrait rien faire pour le sortir de là.

/

Au même moment, Damon et Bonnie étaient enfin arrivés à bon port et commençaient à sortir les sacs de la voiture pour ensuite se diriger vers la petite maison. Bonnie trottina vers la porte d'entrée en pressant Damon pour qu'il lui ouvre la porte. En arrivant devant Damon, posa ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains, sortit la clef et déverrouilla la porte.

Bonnie entra la première, déposa ses sacs à l'entrée et commença à visiter en laissant le privilège à Damon de terminer le déchargement de la voiture. Elle regarda dans les moindres petits détails, chaque recoin de cette petite maison, petite mais néanmoins très classe et très chic.

Elle se dirigea vers la grande vitre qui couvrait une bonne partie d'un des murs du salon qui donné sur la plage. Regardant le paysage devant elle et vit le reflet de Damon s'approcher d'elle et sentit ses bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille alors qu'il se penchait pour poser son menton sur son épaule.

_ Alors…tu aimes, chuchota-t-il a son oreille.

_ J'adore, c'est magnifique, répondit-t-elle en mettant ses mains sur les siennes, j'ai vraiment envie de me baigner.

_ Ce n'est pas moi qui vais t'en empêcher, dit-il en souriant en plaçant un petit baiser dans son cou avant de la libérer de son emprise pour la retourner et ainsi lui faire face, mais…je crois que tu as oublié de prendre ton maillot de bain.

_ Non… ? Oh non ! Mais…mais comment tu le sais, lui demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

_ J'étais là quand tu as fait tes sacs…alors j'ai vu chaque chose que tu as prise et rien ne ressemblait à un maillot de bains, lui expliqua Damon avant de sourire en la voyant bouder.

_ Mais pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit ?!

_ J'ai disons espérer que tu serais d'attaque à te baigner nue avec moi, avoua-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

_ Oh…Damon, je…je ne pense pas être prête pour…, commença-t-elle avant d'être interrompu par les lèvres de Damon qui s'étaient posées sur les siennes pour la faire taire.

_ Je sais… je vais attendre que tu sois prête. Et dieu sait que les Salvatore sont des hommes patients, dit-il en retirant ses lèvres, et puis comme On dit « la patience est une vertu ».

_ Philosophe en plus de ça ? Me cachez-vous encore des choses de ce genre-là monsieur Salvatore, demanda-t-elle en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

_ Alors là tout de suite rien ne me viens en tête, mais en passant un week-end entier juste avec moi tu verras sans doute des choses qui vont te surprendre, répondit-il avant le lui embrasser le front, mais dans l'immédiat il faudrait peut-être ranger nos affaires et aller te chercher un bikini.

_humm…oui ! Tu as raison, dit-elle en retirant ses bras pour passer devant afin de prendre ses sacs qu'elle avait déposé à l'entré.

Damon en fit de même et la suivit dans les escaliers et lui montra sa chambre qui se trouvait juste en face de la sienne. Ils se sourirent et entrèrent dans leur chambre respective. En pénétrant dans la sienne, Bonnie fut agréablement surprise par la beauté du lieu. Elle posa les sacs sur le sol et alla sauter sur le lit comme un enfant en criant de joie en se jurant qu'elle allait profiter à font de son week-end avec son petit-ami.

Pendant ce temps, ce dernier était assis sur son lit. Il regarda de droit à gauche et se rendit compte que cette chambre lui paraissait plus grande quand il était petit, mais néanmoins affreusement vide sans la présence de Bonnie. Il fronça les sourcils en pensant qu'il passerait ses deux jours seuls dans son lit. Mais après cette brève dépression, le sourire lui revint en entendant les rires de Bonnie.

_ Ahhh, je sens que ce week-end va être grandiose, dit-il en se levant pour commencer à ranger ses vêtement dans sa commode en souriant en voyant de petits dinosaures dispersaient sur le meuble.

_Il va falloir que je pense à refaire la déco, _se dit-il en laissant échapper un faible ricanement.

/

Assis dans une salle en isolation, Kol commençait à voir le temps long jusqu'à ce que le policier qui lui avait mené la vie dure depuis plus d'une heure ne revienne en lui disant qu'il pouvait partir. Kol se leva de sa chaise passa devant lui puis s'arrêta pour revenir sur ses pas et faire face à l'officier.

_ Vous avez eu une illumination ?! Il y a une petite lumière qui s'est allumée dans votre cerveau et qui l'a mis en marche pour vous rendre compte que j'étais innocent ?! Demanda-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux de manière insolente.

_ Je peux encore te laisser moisir ici si tu insistes comme ça, grogna l'officier en ne baissant pas les yeux.

_ Non…je vais ma contenter d'appeler mon avocat et de vous faire virer, mais merci pour l'idée, dit Kol en s'éloignant.

_ Tu devrais la remercier, s'exclama le policier se qui fit stopper Kol dans son élan.

_ Qui ça, demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_ La jeune fille qui t'a fait libérer, répondit-t-il en se dirigeant vers son bureau au niveau de la réception, un gamine avec une queue de cheval et des grosses lunettes. Elle doit être dehors, elle vient tout juste de sortir après nous avoir donné sa déposition.

_ Queue de cheval ? Grosse lunette ? Jamais vu avant, dit Kol en se tournant une nouvelle fois vers la sortit.

En sortant du bâtiment il aperçut la jeune fille en question dos à lui qui était en train de déverrouiller sa petite voiture. Kol trottina jusqu'à elle et posa sa main sur son épaule, ce qui la fit instantanément sursauter.

_ Oh Désolé ! Je voulais juste te remercier, dit-il en retirant sa main alors qu'elle était toujours dos à lui.

_ Oh…euh…de…de rien, dit-elle en bégaillant visiblement mal à l'aise.

_ Je peux au moins voir le visage de mon héroïne du jour, dit-il de manière enjoué.

La jeune fille prit une grande respiration et se tourna courageusement vers lui mais en gardant le regarder fixer au sol. Kol sourit à sa timidité et passa un doigt sous son menton pour soulever sa tête pour qu'elle le regarde.

_ Pourquoi cacher de si joli visage derrière ses horribles lunettes et cette queue de cheval, demanda-t-il.

_Oh mon dieu…il pense que je suis jolie ! Oh, non il ne faut pas que je commence comme ça, reprend toi Sarah, _se dit-elle.

_ C'est un peu le même visage que tu croise tous les jours à l'école et au de la de ça encore, dit-elle avec courage.

_J'ai bien peur de ne pas comprendre, dit Kol en se grattant le cuir chevelu tout en cherchant dans sa mémoire le moindre souvenir d'elle.

_ C'est un peu normal ! Les gens comme moi tu ne l'ais voit pas, dit-elle soudainement en prenant en ton plus dur, tu restes avec ta petite bande de copain super populaire et tu ignores les autres. Tu sais ce qui est le plus drôle ?! C'est que tu ne sais même pas mon nom alors qu'on est dans la même classe depuis le collège. Et pour te dire la vérité, je suis en train de me traiter intérieurement pour avoir sorti d'affaire le plus crétin arrogant, superficiel, borné et prétentieux garçons que je n'ai jamais rencontré dans ma vie! Et le plus dure c'est de savoir que ce garçon sur qui j'ai parfois fantasmé la nuit et même la journée pendant les cours ne sait même pas qui je suis !

_ Je vais essayer de ne pas prendre en compte le fait que tu m'ais insulté de « crétin, arrogant, superficiel bornée et prétentieux ». Trouve toi chanceux, car très peu de personne on eut la chance de sortit indemne après m'avoir insulté, commença-t-il en souriant.

_ Oh mon dieu je suis désolé je ne voulais pas ! Je me suis laissé emporter par l'adrénaline alors s'il te plaît ne me tue pas, s'écria-t-elle en l'interrompant dans sa tirade.

_ Chut, laisse-moi parler c'est à mon tour, dit Kol en mettant sa mains sur sa bouche pour la faire taire, Bon…si tu ne m'avais pas coupé, je t'aurais dit que le fait que tu avoues fantasmer sur moi m'avait fait totalement oublier tes insultes.

_Pff, ça ne l'a pas empêché de les tous les énumérer. Pour quelqu'un qui dit les avoir oublié juste après que je lui ais avoué…attendez une minute ! Qu'est-ce que…oh mon dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce que je lui aie dit, _pensa-t-elle en paniquant.

_Attends une seconde ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas croire ce que j'ai dit, dit-elle en essayant d'être la plus convaincante possible.

_ Donc si j'ai bien compris, tu n'as jamais fantasmé sur mon sublime corps, demanda-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.

_ Non ! Jamais de la vie, répondit Sarah avant de sursauter quand Kol la poussa doucement contre sa voiture en plaçant les deux mains de chaque côté d'elle.

_ Eh bien ma chère tu as raison, je vais te tuer, dit-il en souriant sachant parfaitement qu'il ne lui ferait rien, celui-ci cherchant juste à voir sa réaction.

_ Non pitié ! J'avoue, c'est vrai ! J'ai effectivement fantasmé sur toi, alors s' il te plait ne me tue pas, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux se souvenant avoir déjà vu Kol massacrer un mec qui lui avait manqué de respect.

_ Hum…étant donné que tu m'as effectivement sortit d'ici, je vais laisser passer pour cette foi, dit-il en se reculant pour lui laisser de la place.

_Je crois que je vais m'évanouir, _se dit-elle en passant la main sur son front.

_ Bon ! Je crois qu'il faut que tu me dises ton prénom et que je puisse enfin réparer mon erreur de ne pas me souvenir de toi, dit Kol en s'appuyant sur la jambe droite debout devant elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

_ Sarah, marmonna-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

_ Quoi ?! Excuse moi je n'ai pas compris, dit Kol en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Je m'appelle Sarah, répéta celle-ci en haussant le ton.

_ Eh bien Sarah, soit sur qu'à chaque fois que je te verrais au lycée je viendrais te saluer, déclara Kol le sourire aux lèvres en la voyant rougir.

_ Oh…euh, on se voit au lycée alors, baragouina la jeune fille en montant dans sa voiture.

Kol la regarda démarrer sa voiture et ricana en la voyant dételer à vive allure. Kol souleva la manche de sa veste, regarda sa montre et sortit son portable en composant le numéro de son frère ainé.

_ Allez décroche ! Lâche un peu Caroline…ah ben enfin, s'exclama-t-il en entendant la voix de son frère, grouille toi et viens me chercher au poste de police…je t'expliquerais quand tu seras là…non pour une fois ce n'est pas de ma faute…non, non, non, dit rien à papa, t'es fou …Ouais, Bon allez, je t'attends devant, à tout de suite !

Suite à son coup de fil Kol se dirigea vers le bâtiment et se posa contre le mur en se demandant ce que pouvait bien faire Damon et Bonnie en ce moment. Puis l'image de Sarah lui vint en tête et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_Quand je pense qu'on est dans la même classe depuis plusieurs années et que je ne sais même pas qui est ce petit bout de femme, _se dit-il en repensant à leur conversation_, ça va être un véritable plaisir de la taquiner sur les fantasmes qu'elle a eu de moi._

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et je tiens tous de suite à dire que je posterais la suite moins régulièrement à cause du lycée, Désolé !**_

_**Que pensez-vous de Sarah ?  
**_

_**Je tiens néanmoins à avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre et si certaines personnes veulent aussi me donner leur avis sur la promo de l'épisode 1 je serais ravis de l'entendre :) **_

_**Merci encore !**_


	23. Note d'auteur 2

**Note d'Auteur !**

**Pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore vu l'épisode 1 de la saison 4 passer votre chemin !**

Bon ben…je suis très déçu par cette épisode, bien que niveau émotion on était servi.

J'ai beaucoup aimé la prestation de Claire Holt (Rebekah), surtout le moment avec Klaus qui était très émouvant.

L'interprétation de Katerina Graham (Bonnie) était super, mais encore une fois les seules scènes qu'on a vues d'elle était quand elle utilisait la magie pour sauver « sa meilleur amie »Elena, encore une fois !

**MAIS M**** ELLE EST ENCORE MORTE POUR ELLE ! Bon elle est revenu à la vie mais quand même !**

Et franchement Julie Plec, faire revenir la grand-mère de Bonnie pour la punir s'était vraiment énervant.

J'étais trop triste durant cette scène où Bonnie faisait du mal à sa grand-mère parce qu'elle avait utilisait trop de magie noire d'une part pour essayer de sauver Elena et d'autre part pour remettre Klaus dans son corps.

Bon sinon, Damon m'a énervé quand il s'en est pris à Matt pour essayer de la tuer!

Oh et puis i eu un petit commentaire de Julie qui disait un truc du genre, _J'espère que maintenant la team Bonnie sera contente de voir de nombreuses scènes de Bonnie dans cet épisode" ..._J'ai envie de dire, des scènes dans ce genre la...non merci

**Bon après ce n'est que mon opinion.**

**N'hésitez pas à faire partager votre propre ressenti par rapport à cet épisode si vous voulez.**

**Ps : Je mettrai la suite de cette fiction dans deux trois jours !**

**PS: je suis désormais sur twitter, si vous avez des questions sur la suite de mes fictions ou encore une envie de discuter de la série followez moi et je vous répondrez :) **

**Je met mes identifiants sur mon profil  
**


	24. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22**

**Je suis désolé de ne mettre la suite que maintenant, je sais que j'étais censé la mettre la semaine dernière, alors je n'ai aucune excuse…**

**Enfin bref je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à penser que cette série devient du grand n'importe quoi ! Surtout avec Elena qui ne peut ni boire du sang des animaux, ni du sang de vampire et ni du sang dans des poches parce qu'elle est le Doppelgänger …. Non, mais franchement faire tourner une intrigue que sur ça, c'est débile ! A croire qu'ils n'ont plus aucune imagination ces écrivains. Je ne veux pas dire, mais Katherine aussi est une Doppelgänger et ça la dérange pas plus que ça de boire des poches de sang….**

**Enfin, sinon j'adore Connor et j'ai appréciait que Stefan prenne Bonnie dans ses bras ) **

**Et je ne regarderais pas l'épisode trois étant donné que Bonnie n'y sera pas !**

**Ps : ****Le dernier livre de vampire diaires est sortit aux USA et c'est STELENA****endgame****, ****mais pas de Bamon :'(**

**Sinon dans ce chapitre il n'y a aura que du Bamon !**

**Bonne lecture**

Bonnie soupira en fermant son portable après avoir parlé avec Kol qui lui avait dit à quel point Mistic-falls pouvait être ennuyant sans elle et son « crétin » de petit ami. Mais ce qui l'avait interpellé était quand ce dernier lui avait raconté sa mésaventure avec Katherine et son court séjour au commissariat. Bien entendu Bonnie lui avait demandé plus de détails, mais ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il lui raconterait tous à son retour. En regardant autour d'elle d'un air absent après avoir pris une douche suite à sa journée avec Damon à la plage entre rire et tendresse, Bonnie ne put s'empêcher de penser à son oncle en se demandant où il pouvait bien être et s'il pensait à elle.

Les agressions dont elle avait été victime étaient arrivées si brutalement et si vite, le pire était qu'elle n'en avait jamais vraiment parlé. Pourtant, ici, elle fuyait, parce que ce week-end hors de Mystic Falls était tout simplement la meilleure façon qu'elle avait trouvé pour ne pas voir les regards de pitié et la culpabilité sur le visage de sa tante.

_Bonnie ! Le diner est presque prêt, cria Damon de la cuisine d'où justement il préparait le diner dont il avait interdit à Bonnie de l'aider et lui avait ordonné de se relaxer dans un bon bain, chose qu'elle avait exécuté sans discuter.

Bonnie leva les yeux et momentanément oublia sa tristesse pour laisser paraitre sur son visage un immense un sourire en entendant sa voix. Elle se leva retira sa serviette qui se trouvait sur ses épaules et laissa tomber ses boucles encore humide sur ses épaules. Vêtu d'un débardeur noir et d'un petit short révélant ses jolies jambes, Bonnie se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit et alla vers la merveilleuse odeur qui émanait de la cuisine.

En arrivant dans la salle, elle vit Damon pencher en avant vers le four légèrement ouvert pour regarder la cuisson de ses lasagnes fait maison. Bonnie, pourtant très prude, ne put s'empêcher de regarder ses fesses. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté pour avoir une meilleure vu et son regard était tellement subjuguer par ce qu'elle voyait, qu'elle n'aperçut pas Damon la regarder par-dessus son épaule en souriant.

_ Le paysage de plait, dit-il en se redressant pour s'appuyer contre le four en lui faisant face alors qu'elle se trouvait encore à l'entrée. Bonnie cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en le regardant en prenant en compte qu'elle s'était fait prendre.

_ Non, je veux dire oui, mais…non. Je ne regardais pas…c'est…euh…il y a avait…. je pensais avoir vu une tache alors je voulais juste vérifier, expliqua-t-elle non sans-mal en espérant que Damon croit à son mensonge.

_ Hum…tu n'espères tout de même pas que je croie à ça, dit-il en se dirigeant vers elle en la reluquant au passage avant de poser ses mains sur ses épaules et baisser son visage au niveau du sien, ma chérie…quand on ne sait pas mentir, on ne dit rien. Et puis, si mes fesses te plaise autant, tu pourras les regardait, mais…ce ne sera pas gratuit bien sûr.

_ Pourquoi, j'ai l'impression que le paiement ne ma plaira pas, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils en mettant ses mains autour de la taille de Damon alors que celui-ci s'était redressé pour lui embraser le front.

_ On parlera du mode de paiement plus tard, pour l'instant va t'assois dans la salle à manger, lui dit Damon, j'arrive dans deux minutes.

Bonnie le regarda droit dans les yeux en ne desserrant pas son emprise de sa taille et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser Damon. Damon lui rendit instantanément son baiser avec douceur. Le baiser ne tarda néanmoins pas à devenir plus passionner et langoureux et Bonnie permit a Damon d'entrer sa langue dans sa bouche et de prendre le pouvoir sur le baiser. Bonnie sauta et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille sans se détacher ses lèvres et Damon alla la poser sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

Maintenant assise, Bonnie passa une main derrière la nuque de Damon pour intensifier le baiser alors que l'autre lui caresse les cheveux. Damon quant à lui, ne put s'empêcher de toucher son corps, ses mains passant de son cou, à ses hanches. Puis l'une de ses mains passa sans retenu entre ses jambes en y mettant une légère pression qui fit gémir Bonnie instantanément, la forçant à arrêter le baiser, d'une part pour lui permettre de reprendre son souffle et d'autre part pour laisser sortir un petit gémissement.

Avec la respiration légèrement saccadée, les deux amants se regardèrent droit dans les sans dire un seul mot. Damon posa ses mais sur le comptoir de chaque côté des jambes de Bonnie et posa son front contre le sien en fermant les yeux.

_ Je…tu devrais aller t'installer, je ramène le diner, dit Damon entre deux respirations.

_ Oui…je devrais, répondit Bonnie en détachant son front du sien pour prendre son visage entre ses mains, notre petit rapprochement m'a mis en appétit.

_ Oh, Je l'espère, dit Damon en lui souriant tout en la prenant par la taille pour la faire descendre, et t'as intérêt de tous manger, ma petite sinon…

_ Sinon quoi ?! Tu vas m'attacher et me torturer, demanda-t-elle en rigolant.

_ T'attacher oui, te torturer je ne crois pas…disons, que j'aurais d'autre projet, dit-il avec un immense sourire révélateur de son état d'esprit.

_ Pervers, se contenta de dire Bonnie en le contournant pour se diriger vers le salon, non sans lancer un regard meurtrier vers Damon qui lui avait donné un fessé au passage.

Damon la regarda quitté la salle en s'appuyant sur le comptoir ou se trouver encore il y a quelques secondes Bonnie et se mit à repenser à ce qui venait de se passer. S'il s'était écouté, il aurait tout de suite renoncé à manger pour prendre bonnie par-dessus son épaule et l'emmener dans sa chambre. Mais tout au font de lui, il savait que ce n'était pas encore le bon moment.

/

Le diner s'était passé normalement et Bonnie était confortablement installée dans le canapé en attendant le retour de Damon, qui lui avait promis une soirée cinéma. Assise sur le canapé les genoux ramenaient au niveau de son visage, Bonnie commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière en appréhendant les choix de film de Damon.

_Il va me remmener des trucs du genre « massacre à la tronçonneuse » ou « vendredi 13 » ou pire encore un film avec des zombies, bhaaaa, je déteste les zombies, _se dit Bonnie en commençant sans s'en rendre compte à se ronger les ongles_, s'il me remmène des films dans ce genre-là, je jure que je le tue !_

Et alors quel était plongée dans ses pensées, Damon arriva sans crier garde et sauta juste à côté d'elle avec une tonnes de DVD dans ses mains.

_ Alors j'ai pris «Men in black », " la trilogie seigneur des anneaux", « Fast and Furious » je sais plus lequel, « Twilight » pareille je sais plus lequel, mais en même temps je m'en fou parce que si on met ça j'en profiterais pour rattraper mes heures de sommeil et j'ai pris…enfin bref t'as qu'à regarder toi-même, conclu-t-il en lui mettant les DVD sus les jambes.

Bonnie le regarda du coin de l'œil puis jeta son regard sur ses jambes encombrées. Après plusieurs rejet de film et un gros soulagement de n'avoir aucun film d'horreur Bonnie trouva enfin son bonheur et lui tendit le DVD choisit à Damon, qui lui lança un regard surpris.

_ T'aimes bien ce genre de film toi ? demanda-t-il surpris par son choix, Bonnie, tu te rends comptes que dans ce film il n'y a aucune histoire d'amour même pas une seule même sous-entendu ?

_ Bien sûr que je le sais ! Tu me prends pour une cloche, rétorque Bonnie en fronçant les sourcils, je pris ce film parce que je l'adore et que j'adore Bruce Willis et Monica Belluci.

_ Hum Hum…

_ Et je trouve Bruce Willis super beau pour son âge, continua-t-elle se qui fit rouler des yeux Damon qui se levait pour mettre le DVD, il est super bien conservé pour son âge.

_ Je dois dire que je ne suis même pas étonné de la suite de ton explication du pour quoi tu as choisi ce film et pas un autre, lui dit Damon en se rasseyant à côté d'elle en mettant son bras autour de ses épaules et ensuite faire démarrer le film, « Les larmes du soleil » qui aurait cru que tu regardais ce genre de film juste pour l'histoire et pas les acteurs, seul un imbécile t'aurait crus sur parole. Heureusement que moi j'ai la tête sur les épaules pour sentir tes excuses pourris.

_ Chut, ça commence, grogna Bonnie en se rapprochant de lui pour poser la tête sur son épaule alors que les premières images du film apparaissaient sur l'écran.

/

Bonnie frotta doucement les yeux juste après le fin du film et braqua de suite son regard vers Damon. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté le sourire aux lèvres en voyant Damon assoupie à côté d'elle. Elle éteignit la télévision avec la télécommande qu'elle reposa sur la table basse devant elle et se rapprocha d'un peu plus près de Damon en lui touchant doucement la joue du revers de la main. Elle se leva ensuite du canapé pour retirer les chaussures de son petit-ami et prendre doucement ses jambes pour les mettre le long du canapé pour allonger convenablement Damon. Bonnie s'agenouilla à côté du jeune homme en dormit puis se remit à toucher, voir frôler son visage pour ne pas risquer de le réveiller et se mit à lui ouvrit son cœur et à lui faire entendre toutes ses pensées.

_ Tu es sans doute, non ! Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé depuis l'accident qui a couté la vie à ma famille, dit-elle doucement en sentant néanmoins sa voix commençait à trembler, et parfois…parfois je me dis que je ne te mérite pas. Tu as toujours le sourire, tu es toujours joyeux alors que moi…je ne suis qu'une coquille vide. Je sais, tu dois te dire que j'ai de bonne raison d'être dans un état comme ça, mais ce n'est pas une raison de ne pas te rendre tous l'amour que tu me donne, toute cette gentillesse. J'aimerais te rendre tout ça parce que je…je t'aime de tous mon cœur, mais j'ai peur...j'ai peur de tous gâcher. Tu sais…il m'a…il m'a brisé alors qu'il aurait dû me protéger. Et à cause de cet homme, à cause de ce qu'il m'a fait…j'ai peur de te faire confiance et que tu me fasses du mal.

Bonnie s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle et essuyer les larmes qui s'écouler sur ses joues sans s'arrêter. Elle ferma un petit moment ses yeux tout en prenant de longue respiration pour reprendre son calme et reposa sa main sur lui et rouvrant ses yeux.

_ Tu mérites beaucoup mieux qu'une fille comme moi qui n'a même pas su dire non à son oncle, continua-t-elle en prenant sa main dans ses siennes toujours à genou devant le canapé, oui, c'est ça tu mérites mieux que moi. Et tu sais quoi…je vais te dire quelques choses que je n'ai dit à personne…le soir ou il m'a violé pour le première fois dans sa voiture, tu veux savoir ce qu'il m'a dit après avoir fini…il m'a, Bonnie s'interrompit en prenant une grande respiration et reprit, il m'a dit que c'était de loin la plus belle nuit qu'il avait passé…alors que pour moi c'était la pire !

Bonnie plaça sa main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de faire trop de bruit en pleurant, mais sentant que cela ne l'empêchera pas de pleurer, cette dernière se leva embrassa brièvement le front de Damon puis se précipita dans sa chambre pour fermer la porte à double tour.

Dans la noireté du salon, une forme humaine se relava doucement du canapé juste après le départ de Bonnie pour fixer un point inconnu devant lui, comme sous le choc.

_ Alors c'était bien lui…cette nuit-là aussi …

**Alors qu'est-ce que vous en dite ?!**

**Une grosse tension sexuelle entre nos deux chouchous et un moment triste avec Bonnie à la fin qui dévoile enfin son cœur à Damon qui est «endormit». **

**Alors d'après vous qu'à découvert Damon ?!**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, notamment des questions auxquelles je répondrais dans le prochain chapitre!  
**

_**Ps : désolé pour l'orthographe ou les fautes de frappes, je corrigerais ultérieurement/**_


	25. Note d'auteur 3

_Je vais faire une petite pause sur cette fiction (petit manque d'inspiration )pour en commencer une nouvelle._

_Si bien sûr le résumé vous plait :_

**Trois jeunes, que tout oppose, se retrouvent à vivre ensemble dans une magnifique maison suite à une annonce dans le journal.**

**Malheureusement la cohabitation commence très mal et tous les coups seront permis pour inciter les autres à déménager.**

**La fille sera Bonnie bien évidemment et pour les deux garçons, je vous laisse le choix (Bien sûr si l'idée vous plait)**


	26. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 26**

**Chapitre avec que du Bamon et un très beau moment que j'ai accompagné de cette superbe musique.**

"_**You're Beautiful James Blunt" - moment Bamon**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

Allongé là, dans son lit, les draps révélant à peine sa poitrine dénudé, Damon fixa le plafond et ce depuis une bonne heure après la révélation plus que sur prenante et perturbante de Bonnie. Les mains croisé derrière sa nuque Damon repassa en boucle les paroles de Bonnie jusqu'à lui donner un affreux mal de tête. Tom avait non seulement violé sa petit-amie mais aussi assassiné sa mère il y a quelques années. Il ferma les yeux un court instant, puis après mur réflexion, il se leva de son lit soudainement pour se diriger vers la chambre de Bonnie. Il appuya sur la poignée et ne fut pas surpris de constaté que le porte était verrouillé. Il passa doucement la main dans ses cheveux et tapa légèrement contre la porte en espérant que Bonnie ne dorme pas. Il refit se geste plusieurs fois avant d'arrêter en attendant de léger pas se diriger vers la porte et entendre le déverrouillage de la porte qui révéla par la suite la jeune femme encore à moitié endormi.

_ Damon…quelque chose ne va pas, marmonna-t-elle en se frottant les yeux.

Damon resta silencieux et ne prêta aucune attention à sa question son esprit étant divisé entre toutes ses questions qu'il se posait et la révélation qu'il voulait lui dire et l'autre occupé à regarder malgré lui son petit corps à peine couvert pas une de ses chemises qu'il lui avait prêté. Il revint à la réalité en sentant sa main lui toucher le bras.

_ Damon…

_ Euh…je…j'ai entendu, dit-il doucement en voyant son visage se liquéfier devant lui.

_ Et…je…je ne comprends pas, commença-t-elle en sentant sa voix défaillir, qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ?

_ Ce qu'il ta dit…je t'ai entendu me le dire tout à l'heure…je ne dormais pas, avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux vers le sol ne sachant pas quoi ajouter d'autre.

_ Damon il est tard…je t'en prie va te recoucher, dit-elle rapidement en tentant de fermer la porte qui fut arrêter pas la main de Damon qui repoussa la porte pour pénétrer dans la chambre et faire reculer Bonnie jusqu'à son lit en s'avançant vers elle.

_ Bonnie il faut qu'on parle, dit-il en passant sa main sur sa joue.

_ Damon, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça, sanglota cette dernière en repoussant doucement sa main de son visage.

_ Alors pourquoi tu m'en à parler tout à l'heure, demanda-t-il pas en colère du rejet de Bonnie.

_ Je…je pensais que tu dormais et c'était plus facile d'en parler sans voir un regard écœuré sur ton visage, avoua-t-elle en se laissant pleuré devant lui qui ne perdit pas un instant avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

_ La seul personne qui me donne envie de vomir ce n'est pas toi, Bonnie, c'est lui, répliqua de dernière en lui embrassant le front.

_ Tu ne m'en veux pas alors, demanda-t-elle en se dégageant de sa poitrine pour le regarder, tu ne m'en veux vraiment pas ?

_ T'en vouloir de quoi ? De t'être défendu contre ce porc, demanda-t-il sarcastiquement, jamais je ne t'en voudrais Bonnie. Mais je t'en veux de croire que je t'en voudrais pour ça.

_ J'ai cru que tu m'aimais moins parce que je…parce que je n'étais plus propre, murmura-t-elle en engouffrant son visage contre son torse.

_ Propre ?! Mais de quoi…ah, comprit-il en resserrant ses bras autour de sa taille, le fait qu'il t'a violé et que tu ne sois plus vierge pour moi, ne fait pas de toi une fille sale, Bonnie. Et ça ne changera rien à mon amour pour toi, jamais.

**My life is brilliant.**

**My love is pure.**

**I saw an angel.**

**Of that I'm sure.**

**She smiled at me on the subway.**

**She was with another man.**

**But I won't lose no sleep on that,**

**'Cause I've got a plan.**

_ Je t'aime Damon, dit-elle en se dégageant une nouvelle fois pour regarder ses yeux, je t'aime tellement que ça en devient douloureux.

_ Ça doit être une bonne douleur alors parce que je ressens la même et j'adore ça, dit-il avant de lui embrasser doucement les lèvres.

Bonnie passa ses mains derrière sa nuque pour accentuer le baiser et le rendre plus rude et passionnelle. Damon l'attira d'avantage contre lui et la fit basculer sur le lit pour se retrouver allonger sur sans détacher ses lèvres des siennes. Bonnie laissa glisser l'une de ses mains le long de son dos pour tomber sur ses fesses, qui fit sourire Damon intérieurement. Il souleva légèrement son corps pour la placer au milieu du lit en coupant le baiser pour prendre une inspiration et reprendre là où ils en étaient la seconde d'avant.

Bonnie en roula instinctivement ses jambes autour de sa taille et enroula une nouvelle fois ses bras autour de son cou pour accentuer le baiser, au plus grand plaisir de Damon qui plaça ses avant-bras de chaque côté de son corps pour supporter son poids pour ne pas l'écraser.

**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.**

**You're beautiful, it's true.**

**I saw your face in a crowded place,**

**And I don't know what to do,**

**'Cause I'll never be with you.**

_ Tu es magnifique, murmura Damon en se détachant de ses lèvres pour explorer son cou et l'envahir de baiser qui la firent frissonner et verser une larme qui s'écoula sur sa joue pour atterrir sur Damon qui souleva de suite la tête pour la regarder.

_ Ça va pas, je t'ai fait mal…, demanda-t-il en la regardant s'essuyer l'œil du revers de la main et sourire face son comportement.

_ Non…non, tu ne m'as pas fait mal, dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux pour tendre la main et lui caresser la joue.

_ Tu veux que j'arrête alors…parce que t'ai pas prête, dit-il en espérant se tromper.

_ Non….

_ Alors pourquoi tu pleures, demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils comme un enfant voulant trouver une explication.

_ Parce que j'ai de la chance de t'avoir et que c'est la première fois que je me trouve dans cette situation et que je n'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête mais que ça dure éternellement, expliqua cette dernière en lui picorant la seconde suivante la bouche.

**Yeah, she caught my eye,**

**As we walked on by.**

**She could see from my face that I was,**

**Flying high, **

**Fucking high, **

**And I don't think that I'll see her again,**

**But we shared a moment that will last till the end.**

_ Tâche de ne pas pleurer à chaque que je t'embrasse sinon le lit risque d'être inondé, ricana Damon en se remettant à l'embrasser.

_ J'en prends note, expira sa petite amie en se mordant les lèvres quand il recommença l'exploration de son cou tout en déboutonnant sa chemine si bien porté.

Damon se redressa pour se retrouver assis entre les jambes de Bonnie et défit doucement le vêtement de son corps, le balança sur le sol et regarda son corps dont Bonnie essayait de cacher avec ses petite mains. Damon sourit à son geste et attrapa ses mains pour les embrasser tour à tour pour ensuite les placer au-dessus de sa tête et les maintenir avec une des siennes pendant que l'autre se mettait à effleurer du bout des doigts son cou, sa poitrine encore cachée derrière son soutient gorge, ses hanches délicieusement dessiné et ses fesses menues. Son geste la fit de frissonner et laisser échapper un léger soupir de plaisir.

Il se pencha en avant sans retirer son emprise au niveau de ses mains, et embrassa de long en large son coup pour y laisser de nombreuses marques et ainsi marquer son territoire. De son autre main au même moment il entreprit de défaire le bout de tissu le séparant de sa poitrine. Il défie les agrafes d'une main experte et le tira le long de bras de Bonnie qui les hissa au-dessus de son corps pour lui permettre une meilleure approche. Maintenant seulement vêtu de sa culote, Bonnie trouva cette situation affreusement à l'avantage de son petit amie toujours vêtu de son pantalon de pyjama et de son boxer, s'il en portait un, se dit-elle.

**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.**

**You're beautiful, it's true.**

**I saw your face in a crowded place,**

**And I don't know what to do,**

**'Cause I'll never be with you.**

Elle laissa glisser ses mains de long de son corps en gémissant pendant qu'il se mettait à caresser son sein droit d'une main et sucer l'autre de sa bouche, elle jeta sa tête en arrière et laissa tomber ses mains sur ses fesses pour tirer son pantalon avec difficulté tellement son esprit était occupé à s'extasier face aux touchés de Damon. Ce dernier, le visage toujours enfoui dans sa poitrine sourit intérieurement face à ce qu'elle tentait de faire et l'aida en le retirant lui-même de sa main libre.

Bonnie baissa les yeux discrètement pour voir qu'il était quand vêtu de sous-vêtement, elle ne savait pas si elle devait être déçu ou heureuse de ça, mais quelle était l'importance car dans peu de temps il rejoindrait les vêtements déjà éparpillés sur le sol. Elle caressa son dos pendant qu'il continuait à embrasser son corps et gémit en sentant sa mains errer sur sa culote et commencer doucement à la caresser.

_ Damon, gémit-elle en se cambrant en avant se sentant de plus en plus humide.

_ Je t'aime, murmura-t-il en retirant à la fois ses sous-vêtements et les siens.

_ Ne me fais pas mal, lui dit-elle en attrapant son visage entre ses deux mains pour faire rencontrer leur yeux.

_ Je ne te ferais jamais ce qu'il t'a fait et je m'arrêterais la seconde ou tu me le demanderas, lui promis celui-ci en embrassant ses lèvres. Bonnie hocha la tête et laissa échapper un léger cri en le sentant entrer en elle. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et entra ses ongles dans son dos en le sentant se déplacer lentement. La cadence était lente en sensuelle et Bonnie savait très bien que Damon ne changerais pas de rythme sans son accord alors elle souleva ses hanches pour coordonner ses mouvements au siens et intensifier le rythme et lui faire signe de ne plus se retenir. Bonnie se surpris à être heureuse de ne plus être vierge à ce moment sinon elle n'aurait pas pu profiter de ce moment même si elle aurait tout de même voulu la lui donner.

**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.**

**You're beautiful, it's true.**

**There must be an angel with a smile on her face,**

**When she thought up that I should be with you.**

**But it's time to face the truth,**

**I will never be with you.**

La nuit se déroula entre gémissement et petit cris avant que Damon ne s'effondre sur elle après une énième libération. Il se retira de son corps et glissa à côté d'elle et tendit la main pour retirer de son visage une mèche de cheveux et la passer derrière son oreille. Il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa doucement alors qu'elle était en train de reprendre son souffle. Elle le regarda se réinstallé à côté d'elle et alla poser sa tête contre son torse et fermer ses yeux.

_ C'était…c'était…waw, dit-elle en sentant encore son corps trembler sans pourvoir l'en empêcher.

_ Je sais…, se complimenta ce dernier en enroula ses bras autour d'elle en caressant son dos, oh oui, je sais.

Elle se laissa bercer par ses caresse et s'endormi d'épuisement dans ses bras très vite rejoint par son petit ami.

/

Le lendemain Damon se réveilla en ne sentant plus bonnie sur lui. Trop épuisé pour ouvrir ses yeux il lassa glisser sa main à côté de lui et fut surpris de constaté qu'elle n'y était pas non plus. Bonnie, tout juste sorti de la salle de bain sourit en le voyant frotter la place vide à côté de lui sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle se déplaça jusqu'au lit et posa la main sur sa place pour qu'il puisse prendre conscience de sa présence. En passant sa main sur celle de Bonnie, Damon laissa échapper un léger soupir de soulagement ayant cru un instant que la nuit d'hier n'était qu'un de ses rêves érotiques. Il saisit sa main et l'attira contre lui en la serrant le plus possible contre son corps.

_ Je meurs de faim, baragouina-t-il en n'ouvrant toujours pas les yeux.

_ Tu as une tête bizarre, dit-elle en le faisant ouvrir ses yeux, et t'es yeux son sale, continua-t-elle en les lui frottant.

_ Mais je suis toujours affreusement sexy, lui dit-il la en la regardant intensément qui la fit rougir en repensant à la nuit dernière. Elle baissa les yeux sur son propre corps et se rendit compte qu'elle n'était vêtue que d'une simple serviette. Elle s'extirpa de son emprise et sortit du lit en resserrant la serviette autour d'elle. Damon la regarda de haute en bas et sourit en la regardant rougir de plus en plus.

_ Arrête de ma regarder comme ça, dit-il en le grondant du regard de prédateur qu'il lui faisait.

_ Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça…j'ai tous vu hier, répliqua ce dernier en se levant du lit en tenu d'Adam pour se diriger vers elle.

Bonnie élargit les yeux en ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder son merveilleux attribue. Damon s'arrêta devant elle et pencha la tête sur le côté en la voyant le reluquer. Il sourit et attrapa son menton pour qu'elle le regarde.

_ C'est très mal de regarder les gens de cette manière, ma belle, lui dit-il en capturant ses lèvres pour ensuite la prendre dans ses bras et l'emmener dans la salle de bain avec lui.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais, demanda-elle en se laissant poser sur le lavabo.

_ Je vais prendre mon bain, répondit-il en mettant l'eau dans la baignoire.

_ Et qu'est-ce que je fais ici moi alors, l'interrogea-t-elle une nouvelle fois en le regardant se mettre devant elle entre ses jambes.

_ Tu vas te laver avec moi bien sûr, répondit-il en lui embrassant le cou.

_ Je suis déjà propre, rigola-t-elle en essayant en vain de le repousser, Damon va te laver.

_ Propre ?! S'exclama-t-il en se dégageant de son cou pour la regarder et pointer du doigt certaines parties de son corps, t'es un peu sale là et là aussi et je suis sûr que dessous cette serviette il y a certaine partie de ce jolie corps qui ne sont pas très nettes, termina-t-il en souriant tout en retirant la serviette contre la résistance de sa petite-amie qui éclata de rire quand il la pris par-dessus son épaule pour le placer dans la baignoire et se mettre derrière elle. Il attrapa un gant de toilette et se mit à lui frotter le dos alors qu'elle amena ses genoux au niveau de son visage.

Ils passèrent une bonne heure dans la baignoire et remettre encore et encore de l'eau chaude dans la baignoire pour le garder à bonne température puis décidèrent de sortir. Installé dans la cuisine à déjeuner et définitivement propre les deux amants parlèrent de chose et d'autre quand Damon décida de parler de la chose important qu'il avait voulu lui dire la veille. Il se leva de sa chaise d'où il était assis en face de Bonnie et se plaça derrière elle en lui massant la nuque.

_ Damon qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire, demanda en se penchant dans son touché insouciante de ce qu'il allait lui révéler.

_ Euh…tu te souviens quand je t'ai raconté la manière dont est morte ma mère, commença-t-il en s'arrêtant un instant pour reprendre où il était après qu'elle ait hoché la tête, et bien je crois… non, je suis sûr de savoir qui la tué.

_ Vraiment, s'exclama-t-elle en se retournant sur sa chaise pour le regarder, tu es sûr ! C'est merveilleux !

_ C'est Tom, dit-il en cassant son sourire dans la foulé.

_Non…Non…oh mon dieu Damon je suis désolé…je, je suis vraiment désolé, sanglota cette dernière en se mettant à genou sur la chaise pour l'enlacer, je suis désolé.

_ Il lui a dit la même phrase qu'à toi avant de la tuer, continua-t-il en mettant son visage dans son coup en pleurant.

_ Je suis désolé…

_ Je veux le tuer, bonnie, je veux le voir mort, dit-il en pleurant d'avantage dans ses bras.

_ Je sais…je sais, mon chérie, dit-elle en lui frottant le dos.

Après cette discussion pleine d'émotion, Damon et Bonnie décidèrent de finir leur Week-end plus vite que prévu et de retourner à Mistic Fall. Après avoir chargé la voiture de tous les sacs en ayant bien fait attention de ne rien avoir oublié, les deux amants prirent enfin le chemin du retour sans faire attention à une petite camionnette garer près de la maison depuis leur arrivé, d'où le conducteur les observés.

**Donnez-moi votre avis !**

**Franchement j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plus parce que moi j'ai adoré l'écrire ^^ **

**J'ai détesté le dernier épisode de vampire Diares, d'une part parce qu'il n'y avait pas Bonnie et d'autre part parce qu'Elena a vraiment agi comme une garce avec Stefan. Elle rompt avec lui et le lendemain elle couche avec Damon, qui j'ai envie de dire, n'a aucun respect pour Stefan. **

**Je t'aime Stefan et tu mérites mieux qu'elle )**

_Ps : désolé pour l'orthographe !_


	27. Note d'auteur 4

Note d'auteur/

Je suis désolé pour ce gros retard dans mes fictions...

J'étais entrain de les continuer encore la semaine dernière mais j'ai renoncé après l'épisode 22 et l'épisode 23 m'a finalement pris toute ma motivation pour continuer mes histoires...

TUER Bonnie pour ramener Jeremy à la vie et faire plaisir à Elena...non mais franchement **quel manque d'inspiration et de débilité de la part de Julie Plec!**

**ENCORE ET TOUJOURS POUR ELENA !!**

On se retrouve avec une Katherine humaine, le couple Delena et stéfan encore seul et dans la merde...

**BREF TROP NUL.**

**Bref tous ça pour dire que je verrais bien si je continu mes fictions après le Bac...**

**Une chose est sûr, la série est finie pour MOI !**

**Laisser un commentaire sur l'épisode si vous voulez faire partager votre avis sur le final de la série.**


End file.
